River's Shadow
by Dawnflightt
Summary: Life isn't always peaceful and full of joy when it comes to CascadeClan. One certain cat is an example of true CascadeClan misfortune; witnessing her Clanmates fall one by one, crimson staining their throats, isn't exactly desirable. Especially when there's someone who strikes when nobody's looking, eyes glowing amber, green, and bent on power.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Here's some stuff you should know:**

\- I'm a rebel and don't bother with cat genetics. Though I won't add a rainbow, bright blue, green, pink, or purple cat. Though there is a selection of genetically impossible tortoiseshell toms (who can have kits, at that).

\- I sometimes say grey-blue instead of blue-grey. It's because I think of the cat having more 'blue' than 'grey' colouring.

\- There is a chance in the story where some names are incorrect or different. For example, Ebonyshade was originally Ebonywater.

\- I make my cats cry. When cats can't actually cry tears in reality.

\- The Clans are different, and are named CascadeClan, PeakClan, GladeClan, and BreezeClan.

\- My grammar is.. rather strange. For example, I capitalise 'Gathering' and the four seasons ('Greenleaf', 'Leaffall', 'Leafbare', and 'Newleaf' and I don't put a - between the two separate words). I usually write medicine-cat as medicine cat. (Edit: I am currently fixing all grammatical errors)

* * *

 ** _~Allegiances~_**

* * *

 **CascadeClan**

 _They are skilled at swimming, catching fish, and climbing rocky cliffs. Their camp is set on a dusty clearing at the base of the mountain and surrounded by willow trees, and the area is dotted with small creeks and pools of water. Most of their territory consists of willow forests, water pools, and a calm river cuts through the middle of it._

 **Leader:**

Sagestar - _Grey-and-white tom with green eyes_

 **Deputy:**

Silverwater - _Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Medicine Cat/s:**

Blackice - _Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Emberwhisper - _Dark grey she-cat with red, orange and yellow splotches and pretty yellow eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Shimmertail - _Black she-cat with blue eyes_

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Shadefur - _Brown tom with very dark blue eyes_

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Turtlepelt - _Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

Chiveclaw - _Grey tom with green eyes_

Finchsong - _White-and-brown tom with yellow eyes_

Heatherbloom - _Light creamy brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

Ebonyshade - _Grey tom with blue-grey flecks and ice-blue eyes_

Aspenfeather - _Silver she-cat with lighter and darker speckles and blue eyes_

Bouncefire - _Red and orange she-cat with blue eyes_

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Honeyfang - _Grey tom with yellow splotches and yellow eyes_

Redstripe - _Red tabby tom with blue eyes_

Snowbranch - _Brown she-cat with white stripes and holly-green eyes_

Ivyheart - _Silver-and-brown she-cat with green eyes_

Apprentice: Mistpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw - _Grey-swirled tom with pale amber eyes_

Mistpaw - _Mottled light grey she-cat with blue eyes_

Flamepaw - _Red-and-orange splotched tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws and yellow eyes_

Maplepaw - _Pale red she-cat with orange eyes_

 **Queens:**

Ashflame - _Orange-and-black swirled she-cat with green eyes_ (Mate: Ebonyshade)

Kits: Riverkit - _Small light grey-blue tabby she-kit with blue eyes,_ Newtkit - _Orange-and-black swirled tom with green eyes,_ Willowkit - _Grey she-kit with black spots and green eyes_

Maplesmoke - _Red-and-grey she-cat with blue eyes_ (Mate: Finchsong)

Kits: Violetkit - _Light grey she-kit with blue eyes,_ Starlingkit- _Brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes,_ Pinekit - _Dark brown-red she-kit with yellow eyes_

 **Elders:**

Oakwood - _Tawny brown tom with amber eyes_

Mothshine - _Golden brown she-cat with russet spots and blue eyes_

* * *

 **PeakClan**

 _They are secretive and cold, just like their ShadowClan ancestors. They can jump high and climb up rocky walls and surfaces with ease. Their camp is settled at the end of a dusty path on the mountain,_ _and is surrounded by a wall of rock. Their dens are caves carved into the stone. Their territory consists of the side of the mountain, near the base._

 **Leader:**

Skystar - _Pale grey she-cat with mis-matched blue and green eyes_

 **Deputy:**

Brindlestripe - _Orange-and-brown-striped tom with amber eyes_

 **Medicine Cat/s:**

Quickstep - _Light brown she-cat with green eyes_

Apprentice: Lightpaw - _Light cream she-cat with yellow eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Leopardspot - _Black she-cat with lighter spots and amber eyes_

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Leaftail - _Pale brown tom with green eyes_

Apprentice: Icepaw

Flashpool - _Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes and a white splotch on chest_

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Dewleaf - _Dark orange she-cat with blue eyes_

Juniperfoot - _Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes_

Nightwhisper - _Black tom with green eyes_

Jayclaw - _Grey tabby tom with green eyes_

Nettlefang - _Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Apprentices:**

Berrypaw - _Russet she-cat with green eyes_

Icepaw - _White she-cat with blue eyes_

Cloudpaw - _White tom with green eyes_

 **Queens:**

Flowerstem - _Grey she-cat with amber eyes_

Slightfoot - _Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes_ (Mate: Jayclaw)

Mallowpelt - _Cream she-cat with yellow eyes_ (Mate: Nettlefang)

 **Elders:**

Blossomcloud - _Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes_

Cedarshade - _Dark grey tom with blue eyes_

Palewhisker - _Light cream she-cat with green eyes_

* * *

 **GladeClan**

 _A peaceful, placid Clan. They try to avoid too much violence when possible. Their camp is placed under the thick green canopies of the forest, and they enjoy climbing trees and can slink through undergrowth with little trouble. Their territory consists of large green forests, with long, bright green grass._

 **Leader:**

Acornstar - _Tawny red tom with amber eyes_

 **Deputy:**

Woodfire - _Brown tom with amber eyes_

 **Medicine Cat/s:**

Smokefern - _Speckled grey she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Battlecry - _Calico she-cat with bright blue eyes_

Featherwing - _Light grey tabby she-cat with a plumy, feathery tail and green eyes_

Meadowclaw - _Brown tabby tom with green eyes_

Fangtooth - _Grey tom with amber eyes_

Nightpelt - _Black tom with dark blue eyes_

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Pinesplash - _Dark red she-cat with green eyes_

Scorchnose - _Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes_

 **Apprentices:**

Leafpaw - _Creamy brown she-cat with very dark, nearly black, amber eyes_

 **Queens:**

Snowshade - _Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes_ (Mate: Scorchnose)

 **Elders:**

Goldenpelt - _Golden tom with thick fur and blue eyes_

* * *

 **BreezeClan**

 _BreezeClan's cats are swift and silent. They are willing to give revenge to whatever wrong had been done to them. Their camp is located in a 'dome' of gorse, and like WindClan, they too sleep under the stars. Their territory consists of moorland dotted with lots of gorse._

 **Leader:**

Hawkstar - _Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

 **Deputy:**

Duskfur - _Cream she-cat_

 **Medicine Cats/s:**

Whispersky - _Yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Apprentice: Beetlehusk - _Black tom with green eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Mintfur - _Pale grey tom with green eyes_

Flinttooth - Dark grey she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Flametail - _Ginger she-cat with a plumy tail and green eyes_

Quietstep - _Tortoiseshell she-cat with small paws and amber eyes_

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Amberflash - _Dark ginger tom with amber eyes_

Poppynose - _Red she-cat with dark green eyes_

Kestrelwing - _Grey tom with brown and cream speckles_

Beesting - _Pale cream tom with dark stripes and blue eyes_

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw - _Red tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes_

Cherrypaw - _Red she-cat with green eyes_

 **Queens:**

Lilywhisker - _Grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and green eyes_ (Mate: Amberflash)

Applewing - _Cream she-cat with reddish-amber eyes_ (Mate: Beesting)

 **Elders:**

Sandtail - _Creamy yellow she-cat with amber eyes_

* * *

 **Prologue**

A pair of star-speckled cats were surrounding a pool of starlit water, sharing tongues with each other and talking while staring at the half-full, pale moon.

"We need to start soon. Hollowstar still hasn't arrived. Neither has Greeneyes."

One of the cats, a dark grey she-cat with small white specks surrounding her blue eyes muttered, her tail twitching. An older, white she-cat with silver flecks sitting next to the darker she-cat stared at her.

"You know, you can't expect every cat to arrive just at the right moment, Lunareye." The white cat said. Lunareye growled.

"We told him and Greeneyes to come when the moon is rising. And if you realised, the moon is up high. Is there any excuse for them to _not_ be here?"

"Now, don't argue with me," The white she-cat mewed calmly.

"I'm just getting sick and tired of waiting for Hollowstar and Greeneyes!" Lunareye hissed, her dark blue eyes betraying annoyance. Then, her ears flicked as she scanned the hills in front of her and she brightened.

"Oh, Raindrop, they're finally here." She meowed as two lithe shapes appeared over a rocky formation, racing towards the group of cats.

"Lunareye. Raindrop." A dark brown tabby mewed to the cats. A grey tabby with a dark grey muzzle, Greeneyes, Hollowstar's mate, dipped her head.

"We're sorry we couldn't make it sooner." Hollowstar rumbled.

"Why?" Hollowstar didn't reply to Lunareye's question and glanced at Greeneyes.

"I think the medicine cats are at the Moonflower now." The dark tabby tom mewed. The group acknowledged the mew and sat back at the pool to wait.

On the opposite side of where the starry cats sat, two cats faded into the lush, dark landscape. One was a black striped she-cat, the smaller one was a grey she-cat with red, orange and yellow splotches.

The black tabby waved her tail. "Hello, Hollowstar! Nice to see you again." Hollowstar nodded.

"You too." he rumbled.

"Blackice. Emberpaw." Raindrop dipped her head while she named the medicine cats.

"Why are you here? Are we getting a prophecy?" Emberpaw mewed, her pretty yellow eyes sparkling.

"Yes, we _do_ have something to tell both of you. A warning, perhaps." Lunareye meowed. The four StarClan cats exchanged looks and opened their jaws in unison to speak.

"Seek for light in the River's Shadow, but do not embrace the darkness within. Something is brewing, brace yourselves for the oncoming storm."

"W-wait- what are you trying to say?" Emberpaw exclaimed. But it was too late for an answer. The medicine cats' vision faded to darkness as they drifted away back into the waking world.

The medicine cats awoke in the cave of the Moonflower with the prophecy ringing in their ears. _What could this mean? Is this a prophecy?_ Blackice thought. _Can we do anything to stop it?_

 **Ooh, some not-very-omnious prophecy that was. This is a damned short prologue, but the actual chapters are around 1,700 words to nearly 2,000 or 3,000. Please review if you like the look of this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Riverkit lay in the nursery, watching the pale dawn light shine into the den.

She twitched her pale grey-blue tabby ears at the harsh cries of the hawks and eagles, but she knew she was safe closed in by the ivy walls of the nursery. It was so early in the morning that the dawn patrol hadn't even gone out.

Riverkit lashed her plumy tail as she lost her patience. _The dawn patrol's taking too long to leave._ Looking at her littermates and mother, careful not to wake them, Riverkit padded outside, and immediately was marvelled yet again at the beauty of her home, never thinking she would not be affected by the beauty.

On a flat expanse of rock and patches of flattened brown grass, there were caves carved out of the sandy-grey walls to one side of the camp, the willow forest stretching out down the slope on the other, with ivy or brambles covering each den entrance. Many little creeks dotted the borders of the camp, sparkling clear and untainted.

Kits learned to swim and fish at the pool if it was necessary. Willow trees shielded the medicine den, nursery and elder's den from the uncommon case of rain.

A breeze ruffled Riverkit's light tabby pelt and the early sun shone onto her fur, warming it. Riverkit breathed in the clear air, and then rolled onto her back, watching the sun rise with slitted blue eyes.

"Enjoying the good weather?" a voice sounded behind her. Riverkit scrambled up and spun her head around to see the CascadeClan deputy, Silverwater. The strong, commanding silver tabby's fur looked well-groomed contrary to Riverkit's, as the small kit's pelt was ruffled from sleep.

"I couldn't wait until the dawn patrol left," Riverkit mewed. Silverwater rolled her sun-coloured eyes.

"Kits will be kits," she remarked, turning and sticking her head into the warriors' den.

"Chiveclaw, Heatherbloom, Ebonyshade, Shadefur, Snowbranch? Time for the dawn patrol." Riverkit heard Silverwater mew from outside the bramble-covered cave. Five sleepy-looking cats trotted outside, with Silverwater in the back.

"Where are we going first?" Shadefur, a dark brown tom, asked Chiveclaw, who was the leader of the patrol. Chiveclaw shook out his grey fur and replied,

"We're checking the PeakClan border. We don't need anymore skirmishes." his green eyes flashed with sadness. Riverkit remembered with a pang that his mate, Palmsky, had died in a battle along the PeakClan border a moon ago. PeakClan was the Clan most known for having the fiercest warriors, who viciously fight and tend to inavde the other Clans' territories. PeakClan cats have the ability to climb and leap up steep rocky surfaces and trees with ease, much like CascadeClan, but with more height and skill.

Snowbranch, a dark brown tabby with white stripes and holly-green eyes, draped her brown-and-white tail onto Chiveclaw's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. Palmsky was Smokepaw and Mistpaw's mother, and also Snowbranch's sister.

"Riverkit!" Ebonyshade, a grey tom with strange blue flecks the colour of Riverkit's fur and bright blue eyes, mewed, noticing the kit watching the dawn patrol in wonder. "You're up early."

"I'm bored," Riverkit purred and pressed against Ebonyshade's long blue-grey-flecked legs. Ebonyshade was her father, and Riverkit loved him dearly.

"Are we going yet?" Heatherbloom, a creamy brown tabby she-cat, mewed.

"Yes, we are." Chiveclaw nodded. "We'll come back early if there's trouble," he also added to Silverwater, dipping his head and padding out with the patrol through the entrance of the camp, a rocky arch with a small waterfall trickling down one side.

"Go and get something to eat," Silverwater beckoned to Riverkit with her tail as she leaped up with her powerful hind legs towards the leader's den, a large cave on a ledge. _Will I ever jump as high as that?_ Riverkit shrugged and trotted towards the fresh-kill pile. There was an eagle and two fish, a hare, and a couple of baby mice.

Riverkit picked up one of the mice and wolfed it down. Licking her lips, she walked towards the nursery and climbed up a small willow tree to peek into the nursery. Riverkit had a strange ability that wasn't inherited in CascadeClan, and that was the ability to climb trees easily; her sister, Willowkit, had that skill, too, and her mother, Ashflame.

Ebonyshade or Newtkit, Riverkit's brother, didn't have that trait, neither did any of her Clanmates, as she found out. Yet, she loved one of the thickest branches on the willow that went right over the nursery, where she could lay on without any cat in the nursery seeing her unless they look up.

She looked into the den and saw that her brother and sister, Newtkit and Willowkit, along with Riverkit's best friend, Pinekit, were awake. They were all yawning and stretching their legs, while Ashflame, Riverkit's mother, and Maplesmoke, Pinekit's mother, were still curled up asleep.

Riverkit leaped down from the willow tree and hid behind a large ivy tendril. Pinekit had bounced outside the nursery and Riverkit hissed,

"Pinekit! In here!" the red-brown she-kit looked at where Riverkit was hiding and crept in behind her, her fur sleek.

"What is it?" Pinekit mewed, cocking her head to one side.

"We need to wake Newtkit and Willowkit up." Riverkit mewled. Pinekit's golden eyes betrayed excitement and she nodded.

"The willow tree?" Riverkit nodded. Pinekit knew about Riverkit's willow tree and they usually sat up there, taking in the view of GladeClan territory and the CascadeClan camp.

Riverkit got up the tree in a few simple strives, while Pinekit got stuck on one of the lower branches. "Help!" Pinekit yelped. Riverkit purred, and helped her friend up with a soft tabby paw.

They waited for Riverkit's littermates to take a step outside the den, but the she-kits shifted their gaze as Smokepaw, a grey swirled apprentice, stared at them from the ground.

A warning glare told Smokepaw to keep quiet, and he bent his head in attempt to stop giggling, as he realised what they were doing. As Riverkit saw two fluffy heads, one orange-and-black, one grey, she nodded a signal to jump to Pinekit.

She bunched her muscles and quickly leaped from the branch onto Newtkit's back, Pinekit onto Willowkit's. The two kits that got ambushed squawked in surprise and struggled against the two weights on their shoulders.

"Hawk!" Willowkit gasped, her paws flailing even under Pinekit's light weight. The two kits ambushing Newtkit and Willowkit giggled.

"Guess again," Pinekit purred, bending her head to look at Willowkit. Willowkit let out a growl of annoyance, shaling Pinekit off with a strong heave. The two she-kits wrestled with Newtkit and Willowkit afterwards, when the ambushed kits found out it was all a game, and Riverkit was now struggling under Newtkit's sturdy grip.

She fell limp and Newtkit relaxed his hold, thinking that he hurt Riverkit's small body. Feeling a laugh bubble up inside of her, Riverkit burst up and knocked Newtkit on his side.

"I win," Riverkit purred as she placed her paws onto Newtkit's belly. Pinekit and Willowkit had stopped playing after Riverkit did her trick, and both looked at her in surprise, Willowkit's envious.

"Woah," Newtkit remarked, his orange-and-black pelt ruffled. The other two kits came over to Riverkit and congratulated at her win against Newtkit, her bigger sister more quiet, as Newtkit was nearly twice the size as Riverkit.

"There you are, Riverkit. You're all dusty."

Riverkit's jumped at her mother's cold voice. Ashflame looked at her in annoyance, her orange-and-black swirled fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"You're nearly six moons old now, you should know not to keep so dirty." Ashflame hissed as she picked up Riverkit by the scruff and quickly licked her clean. Riverkit mewled in protest and struggled away from Ashflame's grip, but Ashflame just licked her in more harder strokes.

As Ashflame finished cleaning Riverkit's soft kit fur, Newtkit was laughing out loud. Willowkit looked irratated, probably at Ashflame interrupting their game. Pinekit was sitting beside Willowkit, doing nothing but sitting, through the amused gleam in her golden eyes was unmistakeable.

"You wouldn't have laughed if you were the ones being cleaned," Riverkit scowled, wiping a tabby paw along her cheek.

"It's still hilarious!" Newtkit giggled.

"You'll regret that!" the small she-kit squeaked as she dashed at the orange-and-black swirled tom, bowling him over and doing another play-fight.

Newtkit slashed with sheathed paws at Riverkit's face, but she dodged and slid under Newtkit's belly, came out the other side, and kicked Newtkit with her hind-legs, hard yet not intending to hurt.

The orange-and-black tom yowled as he was hit and was flung across the clearing, and was still when he landed. He didn't twitch, and his chest didn't move up and down to signify he was breathing.

Riverkit gasped and headed towards Newtkit, her heart racing, and prodded him with a paw. Nothing. Riverkit stepped back, trembling. _Is he dead?_

"Riverkit! What have you done?" Ashflame snapped, her green eyes flashing with anger and fear. Riverkit's trembling legs shook even more as Ashflame stalked towards her, most likely to give her a clout on the ear, a small nick in her ear as a reminder of a past scratch.

But Riverkit heard a groan coming from Newtkit. Riverkit turned away from Ashflame, just to jump back in surprise, as Newtkit exploded up and leaped onto her. She was pinned to the ground.

"Got you this time!" he squeaked.

"I thought I killed you!" Riverkit gasped.

"All apart of the act!" Newtkit laughed. Riverkit's shoulders sagged in relief. But, Ashflame was still glaring at Riverkit with the same scornful look.

"Y-you silly kit! You could have hurt him!" she snarled, making Riverkit's ears burn with embarrassment. Ashflame always seemed to dislike Riverkit, apparently because of her size, and would tell her kit she was weak at any chance.

Riverkit raised her chin in the air defiantly as Ashflame walked away, tail lashing. _I'll prove her wrong, one day._

"I'm sorry, Newtkit." she turned to Newtkit, her head bowed. He shrugged, turning to lick his fur.

"It's okay. Ashflame's just unfair to you." he mewed between licks.

"Yeah." Willowkit whispered. Her emerald green eyes were shocked and wide open, though there was a tinge of jealousy Riverkit was oblivious to.

"At least you and Newtkit are okay." Pinekit pressed against Riverkit. Riverkit smiled at the gesture, and looked around the camp, and noted every Clan cat was either out or sharing tongues.

Riverkit saw Smokepaw, Finchsong, Shimmertail, Redstripe, Silverwater, Maplepaw, Honeyfang, and Turtlepelt all in the camp, enjoying the warm weather. Sagestar sat on the ledge in front of his den, with his eyes closed in content and tail curled around his paws.

 _That must mean Ebonyshade, Shadefur, Heatherbloom, Chiveclaw, Aspenfeather, Snowbranch, Flamepaw, Mistpaw, Bouncefire and Ivyheart are on patrols._ Riverkit thought.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the camp entrance.

The dawn patrol was coming back. But with the scents of the cats came blood and fear. And the most injured cat, unconscious and being dragged by the scruff, was Riverkit's own father, Ebonyshade.

 **Dun dun dunnnn. Already beloved fathers being injured and stuff happening. Hey, wait, you didn't even get to meet Ebonyshade properly! Let's just say he's a cool dude with a heart of gold. Cliché parent.**

 **Riverkit and Pinekit play a little trick on Riverkit's poor littermates, Ebonyshade's possibly dying, and Ashflame is revealed to be a p bad parent figure to Riverkit. Yay for parent clichés?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Cloudjumper Kat: Thank you so, so much! You'll probably see why Riverkit is treated badly in a later chapter ;) And yes, I like the name Ashflame and Ebonyshade too. Just gotta wait and see if Ebonyshade survives :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 2**

Riverkit's blood turned to ice and she couldn't move as she saw the limp body of Ebonyshade. His head showed the most injuries, with slashes all over Ebonyshade's face, both his ears shredded and multiple thin claw scratches across his forehead. _No!_

Newtkit and Willowkit gasped in horror and skidded over to Ebonyshade. Riverkit nearly gagged at the sight but stayed in her place, while the two medicine cats, Blackice and Emberwhisper, dashed past the group of cats, laden with herbs.

"E..Ebonyshade!" Ashflame gasped as she ran over into the middle of the little gathering of cats, and crouched over the grey cat, tears in her eyes and fur on end. Maplesmoke, who was now awake, pressed onto Ashflame, looking at her in shock and pity.

"What happened here?" A deep voice mewed from behind Riverkit. She turned to see Sagestar, his grey-and-white pelt slightly on end.

"We were patrolling the PeakClan border, Sagestar," Heatherbloom mewed, scratches on her pelt showing signs of a battle.

"And a few of PeakClan's warriors, six of them, were waiting to ambush us. I recognised four of them, Leaftail, Flashpool, and their apprentices, Icepaw and Cloudpaw. One of the two cats I didn't know was a grey she-cat with paler spots, and the other was a black tom." Heatherbloom concluded with a sigh and looked at Ebonyshade's bleeding body in the centre of the clearing.

Riverkit carefully crept close to Blackice and Emberwhisper beside Newkit and Willowkit and watched as they quickly patched up wounds with cobwebs and smothering scratches with poultices.

She watched in awe at their careful, swift movements as they treated Ebonyshade's battered body. She was planning to become a medicine cat, and wanted to learn about how herbs had an effect on cats who were injured or sick.

Riverkit's heart still beat fast and her head felt light after the shock of Ebonyshade being badly injured.

"Riverkit, Willowkit and Newtkit? Get into the medicine den, please." Riverkit looked behind her and saw Silverwater staring at her with a sympathetic but hard amber gaze.

"Emberwhisper will be treating you all and Ashflame for shock." She mewed. Riverkit nodded and trudged into the herb-scented den. She tried to take in all of what the den looked like.

It was a small cave with a tiny trickle of water flowing into a small pool to one side, and there were many cracks in the walls, which held many different herbs. She attempted to remember some of the herbs there.

 _Catmint, treats greencough and whitecough. Poppy seeds for injuries and sleep. Marigold for.. for.. sore bones? That can't be right.._ Riverkit shook her head. _I'll learn when I'm a medicine cat apprentice._

"Hello, kits." Riverkit pricked her ears at the voice of Emberwhisper. "We need to be fast, as Ebonyshade is coming in here soon for easier treatment." She meowed. Emberwhisper got out some oval-shaped leaves and put them in front of the kits.

"This is thyme. It treats shock." The dark grey she-cat mewed to Riverkit. Thyme treats shock, Riverkit repeated. As she and her littermates examined the sharp-scented herbs, Ashflame was trudging into the den with Maplesmoke by her side.

Ashflame's vision was unfocused and signs of tears were visible, with her legs trembling under her. "Ashflame, eat this, please." Emberwhisper murmured. Ashflame nodded blankly and licked up the herbs. Her face twisted slightly, but that was her only reaction.

Emberwhisper guided Ashflame to a nest made of moss and willow leaves and set her down. She beckoned for Maplesmoke to leave and then turned to the kits.

"Eat the thyme. It doesn't taste that good, but it'll help a lot." Emberwhisper mewed. Riverkit bent down to eat the leaves and chewed. _Gross!_ Riverkit cringed and glanced at Ashflame. She was fast asleep, but she slept with a twisted frown and her eyes narrowed.

"Take a poppy seed and sleep in the nests, please." Emberwhisper meowed to the three kits, all of which were licking their lips to remove the taste. Riverkit's head stopped aching soon after and her heart beat normally as she stepped into the nest.

"Wow.. those herbs really do work.." Willowkit mewed sleepily.

"Yeah.." Riverkit's voiced trailed as she glanced at Ebonyshade's grey body, which was being carried past her carefully. The poppy seeds were doing its' work. Riverkit's eyes drooped and she soon fell asleep.

...

"Riverkit!" A voice squeaked. Riverkit awoke to Willowkit's soft grey face.

"Let's see the elders!" Willowkit squeaked. "Be careful outside." Blackice mewed to the kits. The three kits, now awake, nodded and stumbled outside. We didn't sleep for long.. Willowkit licked her lips.

"Perhaps we should eat first before bringing prey to the elders?" The black-spotted kit shook out her fur. Riverkit nodded.

"I ate before the dawn patrol went out. I don't need to eat." As Riverkit and her littermates picked up their chosen prey, they bounced towards the ivy-draped den. "Hello, kittens," A fluffy golden she-cat mewed as she groomed her russet-spotted fur.

"Hey, Mothshine.." Riverkit sighed.

"Their father is in a pretty bad condition." A tawny tom, Oakwood, murmured.

"How would you like a story to cheer you up?" Mothshine asked.

"Yes, please!" Riverkit mewled. Oakwood settled down beside Mothshine as the elderly she-cat prepared her story.

"There were once four Clans, living around a lake far away. They were named ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan." Newtkit's eyes widened.

"Wow! ShadowClan is a cool name!" Mothshine looked at the orange-and-black kit warmly and continued,

"ThunderClan lived in thick forests and were skilled at stalking prey and fighting in vegetation. RiverClan lived along rivers, they could swim and catch fish, just like us. WindClan lived on open moors. They were very fast at running, fast enough to easily catch rabbits. ShadowClan lived in dense pine forests, and ate things like frogs, lizards and rats."

"Gross! Frogs!" Exclaimed Willowkit. Riverkit silently agreed.

"ShadowClan was also the meanest. They were silent and deadly, and they could stalk enemies very quietly." Mothshine mewed.

"Wow.." Newtkit breathed.

"One day, the four were in danger. Evil cats had planned to take over all the Clans. They brought rogues willing to kill for power and the evil cats attacked."

"Oh, no!" Riverkit whispered.

"The Clans were overpowered. Most cats were taken as slaves and others who rebelled against the evil were killed. Over a dozen of the cats managed to escape, and they traveled for days to find the perfect new home. And after moons of traveling, they found the Mountain territories." Mothshine paused.

"The leading cats, Sunfang of RiverClan, Cloudfoot of ShadowClan, Foxshade of ThunderClan and Swiftstar of WindClan, chose their own territories to mark out. Swiftstar chose the grassy hills, Cloudfoot claimed the caves carved out of the mountain, Foxshade took the green forest and Sunfang got the bottom of the mountain, which had small springs and pools of water." Mothshine mewed.

"That's our territory!" Willowkit exclaimed. Mothshine nodded. "The four leaders found a sacred place to hold gatherings in the middle of the territories. A wide, flat area with a large fallen tree in the centre. The special thing about the tree is that it is a ghostly white colour, and when the moon shines onto the trunk, the tree glows with the moon's light."

Riverkit blinked in amazement. _Woah!_

"The leaders decided to rename their Clans, to suit their new territories. Cloudfoot renamed ShadowClan to PeakClan, Foxshade to GladeClan, Swiftstar to BreezeClan, and Sunfang renamed RiverClan to our Clan, CascadeClan."

"What about the Moonflower? How was that found?" Willowkit asked.

"Oh, yes! The three medicine cats who weren't already killed came on the journey. They needed a place to communicate with StarClan. Since three of the leaders didn't have nine lives, the medicine cats were determined to find something."

"One of the medicine cats, Lightdapple, was searching a cavern in the mountain. She got a vision of a rose and it's sweet scent while exploring the cave. Lightdapple followed the scent until she discovered a moonlit white rose and she told the medicine cats of her findings." Mothshine took a deep breath at her long explanation.

"Foxshade, Cloudfoot and Sunfang got their nine lives and got the names Foxstar, Cloudstar and Sunstar. There were hardly any cats in any Clan, so the leaders accepted rogues and kittypets to build up the Clans." _Rogues? Kittypets?!_

"No way! Rogues can't be warriors!" Riverkit exclaimed.

"Indeed. But these cats helped build our Clans up, and they proved worthy of being warriors." Mothshine mewed, with a glimmer of gratefulness in her eyes.

"That's the end of our story of how the Clans came to be."

"Thank you!" The three kits exclaimed. Mothshine purred.

"Run along now. Try do something to get your mind off Ebonyshade." Oakwood muttered. Riverkit and her littermates left the prey with Mothshine and Oakwood and bundled outside.

"May all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Stream!" Sagestar yowled. The cats gathered around the stream of water cascading from a ledge.

"Ebonyshade is healing well, and Emberwhisper and Blackice say that he is going to live. On another note, Silverwater is expecting my kits!"

 **Whoops, pretty sudden ending there. Sorry! At least it's important to the plot ;)**

 **Riverkit and her littermates are trying to get over Ebonyshade possibly never waking up, Mothshine intrigues the kits with a story of how the four Mountain Clans came to be, Silverwater's expecting kits, and Ebonyshade is predicted to recover. Or will he?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oops! Couldn't wait until tomorrow to upload :,)**

 **This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, sorry. Hope you enjoy reading anyway!**

 **Chapter 3**

The crowd burst into a cheer as the news sank in. _Ebonyshade is going to survive!_ Riverkit nearly yowled in joy as she heard the news of her father. Blackice and Emberwhisper sat outside the medicine den, keeping a close watch on Riverkit's father, was still in a bad condition, his face ravaged. The deputy, Silverwater, looked content as she rasped her tongue along her belly.

"Riverkit! Come play!" Pinekit called, taking Riverkit's focus from the announcement. Riverkit's friend's soft fur gleamed in the steadily lowering sun, and her golden eyes reflected sympathy and softness. _She wants to take my mind off Ebonyshade,_ Riverkit thought, feeling a pit in her stomach.

She batted Pinekit backwards and her friend retaliated, and the pale tabby bunched her muscles and lunged towards Pinekit with sheathed claws. Pinekit let out a playful growl and shifted out of the way, crouching low on the ground. Riverkit let herself smile, and she continued to tussle with Pinekit until the stars started to shine in the night sky.

"..Heatherbloom, Shadefur, Flamepaw, Snowbranch, Aspenfeather, Redstripe, and Turtlepelt. You're coming to the Gathering." Sagestar announced.

Riverkit's paws burned and twitched from playing with Pinekit, and a sudden desire washed over her as she gazed at the Gathering cats. _I wish I could go and show PeakClan what a medicine cat can do!_

"Riverkit? You're up late." Chiveclaw remarked as he noticed Riverkit watching the Gathering group in wonder. His green eyes were wary, though warm.

Riverkit purred, not at all fazed. "I'm not tired," she mewed, flicking her plumy tail.

"Riverkit!" Emberwhisper poked her orange, red and yellow head out of the medicine den, her yellow eyes glinting with firmess. "Time for you and your littermates to rest."

Riverkit pouted. "But I'm not tired!" she muttered, her blue eyes still wide and flicking around boredly. _I'd rather stay up all night!_

Emberwhisper's eyes twinkled. "I know. But do you want to hear what happens at the Gathering?" _Yes!_

"Sure.." Riverkit muttered, putting on a grumpy look.

"Then have a rest. Now, hop inside." The splotched medicine cat purred. Riverkit said a good-bye to Chiveclaw and stumbled into the medicine cat den to flop beside her sleeping littermates. She slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of her father, laughing and playing with her.

...

"Newtkit! Willowkit!"

Riverkit jumped awake. Maplesmoke, Pinekit's mother, stood in front of her and her littermates' small nests. _What? What did they do?_

"It's time for your ceremony," the red-and-grey she-cat purred. Riverkit's heart leaped and a grin slowly made her way onto her face. _My apprentice ceremony!_ With a pang, Riverkit realised Emberwhisper wasn't in the den. _She promised to tell me what happened at the Gathering!_ Pinekit lay sprawled in her nest, a paw sticking out and one golden eye open.

"Congratulations." she drawled, sounding half-asleep. Pinekit was a moon younger, despite being a little more mature than Riverkit, and she wasn't becoming an apprentice yet. Riverkit nearly squealed with excitement.

"May all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Stream!" Sagestar called. The cats gathered around the Stream, murmuring quietly. Riverkit sat with her littermates, chest puffed out proudly. I can't wait to become a medicine cat apprentice!

"Surely she's too small to become an apprentice?" a voice muttered from the crowd.

There was a humming sound coming from a cat in the crowd. "We can't trust her with our health, surely?"

"Congratulations, kittens!"

"That kit wouldn't be able to squash a mouse." a voice scoffed.

"She won't be able to survive any sort of battle, even as a medicine cat!"

Riverkit's ears pressed against her head as she realised who the Clan was talking about. _Are they talking about_ me _?_

"There will be new apprentices made today," Sagestar boomed. The Clan cheered.

"Newtkit." the white leader mewed as the orange-and-black kit stood forward. "You will now be known as Newtpaw. Your mentor will be Turtlepelt. I pray that she will pass her many skills onto you." Newtpaw proudly touched noses with the tortoiseshell and the she-cat murmured,

"I will make you the best warrior you can be." Turtlepelt whispered, satifaction in her green eyes. Newtpaw beamed, a smile plastered on his face.

"Willowkit." Sagestar meowed. "Chiveclaw will be your mentor." the grey tom purred and met Willowpaw's gaze. He smiled,and the she-cat blinked back slowly. _My turn!_ Riverkit shuffled her paws excitedly.

"Newtpaw! Willowpaw!" the Clan called. Riverkit opened her mouth to cheer for her littermates, before something stopped her. She felt like her heart suddeny broke in two, and she widened her blue eyes as she stared at Sagestar in shock. _Am I not becoming an apprentice?_

"Sagestar!"

A outraged voice yowled out. Snowbranch, a dark brown she-cat with white stripes, stood forward, her green eyes blazing. "Why aren't you making Riverkit an apprentice?"

Riverkit's pelt burned. _Maybe I didn't deserve to be an apprentice because of my size. Maybe I would be killed in a battle, like they said I would.._

"That's what I thought, too." Aspenfeather agreed. Ebonyshade's sister looked dull and bored, though her blue eyes flashed.

"Doesn't she deserve to become a medicine cat apprentice?" Mothshine, an elder, called.

Sagestar bristled. "Many cats believe she isn't ready to learn. I, for one, agree." multiple cats chanted their agreements, while a few yowled in disagreement. Riverkit half-appreciated their attempts.

"Make her an apprentice!" Chiveclaw yowled. Sagestar growled, eyes showing resent.

"If it is your wish to, I suppose I have to." Riverkit's ears pricked up in hope, and she looked at Chiveclaw in surprise.

"Blackice, Emberwhisper. You will be Riverpaw's mentors, and I hope StarClan guides her path." _Yes!_

"Riverpaw! Riverpaw!" the cats on her side chanted. Many of the Clan kept silent, but Riverpaw tried to focus on the cheers with excitement. _I can heal my Clan!_

"This meeting is over." Sagestar yowled. Cats left the clearing to talk in groups, many breaking off to stare rudely at Riverpaw. She was left alone with the cats who went against not making her an apprentice. She sank in her pelt and stared at her paws.

"Poor thing." Aspenfeather mewed, pity in her eyes.

"You didn't deserve that." Snowbranch murmured, her green eyes meeting Riverpaw's blue.

"Riverpaw! I'm so sorry! I didn't know cats other than Ashflame treated you that way!" Newtpaw exclaimed.

Willowpaw nodded. "They don't know how good you can be!" Riverpaw nodded and closed her eyes.

"Riverpaw." Pinekit murmured. Her golden eyes were wide with pity. "I didn't know that would go so bad."

"I'm fine.." Riverpaw insisted. _I don't need your sympathy!_

"Riverpaw!" Blackice called. "Come over here so I can help you get started."

Riverpaw stumbled over to the two medicine cats, who stood in a small clearing.

"Here are the basics." Emberwhisper mewed. "Poppy seeds are used for pain and to put cats to sleep." She pushed a tiny black seed towards Riverpaw's tabby paws and Riverpaw studied it carefully.

"This is comfrey. You use the leaves for broken bones and you'd eat the leaves for aches." Blackice placed a purple-flowered plant in front of Riverpaw.

"Cobwebs, marigold, and horsetail are used for wounds. Cobwebs are placed onto wounds to soak up blood, and marigold and horsetail are chewed up and stuck on cuts."

Emberwhisper held a delicate white cobweb, while Blackice had two different golden flower stalks at her paws.

"This is a herb we never use, but we keep a few leaves in case. They cause cats to forget most of their memories, depending on how much they are fed." Blackice mewed quietly as she stared at a wide, sweet-scented green leaf.

"Now, Riverpaw," Emberwhisper murmured. "These are deathberries." She slowly dragged a broad leaf, a few scarlet berries loaded on top, toward the blue tabby. _Death_ berries?

"Swallowing even one berry can kill a strong warrior." Blackice sighed.

"W..why do you keep them, then?" Riverpaw stammered.

"In case a cat is suffering very slowly and painfully, we give them the berries to send them to StarClan quicker." Riverpaw stiffened. _Don't kill my father!_

"Don't worry. Ebonyshade is going to get better."

...

After the long day of learning about different herbs, Riverpaw was sent to sleep in her new nest in the medicine den. She wasn't able to remember most of the herbs, and her head hurt from the sharp scents of the plants.

Riverpaw stopped at the sight of her father, sleeping soundly. Ashflame lay beside him, twitching and muttering in her sleep. The young tabby she-cat flopped into a small, mossy nest and drifted to sleep.

 **Apprentice ceremonies! Hurrah, I didn't want to keep Riverkit and her littermates as kits for too long. At least Riverpaw's a medicine apprentice like she wanted. But will things work out for our little kitty?**

 **Just take a hint that Riverpaw's size is only an excuse to why she was close to getting her apprenticeship held back, and there's something a little bit (like a tiny bit) deeper than just size and why she's not respected ;)**

 **Please review/follow if you're liking the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cloudjumper Kat: The little secret to updating quickly is either writing a few chapters beforehand or just writing fast in around 2 days. I do both of them x,) I'll be uploading daily until I get to chapter 7 in the story. Ashflame just doesn't care what Riverpaw trains as. As long as the kit is gone from her sight she's fine. Riverpaw will NOT touch the deathberries. Hopefully.**

 **Chapter 4**

A moon had passed since Riverpaw's apprentice ceremony. She hadn't been doing well at her medicine cat duties, yet alone been taught how to swim yet unlike Newtpaw and Willowpaw.

Riverpaw had tried healing Ebonyshade, but either she'd shy away from the gross wounds or mess up on what herbs to use on him. So Blackice and Emberwhisper hastily told her that they could do the work themselves, much to the relief and upset of Riverpaw.

Three of the Clan's apprentice's, Mistpaw, Smokepaw, and Flamepaw, got their warrior names a few days ago, taking the names Mistfur, Smokewind, and Flamepelt.

With a pang, Riverpaw remembered that she wasn't going to continue her life as a medicine cat. Emberwhisper and Blackice had talked with Riverpaw and agreed she were to become a warrior instead.

Sagestar had reluctantly allowed the decision, and today she was to get apprenticed. I wonder who I'll be apprenticed to, She thought.

"May all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Stream!" Sagestar howled

Riverpaw trotted under the Ledge and waited. "Riverpaw," the leader mewed. "Your mentor will now be no longer Blackice and Emberwhisper, but Snowbranch." _Of course she's my mentor.._ Yowls of disagreement echoed through the crowd.

"She's not big enough to take on PeakClan warriors!" a tortoiseshell named Turtlepelt hissed from the group.

"She won't last one trip outside camp," Shimmertail muttered to her mate, Shadefur.

"Why is she even an apprentice? She'll get squashed by a PeakClan warrior with her size like that!" Ivyheart snapped. Smokewind had flinched at the words, but he pressed against Ivyheart in agreement, flashing Riverpaw an apologetic look. Newtpaw and Willowpaw protested against the crowd, but the cries of disagreement overtook their voices.

Feeling a flash of hurt, Riverpaw sank in her pelt, her ears burning, as crippling words echoed around _her. I haven't done anything wrong! Does it matter if I'm small?_ but a voice in her head told her otherwise. _You're too weak._

Snowbranch came up beside Riverpaw and whispered in her ear, "I'll train you as well as I can. Come with me outside camp." Riverpaw gave Snowbranch a grateful look, and followed her new mentor outside the camp. Willow trees edged her vision, and sparkling pools dotted the ground.

"I know you haven't learnt how to swim or fish, yet, so.." The brown-and-white tabby trailed off. Riverpaw brightened, her paws starting to fidgit with excitement. _I'm going to swim!_

Riverpaw had explored her territory while being a medicine apprentice already, though the trip ended short. The whole territory was placed onto a side of the mountain, with a small willow forest and rivers to one side. The mountain's water was beautiful and crystal-clear. It trailed down in a large stream into the river. Snowbranch lead Riverpaw with one tail flick towards a small, glittering pond.

"First off, to swim, you're going to have to start moving your legs in the water as if you're running in the forest. Second, you need to keep your head above the water to avoid swallowing it." Snowbranch beckoned Riverpaw to slide into the water, and the tabby obeyed, before letting out a shocked cry. _It's cold!_

Shivering, Riverpaw started wading into deeper water. Coldness prickled her fur, and she willed herself to keep kicking. "That's it," Snowbranch prompted. Riverpaw slowly started kicking her legs and she gasped in amazement. _I'm swimming!_

"Keep going into deeper water. You're doing very well!" Snowbranch purred as she watched Riverpaw from a distance. Riverpaw kicked with all her might, until she realised in two fox-lengths deep in water in surprise. The water tugged at her fur, though Riverpaw felt herself getting used to the sensation.

"You can come out now." Snowbranch mewed, flicking her tail. _Phew!_ Riverpaw waded out of the water, and marvelled at how her sleek fur shed the water off like leaf. Snowbranch purred at her curious face.

"You did rather well, for your first time."

"I did?" Riverpaw mewed in disbelief, cocking her head slightly to one side. "Surely it isn't that hard?"

"Of course it's hard. It usually takes a few training sessions to teach an apprentice how to swim."

Riverpaw's chest filled with pride, and she puffed it out. _I can swim already! Ebonyshade would be so proud!_

"We'll teach you how to hunt tomorrow. Now, battle training. Follow me," Snowbranch mewed, as she strolled into the willow forest. Riverpaw took in her surroundings as they arrived in a small clearing, shielded by thick walls of willow trees along the sides. Soft, short grass cooled Riverpaw's paws and she sighed.

"This is the training hollow." Snowbranch purred, waving her tail. The pale blue tabby felt her heart stop at the thought of fighting to the death, but her paws trembled with excitement. _I can fight for my Clan now!_

"First thing's first, let's warm up." Snowbranch meowed. She crouched in front of Riverpaw, earning a confused glance in her direction.

"Attack me," Snowbranch said suddenly, the start of a challenge in her eyes. _What?_

"B-but I don't know any moves!" Riverpaw gasped. Snowbranch nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You have your instincts to guide you. Keep your claws sheathed, though."

Riverpaw hesitated, before a sensation in her chest gave her the determination to fight. She let her gaze trail towards an orange butterfly, before lunging at the brown-and-white tabby swiftly. She landed a blow onto the older she-cat's head before leaping back to her original place.

But, as soon as she landed again, Snowbranch had Riverpaw pinned under her. Riverpaw didn't try to struggle, as she knew it was no use. As soon as Snowbranch loosened her grip, Riverpaw dashed away and leaped up a willow tree, scaling it quickly. _This'll throw her off!_

"Riverpaw?" Snowbranch called, confusion edging her tone. Riverpaw willed herself to jump from tree to tree until she was in the tree behind Snowbranch, and she grinned.

Riverpaw crouched on her branch, anticipation settled her chest, and hurtled down onto Snowbranch's back. The brown tabby squawked and she collapsed under the smaller cat as Riverpaw landed on top of her. Riverpaw hopped off Snowbranch with a purr of triumph, and her mentor stared at Riverpaw in amazement.

"You just did one of the trickiest moves without hurting yourself!" _Did I?_ Riverpaw stared back.

"I just jumped off a tree, though."

Snowbranch nodded. "You did. That attack you did is one of the trickiest moves! My mentor, Fernlight, broke her leg while doing that move during a battle." the tabby's green eyes flickered with guilt. Then she blinked and beckoned Riverpaw over.

"Let's go back. You must be hungry." Riverpaw nodded blankly. She hadn't eaten all day. Snowbranch and Riverpaw started walking towards camp, and Riverpaw breathed in the new scents of prey and willow bark. Then, there was a strange sound coming from behind her and her mentor, just like trees rustling in the wind. Freezing and turning around, she whispered,

"Who's there?" she called. Snowbranch stopped walking and stared at Riverpaw in confusion.

"What?" Her mentor questioned, narrowing her green eyes.

"Snowbranch. Riverpaw." a deep voice mewed. It was CascadeClan's leader, Sagestar. He stepped next to Snowbranch and whispered,

"How is the kit going?" Snowbranch bristled slightly and replied curtly,

"River _paw_ did very well, for her first day. She learned how to swim quickly and she could do the Tree-drop without knowing."

Sagestar gazed at Riverpaw and muttered, "Really, now?"

Riverpaw whipped her head around to face her leader. "I can hear you, you know." she muttered dryly. Sagestar stiffened, but he turned around to Snowbranch.

"I see you're heading back to camp."

Snowbranch nodded curtly as she trotted along. "We are."

Sagestar blinked. "I'll come with you." Snowbranch said nothing, and continued to walk. Riverpaw trailed behind, her ears flattening as she heard Snowbranch snap a few quick words in Sagestar's dorection.

"Shut up!"

Riverpaw's ears pricked as she walked behind Sagestar and Snowbranch. _That wasn't Sagestar or Snowbranch's voice._ Riverpaw stopped again.

"I can't if you keep on shoving your tail in my face!" another voice snapped back. Riverpaw sniffed the air. _Cats._ Not CascadeClan.

It reeked of musty dirt and rock. _Snowbranch told me what the other Clans smelled like.. GladeClan smells of fresh, clean grass and leaves, BreezeClan of windblown grass, PeakClan.. PeakClan!_

 _The cats are from PeakClan!_ Riverpaw slunk towards Sagestar and Snowbranch. "I smelt PeakClan cats!" Riverpaw whispered, feeling a hint of pride at her careful tracking. Sagestar stiffened and he sniffed the air.

"It _is_ PeakClan.. We-"

" _Attack_!"

Riverpaw was squashed by a large cat and she tried not to struggle. The cat released the hold and Riverpaw exploded up to face it.

It was a big grey PeakClan she-cat, with paler spots and glaring amber eyes. Riverpaw met the cat's gaze and glared back, her heart racing. _This was one of the cats who attacked Ebonyshade's patrol!_

Riverpaw let her vision turn red and she lunged at the cat with vicious attacks. Her claws ripped through fur, and she bit at any limb that would come close to her. Feeling a blow on her face, Riverpaw faltered, but she continued to slash and claw at the she-cat until

Her claws were now stained scarlet and Riverpaw ignored the battle cries of her Clanmates as the enemies fought. The grey spotted she-cat screamed.

"Stop! Stop!" she howled. Riverpaw's vision became clear again. She was standing in front of a bloody she-cat, the latter's eyes wide with terror. Riverpaw glared at the cat and she flinched and scrambled away under a bush.

There were four cats attacking Sagestar and Snowbranch, two each. Riverpaw quickly climbed up a tree and rocketed onto a tortoiseshell tom who was aiming at Snowbranch's eyes, and the tom howled in surprise.

Riverpaw fought the tom with ease and he joined his Clanmate under the bush, sending glances at the grey she-cat. Riverpaw leaped on top of a small russet she-cat who was targeting Sagestar and sliced at the cat's flank until the she-cat aimed at Riverpaw instead.

 _She looks as if she's an apprentice,_ Riverpaw thought as she gasped at the searing pain lacing through her pelt. Riverpaw scrambled a bit away from the she-cat and snarled at the apprentice.

"Don't try messing with me, _kit_!" The apprentice hissed. _That does it._ Riverpaw feinted to one side and leaped at the russet cat. The cat howled as Riverpaw clawed her face and the PeakClan apprentice dodged and stumbled towards the bush.

Sagestar and Snowbranch had driven away the other two cats, and they were victorious.

"What was the reason behind your trespass?" Sagestar boomed at the bloodied group. A black tom met his gaze.

"We need more prey for our kits." He snapped. Sagestar glared at him.

"You could expand on the other side of the mountain. But never in CascadeClan territory." Sagestar hissed.

"Nightwhisper, Dewleaf, get your Clanmates back to your own territory." The dark ginger she-cat Snowbranch defeated nodded quickly and the PeakClan cats sprinted away.

"L..Leopardspot! We'll get you to Quickstep as fast as we can! Hold on!" The russet apprentice yelped from a distance. Riverpaw shook herself. _My first battle already!_ Riverpaw's purr was cut short as she started to feel pain creep into her scratches.

"R..Riverpaw.." Snowbranch stammered.

"You did.. really well!" Sagestar mewed, his green eyes worried but clear. The white-and-grey tom was staring at Riverpaw strangely, fur slightly on end and eyes wide. The thought dawned to Riverpaw. _Could he be scared of me?_ Sagestar blinked and he mewed,

"You may go to the Gathering tonight. You did well at fending off those intruders." He mewed. Riverpaw's paws tingled. She wasn't able to go to the Gathering as a medicine apprentice. Sagestar had said the Clans would mock her. _I'll show them!_

 **Woo! Go Riverpaw!**

 **Riverpaw switches her status to warrior apprentice, she learns how to swim, and an unexpected battle. Riverpaw is revealed to be a marvel at fighting *or is she? ;)* and somehow scares the heck out of Sagestar after the battle. And she also gets to go to a Gathering for the first time.**

 **Note to that Blue Shadows' main character also had incredible fighting skills too. I know, but I wanted Riverpaw to seem good at at least something (for now). So all she has that's similar to Blueshadow is being small, parent problems, and has natural battle skills (or does she?)**

Review and follow if you like the story \o/


	6. Chapter 5

**Cloudjumper Kat: Yes, that PeakClan cat will definitely not mess with her again! Riverpaw was determined to become a medicine cat, but she just wasn't cut out for it. And after this chapter I'll start updating weekly. I normally have all day just to write and update stuff, which is why I like updating so quickly. Though, I'll start being patient and update once/twice a week.**

 **Chapter 5**

Riverpaw had coped with the trip to the Gathering easily. Cats of all shapes, sizes and colours mingled in groups, meowing and purring to each other.

"Riverpaw! Come join us!" Willowpaw called. Her and Newtpaw were sitting in a group of BreezeClan and PeakClan apprentices. Riverpaw shyly trotted over and sat down, ready to take in any insults about her size.

"This is Cloudpaw and Icepaw of PeakClan." Newtpaw pointed his tail towards a white tom with green eyes and a white she-cat with blue eyes. The BreezeClan cat sat next to Cloudpaw. His pelt gleamed and his white paws contrasted with his dark smoky grey fur. His clear amber eyes glowed with a playful expression.

"That's Windpaw. This is his first Gathering." Willowpaw mewed. _Windpaw.._ Riverpaw gazed at the tom and whispered,

"Hi." Windpaw grinned back and Riverpaw's chest swelled.

"So, the four Clans had different names at first.."

Newtpaw and Willowpaw were retelling Mothshine's story to Cloudpaw and Icepaw, while Windpaw sat alone. Riverpaw trotted over to him and Windpaw flashed her a welcoming smile.

"Hi."

 **WINDPAW'S POV**

Windpaw had come to his first Gathering. He had talked with two CascadeClan apprentices Newtpaw and Willowpaw, before Icepaw and Cloudpaw of PeakClan joined the group.

The Gathering was getting a little dull before he saw a slender body slink away from a brown-and-white tabby to sit beside Newtpaw and Willowpaw.

It was a she-cat, small enough to still be considered a kit. Her pelt was sleek and her fur was a pale, light blue-grey. The fur was rippled with darker swirling stripes and her rounded, delicate head fitted her build. The she-cat had brilliant, slanted blue eyes and a long, plumy tail.

She met Windpaw's gaze until Newtpaw whispered,

"That's our sister, Riverpaw." _Wow! Riverpaw's beautiful!_ Windpaw shook himself. _No! She's from another Clan!_

Riverpaw was staring at Windpaw, too. Those eyes.. they were clear as a Greenleaf sky, but still they had a strange wariness inside, too. _What happened to her to make them like that?_ Windpaw nearly shivered. He'd never seen that in a cat's eyes before.

The she-cat whispered a 'Hi' to him and he grinned back. Riverpaw's gaze brightened and the wariness disappeared. The grey tom stared at the apprentice until Riverpaw came over.

"Hi." He mewed. Riverpaw gazed back.

"Hello." Riverpaw mewed. Her voice was as graceful as her name. Windpaw smiled.

"Is this your first Gathering?" He mewed. Riverpaw nodded and her eyes darkened.

"I wasn't allowed to go for the last one for a reason." Windpaw cocked his head. _What reasons?_ Riverpaw sighed.

"I know you want to know why. But I'll deal with it myself."

Windpaw nodded in confusion.

"Let's just say, everyone's calling me weak because they think I'm too small to do anything worthy. And I couldn't come last time because I was training to be a medicine cat. I changed to train as a warrior, though." "Oh."

Cloudpaw and Icepaw approached Riverpaw.

"Did you fight in that patrol against Nightwhisper and the others?" Cloudpaw asked.

Riverpaw stiffened and she nodded.

"Juniperfoot said you fought really well! You drove him and two cats away with bearing only a few scratches!" Icepaw whispered, her eyes wide.

"Hey, Riverpaw, when did you start your training?" Cloudpaw mewed. _Why would he want to know that?_

"I only started this morning. That battle was my first one." Cloudpaw blinked, shocked.

"No way!"

Riverpaw nodded. "We were heading back towards camp until your Clanmates attacked.." She stammered. Icepaw flinched.

"Nightwhisper always takes some cats out to try and claim territory." Icepaw mewed.

"Shush!" Cloudpaw hissed. "That means you only had the morning to train.. That would only mean you learnt one or two moves!" Newtpaw exclaimed. Riverpaw nodded again.

"I.. I think I went too far on my attacks during that battle.. I badly hurt a spotted she-cat." Riverpaw stammered. Cloudpaw and Icepaw glanced at each other knowingly. _What do they know?_

"Let us begin the Gathering!" A voice boomed from above. Hawkstar, a pale grey-she cat, a grey-and-white tom, and a tawny-red tom stood on the branch.

"Which leader is which?" Windpaw whispered to Newtpaw. The swirled black-and-orange tom leaned over to murmur in Windpaw's ear.

"The she-cat is Skystar, PeakClan's leader. The grey-and-white tom is our leader, Sagestar, and the last one is GladeClan's leader Acornstar. Windpaw flashed a grateful glance at Newtpaw and watched the Gathering.

"I will go first." Sagestar called. He glared at Skystar.

"We have brought our new apprentice, Riverpaw. It was her destiny to become a warrior instead of the medicine cat she was originally training to be." Sagestar paused and growled at Skystar again.

"I have more for to say. Riverpaw, her mentor, and I were walking back to our camp until we were attacked by five of your cats. In our territory. Care to explain?" Skystar's mismatched eyes narrowed.

"I have dealt with the situation. Nightwhisper, who isn't here tonight, has gotten a punishment for his behavior." Skystar then glared at Riverpaw.

"We also have some grave news to share. The apprentice you were with has killed one of our warriors, Leopardspot." The crowd gasped. _Riverpaw.. killed a warrior? On her first morning of training? That can't be right._

Riverpaw shrank beneath her pelt, eyes wide with dismay, and Windpaw leaned against her, unsure of her reaction. Newtpaw and Willowpaw stood beside Riverpaw and whispered comforting words to her. _I wish I had littermates,_ He thought. Cloudpaw and Icepaw's ears were flat, not looking at Riverpaw. The tabby she-cat stayed silent, trembling and staring at the ground.

 **RIVERPAW'S POV**

Riverpaw's heart skipped a beat. Leopardspot was dead. Not severely injured. Dead. _I didn't even hurt her enough for the wounds be fatal, right?_ Sagestar blinked coolly.

"That is enough punishment for your cats' behavior. We are sorry for your loss." Sagestar mewed. Skystar nodded her head curtly.

"We have made a new warrior, the apprentice of Leopardspot. Berrypaw is now Berryheart." Skystar nodded towards the russet she-cat. Berryheart was glaring at Riverpaw. The blue tabby returned the stare until Berryheart broke her gaze.

Windpaw was pressed against Riverpaw. _He still accepts me. But why?_ Newtpaw and Willowpaw were murmuring comforting words while Cloudpaw and Icepaw looked uncomfortable. A tabby tom atop the moonlit branch raised his tail.

"BreezeClan has a new apprentice joining us. Windpaw is now being mentored by Beesting." _That must have been Hawkstar._ Riverpaw cheered out loud along with the crowd of cats from all Clans _._ A red leader stepped forward. Acornstar.

"GladeClan has nothing to report. The Gathering has ended!"

Cats started to depart and Riverpaw looked at Windpaw.

"See you at the next Gathering." He purred. Riverpaw smiled. "You too." Windpaw bounded off, joining a dark ginger tom with the same amber eyes as his own. _His father?_ Sadness rippled through her as she remembered Ebonyshade. _He'll get better. Blackice said so._ Riverpaw shook the feeling off.

"Murderer!" A voice hissed from behind her. Riverpaw whipped her head around to see a dark grey tabby PeakClan warrior glaring at her. Riverpaw met his gaze and snapped,

"It was an accident! It was your Clanmate's fault!" The apprentice snarled at her.

"Nettlefang! Come on!" A cream she-cat purred at the tabby. The she-cat stared at Riverpaw until she hastily scuttled away with Nettlefang. _Coward._

Riverpaw joined her Clanmates and as soon as she arrived back in camp she stopped at an empty nest, away from Maplepaw and near Willowpaw and Newtpaw, flopped into it, and fell asleep dreaming of her first battle and Windpaw.

...

"May all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Stream!"

Riverpaw jumped awake. Newtpaw and Willowpaw weren't in the apprentice den. Riverpaw shook herself awake and she trotted outside. Sagestar was standing on the ledge. _This must be Pinekit's apprentice ceremony!_

"We have three new apprentices to make today. Heatherbloom," Sagestar mewed.

"You will mentor Pinepaw. I pray that you will pass your loyalty and determination onto your new apprentice." Heatherbloom looked very surprised. Wait. She had flinched at the mention of loyalty. _What has she done?_

"Redstripe. You will mentor Starlingpaw. You are skilled at battling and I hope you pass on that quality to him." Redstripe looked pleased as he approached the brown-and-white tom and touched noses with Starlingpaw.

"Shimmertail. You have proved your worth in CascadeClan many times and for that you will get Violetpaw as your apprentice." Sagestar nodded and he dismissed the meeting.

"Well done! You can train with us, now!" Riverpaw mewed to Pinepaw. Pinepaw nodded and grinned, excitement in her sun-coloured eyes. Riverpaw pressed against her and purred. Pinepaw's going to train with her!

 **Gosh, didn't want to bring this stuff early on in this story, but yes. Forbidden love.**

 **Riverpaw meets a handsome BreezeClan kitty named Windpaw, the latter being instantly smitten by Riverpaw's appearance. PeakClan's leader announces that a warrior that Riverpaw fought had died of their wounds. (Or, was it really Riverpaw's doing?) Ohnoes. Riverpaw went too far. Pinekit is now an apprentice, too :,)**

 **Would make my day if you review/follow!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! This is a long chapter, around 1,900 words without A/N's, and went up early since I'm going camping for the week, so expect a chapter next week and a quick one-shot I wrote tomorrow!

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Heck yes we might have forbidden love. Windpaw still has a crush on Riverpaw after the whole 'death announcement' thing because he thinks something isn't right. It'll take quite a while for me to reveal why Riverpaw isn't very liked, but I'm worried it's a really bad excuse xd**

 **Dragonwritergirl112: Thank you! And not to spoil the plot or anything, but there's a little more than just Riverpaw 'killing' a warrior.**

 **Moonheart: You're so cute! I may or may not ship them too ;)**

 **Chapter 6**

"Riverpaw?" Snowbranch called. Riverpaw looked up tiredly from where she was resting in the shade after the Gathering.

"We're doing some battle training with Heatherbloom, Turtlepelt and Chiveclaw and their apprentices before we teach you how to hunt." Riverpaw looked at Pinepaw, who stood near Heatherbloom. Her yellow eyes glowed with excitement.

Riverpaw bounced after Snowbranch with Pinepaw following behind, taking in the territory. As they arrived, Willowpaw and Newtpaw were sitting next to each other, talking excitedly. Their mentors sat on a rock that rose a fox-length above the ground. Snowbranch stepped in front of the apprentices.

"I'd like all of you to get a partner each. We are practising our techniques beside your battle partners." Pinepaw looked at Riverpaw and she smiled and nodded.

"Follow my lead and follow your instincts." Riverpaw whispered. Newtpaw and Willowpaw purred at each other.

"Remember, keep your claws sheathed and watch out for your partner."

"Start!"

Riverpaw targeted Newtpaw, because he would be a little too big for Pinepaw. Riverpaw reared up and slammed into Newtpaw with her front paws. Newtpaw did the same as soon as Riverpaw came in contact with him, and Riverpaw was thrown off.

She landed on her paws and started evading Newtpaw's attacks until an idea came to her head. She lunged at Newtpaw, making him flinch, and she doubled back towards a tree. She leaped from one willow tree to the other, shaking leaves and confusing Newtpaw.

"Riverpaw, this is not the time for playing around!" Turtlepelt called, her voice irritated and impatient. And that was when she leaped from her branch onto the ground and leaping back up, knocking Newtpaw down.

A weight landed on her shoulders and Riverpaw looked up to see Willowpaw holding her down. Pinepaw was now focusing on Newtpaw. Riverpaw stopped struggling and as soon as she stopped she reared up and pinned Willowpaw down.

Riverpaw dashed after Newtpaw to help Pinepaw and she managed to do the same move she did to Newtpaw as kits. She slid under his belly and kicked him away, but not as hard as she did the first time. Newtpaw quickly recovered and he leapt on top of Riverpaw's back. Instinct kicked in and she rolled over, squashing Newtpaw.

"Oomph! Get off!" Newtpaw laughed. Riverpaw stood up and pinned Newtpaw down.

"Do you give in?" She purred. Newtpaw nodded his head and Riverpaw let him go. "You've squashed me as flat as a leaf." Newtpaw groaned dramatically.

"Well done, Riverpaw! You did well in fending off Newtpaw while gaining enough time to push Willowpaw away." Snowbranch purred. Riverpaw's chest filled with pride.

"Y..yeah.. great job, Riverpaw.." Turtlepelt stammered. She seemed half irritated, half impressed.

"Newtpaw, you should have used your size as an advantage! She's small enough to collapse under great weight!" The tortoiseshell hissed to Newtpaw. Riverpaw flinched. That was the first mention about her size in days.

"Riverpaw, can I talk to you?" Snowbranch whispered. As Riverpaw trotted to one end of the clearing, she overheard some of the mentors' words.

"She's pretty impressive, even for having only one training session." Heatherbloom admitted.

"She'd probably run away if there was a real battle, though." Turtlepelt sniffed.

"Don't be harsh on her. She may become one of our best fighters!" Chiveclaw protested. _I actually impressed someone!_ Riverpaw thought with glee.

"Now, Riverpaw. I know you might be still guilty about.. Leopardspot's death." Snowbranch mewed, stopping her from her eavesdropping. Riverpaw perked her ears. _I don't feel guilty!_ She knew she wouldn't have killed Leopardspot. The wounds she dealt weren't fatal unless they became infected.

Riverpaw pretended to flinch. She knew other cats would feel guilt if they were convinced they caused cat's death. Snowbranch put her tail onto Riverpaw's shoulder.

"It's okay. We were ambushed on our own territory. You didn't know proper moves." Riverpaw looked at Snowbranch thankfully.

"It's time to do hunting practice!" Chiveclaw called. Riverpaw and Snowbranch walked beside each other until they got to the middle of the clearing.

"First off, we need to teach you the hunting crouch." Chiveclaw mewed. He positioned into a crouch with his haunches slightly in the air and tail a little bit above the ground. He crept slowly towards a willow leaf without making a sound and he leaped at it a while later.

"See? Try and copy the crouch, apprentices." Riverpaw crouched and stared at a leaf until Chiveclaw checked her over.

"Keep your tail above the ground so it doesn't rustle leaves. Overall, it's a decent hunter's crouch." Chiveclaw remarked. Riverpaw flicked an ear in acknowledgement.

"Now, one at a time, go at the leaf." The grey tom meowed. He nodded to Newtpaw. Newtpaw, with a slightly lopsided crouch, crept towards the leaf and jumped at it.

"I got it!" He yowled.

"Well done, Newtpaw. Remember to keep your balance before you leap." Turtlepelt meowed. Newtpaw nodded and he went back in line.

"Pinepaw, you're next." Chiveclaw mewed. Pinepaw went in a perfect hunting position and she crept as quiet as a owl in flight towards the leaf. She leaped and landed squarely on the leaf.

"Excellent job, Pinepaw!" Chiveclaw purred.

"Willowpaw." He nodded to Riverpaw's sister. Willowpaw went low and lifted her haunches and stepped slowly towards the leaf. She jumped at it and landed one grey paw on the leaf.

"You did well, Willowpaw. You just need to practice how far you jump." Chiveclaw smiled. He beckoned at Riverpaw.

"Your turn." Riverpaw crouched and stalked the leaf. She waited for a second before she struck at the leaf.

"Nice! You need to work on how quiet you stalk, otherwise prey will hear you." Chiveclaw praised her. He waved his tail to the other mentors.

"We should split apart and let our apprentices try to hunt real prey." Snowbranch tapped Riverpaw's shoulder and beckoned her to follow. Snowbranch led Riverpaw to a thicker stretch of willows and froze.

"I can smell prey. Tell me, what can you smell?" Riverpaw sniffed the air. The air had a woody, warm scent trailing from a small wall of ivy.

"Watch." Snowbranch whispered. She crouched into a hunting crouch and kept her body low. She sneaked towards the ivy strands and suddenly leaped.

A tiny squeal sounded and Snowbranch appeared with a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it, dug a hole and placed the mouse in it.

"This stops other animals from stealing our prey while hunting someplace else." Snowbranch explained. Riverpaw nodded thoughtfully.

"It's your turn." Snowbranch mewed and pointed her tail in the direction of a tree stump.

"What can you smell?" Riverpaw sniffed the air. A scent of vole drifted towards her.

"Vole!"

Snowbranch nodded.

"Try stalking it with the technique you used on the leaf." Riverpaw crouched and lifted one paw after the other carefully towards the scuffling sounds. The vole was in sight. Riverpaw leaped at the furry creature and landed on it.

The vole squealed under her pale blue-grey paws and Riverpaw instinctively snapped at it with her teeth. The prey went still and Riverpaw proudly brought her first catch to Snowbranch.

"Well done!" She praised. "Let's try for a fish."

Riverpaw's paws twitched with excitement. Snowbranch trotted through the dense forest of willows and oak trees and stopped at a slow-flowing river. Riverpaw marvelled at the beauty and clarity of the trickling water. Was she really named after something as pretty as this?

Snowbranch sat at the edge and looked at Riverpaw.

"You need to watch out for your shadow on the water. You will scare the fish away if your shadow is cast on the water." Snowbranch stared at the water and beckoned Riverpaw to come over.

"That fish is coming towards us. Try using your claws to hook and fling the fish out of the water."

Riverpaw twitched her tail and bent over to stare at the water. A silver fish was gliding across the grey, round stones. The apprentice focused for a second before reaching and lashing out with claws unsheathed. She hit the water with her paw and Riverpaw lurched forwards and squeaked with fright. _I'm falling!_

She toppled right into the water with a gasp and she was swallowed by clear, cold water. She popped her head above the surface, spluttering and gulping for air.

Snowbranch was bending over, trying to hold in her laughter with her head down. She took one look at the wet Riverpaw, and burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Riverpaw protested. Snowbranch was still snickering.

"It is!" Snowbranch laughed. Riverpaw narrowed her eyes playfully at her mentor, lifted up one of her front paws, and brought it down hard onto the water, drenching Snowbranch.

The she-cat stopped laughing and looked at Riverpaw in shock, but then she leaped into the water beside her and started to splash at her.

"S..stop it!" Riverpaw giggled as she was made all the more sodden, and splashed back at the older she-cat. Snowbranch dived under the water and reappeared underneath the apprentice.

With Riverpaw on her back, Snowbranch lumbered towards the riverbank and under a willow tree.

"Next time, try wait until the fish is closer to the bank before you attempt catching it!" Snowbranch purred at Riverpaw, who was licking her fur dry.

Riverpaw dried herself and she trotted out into the sunshine. Rolling onto her side, she breathed in the cool air and looked at Snowbranch, who sat at the base of the willow tree, eyes calm and amused.

"Will this weather ever last for long, Snowbranch?"

"Not for much longer. Leaffall is arriving soon, and we'll need to prepare for Leafbare when that comes." Snowbranch mewed, then she got up and nosed Riverpaw.

"We should really try hunting some more prey. Something that won't make you fall into water." Snowbranch purred and she padded away. Riverpaw got up and bounded after her, stifling a purr.

...

The pair arrived back at camp with two pieces of prey each in their jaws. Riverpaw's hind legs had gotten stronger in the past moon, and she managed to catch her first flying prey - a thrush.

She carried her vole and thrush proudly to the fresh-kill pile, which was full of prey already. Newtpaw had already arrived back.

"I caught two mice and a fish!" Newtpaw boasted. Riverpaw looked at Newtpaw playfully.

"Really? I caught a big vole and a thrush, but I fell into the water when I tried to catch a fish." She mewed. Newtpaw shot an amused look at her.

"It's the best, catching your first prey. Mine was a squirrel, and those are rare in our territory." He purred. Riverpaw nodded. "It felt awesome."

"We have battle practice, now. With Shimmertail and Maplepaw." Snowbranch approached Riverpaw. The blue tabby stared fearfully at the older, more experienced apprentice. Maplepaw smirked back and Riverpaw gulped.

 **Riverpaw seems a little too OP right now since she's won every battle she'd fought but (*spoiler warning*) she won't be for long.**

 **During group training, Riverpaw uses the 'Tree-drop' easily and beats Newtpaw, impressing the mentors. Riverpaw catches her first prey, and attempts to catch a fish. But that ended badly. Riverpaw has is doing some more battle training, but this time it's with an apprentice named Maplepaw.**

 **Please review if you like the story :,)**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! Apparently I was going camping for two weeks, not one, and my dad brought his iPad so I can hotspot his internet. And, I feel incredibly stupid because I said in the last chapter that I would update next week. And even if I came back from camping after a week the updating schedule would still stay the same, soo.. sorry for being an idiot :,))

And, I'm wondering if I should upload a Divergent/Warriors crossover I'm working on (Divergent trilogy but with cats instead of humans and warriors stuff like Clans, training, battling, etc..) or a Pokémon story. I'm quite iffy on the Divergent/Warriors fanfic so far but I want to do the Pokémon one.

Okay, this chapter is definitely not up to my standards. It is incredibly short, and I feel very dissatisfied with this chapter. So, as an apology, I can either upload the next chapter earlier or I could try rewrite/add more to this chapter. Again, sorry if you don't like this boring chapter.

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: No, it was a mere coincidence! I have never explored the world of FFn (other than reading stories and reviewing as a guest on like, one story?) I changed Emberdawn's name to Emberwhisper because I thought Emberdawn was a little too exotic for this story.. (And I guess Emberwhisper isn't that different oops) So, no. I made all my characters in the story myself without asking for other people's characters. But, I've noticed that your character Emberdawn may look similar to Emberwhisper's sister, Flamepelt. Just coincidence haha.**

 **Pondfrost: Ooh, you may or may not be on the right track! And if you've read the other chapters, River's littermates are Newtpaw and Willowpaw. And I will definitely not go with the stereotypical character (that always has terrible bad luck and thinks, 'Oh, no, the world waged war against me!') approach, though I have a feeling Riverpaw will possibly go down that road accidentally. Well, I guess we do need to wait and see :) Also, thanks for reading my terrible excuse for a one-shot.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Okay, I would like both of you to spar with each other. But, to win, you have to keep your feather," Shimmertail pointed to two speckled feathers that were on the opposite side of the hollow. "From being shredded by your opponent."

 _The smaller feather should be harder to hit._ Riverpaw thought. She chose her feather and sat beside it. Maplepaw stood opposite to her.

"Go!"

Maplepaw leaped at Riverpaw. Riverpaw crouched and jumped up, hitting Maplepaw in the stomach. Winded, Maplepaw landed on the dusty ground, still on her paws, but a little dazed.

Riverpaw took the advantage to outspeed the larger cat and dashed towards Maplepaw's feather. But she tripped over a small dip in the ground and stumbled.

Something knocked her to one side and Maplepaw was already advancing onto Riverpaw. The smaller apprentice tried to slip around the orange cat, but Maplepaw blocked her from going further with her body.

Hissing in annoyance, Riverpaw landed a few blows onto Maplepaw's back before backing up, crouching. Maplepaw took it as an advantage and lunged at Riverpaw, but the blue tabby just pushed up and head butted into Maplepaw's stomach again. The orange she-cat stumbled and spat.

"Come on, Maplepaw! That's the second time she's done that move to you!" Shimmertail yowled. Maplepaw narrowed her eyes and Riverpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement.

Maplepaw leaped at Riverpaw again, but not high enough for Riverpaw to get underneath her.

The smaller apprentice dodged the attack and slipped aside to aim at Maplepaw's feather.

Reaching out for the speckled brown feather, Riverpaw caught it with a claw and started scrabbling at it with claws unsheathed until it started to fall apart.

"I got it!" Riverpaw yowled in triumph.

Snowbranch purred her congratulations, Shimmertail a hasty nod, and Maplepaw.. well, was Maplepaw, and she hissed in annoyance and kicked up the dust with her lashing tail.

"Well done, Riverpaw. You did well at distracting Maplepaw enough to get to the feather, but try not to overuse the same move over and over." Snowbranch mewed. Riverpaw nodded in acknowledgement.

"You've done well. Come with me for some food." Her mentor mewed. Riverpaw nodded. She was feeling a little hungry, since she hadn't eaten since morning.

Riverpaw was walking towards camp when she felt something shove into her side. Whipping her head around to see who did it, she met the eyes of Maplepaw. "Oops. Sooorry." Maplepaw purred silkily. Pure hatred was in her eyes, nearly disturbing the younger she-cat. What got her tail in a twist?

Riverpaw hissed at her and kept going past the older apprentice, but hastily slapped her with her plumy tail hard before advancing forwards. Stepping into camp, Riverpaw searched for her mentor.

"Riverpaw! Over here!" Willowpaw and Snowbranch sat next to each other, with a fish and a mouse at their paws. Riverpaw stepped towards them and lay down beside Willowpaw.

"Want to share?" Willowpaw asked. Riverpaw nodded thankfully and took a bite from the fish. Fresh flavours sang on her tongue, and she swallowed. "How is your training?" Willowpaw mewed.

Riverpaw stared at the ground. Other than the snide remarks said to her, training was going well. "Pretty good." She purred.

"I think I'm doing okay. I've only caught one piece of prey and missed my other ones, but I'm still trying to improve. Chiveclaw says I'm getting good at battling and being stealthy." Willowpaw paused.

"Cats have been arguing about how bad you are at battling. I know you're good, I've seen you in action myself." Willowpaw murmured. Riverpaw flashed a grateful glance at her.

"Oh. Well, at least someone isn't leaving me out and insulting and treating me badly."

"Don't worry, not everyone's against you." Snowbranch mewed. Willowpaw nodded. Riverpaw smiled and sighed. "I just don't understand why cats are being negative to me. All I ever did to them was be born."

Snowbranch's eyes glistened with something. Knowledge? Guilt? It was hard to tell.

"Well, all you need to do is prove that being small is an advantage."

"I guess.."

 **I'm not very happy with this, but I really need to slow down all the events happening in each chapter..**

 **Riverpaw beats Maplepaw during training, even if she had a bit of trouble doing so. Maplepaw is upset at being beaten so easily so she joins the River haters group. Riverpaw doesn't understand why she has haters. Snowbranch does a tiny pep talk and our kitty feels a little bit better about the haters. (I'm sorry it's nearly 11pm at night and I've been typing up stuff nearly all day anyway mmhgssg)**

 **Please review! (Even if you cringed at this chapter :c) 3**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey!

I'm starting school in a few days so there may be late updates but I'll try to speed up the chapter writing so I have plenty of chapters ready to upload (I already do)

I have a feeling that I'm throwing too much drama into this story too fast. The next two/three chapters have a lot of drama in it too ;~; I might start slowing down on the amount of action in every chapter haha. This chapter is also bigger than the previous chapter.

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: Yeah, it is xD**

 **Hulloa: Thank you! And yes, I had a feeling River is sort of Mary-sue right now.. I'll try to make her not so Mary-sue :) I will also attempt on slowing the events down. You may or may not be correct on the big twist upcoming - there will be some in most of my stories.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Yeah, I like action-filled chapters, but I do agree that having slow/short chapters are nice to have a break from drama. It's completely okay that you didn't review, sometimes I get too busy to review on people's chapters too :)**

Chapter 8

Riverpaw followed her mentor through the willow forest, tail still twitching restlessly. She was returning from battle training, but she wasn't tired out yet.

Riverpaw also wanted to work on some of her newer moves, to try and perfect all of them to impress Snowbranch - and the whole Clan.

"You've done well today. Is it okay if we focus on the new attacks tomorrow? We need to perform them perfectly so they are more effective." Snowbranch mewed. Riverpaw nodded and sighed.

"Yes, it's okay. Can I try practice the moves by myself?"

Snowbranch hesitated, but nodded. "You may. But be careful. Though you are good at doing the Tree-drop, you can still injure yourself."

Riverpaw blinked thankfully. "Thanks."

Riverpaw left the older she-cat behind and searched for a place to practise her moves.

Trotting through the forest and scanning the area, her eyes caught a small clearing that had a tree in the centre.

Riverpaw approached the willow tree and pressed her paws against the silver trunk. Pushing herself up, she lay on a thick branch and gazed at the ground.

 _Imagine a cat or prey below you before leaping down for a more precise landing._ Snowbranch's words echoed in Riverpaw's ears. Bunching her muscles, she imagined a cat standing on the ground below, oblivious to her presence. It was a dark grey she-cat with lighter spots.

Leopardspot was the cat Riverpaw imagined, gazing around slowly and never once looking up.

Riverpaw rocketed on top of the imaginary cat, landing on her front paws first, and sliced her claws repeatedly on the dusty ground.

Breathing strangely slowly, Riverpaw got up. A ghostly, bloody cat lay at her feet, face bleeding and throat wielding a deep gash. Riverpaw sighed in satisfaction and she decided to practise a different move.

She went near the tree and climbed half-way up the trunk, then took a deep breath and pushed off the tree, twisting her body so she landed on her paws. _I did it!_

Turning to climb the tree, she heard a rustling noise in the bushes. Pricking her ears, she looked around for the creature making the noise. Forcing her way up the willow tree, she glanced around through the tangle of pale leaves.

She could spot a shape - no, two shapes, crouching and advancing onto a small creature. A squirrel.

One of the cats - strangely familiar - leapt for the prey with nearly-incredible speed, and narrowly missed, resulting in the prey dashing away. The other cat chased the squirrel and killed it quickly.

The cat was out of the shade of the willows, and it approached the other cat, the sun dappling its' fur.

Riverpaw surveyed the cat's pelt, and it appeared to be a BreezeClan cat by the lean body and thin, very short fur. It was a dark-orange tom with a white belly. The other cat came into view, and it had smoky-grey fur with white paws.. _Windpaw!_

Riverpaw felt a flash of excitement, but she pushed it away. _They're BreezeClan apprentices hunting in CascadeClan territory!_

Riverpaw quietly jumped from the willow and approached the toms, who appeared to be hunting together. A pile of four pieces of freshly-caught prey lay nearby. _They've been hunting for a while, too!_

Riverpaw hissed under her breath. She stepped towards the BreezeClan apprentices, who seemed to be congratulating each other for catching the squirrel, and she mewed coolly,

"What do you think you're doing, hunting on enemy territory?" Windpaw stiffened and whipped his head around to look at me. "R..Riverpaw!" He stammered. Foxpaw stared at Windpaw strangely. "You know this cat?"

"I said, what do you think you're doing?" Riverpaw repeated coldly. Windpaw flinched and looked at his comrade in fear. "You're coming with me." Riverpaw muttered.

"W..where?" Windpaw mewed guiltily. "To Sagestar. Isn't it obvious, mouse-brain?" Riverpaw snapped.

"I'm not going with a weak she-cat to an enemy Clan camp." The orange tom declared. Riverpaw met his defiant gaze carefully. "Are you sure I'm weak? Try me."

"Foxpaw, don't." Windpaw muttered as Foxpaw crouched down, tail lashing angrily. "I guess we have to come." Riverpaw narrowed her eyes and shoved Foxpaw forwards. "Get on with it. You won't be able to run now." The tom nodded mutinously and stalked forwards.

Riverpaw trotted through the willow forest standing behind the two toms. "I'd fight her and beat her easily if we weren't in this stupid territory." Foxpaw muttered. "Cats are saying she killed a PeakClan warrior when she only _just_ became an apprentice." Windpaw hissed back.

"Sure, and hedgehogs will fly." The orange apprentice snorted. "I can prove it." Riverpaw said coolly. Foxpaw didn't reply.

She went through the camp's entrance, relishing the sounds of water trickling into pools and the familiar-ness at the sight of her camp.

Cats looked up in surprise and murmurs grew into anxious mews as they saw the two young BreezeClan cats. "Someone, get Sagestar." Riverpaw called.

Honeyfang got up and ran into Sagestar's den. A white-and-grey head popped out of the den and Sagestar stalked towards the two toms. "Honeyfang says we have company." He growled.

"Yes, Sagestar. We do. I saw these two flea-brains hunting squirrels in our territory." Riverpaw mewed coolly. "And I don't doubt they've eaten at least one piece too, by the scents on their pelts." The two apprentices stared at the ground.

"Why did you hunt on our territory?" Sagestar inquired. "We were doing it for our Clan." Windpaw said boldly.

"Couldn't you have hunted in your own territory?" Riverpaw muttered. Windpaw stared at Foxpaw, who looked outraged, guiltily.

"Y..yeah, I guess so.. but your prey is.. better?" Windpaw stammered. Riverpaw narrowed her eyes. _Useless furball. Hard to think I thought him as handsome._

"Sure it is.. but tell me. How long had you been doing this?" Riverpaw muttered.

Windpaw opened his jaw to reply when Foxpaw lunged at Riverpaw with his claws unsheathed.

Gasps echoed through the Clan. Riverpaw slid aside and smacked Foxpaw on his face, making him hiss in return. He swiped at Riverpaw, scratching her muzzle. Taking a deep breath, Riverpaw unsheathed her claws.

She lunged at the tom, knocking him on his side and scratching his flank badly. Foxpaw got up and attempted to leap at Riverpaw, but she re-used the move she did on Maplepaw during training.

Foxpaw struggled on the ground, wheezing, and Riverpaw smacked him on the head hard, making him yowl in pain.

Riverpaw put a paw onto his neck, pressed her claws in, and hissed, "If you want to live, give in." She whispered menacingly. Foxpaw wheezed again and nodded hastily. Sighing in disappointment, Riverpaw got up.

Blackice dashed towards the tom, offering herbs to him. "I'm fine!" Foxpaw snapped. The senior medicine cat stepped back, looking offended. Emberwhisper murmured some words to her.

"What was that for?" Riverpaw hissed. "You got us caught." Foxpaw muttered pathetically.

"You two come into my den. And Riverpaw." Sagestar growled. Riverpaw looked around at the Clan and they were staring at her in shock and scorn. Glaring at the disdainful cats, Riverpaw stalked into Sagestar's den.

"Why did you attack one of my young apprentices in the middle of my camp?" Sagestar boomed to Foxpaw. "She claimed she could prove she killed a PeakClan warrior." Foxpaw muttered. Windpaw nudged him in a told-you-so way.

Sagestar shot a shocked glance at Riverpaw, and Riverpaw was sure her leader still didn't trust her that much, especially after the Leopardspot incident. The apprentice met his gaze coolly.

"And this mouse-brain said he could easily beat me and called me weak." She mewed. Sagestar raked his gaze over the dark ginger apprentice and Windpaw.

"For disturbing our cats and hunting in our territory, I'll send a private patrol to escort you back to your camp for further punishment. And, you will also give us all the prey you stole from CascadeClan." Sagestar growed.

Foxpaw looked very grumpy indeed, while Windpaw kept staring at Riverpaw, nodding mindlessly.

"Bouncefire, Finchsong, Mistfur, Riverpaw. You'll be escorting the BreezeClan cats back to their camp." Sagestar called. Mistfur stared in annoyance at Riverpaw. Glaring back at her, Riverpaw went to eat something before traveling to BreezeClan territory.

 _This is the first time I'll be going outside my territory!_ Riverpaw felt a flash of excitement.

Trotting through willow trees with the two BreezeClan apprentices by her side and the other CascadeClan warriors close behind, Riverpaw approached the BreezeClan border. Strong scent covered a nearby heather patch.

Riverpaw stepped onto the springy grass, and a faint breeze started to ruffle her fur. The willow trees block most of the wind, She thought. Riverpaw could tell Windpaw and Foxpaw felt relieved to step back onto their territory.

"The camp is this way." Mistfur muttered. Riverpaw nearly gave in to her hunting instincts as she spotted a fat rabbit practically run into her paws, but she was in another Clan's territory. _I can't act as stupid as those two toms._

The patrol stopped at a large, gorse-inforced wall. Riverpaw slowly slunk inside, and she listened at the mews of surprise and hisses as the CascadeClan cats entered.

Riverpaw gritted her teeth as thorns scratched against her fur. _I'm glad we don't have so many gorse or brambles in our territory._

"I see you found our missing apprentices." A voice rumbled. Hawkstar was settled on a large stone, eyes wary and angered. "Riverpaw found your cats hunting squirrels on our territory. They also ate some of the prey. We've brought them back." Bouncefire mewed curtly.

"I will punish them harshly for those actions." Hawkstar growled. "We're sorry." Windpaw mewed, eyes on the ground.

"Foxpaw, come with me to explain what you've been doing. Windpaw will come after." The tabby leader muttered. Riverpaw blinked. _Would returning them be that easy? Wouldn't I get scolded for hurting Foxpaw, even a little bit?_

"Riverpaw!" A cat whispered to her. The she-cat whipped her head around to the whisperer. Windpaw. He looked rather guilty and ruffled, but now he has longing and shyness in his clear orange eyes.

"What do you want?" Riverpaw muttered, annoyed at Windpaw's sheepishness. "I just want to say that I hunted in your territory for the good of Clan and I'm sorry." Windpaw stammered. Riverpaw sighed.

"You're a dumb furball, and you know it! You could have hunted in your own territory and get as much prey there as you stole from us."

Windpaw stared at the ground. "I have a reason for that." _Let me guess, you won't even tell me?_ "Too bad. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Also.. c..can you meet me at the Gathering clearing tonight? _Please?_ "

Riverpaw stiffened. _He wants to see me alone? What kind of mousebrain would want to meet a cat from another Clan in secret?_

But, Riverpaw could feel a twinge of want in her heart. _I can't! He's from an enemy Clan! I can't trust him!_

"No, I won't. Go join your mouse-brained friend over there, explain to Hawkstar what happened, and leave me alone." Riverpaw snapped. A tinge of angriness appeared in Windpaw's amber depths, but he stalked away into Hawkstar's den, head down and ears laid back.

 _We could have had something,_ Riverpaw thought. _But I'm always putting my Clan first._

 **Sorry. WindxRiver may not be a thing now.**

 **Riverpaw goes to practice battle moves herself and she finds her lovebird Windpaw and his friend Foxpaw hunting on her territory. She brings them to her camp. They get in trouble, Foxpaw tries to attack Riverpaw in camp and gets beaten, Riverpaw escorts the apprentices back to their camp, and Windpaw asks Riverpaw out on a secret date. Riverpaw denies and pushes the poor kitty away.**

 **Reviewing would mean a lot to me ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

Happy Australia Day, ya'll!

Actually, it's only 11:38pm.. so it's technically not Australia Day yet. oh well.

i like how i've only uploaded 8/10 chapters when i'm actually writing chapter 14 bahahaah

Anyways, I got back from camping a few days ago and two days ago I started school again. I'm actually enjoying it. That's pretty surprising for me.

This chapter is _reaallllllyyy_ long for my standards. And it's full of drama. And, I'm _super_ proud of it for some reason. I'm not sure if it's the last two words said but I love this chapter..

Also, since I'm a lonely little desperate Fanfiction story writer, I might start asking for a certain amount of reviews and if I reach the goal I'll upload a new chapter. If I'm going with the idea I'll only count FFa users and not guests :,) (Through I'll love every review I get FFa users or not XoX)

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: Maybe she will, maybe she won't ;)**

 **Flamebolt: Thank you! That made my day :,)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Haha, he was pretty darned stupid to suddenly hunt in Riverpaw's territory. Riverpaw's super annoyed at him so there won't be much 'love' between them. And yeah, I'm going to try and focus on Riverpaw's perfectionist side in the future. Surprisingly, school's been pretty chill and I haven't gotten homework yet (I normally start getting it on the first/second day so I have plenty of time to work on writing and school right now.**

 **Frostfur12345: Well, sorry, mate. Just take it into account that Riverpaw pretty much pushed her 'love' interest away in the last chapter so forbidden love probably won't happen anytime soon.**

 **Hulloa: Thank you! I hope I won't write Riverpaw as an 'evil' character in the future because I think that'll go too far. But I have plenty of other sorta-main characters to make evil ):D**

 **Chapter 9**

"Riverpaw."

Riverpaw opened one of her eyes and a dark red shape standing in front of her.

"Ebonyshade woke up." Pinepaw whispered. Shock filled Riverpaw and she jolted up. "Really?" Riverpaw breathed.

"Yeah. Come with me. Though you have to stay quiet." Pinepaw murmured.

Riverpaw followed Pinepaw to the medicine den. Strange blood scents hung in the cool air and she stuck her head inside the den. The herbs' scents were so strange now, sharp and making her dizzy.

Ebonyshade lay in a feather-clad nest, grey head lifted up and clear blue eyes unfocused. His face was covered in cobwebs and crusted in drying green poultices.

"Ebonyshade.. E..Ebonyshade! ..Can you hear me? Ebonyshade?"

Ashflame crouched next to Ebonyshade, eyes trained on his. She was trembling, her eyes stretched wide and displaying desperateness.

"Who are you?" Ebonyshade replied, his words slurred and slow. Ashflame's face changed from showing anguish to shock. She bent her head and sobbed, tears splattering on the dusty ground.

Blackice quickly pressed against the broken she-cat and whispered quick words into her ear. Ashflame nodded slightly and collapsed into a nest away from Ebonyshade, Blackice giving her thyme and poppy seeds.

"Ebonyshade? Do you remember me?" Riverpaw whispered. Her father trained his clouded eyes on her. "I don't know." He muttered, voice stumbling on the words. Riverpaw's heart broke in two. _What?_

"We think Ebonyshade is suffering from amnesia." Emberwhisper murmured. "Where he loses most of his memory. He can still walk, talk, and eat, but he won't remember any cat he ever knew."

"He won't know any of us? So he's like a newborn kit..?" Newtpaw whispered, eyes saddened. "Quite so." Blackice sighed. Willowpaw sat nearby, silent tears falling down her cheeks and green eyes blank but swirling with anger and sadness.

"We thought he would recover, but we think his head wounds were too much for his body to handle. It'll probably take too long for him to remember things if he ever makes it long enough to be an elder." Emberwhisper mewed. Riverpaw dipped her head to the ground and small tears burned her eyes.

"It's not fair.." Riverpaw whispered. "Why did it happen to Ebonyshade of all cats?" A small tear fell onto her paw. She felt like she was underwater. _He doesn't remember me. Nobody._ She faded back into reality when she felt a nudge.

"Riverpaw, please eat the thyme." Blackice murmured. Riverpaw looked down and saw the dark green leaves at her paws. _Don't tell me what to do,_ She was going to snap. But Riverpaw lapped up the distasteful herbs and stalked outside back to her nest, ignoring the calls asking her to come back and face what used to be Ebonyshade.

She fell into her nest, wincing as she shifted around and felt something pierce into her skin. Getting up and looking where she felt it to see a thorn sticking out of her shoulder. _We don't have anything that has thorns in our territory, except for the bramble thicket close to the PeakClan border._

She picked the thorn out, blankly wondering who put it in her bedding, and curled back into the soft nest. Riverpaw stared at the wall until she felt a prod on her back. "What do you want?!" She snarled at the prodder. It was Pinepaw, looking rather saddened.

"I'm worried for you, Riverpaw." She whispered. "You seem really upset."

"No kidding." Riverpaw growled. Pinepaw's ears laid back on her head. "You weren't like this before you saw Ebonyshade." She mewed reproachfully.

"Well, I guess the world hates me enough to badly injure a cat I loved." Riverpaw muttered. "That cat you 'loved' is your father." Pinepaw snapped. Riverpaw faltered.

"Not anymore." The small tabby whispered. "The Ebonyshade I knew is gone." Pinepaw pressed against Riverpaw as her eyes started to sting and her chest ached.

"How about a little bit of hunting to make you feel better?" Pinepaw coaxed. Riverpaw would have brightened.

"Come with me, then." Pinepaw took the silence as a yes. She got up and licked Riverpaw on the cheek.

Riverpaw stood up and slowly followed Pinepaw through the tangle of cats in the middle of camp made of Newtpaw, Willowpaw, Blackice, Emberwhisper and Snowbranch. "Riverpaw, are you okay?" Snowbranch murmured.

"Fine." Riverpaw replied without looking at her. "Just going hunting with Pinepaw." She kept walking alongside Pinepaw in the willow forest until Pinepaw stopped. "Wait! I can scent something." She put her muzzle in the air, jaw opened, and soon after she snapped it shut.

"W..well, Heatherbloom hasn't told me what the Clans smell like, but it's definitely cat scent." Pinepaw whispered. Riverpaw sniffed the air and the familiar scent met her nose: PeakClan.

"PeakClan's invading again." Riverpaw groaned. Pinepaw froze. "Invading? _Again?_ "

Riverpaw nodded. "Follow me." Riverpaw slunk forwards on the leaf-littered ground towards the PeakClan scent. "This is the third time since my warrior apprentice ceremony that a Clan has been going on our territory." She growled.

Pinepaw stayed quiet. Riverpaw kept going forwards.

"I see them!" Riverpaw hissed. Pinepaw nodded, slight fear in her eyes. The small tabby leapt out of the undergrowth and growled. "What do you think you're doing in CascadeClan territory?"

Her glare met three pairs of eyes. Berryheart's, Flashpool's, and Leaftail's.

"Looking for the best places to hunt when we beat your sorry faces into the ground!" Berryheart hissed, crouching and staring in hostility at Riverpaw. Riverpaw lashed her tail. "Why should we be sorry?"

"Wondering that, too." Pinepaw whispered as she slipped out from behind Riverpaw, hackles raised.

"Killing one of our warriors." Leaftail growled. "If you didn't realise, I didn't kill her in the battle your Clanmates started. I was told she died of her wounds in her camp afterwards." Riverpaw muttered. Leaftail stiffened and confusion swirled in his eyes.

"She didn't die in camp."

Berryheart glared at Leaftail. "She did! And she can kill you, too-" Leaftail's jaw dropped in a silent gasp.

Berryheart broke off, eyes betraying guilt. "N..nevermind. Sorry."

Riverpaw blinked in annoyance and twitched her tail. _Are they just going to stand there and chitchat?_

"Quit babbling, you fox-hearted invaders!" Pinepaw snarled. _It looks as if Pinepaw's bravery was starting to shine through,_ Berryheart didn't say anything, but the PeakClan warriors circled around the two young apprentices.

"We know you'll report us to your cowardly leader if we let you run." Flashpool hissed. "So we'll have to take you to our Clan to keep you quiet!"

The cats lunged at Pinepaw and Riverpaw. Swiping a paw that sent Leaftail toppling on his side and dodging Berryheart, Riverpaw aimed at Flashpool who was slicing at Pinepaw with furious attacks.

"I'd recommend battling in your own territory, fox-dung!" Riverpaw snapped as she dealt stinging blows to Flashpool's face. "If you won't give us part of your territory, we will keep invading." The tortoiseshell hissed back.

Riverpaw leaped fowards, knocking Flashpool down, and she pressed onto her chest. Her claws pricked into Flashpool's skin, and Riverpaw felt dark satisfaction. She dug them in deeper, ignoring the older she-cat's struggling, and brought them down her belly.

Flashpool squealed. Riverpaw shoved her muzzle in front of the PeakClan cat's face. "Even if you do keep invading, we will fight back with force." She whispered menacingly.

The tabby let the older warrior shy back from the action and aimed at Berryheart, who was dealing painful scratches onto Riverpaw's back while she fought Flashpool.

She swung her paw around and made a deep nick into Berryheart's ear. Hissing, Berryheart retaliated and sliced harder blows onto Riverpaw's face. Pain seared through the apprentice's face and she could feel blood drip down her muzzle.

Riverpaw exploded up and bit into Berryheart's not-nicked ear. She squealed, and wriggled away. The russet warrior's ear was nearly ripped off, and blood pooled down her face, giving her a dangerous look. Berryheart's eyes were narrowed and her face was twisted - with pain or anger, Riverpaw couldn't tell.

Berryheart lunged at Riverpaw and the younger she-cat was knocked to the ground. Luckily, Riverpaw was pressed on her side and not revealing her soft belly. But Berryheart's blows were getting more and more painful by the second. Riverpaw flipped over onto her back and tried to kick Berryheart away as a last-resort, but she was already overpowered.

A single powerful blow to the head and a few vicious swipes to the belly sent Riverpaw's vision spinning and dotted with multi-coloured spots. She glanced to the side, blood pooling from her badly wounded face, and saw Pinepaw, trying to fight off Leaftail with blocks and dodges. But before Riverpaw could see what else was happening, she blacked out.

...

"She's probably not waking up from this." A soft voice snarled. "You hurt her too badly."

"Well, she was hunting in our territory and attacked us when we found her. We had nothing else to do but bring her here for punishment by force." A lower voice muttered. _Berryheart._

Riverpaw opened an eye slowly. A pale-brown she-cat with green eyes was gazing at Berryheart reproachfully. That's Quickstep. The PeakClan medicine cat. Riverpaw's face ached, and she could feel and scent herbs on her wounds.

Getting up from the strangely-comfy nest, she sat in an upwards position, eyes wide open. Quickstep and Berryheart stared at her.

"You're alive." Quickstep sighed. "I didn't waste my herbs, then."

"Well, if it wasn't for Berryheart, I wouldn't be in this position." Riverpaw hissed. "You were reported hunting in our territory. You deserved the punishment." Quickstep muttered.

Riverpaw couldn't believe her ears. _Berryheart, Flashpool, and Leaftail claimed Pinepaw and I were hunting in PeakClan territory?_

"Where's Pinepaw?"

"Oh, your friend? She's over in the other den." _Other den?_ "Berryheart, please leave." Quickstep mewed. Berryheart growled, glared at Riverpaw, and stalked out of the den.

"Other den?" Riverpaw echoed. Quickstep blinked. "For the sleeping patients. Gives them more peace and room." Riverpaw nodded thoughtfully. "C..can I see her?" Quickstep hastily shook her head. "I will get her." She muttered as she got up and slunk out of the den.

Riverpaw took the in sight of the PeakClan medicine cat den. It was a small, dark cave, no brambles or ivy smothering the entrance. Small dips in the floor held slightly-dry herbs, and there was a large mound of clean moss piled in a corner.

"Riverpaw!"

Pinepaw's familiar mew sounded welcoming to her ears. PeakClan cats had a weird roughness to their voices. CascadeClan always had a clear, calm, and soothing accent, which sounded normal to Riverpaw's sensitive ears.

"Are you okay?" Pinepaw gasped as she surveyed Riverpaw's face, which was dotted with poultices and cobwebs. Riverpaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If one more cat asks that one more time, I'll slice their ears off."

Pinepaw narrowed her eyes in amusement. "Would you? It isn't like you to be hostile." Riverpaw's eyes widened in fake hurt. "Are you sure? I ripped an ear in two. Just ask Berryheart."

Pinepaw stifled a purr but cut it short. "That's not very funny." She muttered.

"Sorry. I'm way too violent for this world." Riverpaw deadpanned. Pinepaw grumbled and pressed against her best friend. "About before.. you know the world doesn't 'hate' you." Pinepaw murmured.

"Well, I guess I'm just super unlucky then. The Clan despises me, I fall into the water whenever I try to catch fish.. what else?"

"You're terrible at jokes?"

"Not funny."

"Funnier than you."

".. Shut up.."

 **Ooh drama. Lotsa drama.**

 **Ebonyshade woke up and he has forgotten everyone he knew. Riverpaw's really upset and goes hunting with Pinepaw to cheer herself up. Then, PeakClan cats had invaded her territory again, so the two apprentices fought them and lost (Wow, that's new). They wake up in PeakClan camp, and then Riverpaw tells Pinepaw to shut up. The end. (Tired and bored again)**

 **I'm planning to do Riverpaw and her littermate's warrior ceremony soon. Should I, or should I wait a little longer? I already have their warrior names anyway though.**

 **Reviewing would be really nice. Whenever I see a new review on my story I get really happy inside :,)**


	11. Chapter 10

Hello..

I'm tired..

But there's a new chapter to upload so I had to stay up late :,,)

I recently started playing Warrior Cats Untold Tales and it's really fun and a time waster. Recommended 10/10

Changed the cheesy story description to something much better

Sorry, it's short and I pretty much just random stuff I wrote as I went.. I didn't realise that it was so short until I started comparing the size of the chapter.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: Pretty much. PeakClan is pretty much the ShadowClan of this story so I gotta make them at least annoying..**

 **Flamebolt: Thank you! Though I already finished my allegiances, I could possibly allow for a few more OC's to appear here and there in the story. If you're going to give an OC either it'll be born into a Clan as the story goes or a rogue-turned-warrior. I just need the OC's info and appearance. But I'm flattered you want to submit your OC!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: The controversyy. I like to add little hints about certain situations to let people think about how the stuff's gonna end. I'm probably not revealing what really happened to the warrior rumoured to be killed by Riverpaw yet. I'm not gonna shove all the big reveals into the earlier chapters, and I'm expecting to have at least 20 to 40 chapters by the end of the story. I decided I'd just stick to the regular updating instead of waiting for certain amounts of reviews. Maybe I'll start advancing to the warrior assessment phase for Riverpaw and her littermates. I'll repeat this again: Just gotta wait an' see.**

 **Featherfrost of StormClan: I like your guesses! One of those guesses are correct, and I'm surprised anyone would guess it so quickly aha. I'm still planning what I should do with Berryheart and Leopardspot's history ;). Look at what I said above in Flamebolt's review about submitting an OC.**

 **greys cat (AKA MY BEST FRIEND): well the moonpool is gone now so you gotta deal with the moonflower you easily offended potato**

 **Chapter 10**

Riverpaw awoke to still see the interior of the PeakClan medicine cat den. Pinepaw was asleep next to her.

"Awake again, hm?"

Quietstep was sitting near a pile of mixed herbs, a small cream she-cat next to her. The small cat smelt of herbs and PeakClan. _Medicine cat apprentice?_

"Is that a problem?" Riverpaw returned the question curtly. "Not at all." Quietstep muttered as she studied some herbs. "Lightpaw, I'm out to fetch more catmint. Watch the CascadeClan apprentices, please?"

"Sure." The apprentice, Lightpaw, mewed. She gazed over Riverpaw and Pinepaw, disdain in her yellow eyes. "Don't bother watching us. We can barely walk because of our injuries, yet alone get out of this den without being caught." Riverpaw rolled her eyes as she said those words. Lightpaw sighed and stalked out of the medicine den.

The next cat to enter the den was surprising. Cloudpaw stepped in, scorn in his green eyes. "The code-breaking CascadeClan apprentices, huh?"

Riverpaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're a mouse-brain, Cloudpaw. Did we smell like we were hunting in your territory when we were dragged into your camp?" Cloudpaw looked at her weirdly.

"No, we didn't. It was your annoying Clanmates who came into CascadeClan territory, not us coming into PeakClan territory."

Cloudpaw's eyes widened. "It sounded like you were hunting in our territory when Leaftail and the others brought you to camp."

"It's not true. Do you think two apprentices would hunt in your territory, when it's Greenleaf and there's enough good prey in our own territory?" Riverpaw hissed.

"We were hunting, yes, but in our own territory. It was to cheer Riverpaw up after her father woke up an-"

Riverpaw glared at Pinepaw fiercely. Sharp homesickness bolted through the tabby, as well as the reminder that Ebonyshade had amnesia.

"And?" Cloudpaw narrowed one eye and widened the other one.

"You're a dumb mouse-brain." Riverpaw sighed to Pinepaw. The red she-cat flinched and stared at the dusty ground.

"My father was hurt so badly he lost his memory." Riverpaw whispered.

Cloudpaw cocked his head to one side, smugness in his emerald gaze. "How? Was it because of you?"

Riverpaw felt cold rage build up inside of her, and she glared daggers at Cloudpaw.

"No, your fox-hearted Clanmates attacked him and his patrol when I was only a kit! He nearly died! And now he can't remember anything about his life, or anycat he ever knew!" She snarled.

Cloudpaw stepped back, fear and shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You'd better be, you stupid apprentice! Try and pick on cats your own size!" Riverpaw hissed venomously, her tail lashing. The white PeakClan apprentice leaned back.

"Riverpaw-" Pinepaw tried to cut in to Riverpaw's sharp words, but the tabby continued spitting at the older tom.

"Get out of here, or you'll get things worse than a few words." Riverpaw growled menacingly. Cloudpaw's eyes widened and he stepped towards the entrance.

As Cloudpaw skidded out of the den, Riverpaw's anger fizzled, and shock and guilt replaced the hostility.

"Did I really just.." She whispered.

Pinepaw's eyes were wide with fear. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Riverpaw sighed. "I..it's okay. I just lost my temper.. I'm sorry.."

"Riverpaw, it's alright.. you just scared me. I guess you can be hostile, sometimes." Pinepaw purred, her eyes were nervous but she still smiled softly and warmly.

Pinepaw pressed against Riverpaw again and gazed at her in slight amusement. "Let's try and keep that anger for the things that count, okay?"

"O..okay."

"May all cats old enough to climb gather beneath the High-branch." Skystar's low call echoed around the camp. Riverpaw looked up, limped to the entrance, and stuck her head outside the medicine cat den. Hostile glares met her.

"We will give the two CascadeClan apprentices back soon, as long as CascadeClan gives us some of their territory."

Shock bolted through Riverpaw. _We're being used for territory now? How low is that?_ Unsurprisingly, most of the Clan cheered. But there were a few cats who stayed silent, gazing at their leader in annoyance.

"Wait."

Pinepaw stepped outside the den, eyes flashing and tail whipping. Riverpaw blinked. She'd never seen her friend get angry that suddenly.

"Are you sure your Clanmates told you the truth when they brought us to your camp?" The red apprentice called to Skystar.

Skystar's fur started to stand on end. "I trust my warriors' word, and it made sense that you'd be hunting in our own territory since your little friend had broken the code before by killing Leopardspot."

"We didn't hunt in your territory, yet alone go near it! It was _your_ cats who were invading!" Pinepaw yowled.

"You're lying." Berryheart hissed from the crowd of cats. Riverpaw felt cruel content when she saw Berryheart's healing scars and mangled ears and shook her head.

"No, we aren't. We didn't have any prey scent on us, and we found your warriors 'searching for the best territory' in _our_ territory." Berryheart stepped back next to Leaftail and growled, tail lashing.

"I still do not believe you're telling the truth." Skystar muttered. Riverpaw straightened up. "Well, you should. We wouldn't break the code, especially since our own territory has the same - maybe more - amount of prey as PeakClan does."

Skystar sighed in annoyance and shook her head. "Well, I shall talk to those three warriors later. You apprentices are staying the medicine den until we negotiate with CascadeClan. This meeting is over."

The PeakClan leader leaped down from the branch she was sitting on and stalked into her den. Quietstep, who came back from her short trip, followed her.

"Get in the medicine cat den, you mange-pelts." Berryheart hissed. Riverpaw glared back and trotted into the den, slapping the red warrior with her tail. Pinepaw followed behind, seething with rage.

"Are your wounds okay?"

Riverpaw stared at Lightpaw, who stood at the entrance. "Why would you care?" She sniffed.

Lightpaw sighed. "I believe that you didn't actually hunt in our territory, and I'm sorry your father has amnesia."

The blue tabby hissed under her breath, pawing at the stone ground in annoyance. "How would you know about him? I bet _Cloudpaw_ told you."

Lightpaw stared at the ground. "Well, yes, he did."

Riverpaw sighed. "Tell him he shouldn't be such a blabber-mouth."

"Hey, you snapped at him first." Pinepaw broke in. "Yeah, well, he actually told someone about it." Riverpaw murmured. Then the tabby gazed at Lightpaw.

"My wounds are fine now." Riverpaw said curtly. Lightpaw sighed and dipped her head. "I..I'm going to Skystar's den now." _Is Skystar ill or something?_ _The medicine cats seem to go to her den all the time now._

"Okay." Pinepaw mewed. Riverpaw rolled her eyes and curled into a ball, feeling drowsy and dull, undistinguishable feelings fizzling away from her heart.

 **Well, there you have my chapter I will name the:** ** _Wrote-random-things-as-I-went chapter._**

 **Hopefully my other chapters won't be as all-over-the-place spaghetti like this. At least I bothered to put subtle hints about many things to come in later chapters..**

 **Qotc: When do you think Riverpaw and Pinepaw are being released from PeakClan? Or, will they never be released?**

 **Qotc 2: What are your guesses for Riverpaw, Newtpaw, Willowpaw, Pinepaw and Windpaw's warrior names?**

 **Riverpaw awakes to still be in the PeakClan medicine den. Cloudpaw tries to annoy the hell out of Riverpaw and gets death-threats sent his way from Riverpaw. PeakClan's leader Skystar says Pinepaw and Riverpaw won't be released until CascadeClan gives them territory.. oh no.**

 **Pleaaaase review. It makes me write longer (and sometimes better..) chapters.**


	12. Chapter 11

Heyyyy new chapter!

I added tons more writing to this short chapter I was going to upload. Then, my app crashed and I lost most of what I added (starting at the words 'smart words.') So I've re-written it again as similar as I could.

Edits to other chapters: Prevented Cloudpaw from becoming the next Dovewing (His eyes are green and I've been saying he has blue eyes and I'm currently writing him with amber eyes awjdnwjsu)

Fixed chapter 5/3's error. 'Silverwater looked This very content.' Is now 'Silverwater looked quite content.'

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: Maybe ;) I like your guess for River's warrior name!**

 **Featherfrost Of StormClan: Thanks for your fabulous OC! Sorry, but is it okay if Feather, Fang, and Smoke doesn't have wings or powers? I'm trying to make this a regular Warriors story without the self-dubbed Wings!Warriors (Warriors AU with winged cats) or Magic!Warriors (Warriors AU with cats that have powers). If you're okay with this, please PM me to change her past for this story (with Feather being mistreated for having wings)**

 **Flamebolt: Thank you for Flame! I might try and make Flame a bigger character.. just gotta see ;)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Oooh.. I love writing about Clans/cats who are jerks. And again, PeakClan is the ShadowClan of this story, so I gotta have some shade surrounding their actions. I think PeakClan doesn't want to let them go, yet they want them to leave their camp for good. When I was making the characters I realised Wndpaw and Riverpaw had two of the original Clan's names, so I like our guesses. Let's just say, one of those guesses are indeed correct. I'll be making Riverpaw's littermates have more personality than before, which I'm looking forward to. I'm hoping that I will use the cocky idiot Cloudpaw for a better idea than simply killing him.. ):D**

 **Chapter 11**

Riverpaw breathed in the night sky as she gazed across the PeakClan camp. It was pretty much the same as CascadeClan's, but plainer and made of rocks, rocks, and even more rocks. And every den was a cave carved into the smooth walls.

A few days had passed since Riverpaw and Pinepaw had been held captive in the PeakClan camp. _I want to go home._ She thought sadly, though she knew she wouldn't be welcomed back by a few select cats.

"You seem upset."

Riverpaw didn't bother to look at the talker, who had a high-pitched voice. "No kidding." Riverpaw repeated. So many PeakClan cats had muttered snarky remarks in her ear, and she would always reply 'I get it, fleabrain' or 'No kidding' back.

"That's, like, the millionth time you've said that to me."

The apprentice whipped her head around and a figure stood behind her, the figure of a young kit, who was named Darkkit. She and her brother, Blazekit, had been found straying near the outer PeakClan border and had been brought into the Clan a few days ago. The two rogue kits were nearly six moons old already and as cocky as apprentices.

"What do you think you're doing, whispering in my ear all the time?" Riverpaw growled in annoyance.

Darkkit frowned. "Just worried about you."

Riverpaw snorted. "Why would a rogue PeakClan kit worry about me? Not even cats in my own Clan like me."

Darkkit blinked her pale, dark brownish-amber eyes. "You seem to have aspects that I also possess."

The tabby huffed at the kit's smart words. "I don't have a smart-mouth like you." She muttered. Then, she realised the kit hadn't mentioned Riverpaw 'invading' PeakClan.

"When are you gonna start saying how dumb I was for invading another Clan's territory?"

"I won't," Darkkit said, "Because I saw the fight happen, CascadeClan apprentice."

Riverpaw froze. _Kits_ of all cats had saw the battle?

To hide her shock, she returned the answer. "So you saw me and Pinepaw get attacked?" She asked incredulously.

Darkkit nodded. "Blazekit and I were impressed by your skills."

Riverpaw snorted again. "I lost, when I should've won." Then she paused. "Do you talk like that to Blazekit?"

Darkkit shook her scruffy black fur. "No, CascadeClan apprentice."

"Why do you talk all smart and stuff, when Blazekit talks like a normal kit?" Riverpaw muttered.

"He's my half-brother."

"Oh?"

"We share the same father but not our mothers."

"But aren't you two the same age?"

"I'm older but smaller than him, CascadeClan apprentice."

"That explains it." Riverpaw sniffed. "And don't call me that. Call me _Riverpaw_. Y'know, my _real_ name?"

Darkkit blinked. "Of course. Of course. I probably should, considering the fact I'm joining your Clan."

"Wait.." Riverpaw stammered. " _Joining_ my _Clan_?"

"Indeed. I don't like the dark aura surrounding this Clan." Riverpaw didn't bother asking what ' _aura_ ' meant.

"What about Blazekit?"

"He's joining your GladeClan. Seems safe for him there."

Riverpaw blinked. "Oh."

"Darkkit? Stop talking to that silly CascadeClan apprentice and come and sleep." A voice yowled. Darkkit growled under her breath uncharacteristically and waved her tail in farewell. "Good night, Riverpaw." She mewed politely as she trotted away.

Riverpaw half-realised she waved her plumy tail back. "Good night, Dark _paw_."

The tabby yawned and got up from her spot. She limped towards the medicine cat den, and slumped into her soft nest. Pinepaw was snoring nearby.

As Riverpaw started to fall asleep, she heard a 'thump' sound in front of her nose.

Quietstep stood there, a mouse at her paws. "So you won't wake up the whole camp during the night with your rumbling belly." She growled. "Thanks." Riverpaw said drowsily.

The medicine cat left, and Riverpaw wolfed down the mouse. Considering she had only eaten one piece of prey that day, she was starving.

Sighing, Riverpaw felt another stab of homesickness, and she fell asleep.

...

Riverpaw felt a poke in her side and she snapped her head up, blinking away sleep. It was night - so the figure's features weren't very distinguished. Its fur was very dark grey when put into the shadows, with smudgy black spots and dark green eyes.

"Willowpaw?" Riverpaw whispered. The figure blinked. "I'm here to get you two out."

The blue tabby drew in a sharp breath. "Is he here too?" Willowpaw shook her head. "Newtpaw's outside the camp. He's too loud, and we have to avoid getting caught by the camp's guard."

Riverpaw nodded slowly. "O..okay.. we can't walk very well because of our wounds. Show us the way out."

The small apprentice prodded Pinepaw and she stirred. "Ouh.. wah.. Willowpaw? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out." Willowpaw muttered under her breath. Pinepaw closed her eyes in relief.

"Come on. Avoid the entrance and sneak behind the dens." Willowpaw whispered. She flicked her spotted tail slowly in anticipation.

Riverpaw groggily got up and scanned the room. Lightpaw and Quietstep must be sleeping in Skystar's den..

The three she-cats pressed themselves low to the ground and crept around the medicine cat den. Half-asleep, Riverpaw nearly bumped into the walls of the mountain the PeakClan camp was settled on.

"Be careful!" Willowpaw hissed. Riverpaw rolled her eyes and sighed.

Willowpaw stopped at a part of the wall covered in jagged rocks. "We need to climb up here." She said.

Riverpaw drew in air and put a unsheathed claw onto the stones and pulled herself up, using little clefts in the wall to hold her place. She winced at the aching in her legs, but she managed to get to the top.

Pinepaw was had a lot of trouble getting up, since she her legs were shorter than Riverpaw's and her littermates'. Riverpaw and Willowpaw, who got up the wall, helped her up.

"We.. made it.." Pinepaw puffed. Riverpaw pushed her exhaustion away and started to groom her ruffled fur flat. "Where do we go now?" Riverpaw whispered between licks.

"The only way to get out is down." Willowpaw sighed. Pinepaw stared down and shivered. "A..are you sure?"

"Would I lie to my Clanmates?" Willowpaw said dryly.

Riverpaw stared at the ground and spotted a patch of moss below. "That'll break our fall." Riverpaw whispered. The other apprentices nodded. She took a deep breath and leaped down.

Wind whistled around her as she fell. Riverpaw felt determined to land on the moss, and luckily, she did.

Dull pain flashed through her body and added to the aches and she suppressed a squeak of pain.

A frightened squeal and a soft thud told her ringing ears that Pinepaw had landed on the moss. Another thud signified Willowpaw landing, too.

"Riverpaw! Are you okay?" Willowpaw mewed. Riverpaw nodded her head, but one of her hind legs said otherwise. "Okay. We're out of the camp. Now we need to get to Newtpaw and we'll get back."

Riverpaw nodded tiredly. Pinepaw yawned. Willowpaw trotted off in one direction, and the two small apprentices followed.

Newtpaw was sitting beside a large boulder, practically asleep when he was found until Willowpaw slapped him awake.

"You found them!" Newtpaw purred a little too loudly. "Shh!" Willowpaw hissed. "You'll get us caught." "Sorry!"

Riverpaw and Pinepaw followed the two apprentices as they trudged through plain rocky paths. "How did you get kidnapped?" Newtpaw whispered.

"Went hunting and found PeakClan warriors. We lost the battle and got taken to their camp. Then Skystar said they would give us back if our Clan gave them territory. Then the day after you and Willowpaw came and got us back." Riverpaw muttered.

"Oh." Was Newtpaw's reply.

Pinepaw shook her head. "I'm exhausted." Riverpaw nodded absently. "I'd guess somecat put a poppy seed in the prey they gave us."

Riverpaw gazed at the night sky. The moon was starting to set, and a very faint red was starting to stain one end of the stretch of black. She was feeling fatigue setting in, combining with her tiredness.

"We're close to our territory, guys." Newtpaw mewed. Riverpaw felt hope. _We're nearly there!_

Soon after, the scent of willow bark greeted Riverpaw. Breathing it in, she smiled weakly. _I need rest.._

The group of four apprentices reached one of the pools of water - the pond Riverpaw learned how to swim in. Newtpaw took a step forward and dived in, bringing drops of water splattering onto Willowpaw and Pinepaw. _I bet Pinepaw's awake now.._

Riverpaw waded into the water, wincing at the icy water tugging at her legs, and watched as her brother swam like an otter in the water. Her sore, scratched paws started to feel better, even a little numb.

Newtpaw brought himself out and shook the water off. Riverpaw did the same. "That makes me feel better.." Riverpaw murmured. Willowpaw and Pinepaw sat nearby, cringing at the drops that landed on them.

"We may be the only Clan who can swim, but I'd rather stay away from _cold_ water." Willowpaw muttered.

Riverpaw stifled a half-hearted purr and pressed against Willowpaw. "Let's keep going." She mewed. Riverpaw was feeling more awake now; the ice-cold water probably did the trick.

The sun started to shine golden light onto the forest, and the apprentices' fur was warmed and dried. The willows casted pale shadows that stretched over the ground, and the ground was soft and cool under Riverpaw's paws.

The apprentices padded up the slope and into the camp, tired and relief flashing through them.

"You're back!"

Snowbranch practically leaped towards Riverpaw and Pinepaw. "Are you alright? Is that a _herb_ poultice? Were you hurt?" The brown tabby gasped.

Riverpaw sighed and beckoned to the apprentices' den. "Need sleep." She said simply. Snowbranch quickly nodded and ushered her and Pinepaw to their den.

"We'll ask you more questions when you wake up, then." Snowbranch babbled. Pinepaw nodded blankly and beckoned her away.

"We're back.." Riverpaw sighed. Pinepaw didn't reply, so the tabby let herself fall asleep.

 **Haha! I tried adding more to this chapter (the original chapter just starts where Riverpaw gets woken up by Willowpaw) and I added the whole Darkkit scene in one sitting and lost more than half of the scene once. But I managed to rewrite it!**

 **So, in shorter words, I wrote the whole Darkkit thing in a few hours to just to make the chapter longer. Now I have more plot to work with, too ):D**

 **Qotc: What do you think of Darkkit? Is she really what she seems?**

 **Riverpaw talks with a rogue kit/cat named Darkkit who was brought into PeakClan. Willowpaw and Newtpaw go on a rescue mission and retrieve Riverpaw and Pinepaw! Yay!**

 **Please review! It's not that hard :,))**

 **(P.s Can we try and get 35 reviews? If we do, I'll add to the next chapter to make it super long too ;))**


	13. Chapter 12

Heeyyy!

The amount of reviews I got on Falling Feathers is AMAZING. Thank you all so much!

This is a big chapter, totalling nearly 3k words. When my usual chapters are normally 1.8k!

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: Yeah, I like Darkkit too :D looking forward to reveal more of her past.**

 **AxelKatt: Thank you!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Yeah, I pretty much wanted to get them out asap. I love Darkkit's character, too. Also, I've been reading your HTTYDxWarriors crossover story and it's dang awesome ;)**

 **Flame: Thank you :D I'm looking forward to bringing your kitty into the story.**

 **Chapter 12**

The young blue tabby opened her eyes and blinked as she gazed at the entrance of the den. It was definitely day time now, the golden light of the sunset beaming through the entrance. She had slept all day and night.

Pinepaw was still asleep, the velvety red-furred she-cat softly snoring. Riverpaw sighed and she stretched out her stiff limbs, standing up and leaving Pinepaw in peace.

Silverwater and, surprisingly, Ivyheart, was starting to get plumper than any other cat in the camp. Silverwater wasn't surprising; she was expecting Sagestar's kits. Ivyheart, on the other paw, was unexpected. _Was she eating more prey than usual?_

Riverpaw remembered with a twinge of uneasiness that Leafbare was approaching. The plentiful prey won't last for long, and kits coming during that time wouldn't be good. Brushing off the thoughts, she trotted towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, Riverpaw, been breaking the code lately?"

Riverpaw turned to the speaker in annoyance. Mistfur stared at her with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Mistfur, have you been told lies lately?" Riverpaw replied, mocking the older she-cat's tone. The young warrior put her muzzle in the air with a 'hmph' and stalked away.

Her annoyance started up again when Maplepaw and Ivyheart passed by her, close enough for Riverpaw to hear them talking. "It's a shame she came back." Ivyheart remarked. "We would be safer without her."

Riverpaw hissed under her breath. "Enlighten me?" She muttered to the two she-cats. "We don't need to tell you, kit." Maplepaw rolled her eyes. Riverpaw stalked away, shaking her head.

"There you are!"

Snowbranch and Blackice approached her. "Where would you think I would be? PeakClan territory?" She muttered dryly. Snowbranch gazed back at her, amused. "You would still be there if it weren't for Willowpaw and Newtpaw breaking the code to save you."

Riverpaw cocked her head to one side. "Broke the code?" She echoed.

"Yeah, they invaded PeakClan territory, and they didn't alert us of their 'mission' to get you two back until after the mission was done." Snowbranch mewed.

"Is it okay if we call a Clan meeting so you can explain what happened?" Blackice mewed. Riverpaw stared at the ground, suddenly hesitant. "They probably won't believe me."

"We will." Snowbranch said determinedly. "The others wouldn't."

"Thanks for that." Riverpaw rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You have some dry poultice on your fur. Were you healed by Quietstep?" Blackice mewed.

Riverpaw nodded. "Yes."

"Consider yourself lucky she did heal you. She doesn't tolerate cats from other Clans in her camp at all." Emberwhisper muttered. She was now standing next to Blackice.

"She even said that I was a waste of herbs if I died." Riverpaw snorted.

Though she felt deep inside thankful for the PeakClan medicine cat's help, she couldn't help but feel hurt that she would have been only remembered as a 'waste of herbs' to Quietstep if she had died.

"May all cats gather beneath the Stream."

The Clan grouped together at the bottom of the Stream and Sagestar was perched atop the ledge. "Pinepaw and Riverpaw have been brought back."

A few groans met Riverpaw's ears. She flattened them and kept staring at Sagestar. "Though Willowpaw and Newtpaw broke the code to bring back our apprentices, they aren't going to be punished."

Willowpaw and Newtpaw flashed each other a relieved glance.

"Riverpaw and Pinepaw, on the other hand, will be serving the elders for two mo-"

"Wait, why?"

Riverpaw couldn't hold her shocked yowl in. She was getting punished? For what?

"Brindlestripe, PeakClan's deputy, visited our camp to explain what happened to you and Pinepaw. He claimed you were hunting in their territory and attacked three of their warriors."

Riverpaw hissed loudly. "That's not true. It was the three PeakClan cats hunting in our territory."

"Quit lying and admit that you did hunt in their territory!" Redstripe called. Riverpaw glared at the red tabby tom. "I wouldn't hunt in enemy territory." She snapped angrily.

"Bet you would."

Riverpaw started to stiffen with rage and raked her gaze over Ivyheart. The now-plump sharp-tongued she-cat sat beside Smokewind, her grey-green eyes full of scorn.

"Why would I? As I said when the two BreezeClan apprentices were brought to our camp, we have good enough food in our own territories. We wouldn't need to hunt in enemy territory." Riverpaw hissed.

Riverpaw lashed her tail and glared daggers at the pale grey-and-brown she-cat.

"Enough!"

Sagestar's fur was bristling. "I will not tolerate any more arguing. This meeting is over."

"Riverpaw, you need to calm down."

Pinepaw pressed against her, golden eyes worried. "They're just so.. annoying." Riverpaw murmured.

"Go rest in the apprentices' den. I will try and talk to Sagestar about them, okay?"

Riverpaw nodded blankly. She took a deep breath and her mind started to clear again. "Okay."

After a little bit of resting, Riverpaw trotted out to the clearing.

"Riverpaw. You will come to the Gathering tonight."

Riverpaw turned to look at Sagestar in surprise. He was letting her go to the Gathering? Even after she nearly lashed out at Ivyheart?

"Y..yes, thank you, Sagestar." Riverpaw stammered.

"Hey, Riverpaw."

Aspenfeather stood next to the tabby apprentice. The silver she-cat barely came into the camp anymore, so it was a rare occurrence that Aspenfeather had been in camp for so long.

"Hey." Riverpaw replied. "Are you alright? You've been staying in camp a lot more than usual."

Aspenfeather stared at the ground. "Well, my brother is still injured, and I can't bear to leave camp and come back to find he had died or something."

"Oh." Riverpaw mewed. "I didn't think about that.."

Th silver speckled she-cat sighed. "Blackice wanted me to tell you that you need to eat before the Gathering, since you've slept for so long. You must be hungry."

Riverpaw's stomach agreed. "Yeah. I could eat the whole pile right now."

"Then you'd get denied the chance to go to the Gathering." Aspenfeather rolled her eyes.

"I'd catch more prey while the Gathering is going on and no cat would notice." Riverpaw sniffed.

"Hey, I would notice. Since you told me and stuff."

Riverpaw narrowed her eyes in amusement. "You wouldn't dare tell anyone."

Aspenfeather smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Riverpaw stifled a purr. "I'll force you to say quiet."

"Glad to see you got out of that little mood you had during the meeting."

Riverpaw screwed her nose. "I can't help it when practically the whole Clan doesn't like me."

"Ignore them. They're just overreacting after the an-"

Aspenfeather stopped speaking, looking suddenly guilty. "Ah, never mind. I let my tongue get the better of me."

Riverpaw felt confusion race through her. _Overreacting? About what?_

"Well, you should go and eat." Aspenfeather ushered Riverpaw over to the fresh-kill pile. "I'm just going for a late afternoon stroll. I won't be going to the Gathering, anyway."

Riverpaw waved her tail in farewell as she watched the speckled she-cat trot out of camp and gazed at the fresh-kill pile hungrily. She snagged her claws on a small thrush and gnawed at it until she felt full.

"We are going to the Gathering! All cats that are going, please come with me." Sagestar called.

Riverpaw got up and trotted towards her leader.

"Don't tell me that _she's_ coming to the Gathering and not me." Mistfur exclaimed. The mottled white she-cat's blue eyes displayed annoyance. Riverpaw twitched her tail.

"I'm sorry," The tabby muttered dryly. "I guess Sagestar prefers me over you."

Mistfur narrowed her eyes and huffed. Riverpaw smirked and stood next to the closest cat near her that was going to the Gathering, who was Chiveclaw. "Hey, you haven't talked to me that much lately. Are you good?"

"I guess. Just been busy." Riverpaw replied, sighing.

"Do you have a reason why PeakClan's out to get you? You've been involved with them a lot recently."

"They think I killed one of their warriors."

There was a pause. "Did you?"

"No."

"Well, try ignore them." Chiveclaw said.

Riverpaw rolled her eyes. "Can you try and tell Mistfur to leave me alone?"

Chiveclaw narrowed his eyes. "She's young. She'll learn not to speak too sharply to young apprentices."

The blue tabby sighed under her breath. He's trying to defend his daughter, though he knows Mistfur tries her best to show she hates me.

"We have everyone. Let's go!" Sagestar yowled. Riverpaw looked up and followed her leader, suddenly feeling tired.

Riverpaw trotted through the willow forest, the soft green leaves forming a carpet under her paws.

The faint afternoon sun had faded away, replacing the blue sky with swirls of deep purple and blue. Riverpaw sighed, taking in the calmness of her territory.

"Wake up, Riverpaw." Pinepaw purred, snapping Riverpaw out of her daydreaming. "You nearly walked into a tree." The red apprentice said, amused.

"I wasn't daydreaming." Riverpaw defended stubbornly.

"Sure you weren't."

"Stop it."

"Fine."

After walking for a little bit, the Clan arrived at the Gathering.

"This is your first Gathering, right?" Riverpaw mewed to her friend.

"Yeah.." Pinepaw whispered.

"Come with me, then." Riverpaw purred, beckoning her friend over to a GladeClan apprentice.

"Hello," Riverpaw dipped her head. "My name is Riverpaw, and this is Pinepaw."

"Leafpaw." The apprentice replied curtly. Her dark amber eyes, near black in colour, eyes surveyed Riverpaw and she cocked her head to one side.

"You're the one who killed that warrior? Leopardspot, wasn't it?"

Riverpaw gritted her teeth. "Sure. Whatever."

Leafpaw's pale creamy-brown face took on a look that said a disbelieving 'sure you did'. "You seem a little.. small for such a feat."

Pinepaw's tail lashed and she narrowed her eyes.

Riverpaw's striped fur started to bristle. "Being small doesn't determine a warrior's ability to kill."

"Riverpaw!" Pinepaw gasped in shock.

"It's true," Riverpaw hissed back.

"Well, Riverpaw," Leafpaw said, looking faintly amused. "I recommend you don't let your rather.. explosive.. personality get the best of you in battle.

And with that, Leafpaw flicked her grass-scented tail and trotted away to her Clan's group.

"That cat needs to get her smug look wiped off her face." Riverpaw said, her tail swishing in annoyance. "She creeps me out." Pinepaw whispered. "Most cats creep you out." Riverpaw remarked, flicking her tail.

"Not all cats. Just the mysterious ones." Pinepaw rolled her eyes.

"The Gathering is beginning!"

The Acornstar's cry rung out over the talking cats and they all silenced.

"I will start." Hawkstar called. "BreezeClan has nothing much to report, but one of our cats, Flametail, is now expecting kits."

The crowd whispered congratulations and Hawkstar blinked proudly. _His kits?_ Riverpaw thought.

"Again, GladeClan has nothing important to announce. The borders are peaceful, and the prey is plentiful." Acornstar yowled.

"CascadeClan has had a few issues this Greenleaf." Sagestar called. "First off, two BreezeClan apprentices had hunted in our territory, but our apprentice, Riverpaw, had found them and dealt with them well."

Riverpaw smirked and gazed across the Clan cats in the clearing. Then, she caught Windpaw's grey fur in the BreezeClan group. He was staring at the ground again, obviously guilty.

 _Why is he even at the Gathering? He was hunting in my territory only a few days ago!_

"And, we'd like to complain about PeakClan again," Sagestar yowled. "Riverpaw and another apprentice, Pinepaw, were hunting in CascadeClan territory and found yet another PeakClan patrol in our territory."

"How does he know we hunted in our territory and not PeakClan's?" Riverpaw said half-to herself.

"I convinced him that we were innocent." Pinepaw said, beaming.

"And then, the PeakClan warriors attacked my apprentices until they blacked out, and took them to PeakClan's camp!" Sagestar growled. "They kept them hostage and claimed they wouldn't give them back unless we gave them territory!"

Yowls of disbelief and anger spread through the crowd; the disbelief belonging to the other Clans, the anger from the PeakClan cats.

"The warriors that took your apprentices said that they were hunting in our territory." Skystar said, her voice cracking.

"I had consoled with the apprentices and they gave enough proof they didn't break the code." The grey-and-white tom growled back.

"How would you know your warriors were telling the truth, Skystar?" Acornstar inquired. Riverpaw felt surprise as the GladeClan warriors chanted harsh agreements. GladeClan's normally quiet about these situations, She thought.

"Do you not trust your cat's word?" Skystar mewed slowly. "I would, but I wouldn't simply trust PeakClan cats. Would you?" Acornstar returned sharply.

"Ooh.." Pinepaw breathed. Riverpaw was shocked.

Skystar was outraged. "They are my warriors. They are apart of my Clan. If you don't trust your Clanmates, wouldn't that result in utmost destruction? Hostility?" She spat, voice scratching.

Then, the tree trunk slowly stopped glowing. The clearing was plunged into darkness, and the cats started to cry out fearfully.

"StarClan is angry!"

"We have angered them!"

Riverpaw felt chills creep up her spine. We have angered StarClan!

"The Gathering is over!" Hawkstar yowled, his fur on end.

"Run to our group." Riverpaw hissed to Pinepaw.

As Pinepaw ran off, Riverpaw stalked towards Windpaw.

"I'm surprised you actually came to the Gathering." Riverpaw remarked curtly to the grey apprentice. Windpaw jumped and he brightened at the sight of Riverpaw. "Oh, hey!" He chirped.

Riverpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Why were you even allowed at the Gathering?" The blue tabby hissed. Windpaw scrunched his nose. "I was allowed to go because I'm banned from going to the next two."

Riverpaw stifled a laugh. "Good."

Windpaw looked offended. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm happy I don't have to see you for the next two moons."

"That's not nice!" Windpaw flattened his ears. "You deserve it." Riverpaw smirked.

The grey apprentice paused, and he brightened again. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No."

"If you meet me here tomorrow night, I'll tell you why I hunted in your territory."

Riverpaw put on a thoughtful look, and gave a cool smile to Windpaw. "Tempting.." She remarked. Anticipation shone in his amber eyes.

"But no. You're still a flea-brain." Riverpaw growled. Windpaw put on a kicked-kit look. "Why not?"

"We're from different Clans, and I'm not looking for friends in other Clans." The tabby said curtly. Windpaw blinked.

"In other words, I'm not going to snuggle against your fur and gaze out at the stars." Riverpaw snapped.

She didn't wait for any words, and she didn't want to hear any, either. She walked away from Windpaw and started to walk beside Willowpaw.

"I forgot to say 'thanks' for getting me back from PeakClan."

"You're welcome."

"How did you get out of our camp without being spotted?"

"I climbed out." Willowpaw snorted.

"With Newtpaw?"

"He's still too clumsy to climb so high. He went the other way."

Riverpaw opened her jaws to ask what ' _the other way_ ' is but Willowpaw shot a look that said ' _I'll tell you later_ '.

"Do you think Skystar's sick?" Willowpaw murmured.

"What?"

"Do you think Skystar's sick? Her voice didn't sound right."

"Oh.. uh, yeah. When I was in their camp the medicine cats slept in her den." Riverpaw mewed.

"Thats why only you and Pinepaw were in there." Willowpaw mused.

"Yeah." Riverpaw replied.

"I saw you talking with that grey tom who had hunted in our territory; Windpaw, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What were you talking about?"

"Do you need to know?"

"Well, I'd like to."

Riverpaw growled under her breath. "He likes me."

"In that way?"

"Yeah." Riverpaw inwardly gagged.

"What has he said to you?" Willowpaw demanded.

"He's asked me to meet him in secret twice already." Riverpaw scoffed. "But I declined."

"Good." Willowpaw growled. "You're not meant to have friends from other Clans."

"He was never my friend." Riverpaw snorted. The tabby stopped at the Clan entrance as she heard a lot of commotion inside.

Peeking in, a crowd of cats had parted away, revealing a young, large-pawed, dark grey-and-brownish-orangd patched tom with amber eyes. His tail was ragged and coloured a russet-tinged brown shade.

"Yes, I like it here." He declared, and the other cats cheered. Riverpaw couldn't believe her ears at the stranger's bold tone.

"Wait, what is that rogue tom doing in our camp? Is he joining our Clan?" Willowpaw gasped, her eyes swirling with strange emotion.

"Just like Darkpaw," Riverpaw muttered.

"Who?" Willowpaw hissed.

"A cat in PeakClan." Riverpaw replied.

"Wait, _Peak_ Clan?"

Riverpaw ignored Willowpaw's inquiries and continued listening to the commotion.

"What is your name?" Sagestar growled.

"Alder." The tom said, weariness and boldness in his voice. "I'd like to join your Clan."

 **ayyy**

 **Alder's here!**

 **Fun fact: Ivyheart is indeed expecting kits, and Alder was originally gonna be her kit. But the age difference between one of the characters I'm planning him to be with is too big. So he's now a rogue.**

 **To Flame: Flamebolt will be arriving in this story soon! (And possibly Featherfrost, but Featherfrost of StormClan hasn't PM'ed me or sent any reviews about it.)**

 **Qotc: Who do you think Alder's pairing up with? Eh?**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

WHat is this? A new chapter?

I'd like to apologize for the late chapter, as I have been very sick with a terrible cold. I wrote most of this in an hour, so sorry for possibly bad quality/shortness.

Anyway, I'm recovering and I had spent nearly every hour of the week binge-watching someone playing all 3 Pikmin games. I'm fiiiine.

I am still writing Falling Feathers chapter 4. If you're tagging along with that story, expect a (very dark) chapter soon.

Also, note that I'm getting up to some intense chapters in this story ):D so not many boring chapters left.

 **Hulloa: Haha, that's okay! I do like Darkkit/Darkpaw.. I have lots of plans for her!**

 **Flame: Thank you! I doubt this story is as good as the other stories I've read, since it's rather boring in my opinion so far, but thanks anyways :)**

 **Tawnypelt37: Possibly! Though I know who he's pairing up with, I like your guesses.**

 **SpiritedSilver: I'm still planning Skystar's demise ;) I don't really need any more characters, but I may be able to add one or two more.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Hey, welcome back! I would make Riverpaw go but Riverpaw's not attracted to Windpaw at all. I have some plans for the two ;)**

 **Chapter 13**

Riverpaw narrowed her eyes at the patchy grey-and-brown tom. Alderpaw, who had joined the Clan half a moon ago, had warmed up to pretty much every cat in camp.

The tabby snorted as Alderpaw sat down with Smokewind, Chiveclaw, and Maplepaw. _He makes being popular look easy._ She thought.

Silverwater had moved into the nursery days after Alderpaw had become apart of the Clan, and suddenly, Ivyheart had joined a while after. She was bearing Smokewind's kits. Honeyfang had been appointed the temporary deputy while Silverwater was in the nursery.

"May all cats gather beneath the Stream!"

Riverpaw perked her ears up, and trotted over to the crowd.

"It has been long overdue for Maplepaw's warrior ceremony." Sagestar called. Maplepaw beamed, and Riverpaw could see the anticipation in her amber eyes. She growled with envy.

"Ivyheart. Has Maplepaw proven herself worthy of her warrior name?"

"Yes, she has." Ivyheart replied, the queen's eyes displaying pride.

"Maplepaw, from now on, you will be known as Maplefoot. StarClan honours your skills and bravery." Sagestar mewed.

"Maplefoot! Maplefoot!" The Clan chanted. Alderpaw had joined in the chants gladly, and it was hard to see he wasn't a Clan-born cat.

Maplefoot smiled, and licked Sagestar's shoulder. "Tonight, Maplefoot, you will be on a silent vigil." Sagestar mewed. Maplefoot nodded, and went to sit beside Ivyheart, who purred a congratulations.

Sighing in relief and envy, Riverpaw walked back to her spot in the warm sunlight. We'll be there soon, Riverpaw thought as she gazed at the warrior's den.

"What warrior name would you want?"

Riverpaw turned to Alderpaw, blinking in surprise. "I don't know." She said.

"I want mine to be Alderblaze." Alderpaw half-boasted. "I'll be the best and strongest deputy ever an-"

"It's going to take a while for any of us to become deputy." Riverpaw cut him off. "I'd like the name Riversplash."

"That's a pretty name." Alderpaw blinked his amber eyes. Riverpaw reared back, noticing the subtle compliment. "I like the name, after all." Riverpaw replied.

Paw-steps behind Riverpaw told her a cat was approaching behind her. "Riverpaw." Snowbranch said. "We're going to the Moonflower at dawn."

Riverpaw beamed. _That's a part of our warrior assessments!_

"And, yes, we will be starting your warrior assessments soon." Snowbranch purred, saying the words as if she read Riverpaw's mind.

"C'mon, that's not fair." Alderpaw complained. "I don't get to become a warrior for a few more moons!"

"That's because you're younger and less experienced." Riverpaw snickered. Her mentor flicked an ear. "I'm going hunting." Snowbranch mewed.

"So am I." Riverpaw piped, standing up and shaking the dust from her fur.

She breathed in the clear mountain air, and slunk down the path with Snowbranch.

"I'm glad you're back." Snowbranch mewed.

"So am I." Riverpaw replied.

"You seem quite uninterested in most things now." Snowbranch meowed. "Except for talking with Alderpaw." She twitched her whiskers.

Riverpaw flattened her ears. "I'm not interested in anyone."

Snowbranch smiled softly. "Except Alderpaw."

The blue-grey tabby hissed. "No. Not at all."

"This does seem to be the season for thinking about mates." Snowbranch mused. "Take Newtpaw, for example. He seems to be following Violetpaw around a lot lately."

"Don't say that to his face." Riverpaw snorted.

"Anyway," Snowbranch mewed. "Let's hunt."

Riverpaw was glad to take her mind off the conversation, and she carried on with her walk, chatting absently with her mentor.

Crouching and sniffing the air, Riverpaw caught the scent of a water-vole. Yes! She thought as she tracked down the little creature and caught it successfully.

"Do you want to try and catch a fish?" Snowbranch mewed, smugness in her gaze. "Maybe." Riverpaw replied. "As long as I don't fall in again with you."

Lightly shoving the small apprentice, Snowbranch led Riverpaw to the small river and they spent the day catching fish and prey.

...

Riverpaw proudly held her head high as she entered camp, a small fish and two little water-voles in her jaw. Snowbranch trotted beside her, an abundant amount of prey in her hold, too.

Placing down her prey on the pile and beaming with pride at her first fish she had caught, she made her way towards the small pool of water, shallow enough for kits. _We never use this pool anymore. Not after Ebonyshade had been injured._ She closed her eyes and sighed.

She had been avoided the medicine cat den for a while. If it was the rare thorn stuck in her pad, she would get it out herself without consulting with Blackice or Emberwhisper. Scratches, she would just ignore.

 _I don't think he'll ever get better._ Riverpaw thought. Ebonyshade still struggled with remembering significant things, and he could only just remember his own name. _It seems as if he remembers things for only a day, and forgets them in a matter of days._

Ashflame, on the other hand, was starting to recover. Emotional and crabby, but still recovering.

Riverpaw pawed the ground in front of her in annoyance. _Why can't Ebonyshade get better? Why can't Ashflame suffer instead, after all she's done to me?_

Riverpaw growled and twitched her tail. She felt like she was waiting for something important, but she didn't know what.

"Hey, Riverpaw! You're back!"

The blue-grey tabby groaned inwardly. Alderpaw. "Hey.." She replied slowly.

"Finchsong says you're having your warrior ceremony in a few days!" Alderpaw said, obviously jealous.

"Didn't you hear Snowbranch before I went hunting? We're having our assessment soon." Riverpaw mewed.

"Oh! Right!" Alderpaw piped. Riverpaw snorted.

"Oh, Riverpaw!" Newtpaw cried from the other side of camp. "Snowbranch wants you to tend to the elders."

Groaning, Riverpaw got up and stalked towards the prey pile to get some mice, leaving Alderpaw behind.

"You haven't seen me in a while." Mothshine purred as Riverpaw entered the den. "How is your apprenticeship going?"

"Fine." Riverpaw replied curtly behind the mouthful of mouse, not wanting to go into any detail.

Depositing the mice at the elders' paws, Riverpaw was about to open her mouth to ask a question when Oakwood interrupted her.

"Isn't this the first time you've come in here to look after us?" Oakwood said. "No," Riverpaw replied, almost irritably. "I've been here a few times already."

"Alrighty, kitten." Oakwood muttered, noticing Riverpaw's annoyed tone.

"Do you have any ticks?" Riverpaw inquired, gazing at Mothshine's russet-spotted gold fur.

"No, no. We were treated this morning by Alderpaw." Mothshine purred.

"Fleas?" The blue-grey tabby prompted.

"One on my shoulder." Oakwood grumbled, the wiry tom in a notably grumpy mood. Inwardly wincing, Riverpaw sat beside the tawny elder, parted his shoulder fur, and cracked a tiny flea.

"There's one somewhere at the base of my tail." Mothshine mewed. As Riverpaw finished off the elders' fleas, Mothshine started to make small talk.

"We'll be having quite a few litters of kits this season." She said.

"Indeed." Riverpaw murmured absentmindedly, feeling the need to leave the den.

"Have you noticed Heatherbloom's also getting a bit plump?" Mothshine mewed to Oakwood.

"May have." He muttered. "But I don't think sh-"

"Riverpaw! There you are!" Snowbranch huffed, poking her head into the den. "Sorry, but we're going to the Moonflower now."

Riverpaw couldn't hold the excited grin in. The _Moonflower!_ She's going to the Moonflower and talking with StarClan!

"Goodbye!" The apprentice purred to the elders, obviously in a happy mood now.

"Good luck." Mothshine mewed, amused.

"Now, we just need to eat, take some herbs, and we'll be heading off." Snowbranch mewed, smiling.

 **sorry for short chapter.**

 **Yay. Riverpaw's nearly a warrior. Finally. Then I can finally unleash all my devious plans!**

 **Qotc: What do you think will happen at the Moonflower? Will she meet a StarClan warrior, or get a bad dream? Or, maybe, even a prophecy?**

 **I'll try and write the next chapter asap. Thanks for all your awesome reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14

Lesson learnt: Never slack off for a few days when a chapter is due. Bad consequences.

Again, I am sorry for a late chapter.

 _*Also, I only got one review for last chapter. One. (The other one was someone asking where their OC was in my story) sorry if I sound greedy, but it would be nice to see at least 3 proper reviews. Thanks if you want to make my day :,,)*_

 **Flame: Yeah, I do, too, but I'm starting to feel a little bored while reading my story so far xd the intense chapters are coming soon.**

 **Chapter 14**

Riverpaw grimaced as she lapped up the herbs by her paws. _It's so we won't get hungry on the way,_ She reminded herself. _It still tastes disgusting, though._

"You ready?" Snowbranch mewed, holly-green eyes bright. "Sure am." Riverpaw replied.

"Well, let's go." Riverpaw's mentor smiled.

Riverpaw flicked her tail and stretched out her stiff limbs. "I'd like to leave this camp without being surrounded by PeakClan cats for once." She remarked.

"Funny." Snowbranch replied dryly. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Riverpaw muttered. She started to follow the older she-cat out of camp, and the pair was approaching the willow forest.

"Do you remember when you first learned to swim?" Snowbranch mewed, stopping and gazing at each pond of water on the way.

"Yeah." Riverpaw sighed. "It's been around two moons since then."

"You don't seem to be doing much as an apprentice lately." Snowbranch murmured. "I've tried to keep you off too many tasks, to help you recover, but sitting around and doing nothing won't do much for your warrior assessment."

Riverpaw snorted. "I've been sitting around because I haven't been able to do anything."

"Well, you want more duties? You'll get more duties." Snowbranch smirked.

The moon was starting to rise to the centre of the sky. _We'll need to hurry,_ Riverpaw growled. _But Snowbranch is keeping me from doing that._ "Are we going to reach the Moonflower at this state?" She mewed.

"Probably not." Snowbranch replied cheerily. Riverpaw groaned and she started to run ahead, sometimes looking behind her to see how far Snowbranch was away from her.

Soon, they arrived to the other side of the mountain. A pitch-black hole yawned through the solid stone, marking the entrance. "We're here." Snowbranch sighed. Her strange mood had dissipated into an anxious one. _Why?_ Riverpaw didn't know. _Afraid of the dark?_

"It's pretty dark down there." Riverpaw remarked as she stuck her head into the round hole.

"Indeed." Snowbranch replied. "Come on, we have no time to waste."

 _Unless it's you wasting the time,_ Riverpaw suppressed a growl.

Riverpaw could barely see her pale paws in the darkness. There appeared to be many paths connected to the tunnel they were walking in, but Snowbranch seemed to have an invisible path marking the exact way to the Moonflower.

"How did these tunnels get made?" Riverpaw asked Snowbranch. "Dunno." The older she-cat replied. "Go and ask Oakwood. He probably knows."

Riverpaw wrinkled her nose. "No thanks."

The scent of a rose started to waft around the mentor and apprentice, making Riverpaw's eyes water and her head ache with the overpowering sweet smell.

Light started to appear at the end of a far tunnel. "Is that it?" Riverpaw whispered finally, making Snowbranch jump. "Yes." She replied.

Riverpaw felt relief. We're nearly at the Moonflower!

What came in the next cavern dazzled Riverpaw.

A pale white thorny flower sat in the middle of a large cavern, moonlight pouring in from a hole in the roof and onto the rose. The Moonflower.

The scent was even more overpowering, and however much Riverpaw was fascinated by the soft glowing rose, she wanted to get this over with.

"Touch your nose to the Moonflower and lay down." Snowbranch mewed. More anxiety was in her tone and eyes, but this time Riverpaw ignored it. Probably just the dark.

Riverpaw didn't hesitate for a second before touching the Moonflower with her nose. Strange drowsiness flowed through the small she-cat and she soon let herself fall asleep.

...

Riverpaw quickly opened her blue eyes and gasped. Pale green grass covered the ground below her, and the sky was a pale blue. The sun was warm on her fur, and a large crystal-clear pool stretched in front of her.

The she-cat suddenly felt calm. This is StarClan.

She was only just starting to stretch her legs, when a massive blast of wind hit her from behind.

Gasping, Riverpaw only just managed to keep herself from falling into the water in front of her. "What on-" She started, but even more wind blew onto her, ruffling her fur.

" _The wind is starting to fall.._ "

Riverpaw stiffened at the words. "Who's talking?" She hissed.

" _.. the gale is becoming dark and cold.._ " An ominous, toneless voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Save the Clans from the dying wind!" The voice cried, making Riverpaw feel dull anger form into annoyance.

"I don't know how! What is this wind you are talking about?!" Riverpaw yowled, facing the wind head-on.

Then, she woke up.

"Are you okay?"

Snowbranch was poking her on her side. "You were crying out." She mewed.

"I had a dream-" Riverpaw puffed, until Snowbranch broke her off.

"Don't tell anyone of your dreams." She growled. "As long as it would be important for somecat to know."

"Okay!" Riverpaw said indignantly. "You don't need to be so touchy.."

"Who's touchy?"

Riverpaw didn't reply.

"Should we go now?" Snowbranch growled, flicking her tail tautly.

"Yes.." Riverpaw mewed. Her heart was racing. What was this 'wind' the voices were talking about? How can it become cold and dark? Cold she could understand, since wind can make you shiver with cold. But dark? You can't make wind dark.. you can only feel and hear it.

Riverpaw stalked beside Snowbranch to the entrance, who appeared to be quite skittish about something Riverpaw was unaware of.

"Are you okay?" She finally mewed. "Yeah, fine." Her mentor half-snapped back.

"You seem to be in a bit of a mood all of a sudden.." Riverpaw hissed under her breath.

They reached the entrance to the tunnels, and slunk out.

Riverpaw felt half-relieved to get out of that cavern drenched in rose scent. She looked up, and saw that the sun was starting to rise on the horizon.

"We've been gone for a while." She remarked. Snowbranch nodded, snappiness in her green eyes. "That's the effect of the Moonflower for you."

"Hey!"

Riverpaw froze as she heard an unfamiliar voice. She turned in the voice's direction, and three cats were standing nearby a clump of stray gorse bush.

A silver, long-furred she-cat with white stripes and markings set with icy-blue eyes stood beside a black tom with dark silver stripes and markings, amber eyes, and a white fang-like marking on his shoulder. The tom beside the black tom looked identical to him, other than the fact he was a dark silver tom with black stripes and markings with the exact fang-like white mark. All three cats looked awkward, but not hostile.

"My name is Feather," The she-cat dipped her head. "This is Fang," She beckoned to the black tom. "And Smoke." She touched Smoke's shoulder with her plumy tail.

"H..hi." Riverpaw mewed. "I'm Riverpaw and this is my mentor, Snowbranch." What else could she say to these strangers?

"Are you from this.. CascadeClan?" Fang asked, kindness in his amber eyes.

"Yes, we are." Snowbranch replied, looking suspicious.

"Great." Feather mewed, brightening. "I knew they were Clan cats." She whispered to the toms, likely brothers.

"We would like to join CascadeClan, if you will take us in." Feather smiled.

"Wait-" Riverpaw gasped. "Another three loners want to join?"

"We understand if you don't want us to." Fang mewed. "But it would be the most suitable place for us to live with my mate and brother."

"We will take you to our Clan.." Snowbranch murmured, her snappiness spent. "But we can't promise our leader would allow it."

"Excellent." Feather mewed politely. "We will try our best to prove our loyalty."

Riverpaw felt mildly amused, and stared at Snowbranch. "Well?" She mewed. "Are we going with these three?"

"Ah- yes." The dark brown she-cat sighed.

The group started to make their way back to CascadeClan territory, and Riverpaw and Snowbranch were already exhausted.

"Hi, Riverpaw." Feather whispered to Riverpaw. "Is this your territory? It's pretty."

Riverpaw felt pride fill her at those words. "Yes, this willow forest takes over most of our territory."

"Amazing." Feather muttered to herself. "We could play with our kits in this forest." Feather then looked slightly embarrassed. "W..well, if Fang and I ever have kits soon."

The two she-cats didn't say anything for the rest of the trip, though Fang and Snowbranch talked quietly to each other. Smoke was silent most of the time.

Shrieks sounded from inside the camp. Riverpaw stiffened at the shrieks as they arrived at the entrance. She exchanged looks with Snowbranch and slunk inside.

Most of the cats hung around the nursery, looking very disturbed and anxious.

"What's happening?" Riverpaw whispered.

"Riverpaw! You're back!" Newtpaw approached Riverpaw, scanning his gaze over the three new cats. "Silverwater's having her kits, and it's all going wrong."

Snowbranch gasped. "So early?"

Newtpaw nodded, and he dashed away without asking about the three loners, leaving fear-scent wreathe around the group.

"What's going on?" Feather mewed, confusion in her icy blue eyes.

Riverpaw would reply, but the shock of the sudden news, the pained shrieking from Silverwater, and the scent of blood and fear stopped her.

 **Ohno what's happening to the deputy that probably no one knew about is she dying i know the answer but is she**

 **Qotc: Why do you think Riverpaw's mentor (Snowbranch) was acting weird at the Moonflower? Is she afraid of something, or someone?**

 **Qotc2: What is the 'wind' the voice in StarClan was talking about? Could it be a warning, or a prophecy?**

 **also, I'm now posting short, very descriptive one-shots with random Warriors characters in a new story.**


	16. Chapter 15

Hiya.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews.. I only expected around three, but no! I got _seven!_ Thanks, everyone (3

We're getting up to some pretty intense stuff. So prepare for some possibly dark themes. ;)

I seem to be writing really short chapters. Sorry. I can't help it ;~;

 **DarkPitchBlack: As far as I recall, I've only killed off one cat this story so far, and that's a record for me. Thanks for your guesses!**

 **Dragonempress: Ooh ;)**

 **Flame: Thank you (33**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: No, it's fine :) thank you!**

 **Splash of Thunder in Mist: I'll be looking into that later. And it says she seemed to be _pretty much only_ disliked for being born, but I can see if someone got a bit muddled up.**

 **SpiritedSilver: Maybe ;) I'm getting close to revealing quite a few secrets soon**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: It's fine! The 'reincarnated' WindClan is BreezeClan (lame rename I know x)) and well Windpaw is in that Clan so that may or may not give some things away.**

 **(Edit) Dapplewing123: Thank you for spotting that mistake! I sometimes classify as a grammar nazi myself, and have fixed it right after seeing your review. I also made a few tweaks to that lame prologue P:**

* * *

Quote of the chapter: "W-well, I guess that won't happen now, won't it?" - Silverwater

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Someone get the raspberry leaves!"

"We need a stick!"

Riverpaw could feel the tension wreathe in the air, and the blood-scent was starting to add to the headache she had gotten at the overpowering scent of the Moonflower.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Feather mewed, gazing at Fang with uncertainty.

"One of our queens- a pregnant she-cat- is having her kits and it's not going right." Snowbranch mewed, a barely-suppressed tone of panic in her holly-green eyes.

"Would she be dying?" Fang murmured, looking disturbed.

"Most likely." Snowbranch replied, bowing her head. Fang put on a shocked look. "Is this a regular thing in these Clans?"

"Death, sometimes, problems when having kits, no." Mothshine had approached the group.

"Smoke and Fang." She mewed, dipping her head. "It's been a while, no?"

 _She knows these cats?_ Riverpaw thought suspiciously.

"Leopard?" Smoke mewed. "Is that really you?" His amber eyes started to build up with hope.

"My name is Mothshine now." The golden elder corrected. "The Clan let me in."

"Wait, you weren't Clanborn?" Riverpaw cut in, staring at the russet-spotted she-cat.

"No, I was born as a loner and had originally joined a rogue group." Mothshine replied. "But after I realised my group's intentions, I left and found the Clans. Smoke and Fang were a few cats that aided me for a while on the journey."

"I see you found your final destination." Fang rumbled.

"I had." Mothshine purred, blinking her blue eyes with warmth. She gazed at Feather. "Who's this pretty she-cat?"

Fang and Feather stared at the ground, obviously embarrassed or flattered. "That's Feather, my mate." Fang mewed.

"Congratulations." Mothshine meowed.

"I get it that you all want to reunite with each other," Snowbranch interrupted, an unbearable horrified look haunting her green eyes. "But our deputy is _dying_."

"Yes, right." Mothshine mewed, gazing at her apparent old comrades. "Come into the elders' den while this is going on. Many cats won't know you, and the conflict won't help with Silverwater's kitting."

The three loners nodded, and followed Mothshine into the elders' den, Feather trailing behind.

"We've got a kit!" Blackice's triumphant yowl was cut short after a howl of despair came from Emberwhisper.

"It's not breathing!" The red, orange and yellow splotched she-cat yelped.

"Help it, then! Silverwater, you've got around one or two more to go! Keep breathing!"

Riverpaw could barely suppress her panic. This can't be happening. Not so fast after Ebonyshade had been injured!

"It's gone." Emberwhisper sobbed. "We lost it."

"We still have hope." Blackice replied, her tone tired. "There's one more."

Silverwater kept on screeching. Sagestar was missing. Snowbranch was pacing outside the nursery.

Another howl of pain. The smell of blood was replacing every scent, thick and metallic and warm. Riverpaw refused to speak, in case she would start to sob with the unbearable feeling she couldn't shake off.

"She won't be able to make it now." Blackice's dull, defeated tone rang out from the nursery. "Give me the deathberries."

Riverpaw choked back a howl of desperation. _Not the deathberries! No!_ But she knew what was going to happen now. The deputy was dying, and nothing could possibly save her now. Deathberries will end her pain quicker.

"Wait- no! I can see the second kit!" Emberwhisper howled, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Push, Silverwater! Don't close your eyes yet! It's nearly over!" Blackice urged. Riverpaw shuddered, and tears threatened to swamp her vision. Things like these she thought she could take on without too much trouble. But her thoughts didn't become reality.

"It's out." Emberwhisper whispered.

The Clan grew silent, except for Silverwater's excruciatingly haunting gasps.

"It's dead." Blackice mewed quietly.

The Clan stayed quiet. It's up to StarClan to decide if Silverwater should live or die now. Her kits didn't make it, and now she most likely won't, either. Her life was about to fade out painfully. Riverpaw shuddered again.

"Where's Sagestar?" Blackice put her black tabby head out of the nursery, her fur unkempt. "We're going to give her the deathberries."

"He's gone." Honeyfang trotted to the senior medicine-cat. "He ran out of camp after he heard Silverwater's screams."

"We need to tell him that his kits didn't survive." Blackice replied, visibly wincing as she stared at her blood-covered paws. "And possibly, his mate didn't either."

The Clan said nothing, and no sound was made, except for a few quiet whispers and the ringing that was coming from an unknown source.

The ringing was in Riverpaw's ears, she realised. The deputy is dying now. There isn't much to do to help her now.

Blackice approached Riverpaw, gazing at her with dull blue eyes. "Silverwater wanted to talk to you before she is gone."

Riverpaw blinked in shock. Her of all cats was going to talk to a dying deputy on her deathbed?

"Alright." She replied quietly.

"Riverpaw." Silverwater rasped. The silver tabby was laying on her side, a pool of blood around her and her belly fur stained with it. She looked small, and weak, and anything but the strong deputy Riverpaw had known. The deputy gazed at the blue-grey tabby with fading amber eyes. "I should have asked Sagestar and the others to treat you a little better."

The apprentice bowed her head. "They haven't been mistreating me lately, though."

"I know they will again sooner or later." Silverwater rasped. She gazed at the bloodied bodies of her dead kits.

"I was going to name them Mintkit and Palekit." The silver tabby whispered. "Sagestar and I had planned to have three kits. The other would have been Snowkit." Tears started to well up in the pretty sunset-orange eyes. "B..but, I guess that won't happen now, won't it?"

Riverpaw felt herself mentally recoiling from the small scene Silverwater made in her head. Sagestar and his mate, the deputy, laughing and purring and pressing against each other while they thought of the names of their kits. Palekit, Snowkit, and Mintkit.

"They were beautiful names." Riverpaw whispered.

Silverwater smiled softly, an emotional, tear-inducing one that would break a cat from the inside.

"When I had that dream," Silverwater murmured, her voice weak. "I had thought you would be the one who would do this to my kits. But I know now.. I was very wrong indeed."

"What are you talking about?" Riverpaw mewed, bending her head to put her muzzle on Silverwater's level. "What dream?"

"You may find out later." Silverwater whispered, blinking tears that wouldn't stop falling down her pretty face.

"Sagestar is back!"

"Wait, he lost a life? How?"

"He looks terrible."

"Should we tell him?"

Riverpaw barely pricked her ears at the mutters. It appears that her leader had returned in bad shape.

"He's back?" The deputy whispered. She lowered her head, in a resting position, as if preparing for her death.

"That's nice." Silverwater mewed, now a strange dizziness in her eyes. "I hope he can come and see me."

Riverpaw blinked away the tears and touched her nose to Silverwater's. That is what she last remembered before resting beside the deputy, Silverwater's still-alive body becoming cold and Riverpaw waiting to embrace the scent of death that would lace Silverwater's fur.

 **..oh boy.**

 **I feel so emotional reading this chapter and I don't know why. Maybe it's the fact it's nearly 11pm at night.**

 **Qotc: Will Riverpaw wake up to Silverwater being dead?**

 **Please review! (3**


	17. Chapter 16

Hey all.

I was on an ultimate writing spree while writing this. I finished most of it in like half an hour! (Unlike Falling Feathers chapter 6 mumble-mumble)

We have hit 50 reviews on this story and Falling Feathers! Thank you all so much.. you have no idea how much that means to me :D

 **Dapplewing123: Thanks for noticing that. I fixed that and I rewrote a few parts of that lame prologue, since I probably classify as a grammar nazi too.**

 **SpiritedSilver: I am indeed looking forward to delving deeper into the story of Silverwater and Snowbranch's friendship :)**

 **Flame: Thank you! Your oc should be coming into play soon.**

 **Silverstar Leader of Thundercl: Thank you for your thoughts on the story!**

 **Dawjes: Really? My story is bad, and I need a life? I'd like reasoning for that. But I agree that the Silverwater/stream thing happened without me knowing.. silly me.**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "I told you not to wet me!"

"You said it would be nice to not get wet," Riverpaw smirked. "And most of the Clan thinks I'm not nice, so-"

"I get it, mouse-brain." - Riverpaw and Pinepaw

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Riverpaw slowly opened her blue eyes, and a faint scent of blood tainted the air around her. Dread sent shivers up her spine, and she felt confusion at why she was feeling this way.

Memories of the events that happened yesterday reminded her of what she was dreading. Silverwater was dying last time Riverpaw saw her.

Pressing her muzzle into Silverwater's still fur, heart pounding, warmth met her nose.

"Silverwater?" Riverpaw whispered.

The deputy stirred, and muttered a raspy mew.

"Sagestar?" The silver tabby murmured. "I'm too tired. Leave me alone."

"Silverwater!" Riverpaw gasped. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Silverwater replied weakly. "I- oh." Her amber eyes were dull.

"I have got to tell Blackice and Emberwhisper." Riverpaw whispered, cringing at the drying blood that stained her back where Riverpaw had lay and the blood covering Silverwater's belly.

"Let me come with you." Silverwater rasped, yawning. "No!" Riverpaw hissed. At Silverwater's shocked look, she mewed calmly and added, "You are too weak to walk for too long. You lost a lot of blood, and-" Her blue eyes caught the dead kits laying beside each other, a grey one and a grey-and-white one. "You need to recover from losing.. them."

"Alright." Silverwater gazed at her dead, blood-soaked kits, muttering 'Palekit' and 'Mintkit' under her breath.

Riverpaw attempted to swallow the stone that was lodged in her throat. Silverwater had survived, but her kits hadn't.

"Blackice?"

Riverpaw entered the medicine den, her eyes screwed tight. She didn't want to see Ebonyshade's scarred, blank face again.

The black tabby mumbled in reply, and Riverpaw forced her eyes open. Instantly she caught her father's confused gaze.

"It's Silverwater." Riverpaw breathed as Blackice lifted her head, blinking. Then, she breathed in.

Blackice lowered her head again, sighing. "It was StarClan's will to take her."

"Wait." Riverpaw cut her off. "She's not dead; she's alive."

The black tabby medicine cat's blue eyes widened. "What?" Riverpaw nodded. "Her fur was warm when I felt it and she was talking to me after I tried to wake her up."

"What is it?" Ebonyshade mewed, his voice still slurred.

"Nothing." Emberwhisper flicked her yellow-tipped tail over Ebonyshade's shoulder.

Blackice muttered something under her breath, her eyes betraying shock. "Is she still in the nursery?"

Riverpaw nodded. "I kept her in there."

"Good." Blackice mewed. "Did she seem okay?"

The young apprentice blinked. "She just seems tired."

"Excellent." The medicine cat said, smiling softly. Blackice had the right to still feel worried. Silverwater was still in danger of fainting or getting infections, Riverpaw had realised.

Riverpaw uncomfortably noted the uncomfortable blood that stained her back. She should wash it off.

"Wait, where's Sagestar?" Riverpaw suddenly asked, realising the leader wasn't recovering in the medicine den.

"In his own den." Emberwhisper replied. "He's refused to eat prey or assign any patrols. Honeyfang has taken over the duties temporarily."

Riverpaw nodded. "I think I should go and get this.. blood.. off."

Emberwhisper twitched her tail in response, and Riverpaw sighed as she slunk out of the medicine cat den, pushing away the thought of Ebonyshade. He won't get better. It's been moons since his injuries, and he can't remember anything without forgetting it again.

Riverpaw's eye caught the brown-and-white pelt of Snowbranch and she trotted over to her.

"Hey." Riverpaw mewed, pressing against her mentor.

"Hi.." Snowbranch replied quietly, her green eyes shielded.

"Did Blackice tell you?" Riverpaw said.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Snowbranch whispered, her eyes starting to lose the shielded look, revealing the desperation underneath.

"Rather the opposite." Riverpaw smiled softly, making Snowbranch leap up from her spot.

"Silverwater is alive?" Snowbranch gasped. Without looking at Riverpaw again, the brown tabby sprinted for the nursery, a squeal of joy and gladness coming not long after.

Smiling at Snowbranch's reaction, Riverpaw shook out her blue-grey tabby fur and padded to the entrance, flicking her striped ears at the faint trickling sounds coming from the creeks around her.

The leaves on the willow trees were starting to turn into swirls of amber and brown, lit up by the high-set sun that warmed her thin pelt. Breathing in the crisp air, Riverpaw sighed in content. Leaffall is by far my favourite, She thought.

Trotting up to a crystal pool, Riverpaw slunk into it, now relishing the icy-cool water. She had barely been able to swim ever since she got back from PeakClan territory, so this was a sacred moment.

"Hey!"

Riverpaw had washed most of the blood off her now, and she saw Pinepaw dashing towards her.

"I heard Silverwater's going to live!" The red she-cat purred, her excitement uncharacteristically unconcealed and golden eyes shining.

"I know." Riverpaw smiled.

"I came out here just to hang out here for a little bit then ask you to come back to camp for a meeting." Pinepaw mewed, settling onto a flat, warm stone.

"Why don't you come in? It's nice." Riverpaw beckoned. "I'd rather stay warm." Pinepaw replied, her eyes narrowed playfully. "Also, it would be nice if you wouldn't splash me."

Riverpaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sliding out of the water, Riverpaw purposely shook her fur near Pinepaw. "I told you not to wet me!" The solid red-brown apprentice complained.

"You said it would be nice to not get wet," Riverpaw smirked. "And most of the Clan thinks I'm not nice, so-"

"I get it, mouse-brain." Pinepaw rolled her eyes. "Let's get to that meeting Honeyfang was announcing."

"Cats of CascadeClan!" Honeyfang boomed, standing at the base of the Stream's ledge. "Silverwater is going to recover, which is both exciting and assuring news."

The Clan murmured mews of excitement.

"That is not the best news we are getting today!" Honeyfang mewed. "We would like to make three new warriors in turn."

Riverpaw gasped. _Is this my warrior ceremony? But I haven't done my assessment!_

Honeyfang looks at Newtpaw. "Turtlepelt has been telling me of your excellent skills that you have picked up during your training, and we commend you as a new warrior of CascadeClan. Newtpaw, you will now be known as Newtheart. StarClan honours your eagerness and ability to brighten even the darkest of hearts."

The newly-named Newtheart grinned and licked Honeyfang's shoulder, and then snuck a look at Violetpaw, Pinepaw's quiet, ghost-like sister.

"Riverpaw." The tabby she-cat looked at the grey-and-yellow tom with determination in her eyes.

"You will now be known as Riversong. StarClan honours your skill in battle, and we welcome you."

Riversong took in a breath, and she breathed it out. Silently noting that she wasn't actually involved in too many battles, she licked Honeyfang's shoulder and gazed out at the Clan, who appeared to watch her with wary eyes, except for Snowbranch, Pinepaw, and two or three other cats. Riversong tried to meet all of their eyes and dared them to try and scorn her.

"Willowpaw." Honeyfang yowled. The long-legged big grey she-cat nodded.

"You will now be known as Willowflight. StarClan honours your ability to be stealthy and swift, and we welcome you as a full warrior in the Clan."

"Newtheart! Riversong! Willowflight!" The Clan chanted.

"Tonight, you three are to have a silent vigil." Honeyfang mewed.

Riversong nodded along with her littermates, and she turned to Snowbranch, who looked on the verge of having tears of happiness.

"We didn't get to do the warrior assessment." Riversong murmured.

"I know." Snowbranch smiled. "You will get to prove yourself fully now you're a warrior, unlike before."

"Congratulations!" Pinepaw approached Riversong, her golden eyes bright.

"That's a prettier name than Riversplash!" Alderpaw purred, making Riversong wince inwardly. Does he always have to praise me? Though she appreciated his attempts, she wasn't one to fall for compliments.

Willowflight had been greeted by Maplefoot, Chiveclaw, and Newtheart. She seemed content, even with Maplefoot nudging her, but the piercing green look she gave Riversong and Alderpaw signified another feeling. _Jealousy?_

"I'm going to Willowflight." Riversong smiled, concealing her feeling of confusion.

"That's a great warrior name." Riversong mewed once she approached Willowflight's little group.

"Yeah!" Newtheart purred. "I almost expected a Willowspots or a Willowclaw-"

"And I expected yours to be Newtmousebrain." Willowflight replied dryly, making Newtheart and Maplefoot chuckle. _Something's going on with Willowflight,_ Riversong thought. _And I hope I'm not in the middle of it._

...

Riversong yawned as she gazed at the white-speckled black sky. Her warrior vigil had barely started, and she was already exhausted.

 _Those words I heard when I was at the Moonflower._ She thought. _Wind? Becoming cold and dark? What could that possibly mean?_

 _Wait. Wind._

 _Windpaw._

 _It must be about him!_ Riversong's jaw opened slowly. _Could he be.. turning dark? Evil? Because I'm not returning his feelings?_

Taking in a deep breath, Riversong shook her head slightly. _I guess there's only one thing to do._ She thought. _And that's giving him a chance._

 **Ohhh my goshh finally! Warrior ceremonies!**

 **You thought it was Rivershadow, but it's me, Riversong!**

 **Go Silverwater! Power ahead like the deputy you are!**

 **As I kept on mentioning in this chapter, I've been realising that Riversong and her littermates hasn't done much to be worthy of their warrior names yet. I'll be explaining it later.**

 **Qotc: I've already asked this before, but try and think of warrior names for Pinepaw and her two forgotten siblings Violetpaw and Starlingpaw ;)**

 **Also, I gotta lame Deviantart :D** dawnyflight. deviantart. com (remove spaces)

 **Please review (3**


	18. Chapter 17

OH MY

THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE PLOT REVELATION CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH FOR SOME REASON AND- oh my gosh, I've let myself go for a little too long.

I'm also in a really good mood.

* * *

 *****Please read:** **I have a new Warriors story up! It is called** ** _'In Unity'_** **and it would be nice if you could read &review! (But it ain't required for you to read it) I'll be posting the next chapter when I reach a total of 6 reviews (aka getting 2 more reviews on chapter 1). Thank you!*****

* * *

7 reviews? Thank you all. Really.

Just a note: There may be a chance that I won't be able to update on this (or Falling Feathers, my other major story) weekly/every ten days. Next week is a big week for me with school assessment (I'll be doing a science and math test and cooking a spaghetti meal for home economics) so bear with me. Thanks (3

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Aahh, thank you! I personally love River's warrior name. On this chapter I managed to finish it really quickly, too. My 3 week school holiday is coming in around a week.. the assessment is infuriating. Windpaw is around the same age as Pinepaw and Alderpaw, but I guess I hadn't mentioned it haha, so he wouldn't be a warrior yet.**

 **DarkPitchBlack: Ooh, Pinecrest is a really pretty name! I like your guesses!**

 **Dragonemperess: I like those!**

 **iDragonSpyro: Thank you! Aldersong? Oohh.. that may or may not be a ship I made, too..**

 **Flame: Ye, I mentioned in a very early chapter that, 'Pinekit was a moon younger, despite being a little more mature than Riverkit', so Pinepaw is around the same age as Windpaw and Alderpaw, who I can confirm are both a moon younger than Riversong and her siblings. I should say Flamepaw/bolt is coming in in chapter 18-19 or 20!**

 **Silverstar Leader of Thundercl: I just love Spirit as a suffix! I really want a cat with Spirit in their name.**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Haha, yes! I love twists.. expect a lot more soon ;)**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "You killed him! You murdered the only cat who trusted me! Who _loved_ me!" - Ashflame

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Your vigil is over."

Riversong gazed tiredly at Honeyfang, the temporary replacement of Sagestar while the leader was recovering from some recent events.

The newly-made warrior gazed up at the willow leaves. They were paler than usual, and had faded to a rich brown-orange colour.

"Finally." Willowflight yawned, stretching her limbs. "I could sleep through a PeakClan invasion right now."

"You _would_ be the kind of cat to do that." Newtheart said, grinning slightly. "Though, one whisper of PeakClan and you'd be up and ready."

"I was exaggerating." Willowflight growled, narrowing her eyes that reminded Riversong of Ashflame's.

Honeyfang stood nearby, narrowing his eyes warmly at the two young cats. "You may rest for the day. You have a lot of duties waiting to be completed by warriors such as yourselves."

Riversong flicked her tail gratefully at the grey-and-yellow tuxedo tom. "Shall we?" She mewed to her littermates. Nods met her words.

Gazing at Honeyfang, Riversong felt unanswered questions ring in her mind. Why did she get her warrior name early? How long will Sagestar be 'recovering' for? What do we do with the three new loners that we brought in?

But now, there's only three things on her mind. Will she actually meet up with Windpaw? What will she do now that she's a warrior, working with her Clan to survive Leafbare and the dangers of PeakClan?

 _I will meet Windpaw the night after the Gathering._ She decided, foreboding swelling in her chest. Shaking it off, she entered the CascadeClan camp.

"Hey!" Alderpaw yowled as he approached Riversong and Willowflight. "Bouncefire says I'm ready for my warrior assessment! And I'm getting my warrior name in around a moon!"

"Congratulations." Willowflight purred, blinking at the dilute dark brown-and-grey mottled tom.

"I want my warrior name to be Alderblaze." Alderpaw continued without answering Willowflight, flicking his brown tail.

"You've told me before." Riversong smirked. "And I'd bet yours would be Alderbreeze."

"Alderbreeze?" Alderpaw gasped, his amber eyes wide. "That's a she-cat name!"

Riversong stifled a laugh. "That seems just about right for you." She mewed, eyes narrowed in smugness.

The former loner glared at the bluish-grey tabby, his mouth twisted into a pout. "Don't tease him." Willowflight mewed, flicking Riversong hard with her black-tipped tail.

Riversong rolled her blue eyes and shrugged off her sister's tail. "It's not like you to stand up for a cat in particular, Willowflight."

The large she-cat, with fur the same shade as Ebonyshade's, narrowed her green eyes and frowned slightly, obviously getting flustered. "So?" She replied curtly, grey face blushing. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes." Riversong faintly smiled. "As I said, it isn't like you to stand up for anyone." Slinking away from the two cats, leaving them staring at each other in confusion and frustration, she approached the warriors' den, a cave that was surrounded by brown moss and brambles.

Laying down in an empty, vacant nest near the front of the den and beside Newtheart's, she sighed in content. _Maybe life won't be so bad after all of this is over._ She thought, the cool air from outside softly ruffling her fur and the scent of Silverwater's blood quickly fading away from her memory, and she fell asleep.

...

Pain sliced through her fur, and Riversong woke up with a gasp. Her eyes met the green eyes of Ashflame, wide and malicious as she visibly slashed at Riversong's thin fur.

"Ashflame?" Riversong hissed, lashing her tail as she took in the pain bolting through her. Blood started to trickle from her new scratches.

Claws pricked through her fur. Riversong shied away from her attacker, and let out a yowl of warning. "Stay away!" Riversong growled, glaring into Ashflame's eyes, which seemed hollow and angry.

"Riversong? Wh- I- oh! Ashflame! What in StarClan are you doing?"

It was Mistfur, Willowflight's former mentor's daughter. Her blue eyes were wide, and quickly the mottled she-cat shoved the classic orange-and-black she-cat out of the way, the latter hissing and spitting insults at Riversong.

"Fox-hearted killer!" Ashflame spat, glaring at the bluish-grey tabby again and quickly slicing at Mistfur to advance onto Riversong.

"What did I do?" Riversong gasped, swatting a sheathed paw at her mother to push her away. "I never killed anyone! I know I didn't _kill_ that PeakClan she-cat-"

"I told you to stay away from the warriors' den!" A black tabby shape, Blackice, hissed, forcing Ashflame into the ground. Alderpaw and Finchsong, Pinepaw's father, followed behind, standing in front of Riversong defensively.

"I will not let you get away will killing Ebonyshade!" Ashflame howled, slashing at Blackice and struggling to reach Riversong. Pain other than the feeling from her scratches reached Riversong's heart.

"I never hurt him." She whispered, feeling heat behind her eyes. "PeakClan did, but he's still alive."

"My old Clan didn't hurt him at all!" Ashflame replied, her eyes screwed up and tears starting to trail down her face. It was as if she wasn't even listening properly. "You did! You- you made PeakClan attack him directly- you lead him into a trap!"

"No," Riversong shrank into her nest, quivering. "Your old Clan?"

"You killed him!" Ashflame shrieked, her voice becoming raspy and haunting. "You murdered the only cat who trusted me! Who loved me!"

Another cat burst into the entrance. Newtheart.

"You will not hurt my sister!" The orange-and-black tom growled, biting Ashflame's scruff and dragging the wailing senior she-cat out of the den. Blackice and Finchsong followed behind, the medicine cat also bleeding from a torn ear and slashed cheek.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Alderpaw demanded, his eyes angry and alert. "Why was she attacking you?"

"I don't know." Riversong whispered, shaking and bleeding. "She- she attacked me while I was sleeping."

The battered tabby drew in a breath. "She was trying to kill me."

Mistfur gasped slightly. "Kill you?" Her blue eyes betrayed her horror.

"Since when have you ever bothered to help me, or even talk kindly to me?" Riversong felt anger bubble up inside of her.

"I've.." Mistfur trailed off, her eyes suddenly guilty. "I've realised how silly I've been acting whenever you're around." She paused, her gaze full of guilt. "I was scared. Scared of what you may have done to my family."

"What I _may have_ done?" Riversong replied, her eyes shielded from showing the emotions she was feeling right now, from the attack of Ashflame to Mistfur confessing she was sorry.

Mistfur gazed at the tabby, her eyes betraying a strange look of rebellion. "After you were born, most of the Clan started to have dreams of you. Of you, killing our friends and family."

Riversong stifled a howl of horror. "What?"

"Shortly after Ashflame kitted," Mistfur murmured. "Blackice and Emberwhisper came back from the Moonflower, and they didn't know Ashflame had kitted until they got back. They told us of a prophecy. It was a prophecy, Riversong, about you."

 **A lil' short, but that's fine, right? Right?**

 **A River's Haters member has betrayed the group and told Riversong of all their reasoning behind Riversong's (not-so-talked-about) hate. Like wow. Maplefoot ain't gonna be happy.**

 **I was trying to remind myself and other people of the forgotten Clan members in this chap. Like, we forgot about Shadefur, Shimmertail, Turtlepelt, Maplesmoke etc blergh I should kill 'em off soon**

 **FORESHADOWING FOR THE WIN. I went all out on this chapter, didn't I? No? Heh.. I was actually planning to kill off a cat in this chapter, but while writing I was like 'screw this I'll keep my kitties alive'**

 ***Reasoning for using the words 'tuxedo' and 'classic' in my cat's descriptions:**

 **\- Some cats (like Tallstar from the books) have white 'tuxedo' markings on them. Honeyfang is a grey tuxedo with yellow markings instead of white. Like, they fancyyy**

 **\- 'Classic' is a kind of tabby marking. It's swirly. Ashflame is a solid orange cat with thick black classic tabby markings/swirls.***

 **Willowflight x Alderpaw hints? _What even?_**

 **Mistfur finally becomes not so stupidly annoying.**

 **Qotc: What had Ashflame possibly seen to have resorted to attempting Riversong's murder?**

 **Review if you're liking the story! (3**

 **help we're getting a massive storm closing in on my area and i'm scared**


	19. Chapter 18

Hey, ya'll!

Why do I like this chapter so much? I'm lovin' it. (Sponsored by McDonalds amirite)

We meed to fight back and gain more review than Falling Feathers! River's Shadow has 2 less reviews than Falling Feathers does.. c'mon! We can get first place back!

I rewrote River's Shadow's summary 'cause why not.

Edit: Apparently while writing this I was sleep-drunk and in one of the 23rd sentence from the bottom I wrote 'your' instead of 'you're'.. I will send my tired self to re-watch the 'Your vs You're' video by Jacksfilms again.

Enjoy a long chapter that = 2,000 words without AN's. Yay.

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

 **Flame: I have survived the storm. And found out that there's a category 4 cyclone (or hurricane) heading near my state. Uh-oh. Go away, cyclone Debbie! You're ruining our sunny day, and also making people leave their homes to seek actual shelter! Also, yeah. I will admit Ashflame was originally PeakClan ):D**

 **iDragonSpyro: *cuddles* thank you!**

 **Silverstar of Thundercl: You haven't seen nothing yet!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Yes, Ashflame has broken the plot. And I laughed until I cried when I read your description on your thoughts on Alderpaw's personality. It fits him perfectly. StarClan just likes foreshadowing now. Bad StarClan.**

 **Chapter 18**

Riversong could barely understand what Mistfur was talking about. _A prophecy? About me?_

"No.." She breathed, her paws stubbornly planted on the ground and claws slowly unsheathing as she finally started to realise what Mistfur meant.

Not willing to look at Finchsong or Alderpaw, who looked at Mistfur in dismay, Riversong recollected herself and she slunk outside. Instantly, ferocious snarls met her sensitive ears.

"Exile her!" Ashflame howled, her claws tipped with Riversong's scarlet blood.

Silverwater stepped outside the leader's den, likely visiting Sagestar, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. She was recovering fast, and the Clan was happy to hear the deputy was able to assign patrols and hunt without much trouble. Snowbranch, Riversong's old mentor, would barely leave Silverwater's side.

The silver tabby slunk towards a struggling Ashflame, who was being held to the ground by Honeyfang and Shadefur, and looked at her in the eye with an amber glare. "What do you think you're doing, Ashflame? Attacking a young warrior unprovoked? Yet alone, attacking your kit?"

Before Riversong's mother could reply, Blackice and Emberwhisper followed Silverwater to the group of surprised cats who would flick their wary eyes to Ashflame then to Riversong.

"She had another dream." Emberwhisper called, not meeting Riversong's dazed eye. Understanding murmurs followed the words.

Suddenly, Ashflame managed to wrench herself from the two senior tom's grasp and lunged at Riversong.

Ducking and narrowly avoiding the crazed she-cat's lunge, Riversong turned around to look at the Clan in shock . No cat moved, and any cat that had tried to help her was pushed back by another from the crowd. Swallowing back dismay, Riversong bared her teeth in a snarl.

Spitting harsh insults, Ashflame swiped at Riversong's shocked face with manic speed until she finally hit her mark, slicing Riversong's muzzle until she shrieked. Shaking blood off her stinging muzzle, the she-cat lashed her tail. "What are you doing?" She begged, every jaw movement sending fiery pain up her muzzle.

A horrified gasp sounded from behind her. Bunching her muscles and leaping over Ashflame with a swift jump, Riversong turned to see Feather, a loner who had been brought into camp during Silverwater's kitting, who stared at her with wide, icy-blue eyes. Smoke and Fang stood beside her, Smoke's gaze unreadable, and Fang's concerned and shocked.

Harsh claws raked her cheek, and backing up, Riversong shook her head as an attempt to relieve the pain. _I can't keep dodging forever._

Unsheathing her claws and flexing them into the ground below her, Riversong took in a deep breath. _I haven't fought in a while. I need more practice._

Drawing her mouth back and advancing towards the insane orange-and-black she-cat, she drew a paw up and slashed at her eyes. Howling in unexpected pain, Ashflame reared back, slamming her paws into the ground and Riversong scrambling away from her.

"Riversong! Leave her alone!"

Riversong ignored Willowflight's cries, absent-minded, as she dodged Ashflame's retaliating strikes and she quickly started to gain the advantage as Ashflame's green eyes screwed shut and blood trickled out of them.

"Great StarClan, stop!"

Snowbranch shoved into Riversong, receiving a hiss of frustration from the bluish-grey tabby. _Let me win this battle!_

Staring into those wide holly-green eyes, Riversong's head suddenly cleared. She backed away from Ashflame, sheathing her claws and bowing her head in shame, as Snowbranch rushed to Ashflame, shoving her to the ground as she did to Riversong, and pressing her down, Redstripe coming to her aid.

Struggling and hissing, still temporarily blinded, Ashflame finally started to slow down, breathing heavily and whimpering that she shouldn't have let Ebonyshade die. Emberwhisper rushed to her aid, whispering that Ebonyshade was okay, that Ebonyshade was alive. That Riversong didn't kill him.

Riversong's eyes started to water, and she stared at her paws, which were dirty and ruffled. No cat came to her aid. After all, she fought back at a crazed she-cat with unsheathed claws

"Riversong, meet us in the warriors' den."

Silverwater looked at Riversong with an orange gaze, exchanging looks with Honeyfang. However strange it would be to have a talk in the warriors' den, there was no other den to console in, Riversong noted.

Nodding and following the two senior cats into the roomy den, Riversong breathed out a sigh. She knew what was coming next.

"Alright, Riversong." Honeyfang rumbles, flicking his yellow-and-grey tail slowly. "Do you know what exactly just happened?"

Riversong stared at the ground with wide, serious eyes. "Yes, and no." She replied firmly. "After resting from my vigil, I woke up to Ashflame attacking me. As if she was trying to kill me." The word 'kill' felt strange on her tongue.

"Emberwhisper claims Ashflame had a.. bad dream." Silverwater said, looking at Honeyfang with knowing eyes. "Do you know what she had dreamed about to make her try and kill you, if that's what you're implying?"

Riversong slightly shook her head. "Apparently.." The words got stuck in her throat, and she swallowed, flattening her striped ears. "Apparently she had a dream of.. m..me.. killing Ebonyshade."

"And that drove her to attempt on killing you to avenge his 'death'?" Honeyfang murmured softly, gazing at Riversong with slight pity, however layered with shielded suspicion.

"Yes. I did nothing to her, and I would never dream on killing anyone.. yet alone.. m..my father." Riversong stammered, ignoring Honeyfang's wary yellow gaze.

Silverwater got up, nodded to Honeyfang, and draped her dark-striped tail over Riversong's shoulders. "This is a very serious matter. Though it was bad judgement for you to fight back, we value your honesty."

Nodding again, the deputy stared into Riversong's blue eyes. "You may leave. Ashflame is still recovering, but we shouldn't push her too much again. I advise you avoid the medicine cat den altogether."

"Thank you." Riversong said genuinely, looking at both Honeyfang and Silverwater in turn. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Riversong got up and exited the den, muttering the words, "I shouldn't have fought back." Under her breath.

It isn't your fault!" Silverwater mewed back, hearing Riversong's mutter. Ignoring the words, Riversong kept stalking and headed for the fresh-kill pile, the Clan's whispers directed at her making her ears flatten.

Grabbing a small minnow, Riversong settled down under a greying willow tree, and gazed up at the sky, which started to darken with clouds, though at dawn it was clear as the pools that dotted the CascadeClan territory.

Tucking into the tiny silver fish and thoughts racing as fast as a rabbit being pursued by a BreezeClan cat, Riversong saw Willowflight beckoning her over to a group of cats consisting of Maplefoot, Turtlepelt, Smokewind, and Mistfur.

Swallowing the last bite, the young warrior approached the group slowly.

"Silverwater wanted you to go on a patrol to remark the territories." Willowflight mewed, "With us five."

Riversong nodded in acknowledgment. "Now?"

"I'd hope so." Turtlepelt replied dryly, the tortoiseshell's eyes narrowed. The younger tabby warrior muttered inaudible words back, and followed the four out of camp.

"I can't believe your mother would attack you. And.. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Mistfur pressed against Riversong, her clear blue eyes pitiful and dark with worry. She has the right to be sorrowful; Mistfur's own mother died just a few moons after Mistfur was apprenticed and a moon before Ebonyshade's accident, while Ashflame had tried to kill her own kit.

"She isn't my mother anymore." Riversong replied firmly, half-ignoring her plea for forgiveness, before frowning in contempt. "Actually, she never was, the way she would talk badly about me behind my back and always ignored me."

"I'm sorry." Mistfur said, flicking her white mottled tail. "I'm glad Palmsky wasn't like Ashflame."

"Well, you're _so_ lucky that you had a mother that _loved_ you." Riversong growled harshly, stepping faster to go ahead of Mistfur.

'"Hey, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Mistfur called, making Riversong stalk forwards even faster.

Approaching the PeakClan border as the willow trees thinned out and sniffing the area for any strong scent that may signify invasion, Riversong quickly marked the border and the rest of the patrol joined her.

Smokewind sniffed the markers with contempt. "Well done. They don't seem to have strayed from their dust-ridden territory."

Murmuring in reply, Riversong nodded and made her way to the BreezeClan border, her paws getting sore and the trees slowly thinning out again to reveal fresh moor grass that was tough yet cool beneath her paws.

"Oh, Riverpaw!"

 _Windpaw?_

Foreboding swelled in Riversong's heart again. _It's the dark wind._

Windpaw stood along with a dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes, a red she-cat with dark green eyes, and a grey tom with brown and cream speckles. They seemingly marking the BreezeClan border, too. Riversong remembered the grey tom's name as Kestrelwing; he was seen sitting at the last Gathering beside Heatherbloom, one of the CascadeClan queens.

"My name is Riversong now, thank you." Riversong replied to Windpaw's peppy mew dryly.

"Congratulations!" Windpaw chirped, making Riversong want to slap herself. "I'm getting my warrior name soon, too!"

"Not with that kitlike attitude you won't." The dark ginger tom mewed, flicking Windpaw on the ear, though Riversong could tell the mew was affectionate. _Oh, right! He's Windpaw's father!_

"Amberflash and Windpaw," The dark red she-cat mewed sharply, looking at Riversong and the approaching patrol, "We're marking the border and leaving. No time for joking around here."

"You're boring, Poppynose!" Windpaw complained, looking at Kestrelwing in hope. "Can't we stay around a little bit longer?"

"No." Kestrelwing growled in reply, though his tone seemed hopeful as he gazed at Riversong's patrol. "We've marked the border, so we should get back to camp."

"Aww," Windpaw muttered. Riversong flicked her tail impatiently. Is her patrol going to catch up with her or not?

"Hey, Riversong." The BreezeClan apprentice whispered, getting her attention with a tail-flick. "Do you want to meet me at the Gathering location tomorrow night?"

Stifling a growl at Windpaw's repeated attempts to meet up with her, Riversong felt a thought rise up inside her mind. This is her chance to stop Windpaw from becoming dark-hearted, just like the prophecy said!

"Okay." She said simply without thinking too much, making Windpaw's clear amber eyes widen with shock.

"Really?" He whispered, his gaze stunned.

"Sure." Riversong rolled her eyes. "Quick, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Riversong." Windpaw said quickly. "Tomorrow night at the Gathering clearing."

"Better catch up with your patrol," Riversong said dryly, ignoring Windpaw's words of gratitude and pointing at the group of cats that was steadily leaving Windpaw alone.

"Okay, thanks, Riversong! See you tomorrow!" Windpaw stammered, turning around to run at full pelt towards his patrol.

"What was that about?"

Stiffening and turning to see Maplefoot looking at Riversong with contempt, she regained her cool and replied,

"Just a BreezeClan patrol passing by to mark the border." She mewed coolly.

"And that apprentice?" Maplefoot pointed out, making Riversong's fur lift up slightly. "What were you talking about to him?"

She didn't hear him asking me to meet him in secret. "Oh, just an annoying tom from the last Gathering who talked to me for a little bit."

"He seemed pretty friendly." Maplefoot pressed.

"Did I act friendly back? No." Riversong growled, turning around to join the patrol. "We've marked the borders, so we should head back."

...

"I didn't want to hurt her." Newtheart mumbled over a mouthful of water-vole. "But she was attacking you, so I had no choice."

"It's fine." Riversong replied, flicking the orange-and-black tom softly with her plumy tail. "She just had a bad dream about me, that's all."

Before Newtheart could ask what that could possibly mean, a hunting patrol suddenly burst into camp, panting.

A patrol consisting of Bouncefire, Shimmertail, Violetpaw, and Starlingpaw. They had horrified looks on their faces, Starlingpaw's being the most haunted.

"We didn't manage to catch anything in the short amount of time," Shimmertail said, scanning the Clan's and Riversong's confused gaze with clear blue eyes. "But we found.. something bad." The black she-cat looked at Riversong, Willowflight, and Newtheart in turn with pity, also gazing at the medicine cat den where Ebonyshade rested. "Aspenfeather was murdered."

 **At this point I may as well end every chapter with a cliffhanger.**

 **It's slowly building up to be very intense. I have major plan for the plot that may or may not blow your mind. (Probably not)**

 **Review if you want! Try and fight back against the Falling Feathers fans, and aim for 70 reviews! :O**


	20. Chapter 18-999999

***DISCLAIMER: THIS IS AN APRIL FOOLS CHAPTER. CONTINUE READING IF YOU WANT TO BE INCREDIBLY CONFUSED.***

Haii! Early chapter! Yeeehhh! I put SO much effort into this. Look! 0.8K words! Look at the effort!

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Well, uh, she's Ebonyshade's nonexistent brother, duuh**

 **Flame: Thas' fine!**

 **Hulloa: It's all g in the h!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Of course, since Ashflame is mean :(**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Thanks! I've been trying to avoid the dialogue grouping that includes two cats talking in a small paragraph. Though, I'll try and build on your criticism.**

 **Chapter 18.999999**

Riversong stretched her eyes open from her sleep and yawned. It was a fine Leaffall day, and she was refreshed and ready for a full-on day.

"May all cats gather beneath the Stream for a Clan meeting."

Riversong pricked her ears. _Was that Sagestar calling the meeting? Isn't Honeyfang and Silverwater taking over the duties for now, since Sagestar is still recovering? Didn't Aspenfeather get freaking murdered?_

The blue tabby warrior stretched her tired limbs and yawned again. _Why am I so tired?_

Twisting her head around to snag an apparent piece of tough moss stuck on her back, she quickly stifled a gasp of surprise.

Feathery formations spread out from her back, pale coloured and tipped with blue-grey.

 _Are these wings?_ Riversong felt panic race through her at the thought. I have wings? _Aren't birds meant to be the only creatures with wings?_

Riversong hesitantly tried to move them, and totally surprised her when they actually moved. Excitement and nervous anticipation replaced the shock quickly.

Stifling another squeak of excitement, Riversong slipped out of the den, spreading out her new blue-grey tabby wings.

"Riverpaw! I- oh!"

It was Newtheart, stalking towards her with surprise in his green eyes. "What happened to you? Are those wings?"

Riversong flicked them proudly. "I think so. I just woke up with them." Then, she frowned. "Did you just call me Riverpaw? I'm River _song_ now."

"What in the world? No, you're an apprentice, just like before, Riverpaw. But that's a cool name."

"I said, _may all cats gather beneath the Stream for a Clan meeting!_ " It was Sagestar, yelling out impatiently. Riversong felt confusion add to her pride of her newly found wings. _Sagestar is being unnaturally impatient, and_ also _taking over a Clan meeting?_

"Riverpaw, Newtpaw, and Willowpaw." Sagestar boomed. "You will now be- er- made warriors. Riverpaw, you will now be known as Rivershadow. StarClan does not honour your bloodthirsty tendencies and now-"

 ** _Currently in BreezeClan camp._**

"Windpaw, you will now be known as Windthunder. StarClan sorta-doesn't honour your annoying fluff-filled air-head." Hawkstar growled.

"Blazepaw, you will be now known as Blazeit. StarClan honours your overused-ness and we welcome you as a full 420 (spammer) MEMBER of BreezeClan, since we suddenly stole you from GladeClan."

"Noo!" Blazeit cried, cringing at the name.

 _ **Back in CascadeClan camp.**_

Riversong gasped. She's being renamed? At her apparent warrior ceremony? And she's now being called Rivershadow? Bloodthirsty tendencies?

"What are thooooose?" Sagestar boomed mockingly, glaring at Riversong's wings.

"Wings." Riversong snapped.

"We cannot allow such a cat to live in our Clan." Sagestar hissed. "I will sentence you to exile. Willowpaw, you will now be known as.. Willow..purr. StarClan honours your stealthiness..ness.. and we welcome you as a warrior. Newtpaw, you will be known as Newtbrook. StarClan honours your clums-"

"Hey, Newtbrook is a she-cat name!" Newtheart whined, receiving a glare from Sagestar.

"Wait, you're exiling me?" Riversong gasped.

"Yeah. Go. We will kill you if you invade our territory. Get out." Sagestar rolled his eyes.

Riversong felt a shove on her side, and she turned to see Alderpaw shoving her to the camp entrance.

"Alderpaw? I-"

"Get the hell out of here, you winged- er.. monster." Alderpaw snarled. Riversong flinched at Alderpaw's unnaturally hostile behaviour and an idea made a light-bulb form above her head.

"Try and catch me." Riversong mewed. "If you do, I will let you kill me."

Alderpaw had bought it. He crouched, just as Riversong darted away.

 _This is my chance,_ Riversong thought. She approached a randomly-placed gorge, looked behind her shoulder at Alderpaw, and leaped.

Spreading out her wings and focusing on them inside her mind, Riversong tried her hardest to flap them.

And they worked! How surprising!

Riversong gasped again. She could fly! She could really fly!

"Bye, Alder _breeze_!" Riversong crowed, swooping by and picking the naive tom by the scruff and dropping him into the convenient gorge, satisfying her 'bloodthirsty tendencies'.

Riversong soared over the CascadeClan territory and over PeakClan's territory, the willow trees tiny and underwhelming compared to the view on the ground and the whole mountain getting bigger every second.

"Curse you, flying Leopardspot murderer!" The PeakClan cats below roared.

Riversong suppressed a grin. She could do whatever she wanted. She could run away from the Clans now that she grew wings. She had nobody to love, anyways. Who cares about the cats who did love her, though? It's not like they miss her already, or anything..

Whoops. She nearly forgot Windpaw.

..Oh well.

"Wahhh!" Windpaw suddenly screamed on cue, trespassing on CascadeClan territory (again). "I don't like the name Windthunder!" He catches Riversong's eye somehow. "Hey! You promised to meet me tonight! Rivershadoww pleeeassseee-"

Screwing up her muzzle in disgust, Riversong bunched her muscles, faced down during her flight, and did a 360° spin down onto Windpawthunder, making a dive-bomb explosion that sent absolutely no pain through Riversong and destroyed all of the boring Clan territories, because, well, she's obviously apart of a prophecy where she will kill everyone in the Clans and/or is the very best like no one totally ever was.

Or, will she?

 **Hope you loved this chapter! Xoxo please give me 500 free reviews because I'm review-hungry (3**

 **Aaannndd-**

 **April Fools! ):D**

 **excuse me for breaking the golden rule of random** **≠ comedy**

 **Ily all for 70 reviews don't hurt me**


	21. Chapter 19

Well..

that April Fools chapter, though..

take a 2k long chapter. Not as long as chapter 12, but around 1k under.

 **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff: It's sleep-drunk me's version of an April Fools joke**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: It's an April Fool's joke ;) but a day early for some, since I'm Australian.**

 **Flame: I'm perfectly fine! I've finally gotten my school break, and I can confirm I am indeed sane, though maybe a bit lazier. I'm working hard to get all 3 of my stories' chapters out before the end of the week, In Unity chapter 4 being my next goal. I understand, since some people don't have a sense of humour as strong as mine or some other's. Thank you for your concern, Flame :)**

 **PurplePanda1005: It comes easy when you've made practically millions of oc's and had to narrow them down to just a few.. ;)**

 **DarkPitchBlack: Sleep-drunk me happened**

 **iDragonSpyro: I convinced them all to take drugs I'm sorry**

 **SpiritedSilver: It is never a dream.. for it had lots of sleep-drunk writing involved.**

 **Chapter 19**

Riversong stiffened. Aspenfeather was Ebonyshade's sister; one of the only cats her father had truly bonded with over the moons. The silver speckled she-cat barely ever came into camp, and many of the Clan whispered rumours about Aspenfeather's loner-like personality, thinking she would one day never come back to serve her warriors duties like she'd promised to when she got her warrior name.

Though Riversong didn't really talk to the secretive she-cat, she had really enjoyed the subtle chats she had with the delicate silver she-cat as an apprentice. A pang in her heart reminded her of that.

Willowflight didn't look too sorrowful, much to Riversong's surprise. Newtheart looked saddened; but again, not many cats had actually developed a friendship with Aspenfeather to really feel too much feeling about her sudden death.

"Murdered?" Silverwater echoed, her ears flattened and silver tabby tail twitching. "What, how?"

"We found her body after catching her scent on the BreezeClan border, and her throat was slashed." Bouncefire mewed, staring at her mate, Honeyfang, desperately. "She was already dead, but her fur was still warm."

Shimmertail sighed. "There were some CascadeClan scent around her body. Like Turtlepelt's, Willowflight's, Riversong's, Maplefoot's,"

Riversong stiffened at the mention of her name.

"But BreezeClan scent seemed to overpower most of it."

 _BreezeClan?_

Maplefoot bristled, her amber eyes bearing a strange look of anger, as if her expressions were fake. "BreezeClan warriors killed her!"

Distressed murmurs rippled though the Clan, and they stared at the young warrior with horrified eyes.

"They were upset we wouldn't let their two apprentices steal more of our prey." Maplefoot whispered angrily, scraping at the ground below her paws. "So they killed one of our warriors."

Maplefoot flicked her ears when she caught Riversong's eyes, and while Riversong looked at her blankly, Maplefoot's amber eyes gleamed.

"Hey," Maplefoot said. "Weren't you talking to that BreezeClan patrol earlier?"

Riversong narrowed her eyes. "I came up to the border, and the patrol did, too. It was that stupid apprentice that had come to speak to me."

Snowbranch's eyebrow lifted. "Which apprentice?"

"That grey one with the white paws."

Riversong's old mentor smiled slightly. "Ah," She said. "Windpaw."

Nodding hastily and looking back at Maplefoot, she found the pale red she-cat talking to the Clan about what they could have possibly done to make BreezeClan murder one of our warriors. Slowly, the Clan started to chant 'Revenge!' with Maplefoot following along, making Riversong snort. _We don't have any proof of BreezeClan murdering Aspenfeather._

"That's enough!" Silverwater boomed, silencing the cats below her. "We have no proof whatsoever of who killed Aspenfeather."

 _Thank you!_ Riversong breathed out a sigh.

"And Maplefoot," Silverwater growled, sending a cool look in Maplefoot's direction. "I'd like you to talk to us in the warriors' den soon, please."

Willowflight's expression changed immediately. It was a look of horror, so intense that Riversong barely recognized her sister while she held that worried look. _But why? What's so wrong when even_ Willowflight _can't conceal her emotions?_

"But now, we have to get something done that was quite a bit overdue." Silverwater gazed at the three loners who sat in the corner of the camp, watching the Clan with mesmerised eyes, as if they didn't expect to see a Clan who chanted about blood and revenge after discovering a Clanmate was murdered.

"Feather, Smoke, and Fang." Silverwater mewed, making the three stand up. "Is it your will to follow the warrior code, and defend the Clan with your life as a full warrior?"

"It is." Fang rumbled, nodding at the silver tabby and looking at Feather softly.

Smoke shifted his amber gaze to Mothshine, who sat outside the elders' den. "It is."

"It is." Feather echoed, standing squarely in her place and looking at Silverwater determinedly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan," Silverwater mewed, nodding to the three cats. "Feather, you will now be known as Featherfrost. Though you are inexperienced in the way of the Clans, you have potential to be an excellent warrior."

Featherfrost smiled widely and stared at Riversong, who blinked back slowly. _Is she trying to impress me?_

"Fang," Silverwater said. "You will now be known as Whitefang. We hope to see you aid us in many battles and we welcome you as a warrior."

Silverwater smiled. "Smoke. You will now be known as Silversmoke. I hope to see your skills shine through now you are a warrior."

"Featherfrost! Whitefang! Silversmoke!"

Riversong joined in after a moment of hesitation, now smiling back at Featherfrost and chanting at the sky, which was getting darker and stared to get speckled with the warriors of StarClan.

"Tonight," Silverwater mewed. "You three will have a silent vigil, where there will be no talking until dawn."

"Thank you." The trio said in unison as cats started to swarm around them.

Riversong's heart skipped a beat. _I'm meeting Windpaw tonight. To stop him from becoming what the prophecy said he would become._

But a thought made her stiffen. _What if he is going to kill me in secret? If Windpaw's Clan really didn't mind that he hunted in another Clan's territory, and really did want revenge?_

"What happens during the silent vigil?"

Riversong turned her head to see Featherfrost, her sleek silver fur rippling with white markings and set with pretty icy-blue eyes.

"You sit at the camp entrance during the night," Riversong explained. "And you're not allowed to talk. You can't walk around, either. You have to stay awake until dawn."

"That sounds horrible." Featherfrost narrowed her eyes. "Did every other warrior have to do that, too?"

"Yes." Riversong replied. "Every warrior, even Silverwater and Mothshine sat their silent vigils throughout one night."

"Hmm." Featherfrost emitted a humming sound. "Thank you."

A gasping sound comes from one side of the camp, and the Clan cats hanging around that area part away from the cat making the sound. Ivyheart, a senior warrior and queen, is hunched down, moaning. "The kits." She croaked, receiving a gasp from Maplefoot and Ivyheart's mate, Smokewind.

Blackice and Emberwhisper dashed past Riversong, exchanging some words and picking Ivyheart by the scruff and bringing her into the nursery, shooing Heatherbloom, a new queen who joined the nursery recently, out.

The Clan murmured urgently, and Riversong shared their worries. _Will this go bad like Silverwater's? Will she or her kits die?_

Screwing up her muzzle, Riversong looked for the entrance and slowly slunk out, hiding behind the dens until she managed to get out into the territory, alone and finally peaceful.

 _Windpaw._ She told herself.

Riversong sighed quietly as she stared at the deep blue sky. Dark clouds dotted the night, but the half-moon shone brightly through a patch of sky that was never touched by the clouds. Is StarClan allowing me to do this? Would Ebonyshade allow this, because I'm doing it for a reason?

Riversong shook off the heart-wrenching feeling and she breathed in the cool, crisp mountain air. Tonight has got to be the night she would meet up with Windpaw. _I don't like him the way he likes me, though._

The young tabby warrior got up from her secret ledge and slowly padded past quiet bubbling creeks. She could scent willow leaves from the forest now.

Stopping by a clear pond, Riversong put one paw after the other into the cold water, sliding into the thick pool. Relishing the fresh feeling and her sore paws from today's events cooling and numbing, she trotted out and shook her fur out.

Sighing again, Riversong headed towards the Gathering's clearing. Climbing a tree and leaping from willow to willow, she enjoyed feeling air rushing around her and she kept going until the trees started to space out, being replaced by open moorland. Soon, she made it to the Gathering clearing, the large branch that settled there gleaming dimly.

Sitting near the honeysuckle bush, she waited for Windpaw. She had no choice in the matter - how else could she stop the darkness?

Riversong's plumy tail twitched impatiently as the moon started to rise higher, and she yawned.

"I can see you got tired of waiting." A voice whispered in her ear. She lashed out instinctively, and she hit a furry grey face.

"Oh. It's you." Riversong breathed. Windpaw narrowed his amber eyes and smirked. "Who else would it be?" Riversong blinked and shook her head. "Nobody. Sorry for hitting you."

Windpaw shrugged. "It's fine."

She stared at Windpaw, wondering how this cat could ever become evil, until breaking her gaze. Awkwardness spread through the she-cat and Riversong stared at the ground, flushed. "Sorry."

Windpaw shook his head. "It's fine, Riversong."

He then pressed against her and gazed into Riversong's bright blue eyes. She stiffened at the gesture, but regretfully calmed as Windpaw started to lick her ear. "What do you want to do?"

"I can teach you how to swim." Riversong purred harshly, making Windpaw rear back.

"No way!"

"Come on." Riversong rolled her eyes and stood up. "This way. Then, maybe you can reach me how to hunt rabbits, or something."

"That's a silly idea. That would be stealing." Windpaw said, wrinkling his nose. His smoky grey fur gleamed in the moonlight.

"Isn't that what you did a few moons ago?"

"I did it for a reason!" He burst out, receiving a silencing glare from Riversong.

"And what would that be?"

"I..I wasn't allowed to leave camp already. I had accidentally hurt one of the kits. My younger sister, Mosskit."

"You have a younger sister?"

Windpaw nodded. "I.. I pulled a prank with Foxbelly. And it went wrong, and-"

"Foxbelly?" Riversong stifled a laugh. _That arrogant red tom got Foxbelly as a warrior name? At least Foxpelt or Foxtail would be a better name._

"He doesn't really like it, but it's a warrior name." Windpaw growled, uncharacteristically grumpy.

"You might as well get Windmouse, with the way your leader gives your cats warrior names."

"Hawkstar is not stupid!" Windpaw hissed, amber eyes flashing. "He'd give me Windflight or Windclaw. They're good names."

"An apprentice in my Clan wanted Alderblaze." Riversong rolled her eyes. "As if he'd get that."

"Alderpaw? I haven't met him."

"You probably don't even know Aspenfeather." Riversong growled suddenly. "That's because she was murdered." There was a pang in her chest, and she attempted to shove it away. She didn't even get to see the body to try and find out the murderer.

Windpaw's clear amber eyes widened. "Someone killed a cat from your Clan?"

"Maplefoot says it was BreezeClan."

"What?" Windpaw roared suddenly, lashing his tail. "BreezeClan would never do that!"

"Yet you invaded my territory and stole around five squirrels." Riversong growled, arching her back and narrowing her bright blue eyes.

"Alright." Windpaw whispered. "You got me. But we wouldn't kill your warrior for no reason." He stared at the ground. "When Hawkstar found that we hurt Mosskit for no reason, he confined us to camp. That's when we snuck out and hunted in your territory, since we wanted to help our Clan but didn't want to be found-"

"That's a terrible excuse." Riversong growled.

"Please. Let's stop fighting." Windpaw said earnestly, staring into Riversong's eyes, making her stiffen and feel flustered. "I just wanted to say sorry."

Though Riversong wanted to claw Windpaw's ears off at his excuses for his behaviour, she softened. "It's fine." She said, flicking his ear. "Do you want to do anything, now?"

Windpaw shook his head. "Whatever _you_ want to do, Riversong."

...

"See you later." Riversong said, groggily getting up from her makeshift nest and waving her plumy tail at Windpaw. She had slept for a while, tired from the events that had happened yesterday.

"Bye!" Windpaw called, grinning. "Remember! In a few nights, meet me here again!"

Sighing and slinking away from the clearing, Riversong could admit one thing: though she could say she started to get feelings for Windpaw, she only felt the feelings she would have when hanging out with a good friend.

"Hello?"

Riversong stiffened and whipped her head around, her blue eyes flashing. Something bright ginger caught her eye.

Stepping out of a nearby clump of moorland grass, a handsome young ginger tom with black paws, tail-tip, muzzle, and one black ear dipped his head, blue eyes bright. He appeared to be around Pinepaw and Windpaw's age.

"My name's Flame." He mewed, looking Riversong up and down. "Do you come from the Clans?"

Hesitantly, Riversong nodded.

"That's great." Flame smiled. "Are you accepting cats?" He flicked his tail.

Riversong stifled a groan. How many loners are we getting this moon? Including Darkpaw? "I'll see." She mewed lightly, thinking about Silverwater's reaction to another loner joining the Clan. "I'm from CascadeClan. Do you like swimming much?"

"I do enjoy it as long as it isn't too cold. Uh, do you?" Flame replied.

"Sorta." Riversong stifled a purr. "Come on," She said, making her way back to camp. "Follow me, and let's see if you can become an apprentice of CascadeClan."

 **There ya go, Flame! Hopefully I portrayed Flame/bolt correctly. Otherwise I'll change it for you.**

 **80 reviews!**

 **Random stuff happening soon. But not as random as Riversong with wings doing a dive bomb onto Windpaw *cough* the April fools chapter *cough***

 **Review? ;)**


	22. Chapter 20 & New CascadeClan Allegiances

Hihihi!

I am sorry for the late chapter. I went to stay in a hotel 3 days ago, without internet, so I couldn't post anything. Take _my longest chapter I have ever written_ as an apology.

2.9k words. Without any notes before and after the chapter. Ohhh.

 **SylviaHunterOfAtermis: Thank you! They are all OCs, except for Alderpaw. I was planning to just add Alderpaw and Darkkit/Darkpaw, but two people came up to me and asked to submit their own OCs. I couldn't exactly say no, so there's an extra 4 loners. I still wonder what will actually happen with the ships.. though I know who River is gonna choose );D**

 **Flame: Thank you! This is a very long chapter, too, so hopefully the wait wasn't that bad!**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Haha, yes.. quite a lot of newcomers. Hopefully I'll let the wave of new cats slow down quite a bit.**

 **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff: Haha, Flame and Featherfrost (the two people that submitted the four cats) had come quite early during the story, and they were the first ever people to offer to put their ocs in my story, so I put them in. I really wanted to add some kits, especially after I killed off the (originally-wasn't-going-to-be-killed-off) kits Silverwater had. And there will be no more loners added for an estimated 10 chapters (even though I still have one of my other cats, Darkpaw, to add in :p). I also mention in this chapter that that one of the queens in the Clan had four kits, so yeah. I may be able to add another oc in.. as long as it's born into the main Clan and doesn't join as a rogue.**

 **Chapter 20**

"Flame, you will now be known as Flamepaw." Silverwater mewed, staring at the dark ginger tom.

"Maplefoot, you will be his mentor. I hope that you will pass on your thoughtfulness and skill onto this young cat."

Riversong flattened her ears as she heard Silverwater call out the name. _Maplefoot? That pale-red loud-and-arrogant she-cat doesn't deserve an apprentice!_

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" The Clan cheered, resulting in Flamepaw bowing his head and scanning the crowd in pride.

"Great job." Riversong mewed, trotting over to Flamepaw and flicking his ear. "We've gotten four other loners joining just this moon, so you're lucky Silverwater let you in."

"Thank you." Flamepaw mewed quickly, dipping his head again. "I talked to her before, and she said it was rather strange at how many cats had come to join her Clan."

The loner-turned-apprentice lifted his head. "You told me about the Clans while you were walking me here. Why isn't Silverwater named Silverstar?"

Riversong slowly scrunched up her muzzle. "Our leader.. Sagestar." She thought about the strong, thoughtful leader for a second. "He.. got really sick. He's lost a few lives lately.."

"None of the other cats seem to be sick." Flamepaw pointed out, making Riversong sigh.

"He got ill after Silverwater had his kits." Riversong mewed. "Silverwater and Sagestar are mates. After it went wrong and the kits died, he.. got rather delusional."

 _Just like Ashflame._ Riversong felt herself gritting her teeth and unsheathing her claws.

"But, Silverwater is still alive." Said Flamepaw, looking confused. "Couldn't he have kits with her, again?"

"I'm not sure if they would want to. Silverwater.. n..nearly died from it." Riversong stammered, lowering her head. She instantly thought of Windpaw, the smoky-grey apprentice, and how he might react if she was having his kits and died-

 _No! I'm not having his kits!_

"Are you alright?" Flamepaw mewed suddenly, his ears slightly flattened and blue eyes wary.

"Y..yes." Riversong sighed softly. _So much has happened lately, and I'm not sure what may happen in the future._ She nearly said out loud, before stopping herself.

"You probably need sleep." Flamepaw murmurs, looking at Riversong up and down. "You're quite ruffled."

 _I don't need an apprentice to tell me what to do!_ She bit her tongue and nodded. "I suppose I should rest."

Flicking her plumy tail in goodbye, and watching as Flamepaw trotted over to Pinepaw and her littermate, Violetpaw, Riversong slowly stepped towards the stone arch at the entrance and slunk out.

Feeling calm and peaceful once she exited the camp, she started to think more clearly about the situations that are currently going on, excluding Ivyheart's new kits, Birchkit, Creekkit, Palmkit, and Nightkit, that had been born while Riversong was meeting with Windpaw.

 _What if I had Windpaw's kits? What if Sagestar dies?_

Riversong gulped. _Who killed Aspenfeather?_

Aspenfeather had reminded her of Ebonyshade, Riversong's injured father, and suddenly Riversong blankly noticed how strange Maplefoot and Willowflight acted during the announcement of Aspenfeather's murder.

 _Did BreezeClan cats actually murder her?_

Before Riversong could think of a reason why BreezeClan would kill an innocent cat, her eye caught her reflection in a pool as she walked through her territory.

Staring into it, she could barely recognise her face in the pool, with ruffled, bluish-grey fur, now dull, with dark, rippling stripes and eyes the shade of a cloudless Greenleaf sky. Tiredness rested inside her blue eyes, and her face seemed to hold an unchanging blank look.

 _Will things be the same, the same as it was when I was a kit?_

Sighing and closing her eyes, Riversong felt emotion come over her in waves.

 _Why am I feeling this way? Why do I have to be like this?_ Riversong twitched her tail. _Life is boring now. Not even death is affecting me._

 _Why can't I go back to my time of apprenticeship? With Snowbranch. My teasing, soft-hearted mentor who would easily get worked up over the littlest things?_

Something warm presses against Riversong, and she gasped and turned to see Snowbranch pressing against her.

"You've been sitting down here for a while." Snowbranch mewed.

"I've been thinking." Riversong replied softly. "Life hasn't been the best lately. Aspenfeather has died, Sagestar is dying, Silverwater's kits died, and Ebonyshade doesn't even remember anyone."

"Ebonyshade's condition is strange." Snowbranch murmured. "I know a cat who had amnesia. I helped him get his memories back, after he had revealed that his memory loss included a dream after he finally started to remember some key memories. Ebonyshade hasn't gotten any better, even with the medicine cats and your littermates trying to help him."

Riversong lifted an eyebrow dully, looking at Snowbranch strangely with her blue eyes. "A dream?"

The senior dark brown she-cat with white stripes nodded. "Apparently he had been talking to some cat in his dreams, and after a while, he got sick of life. He asked the cat if he could somehow.. start over."

Riversong flattened her tabby ears in dismay. "He can't mean-" She started.

"No." Snowbranch mewed. "He had thought of what you're likely thinking about right now. The cat had apparently told him that there was a better way.. than.. death."

The younger, smaller she-cat blinked curiously.

"There's a kind of herb that gives you amnesia." Snowbranch mewed. "That tom took the herbs from the medicine cat den, and ate them. He forgot everything about his life. And who he was."

Snowbranch looked at the ground. "I helped him get those memories back, even though there is still some memory that not even I can get back for him."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes." Snowbranch mewed firmly, her eyes planted on her paws.

"And, who might he be?"

Snowbranch was silent for a little bit before looking at Riversong warily. "Do you have to know?"

Riversong blinked slowly. "You mentioned it. You should tell me."

Riversong's mentor gulped, a sudden emotion betraying in her holly-green eyes. Sighing, she flicked her tail over her paws.

"Sagestar." She mewed. "Sagestar.. who used to be Sage _heart_."

The younger she-cat stared at her former mentor, thoughts racing through her mind as fast as a rabbit's. "Sagestar had amnesia?"

"Gave himself amnesia." Snowbranch corrected with a rasp, staring at the ground once again. "He had.. also done some things during the time of his problem." The older she-cat stiffened.

"And?"

Snowbranch ended up glaring at Riversong at her probing. "He remembered me as some cat who had resulted in his parents' deaths."

"W..what? Why?"

"Because I was there with them when they died." The brown tabby whispered softly, memories flicking like minnows in her green eyes. "Fernlight and Greyclaw."

"How did they die?" Riversong's mews were urgent know.

Her mentor shot Riversong a look of anger. "After coming back with a patrol from PeakClan territory after a meeting with the leader, they slipped and fell off one of the cliffs." Snowbranch whispered. "Fernlight was still injured from her broken leg after messing up that tree-drop battle-move that you used to do. When she was falling, Greyclaw flung himself after her."

Snowbranch sniffed. "She was my mentor, while Sagestar was only just made a warrior. I was close to my warrior ceremony, too."

Riversong pressed against Snowbranch. "I'm sorry." She said simply. "I wouldn't like it if you died like that."

The older CascadeClan warrior continued without replying to Riversong's words. "After Sagestar, Sageheart, found out they both died, he didn't blame me. Until he ate those herbs, and slowly started to remember their deaths, he recalled that I was a witness. And-"

Snowbranch breathed in a shuddering breath. "He would torture me because of it. He wouldn't leave me alone. He would make me think that it was my fault that they died, when deep inside I knew it just happened without any cat being involved in making them fall."

The bluish-grey tabby curled her plumy tail onto Snowbranch's shoulder. "It's over now, isn't it?" Sadness flashed through Riversong, and also a warm feeling inside, after realising Snowbranch's sudden confession took a lot of trust in Riversong for her to say it out loud.

"It hadn't stopped for moons." Snowbranch growled suddenly. "Until Silverwater, who was- is, my best friend, Silverpaw, had found out. She managed to keep Sageheart away from me until she discovered she had feelings for him."

"And Sagestar forgave you?" Riversong mewed softly, feeling a sense of pity for her former mentor.

"Only after Silverpaw convinced him I did nothing wrong." Snowbranch replied. Her eyes displayed tiredness. "He's tried to make it up to me, over the moons, but I still haven't forgiven him."

"Why not? If he's sorry, then you should forgive him."

"I can't possibly, for what he had done." Snowbranch's words seemed to catch in her throat.

Studying her paws with confusion at Snowbranch's reply, Riversong suddenly recalled something, and her eyes widened with a realisation.

"I think we had those amnesia herbs in the medicine cat den." She mewed slowly. "Blackice and Emberwhisper told me about them on my first day of apprenticeship."

Snowbranch blinked, staring at Riversong in shock. "Are you sure? Do you remember what they smelt or looked like?"

"They smelt.. tangy but sweet." Riversong recalled, receiving a cry from Snowbranch.

"Those are the amnesia herbs!" Snowbranch mewed urgently. "Do you ever use them?"

"I'm not a medicine cat." Riversong replied loftily. "But.. maybe.." Her words got caught in her throat. "Maybe Ebonyshade was fed th-"

"May all cats gather beneath the Stream for a Clan meeting!"

Silverwater's yowl managed to reach Riversong and Snowbranch all the way from camp, and they both got up quickly, one feeling angered, the other sorrowful.

"Come on." Snowbranch mewed, flicking her tail. "I don't think you'll want to miss this."

Acknowledging Snowbranch's hint at something exciting happening, together they dodged willow roots as they headed towards camp, also managing to snag two baby mice on the way.

"Tonight, we will have four new warriors defending and hunting loyally for their Clan." Silverwater yowled, earning a few murmurs of excitement and approval. _Pinepaw's apprentice ceremony!_

"Starlingpaw." Silverwater mewed. "You will now be known as Starlingcry. StarClan honours your hunting skills, and we welcome you."

Redstripe, a warrior of CascadeClan and Starlingcry's old mentor, lightly shoved him on the side as the brown-and-white cat stepped up to lick Silverwater's shoulder.

"Pinepaw, you will now be known as Pinefall." Silverwater called, looking down at the dark red-brown she-cat with a smile. "StarClan honours your kind words and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a warrior of CascadeClan."

Riversong grinned and stared at her best friend with a joyful look. Pinefall smiled back, her golden eyes shining. Flamepaw, who stood close to Maplefoot, also waved at Pinefall with his ginger tail, and the dark red warrior blinked warmly back, her tail flicking softly.

"Violetpaw." Mewed Silverwater. "You will now be known as Violetpetal. We honour your quiet demeanour and skilful hunting, and we welcome you as a warrior."

Newtheart crowed out happily, receiving a few teasing murmurs from the crowd, and the newly-named Violetpetal dipped her grey head at Riversong's quirky brother, her blue eyes shining.

Alderpaw was next. Riversong rolled her eyes. _He's not going to get Alderblaze._

"Alderpaw." Silverwater yowled. "You will now be known as Aldertail. StarClan honours your light-heartedness and determination. Though you weren't born into the Clan, we will welcome you as if you were."

 _Ha!_

"Starlingcry! Pinefall! Violetpetal! Aldertail!" The Clan cheered, Riversong calling out Pinefall's, and surprising herself, also called out Aldertail's. Flamepaw and Newtheart's cries sounded the loudest when chanting Pinefall and Violetpetal's names.

"Very nice." Whitefang's words echoed from behind Riversong, and she turned in surprise. He was sitting with Featherfrost, while Silversmoke chatted with Mothshine, an elder. "It's nice to see young warriors being made around here."

"It is great to see your old denmates." Riversong agreed, smiling softly, before gasping as she felt a nudge on her side.

"Finally!" Pinefall's mew surprised Riversong with the amount of excitement in it. "I really wanted to sleep in a den with you again, since you're normally super quiet. Aldertail was way too noisy in that den."

"Hey!" Aldertail growled playfully, shoving Pinefall a slight bit. "I'll still be in the same den with you, you know!" He had suddenly appeared beside Riversong's best friend, and was now shooting strange looks at Riversong. The older tabby warrior rolled her blue eyes.

"Riversong!" A voice whispered to her, making her whip her head around and distracting her from Aldertail's rant about his 'boring' name. Scanning the area for the voice's owner, she catches Newtheart's eye, and he beckoned her over to him with a black-and-orange tail. Shooting him a look, Riversong stalked towards him.

"Blackice and Emberwhisper can't find Ebonyshade. He's missing." He whispered, making Riversong stiffen. "Violetpetal and I are going to find him. Do you want to help?"

"What? Haven't you told Silverwater?" Riversong spluttered, making Violetpetal, who was standing beside Newtheart, flinch.

"We don't want to make the Clan worried." Newtheart mewed quietly, his eyes flicking around like he was a rabbit on an open field.

"We have to find your father." Violetpetal whispered, her grey fur dark in the steadily-darkening sky.

Riversong stifled a growl, before realising that Ebonyshade could be anywhere, and if he has been fed the amnesia herbs like she'd guessed, he would have no idea where he would be going in their territory. And, besides, this is _her father_ who was missing.

"Fine." She growled, flicking her tail in annoyance.

Slinking out of camp with Newtheart and Violetpetal trotting behind her, Riversong open her mouth to taste the air, and managed to scent nothing but crushed willow leaves and stale scents of prey. Gritting her teeth, Riversong kept on looking as the cool night air started to drift in, replacing the heat that the Leaffall day had given them.

Crouching and stepping around a particularly large willow, Riversong surveyed the damp dirt below her paws and breathed in as she saw faint pawprints implanted in the earth.

"I found something." She whispered to her two comrades, who seemed to be trailing away from her. When the two looked up and slunk towards her, Violetpetal sniffed the ground carefully.

"I smell him." The grey she-cat whispered, her legs quivering. "But it's very faint."

"It's not a fox." Newtheart breathed out a sigh, making Riversong look at him weirdly. He shrugged. "It _could_ have been one."

"Follow the scent!" Riversong hissed, resulting in Violetpetal jumping in her place before looking in one direction.

"It's this way." She said, before slinking towards the direction of the training hollow, stopping at certain places to recheck the scent.

"Does she normally do this?" Riversong remarked to Newtheart, who sighed warmly as he stepped over dips and tree roots carefully.

"Yeah." He murmured. "She's a good tracker, so I let her."

Riversong snorted. "Are you suddenly in charge of her, or something?"

"No." Newtheart sniffed. "She needs protecting, that's all." He quickens his step, catching up with Violetpetal and pressing against her, making her jolt and then relax.

Riversong gazed up at the sky, noting that the sun had set and it was starting to get dark. "Do you realise that Violetpetal has a silent vigil to do tonight?" She mewed as she caught up with Newtheart.

"Yeah." Newtheart replied, flicking his tail. "If she misses it, she can do it tomorrow night, right?"

"No!" Riversong growled, making both cats turn around in shock. "It's in the rules to actually have your vigil the night you were made a warrior."

"The vigil!" Violetpetal squeaked. "I forgot I had to do that!"

Newtheart stroked her with his tail. "It's fine," He soothed. "It'll be-"

Riversong was about to ask why Newtheart had stopped talking, when he dashes ahead, a cry of anguish following.

The bluish-grey tabby's heart skipped a beat. _What happened?_

Sprinting towards Newtheart with Violetpetal trailing behind nervously, she nearly froze at the scent of blood. _No!_

"Why?" Newtheart whispered as he stared at the ground in front of him, his back to Riversong. He turned, his green eyes betraying anger and intense despair.

Stepping away from what he was looking at, Riversong's words were caught in her throat, choking her until tears started to well up in her eyes and making her legs tremble.

A soft grey body lay in front of her, at the entrance of the training hollow, the pelt speckled with spots the colour of Riversong's fur, the head covered in crooked scars and clear blue eyes slightly open and clouded. The fur was spattered also with scarlet blood, a clean, deep slice on his neck signifying a calculated murder.

"Ebonyshade." Riversong choked out, before collapsing onto his body, absent-minded and the word ' _murdered_ ' whispering in her mind.

 **dead father! Dead Ebony! Sad River!**

 **I feel like I was at my peak of writing when I was writing this chapter. Like, I didn't fall asleep while re-reading it.**

 **Fav and review! ;)**

* * *

 ** _Updated CascadeClan Allegiances!_**

 **CascadeClan**

 **Leader:**

Sagestar - _Grey-and-white tom with green eyes_

 **Deputy:**

Silverwater - _Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Medicine Cat/s:**

Blackice - _Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Emberwhisper - _Dark grey she-cat with red, orange and yellow splotches and pretty yellow eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Shimmertail - _Black she-cat with blue eyes_

Shadefur - _Brown tom with very dark blue eyes_

Turtlepelt - _Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

Chiveclaw - _Grey tom with green eyes_

Finchsong - _White-and-brown tom with yellow eyes_

Bouncefire - _Red and orange she-cat with blue eyes_

Honeyfang - _Grey tom with yellow splotches and yellow eyes_

Redstripe - _Red tabby tom with blue eyes_

Snowbranch - _Brown she-cat with white stripes and holly-green eyes_

Ashflame - _Orange-and-black swirled she-cat with green eyes_

Maplesmoke - _Pale-red-and-grey she-cat with blue eyes_

Smokewind - _Grey-swirled tom with pale amber eyes_

Mistfur - Mottled white she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepelt - _Red-and-orange splotched tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes_

Maplefoot - _Pale red she-cat with amber eyes_

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Newtheart - _Orange-and-black swirled tom with green eyes_

Riversong - _Small pale bluish-grey tabby she-cat with striking darker stripes and bright blue eyes_

Willowflight - _Grey she-cat with black spots and green eyes_

Featherfrost - _Sleek-furred pale silver she-cat with swirling white stripes, white markings, and icy-blue eyes_

Whitefang - _Large black tom with dark silver stripes, dark silver markings, a curved white 'fang' marking on shoulder, and fiery orange eyes_

Silversmoke - _Large dark silver tom with black stripes, black markings, a curved white 'fang' on shoulder, and dark blue eyes_

Aldertail - _Dilute, dark orangeish-brown-and-grey patched tom with amber eyes_

Pinefall - _Dark red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes_

Violetpetal - _Grey she-cat with blue eyes_

Starlingcry - _White-and-brown tom with yellow eyes_

 **Apprentices:**

Flamepaw - _Ginger tom with black paws, ears, tail-tip, and blue eyes_

 **Queens:**

Ivyheart - _Silver-and-brown she-cat with green eyes_ (Mate: Smokewind)

Kits: Birchkit - _Pale brown tom with green eyes_ , Creekkit - _Grey-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes_ , Palmkit - _Grey swirled tom with amber eyes_ , Nightkit - _Silver-swirled she-cat with darker swirls and amber eyes_

Heatherbloom - _Light creamy brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_ (Mate: Unknown)

 **Elders:**

Oakwood - _Tawny brown tom with amber eyes_

Mothshine - _Golden brown she-cat with russet spots and blue eyes_

 **Currently, Flamepaw is the only apprentice. But, never fear! I have four more kits to make apprentices and more cats to kill off.**


	23. Chapter 21

Hiya!

This was a bit late. Because I went camping for 4 days for Easter without internet or too much electricity!

\- Random babbling about the camping. We had enough power to set up a speaker and play out some sweet tunes really loudly until 11pm. We had a bonfire, which was insanely hot, and your face would burn really badly even if you stood a meter away from it. Some people tried to toast marshmallows, which meant they had to go less than a meter away from the actual burning fire. Ouch. But it was so fun to go water skiing, tubing, wake boarding, and knee boarding on the lake. I only did wake boarding and tubing, but that was fun anyways. Also, every night sleeping was unbearable. It was so cold. So, so cold. -

Sorry, this was kinda short. I really wished I put more in, but I have nothing haha

The first half of the chapter is full of random description. Don't ask.

 _I recommend you check out my other story, Falling Feathers! It's much more popular than this, but that's finee ;) it's more humor based, so if you want a sorta-funny Warriors story I'd say give Falling Feathers a read._

 **Flame: Yeahh.. There will not be any more rogues added anytine soon. I promise :)**

 **DarkPitchBlack: Quite so. She could go on a journey just to kill the murderer. But I won't do that. Hopefully River will recover ;)**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: I'm glad! Looking forward to adding _and_ busting mysteries!**

 **Dragonemperess: Yeah! I loved Violetpetal!**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring: Yeah.. I didn't want to do it, but it's for the plot!**

 **Guest: Yeah, me neither. You know, because it was a lame April Fools chapter.**

 **Chapter 21**

"We will miss him." Silverwater mewed quietly. "He was a great and loyal warrior."

Riversong tried to swallow the stone lodged in her throat, with no avail. Heat stung behind her eyes, and unwillingly yet willingly, a single tear trailed down her face, splashing on the dusty stone-hard ground that stretched below her numb paws. Newtheart had softly told Riversong when she woke up from fainting that he had sent Violetpetal to fetch some warriors to collect Ebonyshade's body, and now she was siting vigil for her dead father.

Newtheart now pressed against Violetpetal, Pinefall's sister, his eyes blank and staring at his orange-and-black paws while his body trembled. Violetpetal looked worried about Riversong's brother's state, evidence of that showing in her scared blue eyes, however horrified she actually felt sbout the situation. Riversong blankly shared the ghost-like she-cat's feelings, as two well-known Clan warriors had been murdered in cold blood. Now, most of CascadeClan was now waiting in anticipation for the next murder, fearing who of them was next in line.

Willowflight, Riversong's sister, appeared more angry than having the haunting look of grieving for a family member, her eyes narrowed in a nearly manic rage. The big she-cat with fur the colour of Riversong's father's fur, speckled with black spots, and eyes a replica of Ashflame's green ones, kept on shooting questionable glares in Maplefoot's direction, as if asking a silent question. The pale red she-cat, who sat beside Flamepaw, stared back challengingly.

"Why?!" Came Ashflame's howl. "Why is he the one to be killed?" Riversong sighed softly, her breath shaking, feeling rather thankful that Ashflame wasn't blaming her for her father's, Ebonyshade's, murder. Her snappy mother's unexpected rampage full of screeching and claws slicing through fur maliciously had lasted only a day, and Ashflame was now able to think clearly and pass Riversong without touching her, though her scornful glares hit Riversong mentally, and hard.

Blackice's soft words met Riversong's ringing ears. "We don't know, either."

"May his paws take him all the way to StarClan." Silverwater said, raising her voice to lift her head and look up at the dark night sky and at the stars twinkling coldly. Murmurs rose into the air from the clustered Clan, many sorrowful, many full of fear.

Riversong forced herself to look at her father's now cold body, his fur cleaned and shining once again. The slash in Ebonyshade's neck was still bleeding, yet laced with layers of silver cobwebs that were being stained a pinkish-red colour.

"There was no evidence." Honeyfang growled. The temporary deputy poked his nose carefully into Ebonyshade's stilled soft blue-grey speckled fur, sniffing for a strange scent or a tuft of fur the murderer may have left behind as they ran into the night to clean their paws of blood.

"Who killed him?" Came Shimmertail's, a black she-cat's, whisper, many replies following along and some cats mewing, "Could it be a cat from another Clan?"

Mistfur stands up from her spot in the crowd. "I have a feeling it was a cat from PeakClan. Besides, they killed Palmsky and had been the ones to injure Ebonyshade."

Taking in a sigh, Silverwater put her muzzle close to Ebonyshade's wound, narrowing her eyes. Looking up, she opened her mouth to speak, before Maplefoot let out a growl. "I think BreezeClan cats killed him."

Riversong flattened her ears slowly. "Why? Why would the murderer target two CascadeClan cats and kill them, the two murdered cats also being brother and sister?" She challenged, her legs trembling.

Agreeing murmurs drifted through the air. "I agree." Pinefall mewed, her voice carefully quiet yet serious. "It must be a rogue."

"But why are they targeting us?" Chiveclaw's voice rose above the crowd's growls and murmurs of fear. "Why not PeakClan? They deserve it, especially after Palmsky was killed a-and Ebonyshade's injury."

Flamepaw looked disturbed. "What is the point in all the murders?" He mewed. "What did we do to the cat who killed the two warriors?"

A silver figure with striking white markings rose from her group of five. "Does this usually happen?" Featherfrost questioned, her icy-blue eyes shielded.

"No." Maplesmoke, Pinefall's mother, flicked her red-and-grey tail back and in apprehension. Featherfrost blinked, and sat back down with her group, exchanging looks with Whitefang.

Silverwater let out a commanding yowl. "I will make a new rule. All cats who are leaving camp must have a warrior or two with them at all times."

Riversong held back a gasp. _I'm supposed to be meeting Windpaw soon!_

"But now, we will bury Ebonyshade."

Her throat tightened, and Newtheart let out a small wail before getting up from his spot and pressing his nose into Ebonyshade's soft grey fur. Riversong let herself do the same, and coldness met her nose and the unforgiving scent of death smothered the warm, welcoming smell Ebonyshade had before he was found dead on that cool Leaffall night.

Willowflight got up, flanked by Ashflame, and she too nuzzled Ebonyshade's fur very lightly, skimming faintly over his grey fur. Riversong and her family crowded around their father and mate, pressing against each other and enveloped in grief.

Riversong stiffened as Ashflame shifted against her bluish-grey tabby fur. She could still feel her mother's claws slashing closer and closer to her throat. Shaking her head and rapidly blinking her blue eyes

"Come on." Silverwater murmured softly, nudging Willowflight and flicking her tail at the elders and a warrior to make them come over and pick up Ebonyshade's body.

"Wait," Ashflame started as the three cats started to haul Ebonyshade towards the camp entrance. "Where are you taking him?"

"We're burying him." Shadefur murmured, the senior dark brown warrior looking saddened. "It would be best if you didn't come along, Ashflame-"

"Take me with you." The swirled orange-and-black she-cat snapped suddenly, making Bouncefire, a red-and-orange she-cat, get up quickly and stroke Ashflame's shoulder with a tail, whispering urgent words to Riversong's mother.

"I want to say goodbye to him." Ashflame replied blankly to Bouncefire's quiet murmurs. "I want to see him again."

Exchanging glances with Oakwood and Mothshine, Shadefur nodded slightly to Ashflame, giving her permission to come with them as they buried Ebonyshade.

As the four cats started to leave the camp, Riversong gulped as she felt the stone that seemed to choke her come back again. Screwing her eyes shut, Riversong took in a deep breath.

Aldertail's scent met Riversong's nose. Opening her eyes to look at the younger tom, he went and sat next to her, flicking his pale, dark orange-brown tail around her and looking at her with pitying amber eyes.

"I barely knew my parents." Aldertail mewed. "I left them at a young age."

" _You_ left _them_?" Riversong said incredulously, feeling her mind clear in Aldertail's presence. "Why? What did they do to you?"

Aldertail smirked softly. "Nothing." He said. "I couldn't stand being around them. They were very strict with rules, and I hated that, but I still loved them."

"Why would you leave them, then?" The tabby warrior gasped. _Why would you leave them, when you could have given them a chance?_

"It didn't feel right." Aldertail said quickly, staring at the camp around him and his eyes laying on Smokewind and Ivyheart, the two mates sitting near the nursery and staring warmly at the already-bouncing kits at their paws. Creekkit, a grey-and-brown patched she-cat with blue eyes, tussled with her brother, Palmkit, a grey swirled tom with amber eyes. Nightkit, a silver swirled she-kit, batted at her father's tail, while Birchkit, a pale brown tom with green eyes, lay quietly beside Ivyheart.

"When I found out about the Clans when I was younger, I spent moons trying to find them. I wanted to join them, after finding out their way of life." Aldertail mewed. "Then, I finally found them, and, well, now I'm here."

Riversong shook her head. "I don't understand why you left your parents."

Aldertail smiled, staring into Riversong's blue eyes, while she gazed in Aldertail's rich amber ones. "Maybe it's best I did."

 **no cliffhangers? What is this?**

 **Qotc: Who would you ship more? RiverxWind or RiverxAlder?**

 **Fav and review, and remember to check out Falling Feathers if you haven't!**


	24. Chapter 22

Heya!

This is early because this is a short chapter. K? I'm going to write longer ones soon. I'm going through the phase of revealing and giving out conspiracies in this story. Kk?

look at that. 100 reviews. woah. Thank you! (3

In reply to my QOTC, it seems like most of you like Aldersong/Rivertail (RiverxAlder) which makes me really happy (3

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Both? Dunno how River would react to liking both.**

 **RandomWarriorWhoLikesStuff: Hopefully you'll choose the right side once you make your choice ;)**

 **Flame: Awe, really? I'm so sorry.. this is why I should consider putting warnings at the beginning of certain chapters.**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: I did have fun, thank you ;)**

 **iDragonSpyro: You do not need to go on.. yet ;)**

 **DarkPitchBlack: Yay!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: That's fine! Yeah, let's just say he was a cool cliché awesome dad. You seem to like Aldertail quite a bit ;D**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring: Yeah.. I'll be looking forward to developing Windpaw/Aldertail even more!**

 **silverstar: ok**

 **Chapter 22**

"Hey!" Came Windpaw's purr, making Riversong jump from her waiting place. She blinked at the young smoky-grey tom warily.

"Hi." She mewed back, her tabby legs still trembling.

"I got my warrior name!" Windpaw suddenly flicked his tail, and trotted over to sit next to Riversong. "It's Windfall."

"Congratulations." Riversong replied blankly. "My best friend and her littermates got their names a few days ago, too."

The tom shifted his white paws and looked into Riversong's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Stiffening and taking in a few quick sighs, Riversong stared at the ground. "No.. yeah. Fine."

Feeling Windfall pressing against her, she felt herself relax, but still noticed a bit of regret starting up inside her chest. Blinking her blue eyes, Riversong pressed back against Windfall, and willed her mouth to stay shut and her eyes to stay dry.

"Nothing." She mewed sharply. "Just a bit tired."

Windfall seemed to relax, too. "If you're sure. What do you want to do?"

The tabby smiled softly. "Maybe just explore outside the territory again?"

"That would be pretty fun." Windfall purred.

Getting up, Riversong flicked Windfall on his shoulder with her plumy tail. "Come on, then." She laughed.

Dashing along the BreezeClan-CascadeClan border, Riversong noted how different the two territories were side-by-side. One was a willow forest dotted with clear pools and streams, while the other was a hilly moor covered in gorse and the occasional sand patch. Windfall raced beside her, slowing down occasionally so she could catch up, and would laugh along with her as she stumbled.

"The mountain is rather beautiful." Windfall murmured as they came to a stop, looking up at the towering peak.

Riversong nodded. "It's nice and cool up there. Down here it's normally too hot." She sighed.

"You're too use to swimming around in cold water." Windfall purred, flicking his tail. "We have to travel all the way to your border to get water. And it's warm."

The tabby snorted. "Are you sure? It's more cool than warm."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe it's the amount of sunlight we get."

Riversong stifled a laugh. "Probably."

Windfall frowned a little bit. "What's wrong?" Windfall questions suddenly, wrapping his long tail around Riversong's.

Riversong restricted herself from withdrawing her tail as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "M-my father was murdered last night."

Windfall froze, a wave of pity starting to show in his clear amber eyes. "I'm.. sorry."

"They killed my father and his sister." Riversong whispered, feeling anger flare up slowly inside of her. "They could kill anyone. But why? Why my father? Why must they kill an innocent cat, who couldn't even remember his mate's name without forgetting it a day later?!"

Windfall flattened his ears. "Who? Who killed them?"

"We don't know." Riversong growled. "All that it wasn't an accident, and they're trying to give us a warning."

"What is the warning?" Windfall pressed, looking concerned and a little bit fearful.

Riversong flattened her tabby ears, remorse threatening to overflow her and fill her eyes and mouth against her will. "Nobody knows." She snarled darkly. "Some of my Clan think it's PeakClan, since they've killed a warrior of ours before during my life. Others.. BreezeClan."

The tom sighed under his breath. "I didn't even know your cats were killed. BreezeClan wouldn't know, either."

Riversong stared at the ground. "I have a creeping feeling it wasn't PeakClan or BreezeClan. Nor GladeClan, as they're normally peaceful."

A thought sparked inside her mind, and it was obvious Windfall noticed her idea, too. "It could have been a rogue." Windfall started, looking at her in a different way. "Or, it was.."

"A cat from.. CascadeClan? My Clan?" Riversong whispered, shivers starting to pass through her body at the thought. The she-cat stared at the ground again, realisation flooding into her mind, and she let herself unsheathe her claws for the first time in moons. "I think I know who might have murdered Ebonyshade."

...

"They're a threat to our power."

A dark figure's amber eyes flashed in the darkness. A faint amount of movement behind it showed it was flicking its tail.

"But why? I don't know why Aspenfeather was a threat." Another voice replied. The other figure, darker than the other, was bigger and its green eyes shone with anticipation.

"She knew things that they don't." The first voice hissed. "Do you want them to know?"

The bigger figure sighed, muttering unaudible words under its breath. "I guess not."

Amber eyes glinted. "Aspenfeathers was close to telling Riversong those things. Do you want Riversong to know them, too? She would definitely tell Silverwater of everything she heard."

"You don't know her." The second cat whispered darkly. "She's good at keeping secrets."

"I know she has an.. interesting relationship with that BreezeClan tom, Windpaw."

The second cat shifted a bit. "She's said she doesn't actually like him."

The first cat's amber eyes gleamed hungrily as the second cat protested against its claim. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

There was silence.

"Take out Riversong for me."

The second cat spluttered for a second. "W-what?" It roared. "I'm not killing her! She-"

The amber eyes gleamed again, with a strange look of glee. White teeth glinted as the first cat grinned darkly.

"That, or if you don't, Ebonyshade is next."

The bigger figure stiffened, its green eyes flashing. _They're trying to blackmail me!_ "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." The smaller cat purred silkily, stalking towards the bigger one and flicking its tail around the green-eyed cat's shoulder. "It's not like that it's anything too risky for me."

"I will not kill Riversong."

"I've guessed that. But either her, or I'll kill Ebonyshade."

There was another moment of silence, before the amber-eyed cat felt a memory snap inside its head. "You don't want her to steal Aldertail, do you?"

The bigger cat bowed its head, suddenly lashing its tail back and forth. "She wouldn't steal him. She doesn't have feelings for Aldertail."

"Or does she?" The smaller figure mewed eerily. The amber eyes narrowed. "Either you kill Riversong, or Ebonyshade gets it."

Purring harshly to itself, the smaller figure slinks away, leaving the bigger cat shocked and full of dread.

"I'm not going to kill her." The dark cat whispered menacingly under its breath, towards the figure stalking away into the forest of pale trees they had been named after. "And if you try and kill Ebonyshade, I'll stop you."

 **dundunduuun**

 **Qotc: Who might the two talking cats be in the second part? Probably very easy to answer but yeahh.**

 **Qotc2: Okay, this is more of a serious QOTC. Prepare for a barrage of small questions. Is the story reasonable, in a sense? Does the plot (so far) seem to flow? Am I rushing too much? Am I developing my characters enough? Do you think Riversong is a Mary-sue? Yeah.. does the story plot seem guessable and easy to predict?**

 **Fav and review.. if you want (3 thank you all for 100 reviews.**


	25. Chapter 23

Heyo.

Sorry for late chapter. I got really sick, and, well, I went on yet another weekend trip.

Only 3 reviews? Sorry if I sound a bit needy, but maybe 4 reviews might be better next time? ;) (edit: some people may not have gotten a notification for the last chapter. But that's okay)

 **Dragonemperess: Hmm, I'm not entirely sure which test you may be talking about. I've already taken a few of those tests, but I'm not sure if I could trust them or not.**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring: Thank you (3**

 **Flameboltz: Aw, I hope you get better! And it's prefectly fine (3 and yeah, I'm still getting to reviewing the new chapter, sorry. And I'm trying to get more of Flamepaw involved! ;)**

 **Chapter 23**

"..hey. Psst. Riversong?"

The bluish tabby felt a shiver pass through her fur as warm breath ruffled her ear. Flicking it and groggily getting up from her moss-padded nest, Riversong's blue gaze met a green one. The owner of the eyes was Willowflight.

"What do you want?" Riversong growled at her sister, arching her back in a stretch. "Don't you know that it's still night out? You'll wake all the warriors."

Willowflight blinked. "We know." she whispered. "B-but.. we think another cat was killed. W-we don't know who is the killer. It might be too late before she- it strikes again."

"Who's we?" Riversong muttered, feeling her mind race at the thought of another murder.

The big grey she-cat flicked her tail back and forth. "Some cats are missing. Haven't you noticed?"

Riversong narrowed her eyes and scanned the den around her, her eyes widening. There _were_ more empty nests, some scents being fainter than the others. Most of the younger warrior's nests were empty.

"And by we, I mean Newtheart, Mistfur, Flamepaw, Featherfrost, and Aldertail." Willowflight whispered, flicking her ear as the older warriors shifted in their nests, mumbling under their breath.

The smaller tabby frowned at the names, pondering on the decision. "Another mission?" she growled quietly. "I don't want to go on another one, after the one Newtheart and Violetpetal and I went on ended up in f-finding.. Ebonysha-"

"Curse the murderer." Willowflight cut Riversong off with a quiet snarl. "He didn't deserve to die. I swear on my life I will take them down."

Riversong blinked in surprise, confused and feeling a pit in her stomach. "I don't think we'll ever find out who did it."

Willowflight narrowed her emerald green eyes in a strange, fearsome glare. "If you- we do, the damage is done under my paws."

...

"I don't know if I want to do this." Featherfrost, a former loner, mewed as she shuffled her paws on the hard, cool stone below her.

Aldertail sighed, staring at his paws, before looking at Riversong determinedly. "If we want to catch the killer, we have to find them."

"Do you _know_ who we're looking for?" Featherfrost shot back, resulting with Aldertail raising his chin up high to look Featherfrost in the eye.

"Yes." he growled. "It's Chiveclaw, Shadefur, and Flamepelt."

" _Three_ cats?" Riversong gasped, making the group look at her in a grave manner. She slowly lashed her tail.

Flamepaw nodded. "And Maplefoot. She wasn't in her nest, either." his blue eyes betrayed worry, and his black paws shuffled.

Willowflight stiffened, her eyes suddenly flashing. "We need to hurry." she growled. "If those four are missing, we need to find them. And _fast_."

...

"I found a trail!" came Newtheart's cry, making Riversong's head snap up in surprise. Mistfur let out a cry of hope, most likely because Chiveclaw, one of the missing cats, was her father.

Her thoughts from her meeting with Windfall flashed in her mind again. ' _I'm sorry if this offends you, Riversong, but it might be a cat from CascadeClan, especially since they're only happening in your Clan._ ' Windfall said. Riversong shook her bluish grey tabby head and narrowed her blue eyes. _It couldn't be. Which one of the Clan cats would think to murder their own Clanmate in cold blood?_ But Riversong could only think of one thing now. Could it be Ivyheart, one of the most snappiest cats in the Clan? Maybe, even Maplefoot?

 _No. Maplefoot's missing, too. And Ivyheart is in the nursery, taking care of kits, for StarClan's sake!_

As Riversong put one tabby paw in front of the other as she walked through the dark, quiet territory, she couldn't do anything but feel shivers pass down her spine, spreading to her paws and numbing them so much she could feel nothing below her pads. The only thing that helped her stay focused on the task ahead was Aldertail's comforting fur pressing against hers.

Pale willow trees whistled quietly in the wind, rustling in the steady breeze that was getting colder and colder as the pale, wide moon rose in the sky. It's nearly time for the Gathering, Riversong thought. And I hope we'll be able to discover the murderer by then.

"We should have brought Violetpetal." Newtheart muttered, his orange-and-black tail swishing behind him as he walked. " _She_ would have found the missing cats by now."

"Does anyone else wonder why only senior warriors are missing?" Mistfur spoke up. "Other than Flamepelt and Maplefoot, of course. But Flamepelt's warrior ceremony was delayed."

Flamepaw's ginger fur stood out in the darkness, contrasting his black markings, as he turned to the white mottled she-cat. "I've been thinking about that, too. Isn't it even a _slight_ bit suspicious? Maybe the killer has been tricking the cats to leave camp before killing them? It could be a possibility."

Featherfrost nodded along with Flamepaw's words. "It's all confusing to me." she mewed, flicking her white-marked tail nervously. "I just don't want any more cats killed.." she trailed off. Riversong blinked. She also shared the silver she-cat's feelings.

"We'll find them." Aldertail mewed, the brown-tailed tom's ears flat but amber eyes determined. "If we don't, what will happen to them? If they're alive.." his eyes gleamed with a new-found fear. "If they're alive, wouldn't they have come back by now?"

The group didn't say anything after that for a while. Riversong felt even more shivers go down her back, and she let out a deep sigh full of tiredness. Mistfur trotted alongside her, Aldertail on the other.

"Are you alright?" Mistfur mewed quietly, putting her tail onto Riversong's shoulder and looking her in the eye. "You've barely talked at all during the trip."

The smaller tabby she-cat snorted in annoyance. "It's _not_ like there's missing cats, or anything, right? It's _definitely_ going to work out in our favour. All four are going to be dead before sunrise, anyway."

Mistfur drew in a horrified gasp, stopping in her tracks, her blue eyes widened. "Chiveclaw is not going to die," she hissed. "We _will_ find him, _and_ the others!"

"We'll see about that," Riversong muttered, flattening her ears and feeling a strange kind of defeat and sadness start deep inside her chest. _If Ebonyshade had to die, why not Chiveclaw?_

"Oh, StarClan." Newtheart suddenly whispered, his emerald-green eyes fixed on a speck in the distance, at the edge of CascadeClan territory. Three dark shapes spotted the area, beside the river, making Riversong's heart skip a beat.

Mistfur let out a wail as she quickened her already-fast step, before stumbling over her own paws, collapsing onto the ground with her blue eyes still on the three distant specks.

"I see him!" she cried. "One of those were Chiveclaw!" Featherfrost came up beside the wailing she-cat and draped her plumy tail across the mottled white warrior's shoulder.

"We don't know that." the silver-and-white she-cat whispered, though her icy-blue eyes betrayed fear and knowing.

Riversong narrowed her eyes, squinting out at the shapes. They were definitely cat-shaped. She started to run towards the shapes, also noting the pounding pawsteps telling her Aldertail was dashing beside her.

Blurred streaks of dark colours raced past her as Riversong sprinted towards the three shapes, her paws barely touching the ground and plumy tail streaking behind her.

Approaching the shapes, Riversong brought in a breath, crouching and staring at the closest body in shock and fear. We were too late.

Flamepelt, Shadefur, and Maplefoot lay near each other, the river trickling close nearby, the slashes decorating their throats the exact same as Aspenfeather's and Ebonyshade's. Blood staining their necks, and all but Maplefoot's eyes were open in a frozen, clouded expression of fear.

Nudging each body hesitantly, cringing at the blood-scent, the rest of the group caught up with her. Gasps followed.

"How could this happen?" Flamepaw breathed, his blue eyes narrowed in a concerned, shocked gaze. He scanned over the bodies, and approached Maplefoot's with a sorrowful expression.

Riversong willed herself to nudge Maplefoot's fur, and she gasped when the pale red she-cat stirred.

"Mm.." the pale red she-cat muttered, her amber eyes fluttering open in a state of shock. She sat up straight, her eyes cloudy, until she spotted Shadefur and Flamepelt, then Riversong. "I'm alive." she whispered. "How?"

She turned her head and looked in Willowflight's direction for a second, before looking at Flamepaw. The tom's mouth was wide open.

"Where's Chiveclaw?" Mistfur let out another wail, her fur bristling. "Did his body fall into the river?"

Willowflight's gaze was hard. "We _need_ to report this to Honeyfang and Silverwater." she growled.

"The killer." Maplefoot rasped in a strangely exaggerated tone. "It had green eyes. I saw them.. green eyes.." her head lay on the ground, her breathing starting to slow. Riversong let out an alarmed gasp and rushed towards her, her vision spinning.

"Stay awake!" Riversong growled, absent-minded to the fact this cat had always insulted and teased her. "You need to stay awake until your neck is healed!"

Maplefoot didn't reply, but her chest was rising steadily, making Riversong breathe out. "She's only sleeping." she said to herself.

The group murmured in reply, and Aldertail picked up Shadefur, a dark brown tom, by the scruff, hauling the body onto his back. "He's heavy." the orangish-brown-and-grey patched tom growled dully.

Riversong gulped as she approached the other dead cat, Flamepelt. The sweet red-and-orange splotched she-cat with a white underbelly never talked to Riversong, but the pit of sadness still resided in Riversong's belly.

Then, there was a scuffling sound in the gorse bush nearby her, and Riversong dully noted that they were on the border of BreezeClan territory.

" _Attack!_ "

The tabby she-cat let out a squawk as something pressed into her, and she let herself go limp, rolling away and finally catching her attacker's gaze. It was Windfall. The cat who would always beg to meet Riversong, against Clan law, until she finally accepted for a dark reason. _It's a BreezeClan attack!_

Windfall's clear amber eyes were narrowed in a look of malice, and Riversong flinched. _What is he doing?_ The smoky-grey tom, whose mouth was drawn back in a snarl, slashed at her with unsheathed claws, making her cry out as claws ripped into her skin.

Crouching hesitantly, Riversong screwed her eyes shut, feeling her barely-used battle skills flowing back into her mind. Memories flashed in her thoughts, about her first battle, and her last, before she was kidnapped by PeakClan. _What actually happened to that PeakClan she-cat, Leopardspot?_

Pushing the thoughts away and lunging at Windfall with a new-found determination, listening to her Clanmate's battlecries, Riversong gritted her teeth and swung her unsheathed paw in Windfall's face, feeling content as her sharp claws sliced through his fur, popping into his skin and making him struggle. Biting into Windfall's shoulder, Riversong scraped her paws along his flank, forcing him to fling her off with an unexpectedly powerful shove.

As Riversong bared her teeth in his direction, Windfall suddenly backed away from Riversong, his head bowed and tail low. Feeling surprise and confusion, Riversong let herself slump, her claws still unsheathed and blood-stained.

Then, Windfall bunched his muscles, and leaped over Riversong in a powerful leap, resulting in Riversong ducking in instinct. _What in StarClan..?_

The tom clung onto her back, his claws ripping into her fur, and he scraped his hind legs along the back of hers with his claws. Gasping at the painful feeling, Riversong struggled away, her legs and flanks feeling scraped and bleeding. She spun around, looking at Windfall in shock.

 _Is he trying to kill me?_

 **I'm now experiencing another writing spree.**

 **I just accidentally deleted one of my best save files on my favourite game and now I'm really sad. Rip my perfect house. Rip all my extra items.**

 **Qotc: Should I remake the book cover? Like, draw my own?**

 **Qotc2: (Optional) Do you understand the story so far, or do you think it's getting too confusing?**

 **Fav and review! ;)**


	26. Chapter 24

Heaalllooo!

This chapter is really long (for my standards) being 2.4K alone as an apology for the late chapter. Falling Feathers really drained my motivation, but here it is!

I honestly asked for 4 reviews, but I got 10! Now I feel bad for being rather greedy. Thank you all for them, though!

Edit: Fixed the typo (I had typed befre instead of before) in the last paragraph.

* * *

 _ ****I AM DOING A SIMPLE Q &A FOR THIS STORY! JUST ASK ANY QUESTION YOU'D LIKE IN A REVIEW; I'LL ANSWER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!** (I'd just like to clear any confusion for ya'll.)**_

* * *

 **Dragonemperess: Thank you! I took it, and it seems as if Riversong is quite a Mary Sue, though I barely ticked any boxes. That's fine, though, since I'm trying to make her a little less 'special'.**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Thank you ,, but if you want to clarify anything in the story just ask!**

 **Berrystar08: Maybe I might put them together!**

 **Silverstar: Cats are being killed and the killer is unknown. Pretty much what is currently happening.**

 **Impressed By Water: Thank you!**

 **Flame: It may or may not be BreezeClan... haha, I honestly didn't realise Breezepelt/BreezeClan!**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: I'm glad at least one person understands it. I feel as if it's getting confusing and at a very irregular pace right now... and it's perfectly fine. I honestly had it happen a few times where the email isn't sent out. And I have never had an important school assignment deleted before... yet. I'm probably changing the cover for a while, but if nobody likes it, I'll change it back. I do sort of draw as a hobby; I have a Deviantart, but I occasionally use it.**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring: Thank you! And, you know, maybe it wasn't truly Windfall...**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Ooh! Berryheart? I wonder what she'd be thinking, going on the other side of CascadeClan territory... and close to the BreezeClan border!**

 **Iheartkitty101: Thanks! I'm looking forward to revealing more secrets.**

 **Chapter 24**

Windfall's eyes were blank and clouded as he stared at Riversong with such an uncharacteristic glare Riversong could barely understand this was the same tom she, admittedly, liked meeting up with.

"Wake up, Windfall." she begged, putting all her feeling into her voice. The smoky grey tom was still for yet another moment, before blinking and narrowing his amber eyes in a look of rage. He bunched his muscles, and swiped his claws viciously at her face. Riversong recoiled, before lashing her plumy tail and gritting her teeth.

The she-cat willed herself to slash at Windfall again, feeling blood under where her claws struck, before flinching at Windfall's howl. _Don't be a coward!_ Riversong scolded herself, willing her legs to stop trembling as Windfall launched painful blows at her face. _This is your first battle in moons!_

Lunging at Windfall, adrenaline coursing through her veins, the bluish tabby knocked the tom off his paws and onto his back, and pressed her paws onto Windfall's belly. She raked her claws over his belly in one quick movement, before Windfall managed to shift his hind-legs and force Riversong away in one quick movement.

The she-cat let out a gasp as she thudded against the dry, dusty ground, slamming into a tree painfully. She looked up, winded, in shock at her opponent, silently wondering how he had gotten so strong.

"What is the point of this- gahh!" came Aldertail's cry, his call cut off by a thudding sound. "P-please, we didn't do anything to you!"

Riversong dully noted that Aldertail was stammering, before a white paw appeared near her head. Widening her blue eyes in panic, Riversong shifted herself to get away from Windfall's sturdy blow, but he managed to slice her ear, making her cry out.

Suddenly, a memory flashed into her mind, reminding her of her apprenticeship. _The tree-drop!_

Shoving Windfall out of the way as she exploded back up, Riversong grinned to herself as she flung herself up the tree beside her. Her paws pounded against the trunk, and she propelled upwards until she sat on a branch. She bent down from her spot, quivering, to see Windfall looking up at her, saying nothing.

Then, she sprang, locking onto her target. Windfall collapsed beneath her weight, and Riversong scrabbled her claws against his fur, ripping at whatever she could hit. Windfall let out another yowl, and bucked around until Riversong felt herself slipping off. _Not again!_

Riversong struggled to unhook her claws from Windfall's fur, and he rolled over as an attempt to dislodge her. Riversong let out a cry as Windfall crushed her, and pain flashed up her paw.

Finally, Riversong managed to slip out, and glared in Windfall's eyes with all the coldness she could muster. "What have we done to you?" she snarled, limping forward bravely to look at the tom muzzle-to-muzzle.

The tom was silent, before a change in pose showed he was readying himself for another attack. Riversong felt panic race through her, and she stepped back, unknowing of the twig waiting behind her. Stumbling and hissing to herself, Riversong let out a cry of pain, and Windfall shoved her onto her back. His teeth were gritted, and Riversong flattened her ears in sudden fear. _What is he going to do?_

Windfall, in one quick movement, opened his jaw and lowered his head until his mouth was right above her neck. A gasp escaped Riversong's lips, her heart skipping a beat, and she panicked and struggled to shift away from the tom. _He's trying to bite my throat!_

Then, the world went slow. Windfall pressed his teeth down into Riversong's throat, and the she-cat let out a sigh. _Am I really going to die so fast? To a tom I thought liked me?_ The battle still roared around her, though a BreezeClan tortoiseshell suddenly let put a cry of anguish and shock. Riversong didn't bother wondering why.

Then, there was a thud, and Windfall's weight came off her. Riversong's eyes slowly opened. _Why won't you let me die?_ she thought, absent-minded and defeated.

"I will not let you take my best friend." a soft voice whispered. A very familiar scent washed over Riversong, and she jolted up to look at Pinefall in shock. The red-brown she-cat's pelt was ruffled from sleep, and her golden eyes blazed with intense fury as she pinned Windfall down.

"Leave her alone," Pinefall snarled, unsheathing her claws and pressing into Windfall's throat. "She thought you were her friend."

"Friend?" Riversong rasped, her mind blurring as blood trickled from the shallow bite in her neck from Windfall's teeth. She stumbled as she got up, pain bolting through her forepaw and making her grit her teeth. Pinefall shoved a growling Windfall away and looked at Riversong in worry, her eyes flicking up and down.

As the bluish-grey tabby she-cat shook her head, Pinefall opened her mouth to speak, before Riversong shook her head. "I'm fine," she muttered, screwing her eyes closed to block out the pain.

"Stop! All of you!"

Came Silverwater's commanding growl. Riversong flicked an ear in surprise as the deputy yowled at her Clanmates to stop fighting, out of the blue. The battle quickly died down, claws sheathed, and Silverwater raked her sun-coloured eyes over the cats.

"What were you thinking?" Silverwater hissed. "Are you all out of your minds?"

Flamepaw put on a confused look. His pelt wasn't as scratched as the others, and the light of battle resided in his blue eyes. "We were attacked first by these cats just after we found their bodies." he flicked his orange tail in Flamepelt and Shadefur's direction.

The BreezeClan tortoiseshell that had let out a shriek before was crouched beside the two bodies and the unconscious Maplefoot. "We didn't do this!" she wailed. "We were just defending our territory!"

Silverwater's silver tabby pelt fluffed out. "What?!" she growled. "Defending your territory? You're on the CascadeClan side of the border!" her tail lashed angrily, and Riversong felt appalled by her sudden anger.

Willowflight took in a deep breath as she nudged Maplefoot's fur. "She's still alive," she growled. There was a strange look of knowing in her green eyes.

"We thought your cats were invading our territory," a grey tom with cream and brown speckles growled. "So we attacked."

"If you didn't realise, you are the ones who are invading now." came Redstripe's, a red tabby tom's, dry mutter.

A BreezeClan grey tom blinked. "Sorry," he mewed, stepping back onto the BreezeClan side of the border. "We all apologise for the unjust attack. But, I'd also like to add, why are there two of your cats _dead_?" his green gaze trailed to Shadefur and Flamepelt.

Mistfur's head lowered. "There is someone who keeps on leading our Clanmates astray from camp," her blue eyes overflowed with desperateness as the tom put on a mildly confusion gaze.

"And then they kill them." Riversong finished, wincing at her sore paw. The BreezeClan cats' eyes widened, and the tortoiseshell let out another howl. The only cat that hadn't reacted to any of the conversation was Windfall.

His clear amber eyes were still blank, though they flicked between Riversong and Pinefall. Bloody scratches on his throat and flanks proved he had been beaten, finished off by Pinefall, but his claws were still unsheathed and lightly stained by scarlet.

While Silverwater and the grey BreezeClan tom consoled with each other with a mild amount of hostility or meekness, Riversong limped towards the smoky grey tom with white paws.

"Windfall?" she whispered, narrowing her blue eyes and staring determinedly into his own. "Are you actually there?"

The question was rather strange, really. But that seemed to make Windfall blink quickly and shake his head. Emotion rushed back into his eyes, full of shock and shame. "Riversong! I'm so sorry- that wasn't me!" Windfall cried suddenly, his eyes scanning her. "I didn't mean to let myself do that to you!"

"What did you do," Riversong rasped. "Why did you try to kill me?"

Windfall lowered his head, his legs trembling and claws sheathing. "I didn't mean to. I've never done that before... please... I didn't want to hurt you."

Before Riversong could reply, she picked up Silverwater's quiet mew. "I am still going to report this to Honeyfang, Mintfur. But I will not bring it up at the Gathering tomorrow night."

"Thank you." the BreezeClan tom, Mintfur, sighed thankfully. "I again apologise for the confusion on behalf of my Clanmates."

Windfall cast a desperate look in Mintfur's direction. "I'm sorry," he pleaded, his emotion in his eyes genuine. "Please. I'll e-explain it at the Gathering."

Then, with a guilty flick of his thin grey tail, Windfall raced away to catch up with the BreezeClan patrol of four battle-scarred cats, turning around to look at Riversong once more, and disappeared.

Pinefall pressed into Riversong's shoulder, snapping her from her daze. "He was going to kill you," she choked out. Her attempts to suppress tears weren't working as well as she wanted to, and they glistened in her yellow eyes. She was truly scarred.

Riversong closed her blue eyes. "I'm fine. Really," she insisted. "How did you know we were out here?"

Pinefall sighed. "It was Redstripe's idea. He woke up for the dirtplace and saw you all were missing. He informed Silverwater, and she got me and Redstripe to go with her to find you. We thought you were taken away to be killed."

Taking in a deep breath, shaking, Riversong let herself convey what Pinefall had told her, until a thought snapped into her mind. _"She thought you were her friend."_ Pinefall had said. The tabby opened her eyes with a flash. "Why did you say I thought he was my friend?"

Pinefall blinked slowly, not meeting Riversong's questioning gaze. "I know you meet up with him," she confessed. "I saw you one night. It was the night before you found Flamepaw."

Gasping and shaking her head, Riversong flattened her ears, her eyes wide with guilt. "You followed me?" she half-shrieked. "Why did you follow me, for StarClan's sake?" her tail lashed back and forth.

The red-brown cat looked at her sadly. "I heard you leave, and I thought you needed the dirtplace, or something," Pinefall murmured, making Riversong's ears burn. "Then when you kept on walking, I started to get confused. So I tracked you until I found you sitting with Windfall." her golden eyes were scared. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone."

Riversong visibly slumped. "No, no, it's fine... I just want to say... I don't actually share his feelings. I'm doing it to prevent something."

Pinefall's eyes widened slightly. "You don't? Why are you meeting with him?" she demanded softly.

"Being me, you would have expected me to get an omen, or prophecy, when I had first gone to the Moonflower." Riversong replied dryly, feeling the blood drying on her throat and favouring her sore paw. "And that's just what happened. I had a prophecy about Windfall."

 **PINEFALL'S POV**

Pinefall flicked a red-brown ear as a rustling sound woke her from her sleep. Opening her golden eyes groggily, she saw a blue-grey tabby tail slink out of the warriors' den. _Riversong?_ What was her best friend doing?

Slowly getting up as to not make any noise, Pinefall stretched her limbs and padded out, avoiding trailing tails and stepping over limp paws.

Pinefall blinked in the dark shadows as she watched Riversong step out of the Clan entrance, her demeanour somewhat calm yet full of anticipation. _Maybe she needs the dirtplace?_

 _"Riversong does seem to be moving around a lot,"_ Starlingcry had remarked before. _"She used to let herself be confined in the camp."_ Pinefall shook her head. _That can't be right._ she thought. _"I smelt her along the BreezeClan border a few nights ago."_ Violetpetal had replied to Starlingcry.

The red-brown she-cat pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she padded quietly behind the small tabby she-cat. _Where is she going?_ Pinefall wondered silently as Riversong slunk into the willow trees, her breathing nearly nonexistent despite how tired she looked.

Pinefall narrowed her eyes as she kept on following the she-cat. The sarcastic, quiet tabby kept on walking, her plumy tail trailing behind her, and Pinefall pondered on whether or not there was something going on with her friend.

Then, the grass started to grow tough under Pinefall's paws. Pinefall grimaced at the feeling. _That's way too rough for a CascadeClan cat's paws,_ she thought silently.

Then, BreezeClan scent washed over Pinefall, mingling with Riversong's. Pinefall halted, and she peeked through a trailing gorse bush to see where the scents were coming from.

"I can teach you how to swim," that was Riversong's voice, tinged with harshness yet warmth.

"No way!" came another voice. It was a tom. Pinefall narrowed her eyes as she looked at the somewhat familiar smoky-grey tom with white paws and handsome amber eyes. _It's a BreezeClan cat! The one that hunted in our territory! That Riversong had hated!_ Pinefall gritted her teeth before she could growl out loud. _Is she meeting up with him?_

"Come on," Riversong replied as she got up, sounding slightly bored. "This way. Then, maybe you can reach me how to hunt rabbits, or something."

"That's a silly idea! That would be stealing!" the grey tom shot back. Riversong's blue eyes gleamed with a strange kind of teasing edge. Pinefall couldn't believe her ears at the scene. _Is she actually doing this?_

"Isn't that what you did a few moons ago?" she questioned slyly, making the smoky tom flatten his ears.

"I did it for a reason!" he burst out loud, before Riversong glared coldly, obviously surprised, in the tom's direction, silencing him and making Pinefall stifle a purr. _How is she able to do that?_

"And what would that be?"

Then, Pinefall quickly stared at her paws, blocking out the BreezeClan tom's reply. _What on StarClan is she doing?_ she fretted. _She shouldn't be meeting with this tom! He's BreezeClan!_

Shaking her head, Pinefall refused herself to look at Riversong and the tom again. _She's breaking the code!_

Taking in a deep breath, Pinefall willed her paws to dash in the direction of CascadeClan camp as fast as she could, the willow trees a blurred streak. _This can't be happening to my best friend._

Then, skidding at the camp entrance, Pinefall breathed out, slunk into the warriors' den next to a snoring Newtheart, and forced herself to sleep, mumbling the words _'Breaking the code'_ to herself as she thought of Riversong with that BreezeClan tom, before sighing, as if accepting the fact that Riversong had let her down.

 _It'll be alright._

 _Hopefully._

 **Qotc: Would you think Riversong would forgive Windfall for trying to kill her? Or, what would Riversong think about Pinefall discovering her secret meetings?**

 **Remember to ask questions for a Q &A! If you're confused about anything, just ask for me to clarify!**

 **Fav and review! ;)**


	27. Chapter 25

Hello!

Sorry, all ya'll Falling Feathers readers, I know I should have been writing the next chapter for FF, but I'm just unmotivated to.. but managed to finish this in under 4 hours. I don't know how that works. Writers block for one story, CANTSTOPWRITING for another.

This chapter has 3 POV changes, and this is mostly made to reveal some things. In the second POV change, it gives a tiny hint about who might be the mystery killer.

I am fixing up chapters 1-7 (because they were, rather, badly written) so if you want to give them a re-read, go ahead!

 **DarkPitchBlack: I am planning to write mostly Warriors stories, and, sadly, I'm not apart of the Harry Potter fandom, but I'm thinking about a very long Pokémon story or possibly a Divergent story.**

 **Iheartkitty101: Thank you!**

 **Silverstar: I probably won't make Riversong get into trouble because of Pinefall, hopefully.**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Yes! It feels so much fun for readers to not know your plans for the story, and you know what will happen next! Thank you!**

 **Starrysing Likes Spring: Yep! I'm pretty sure I already wrote that Riversong had said she doesn't share his feelings to Pinefall, so Pinefall feels a little better about it.**

 **Flame: Awe, hope you feel better and get the motivation for writing back! Also, did you have fun in New York?**

 **Chapter 25**

 **PINEFALL'S POV**

"You'll need to be easy on that paw," Blackice mewed as she placed a comfrey poultice onto Riversong's sprained paw. "It could have been much worse if you hadn't stopped fighting."

Riversong blinked back, her blue eyes shielded. "Yeah. Thanks, Blackice." she replied, scrutinising her sore tabby paw with annoyance. Pinefall sighed uneasily as Riversong trotted out of the den, her face scored with scratches, and jumped when the bluish tabby turned to look at her in faint surprise.

"Are you alright?" Pinefall questioned, making Riversong sigh and narrow her eyes.

"Perfectly fine," Riversong muttered curtly, her gaze not meeting Pinefall's much to the solid red-brown she-cat's dismay. "Emberwhisper said it would be best for the group to sleep." the blue-grey tabby mewed as she trotted towards the warriors' den placed inside a cave.

Pinefall felt a tinge of desperateness as she watched her friend stalk away. "Are you trying to ignore me because of me seeing you and Windfall? I swear, Riversong, I won't tell anyone-"

"It's not you," Riversong suddenly whipped her head around, her blue eyes now unguarded and betraying exhaustion. Pinefall blinked. "I'm just tired. Please... can you tell Silverwater I might need more time to recover?"

Then, with a faint smile and a kind nod, Riversong turned, and slunk into the warriors' den, her scent mingling with the rest of the group that went out with her to find the missing cats.

 _Chiveclaw is still missing,_ Pinefall noted, watching her friend go, as she noticed the senior warriors murmuring about the deaths occurring within the Clan. Feeling cold prickling up her spine, Pinefall shivered, closing her golden eyes as an attempt to shake off the uneasy sensation. _Who is next? How will we be safe when this murderer is capable of killing three cats at once? Maplefoot was lucky she even survived the night._

Pinefall huffed under her breath. _I know we will find out who is doing this, though I hope it'll be worth it._

...

 **EBONYSHADE'S POV**

"This is ridiculous!" Aspenfeather cried as her icy-blue gaze focused on a pool at her paws. Her pelt was speckled with not only light grey and dark grey spots, but stars. "We can't stop the amount of cats that are joining us!"

Ebonyshade stifled a half-growl as he went to stand beside his sister, his grey fur also dotted with glittering stars. "I know that CascadeClan will stop them soon enough." he growled. "Besides, I have faith in Riversong and her family. Pinefall is also intelligent enough to realise the cat they are looking for are right in front of their noses soon enough."

The silver speckled she-cat narrowed her eyes in a teasing matter. "Are you sure, Ebonyshade? You didn't exactly realise that when _you_ were still alive in the Clan."

Sensing an edge of annoyance, Ebonyshade rolled his blue eyes. "That's because I was fed those disastrous amnesia herbs so many times. I would have recovered if it weren't for-"

"Never mention that cat's name," Aspenfeather suddenly hissed, her tail lashing. "They don't deserve to be one of CascadeClan."

"And the other?" Ebonyshade replied slyly, smirking. "Wi- they were blackmailed. Either it was Riversong or me." he sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "And they weren't willing to risk murdering their kin just to please the other to get one step closer to power, even though they didn't want to kill me or Riversong."

Aspenfeather narrowed her eyes, her characteristic calmness flowing back into her blue eyes. "I suppose we shouldn't be that angry to.. that one," she mewed. "Aren't you disappointed in her?"

"StarClan will judge her," Ebonyshade muttered, staring into the wary green eyes in the pool. "I know Aldertail will choose Riversong, if Riversong gives in. The other would be outraged by Aldertail's choice, if he doesn't decide on her. Though, I think it's a very high chance Riversong will accept his feelings, if she doesn't get the feelings for Windfall."

Aspenfeather laughed. "Don't tell me you think _she_ might change completely if Aldertail becomes mates with Riversong," she mewed.

The grey tom flicked his tail on Aspenfeather's shoulder. "No, of course not. It was a guess." he purred. "I'm just... worried, for her."

"Of course you are," Aspenfeather meowed warmly. "You do love her and the others, you know."

"I do," Ebonyshade replied, sighing. "I just wished I could have shown that more before I had died."

...

 **RIVERSONG'S POV**

"Great StarClan," Riversong breathed quietly as she helped Blackice and Emberwhisper rub herbs onto Shadefur and Flamepelt's bodies, smothering the scent of death. "How many cats have died in the past moon?"

Aldertail blinked, sadness in his amber eyes. "I know," he mewed. "We've had four deaths already, and we don't know when it'll stop."

"You're talking rather smartly for a tom like you," Riversong purred out-of-the-blue. The aching in her chest had worsened after her rest, and the Leaf-fall sun shone on her back, brightening her mood.

"Hey!" Aldertail shot back, twitching his orangish-brown tail. "I was just in the moment!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can act sad, too," Aldertail sighed. "And I'm allowed to, especially after all of... this." he mewed as he pointed at the bodies. "It doesn't seem to affect me now I've seen so much death."

Blackice lifted her black tabby head and glared furiously in Aldertail's direction. "These are our loyal warriors you are talking about!" the medicine cat growled angrily. "You should respect them."

The patchy grey-and-orangish-brown tom looked like he was going to say something sharp back, but her dipped his head. "Sorry," he said quietly, shuffling his paws. Riversong could barely stifle a laugh, but it immediately died in her throat as she noticed Aldertail looking downcast.

"Hey," the bluish tabby mewed, flicking Aldertail on the shoulder as an attempt to cheer him up. "How about we go hunting?"

Aldertail looked up in surprise, his amber eyes full of disbelief. "Really?" he mewed, flicking his tail over his paws. When Riversong nodded, he stood up, smiling slightly. Blackice muttered some words under her breath, before nodding at Riversong.

"We'll finish Shadefur and Flamepelt up," she mewed, her voice now warm as she looked at Emberwhisper. "Just be careful. If you hear a strange noise, please stay away from it."

Riversong blinked at the medicine cat's commands, but understood them. We can't risk losing anymore cats, Riversong realised. Getting up, Riversong stretched her sore limbs, favouring her sore paw, and smiled slightly in Aldertail's direction. The tom looked back, and together they trotted out into the territory.

"I'm going for some fish," Aldertail mewed as they stepped over tree-roots. "Bouncefire said I was really good at fishing when I first tried to as an apprentice."

Riversong chuckled. "I'm terrible at fishing," she meowed. "I've only caught one fish before, and that was after my warrior ceremony." flashbacks of her apprenticeship and falling into the water when attempting on catching a fish sent warmth spreading through her chest.

"I'll help you, then." Aldertail purred, changing direction towards the big river. Stopping at it, Aldertail sat on the bank, his amber eyes flicking over the clear water. Riversong slowly sat beside him, her gaze trained on any flashes of silver.

The patchy tom shifted. "There!" he whispered. "Do you see that one?" Riversong narrowed her eyes as she scanned the sparkling water, freezing on a silver streak slipping through the water.

"Yeah," she whispered, moving herself back as Aldertail beckoned her to move out of the way.

Then, quick as a flash, Aldertail scooped his paw into the water, flicking it back up with a crow of triumph. A minnow flopped beside him, and he grinned. "It usually takes a few tries for me to finally catch one!" he purred, slamming his unsheathed claws onto the fish, stilling it. "Maybe you're good luck." Riversong stifled a laugh.

"I'm definitely not the kind of cat who has good luck." she chuckled, letting out a humming sound. Flicking an ear, Riversong turned around to catch a scent of mouse.

"You can try catch some more fish," she whispered softly, going into a hunter's crouch as she picked up the mouse's trail. "I'll go catch some things that don't require water."

Padding towards the mouse's scent, Riversong flicked a tabby ear as she tracked down the mouse. Following the scent, she came across a small animal.

 _Aha!_ she thought as she circled the tiny brown creature, and Riversong creeped behind it, unsheathing her claws.

Riversong grinned to herself as the mouse made little noises as it nibbled on a seed, oblivious to its demise. Feeling excitement race through her, Riversong bunched her muscles and leaped, her paws landing square on the mouse.

The mouse let out a shriek, and the tabby bent to bite it on the neck, before a pain flashed through her stomach. Letting out a groan of surprise, Riversong scrunched her nose, and the mouse struggled out of Riversong's grip and ran for its life.

The tabby crouched on the ground as her stomach felt like it was completely cramped up. Gritting her teeth as the sensation faded, Riversong looked up, letting out a growl as she noticed the mouse has escaped, and she stumbled towards the river where Aldertail was, defeat racing through her. He sat in the same spot, a few fish sitting beside him.

He looked in surprise, satisfaction in his gaze, before his eyes widened. "Are you alright?" he mewed. "Did the mouse see you?"

"Ugh- cramps in my belly," Riversong growled, lashing her tail in annoyance. _It's as if going hunting makes something bad happen!_

"That shouldn't be right," Aldertail muttered. "We should take you to Blackice and Emberwhisper."

Feeling another pang in her stomach, Riversong shook her head. "We can keep hunting. It's probably just some bad prey I ate."

Aldertail narrowed his amber eyes, picking up the three fish he had caught in his jaw. "Come on," he mumbled. "We're going anyway."

...

"That was quick." Emberwhisper remarked. "Did you catch anything out there?" she questioned as Riversong entered the den, Aldertail waiting outside.

Riversong shook her head. "I nearly caught a mouse," she mewed, thinking about how useful the mouse would have been for feeding Ivyheart and Smokewind's kits. "Until I felt a pain in my belly."

Blackice looked thoughtful. "That's... rather strange," she murmured, looking at Riversong up and down. "Has it been going on for a while?"

The bluish tabby shook her head quickly. "I've only just felt it. I think it's a bellyache, or something." instead of feeling pain now, Riversong felt herself getting nauseous, and worry flashed through her. _Am I poisoned?_

"Hmm," Blackice let out a humming noise. "Can you lie down on your side?"

Riversong was about to reply in a confused tone, her mouth opened to speak, when Emberwhisper nudged her down. "I just have a bellyache!" Riversong protested as Blackice put a black striped paw to her belly. "I-I just wanted some herbs to get rid of it!"

After Blackice had withdrawn her paw, her blue gaze was warm. Riversong pushed herself up, her paw receiving bolts of pain, and looked at the older tabby in confusion. The medicine cats exchanged looks with each other, before Blackice mewed,

"I think you're going to need more than just herbs," Blackice purred. "Congratulations, Riversong, you're expecting kits."

 **FINALLY RIVER it's about time you had them kits I've been planning it from the start**

 **Who's the father, though? ;)**

 **Next chapter I'm wanting to write a Windfall POV (finally)**

 **Qotc: Feel free to guess what River's kits might look like!**

 **Fav and review! :)**


	28. Chapter 26

Booya

I wrote most of this in less than 2 hours :D

This has got to be one of the weirdest chapters I've ever written..

If you are also reading my other story, Falling Feathers, I can confirm the chapter is completed, but the kind person who is proofreading the chapters is very busy at the moment!

 **DarkPitchBlack: I'd hope they're Aldertail's! ;D and Willowflight? Nooo I like her :(**

 **Rainstar RiverCl: Thank you! Cute ideas for the kits!**

 **Firecat21870: Yayy!**

 **iDragonSpyro: Maybe it's still going well, but you had no idea! ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks for your guesses!**

 **Venomheart The Dreamer: Oh, uh.. thanks..? I fixed it for you, if that makes you content.. but I'd also like actual insight for improving the story instead of barging up and saying "THIS VIOLATES THE RULES!1!"**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Haha, yeah! Thanks!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Or is she? ;)**

 **SIlverstar: Yeah, I am, too! Thank you.. I prefer AlderxRiver too!**

 **Chapter 26**

"Are you alright?" was Aldertail's first words when Riversong exited the medicine den in silence.

Riversong opened her mouth to announce what she was going to have, but nothing came out. She smiled weakly as an attempt to cover up her daze, making Aldertail cock his head to one side in worry. "Yeah. Fine. Blackice gave me herbs for my bellyache, and it's already going away- ack," she gasped as her stomach turned from the sharp movements.

Aldertail didn't really buy it. "You still seem kinda sick," he mewed. "You should have some prey. Maybe that'll get rid of it."

The older tabby was about to protest, but her stomach growled against her thoughts and she sighed. "Alright."

The patchy orangish-brown-and-grey tom ushered her to the fresh-kill pile, the pile itself nothing but a few small fish, likely Aldertail's, and two mice. _Eat it,_ Riversong told herself. _Aldertail wouldn't let you leave without making you eat something._

Digging her teeth into a fish, Riversong stared at Aldertail in fear as she felt another pang in her belly. The tom blinked in bewilderment, and Riversong's mouth went dry as she realised her mistake. "I- uh," the tabby stammered. "I'm just worried about all of the Clan."

Aldertail flicked an ear, his amber eyes now directed to the ground. "I know," he said. "Will the whole Clan be killed by this cat?"

"I'd hope not."

Jumping and turning her head to see her sister, Willowflight, Riversong swallowed the stone in her throat and avoided the big grey she-cat's green gaze. "We're too worried to look for Chiveclaw," Willowflight continued, her eyes flicking between Riversong and Aldertail. "As the killer might be waiting for any unsuspecting cat."

Flamepaw trotted up this time, his ginger pelt clad with the scent of herbs; he had been in the medicine den. "I'm thankful the cat most likely didn't realise Maplefoot wasn't dead," he mewed, his blue eyes showing he was still exhausted from last night. He looked up and down at Riversong. "Are you alright?"

Riversong jolted. "Y-yeah. I just got a bellyache from eating a bad mouse." her paws tingled at the lie, but she forced herself to believe it. It's because of the kits!

The younger apprentice nodded in understanding. "Did you see Blackice and Emberwhisper to get rid of it?"

Nodding, the tabby forced herself to smile. "Yes, I have," Riversong mewed. "It's already getting better. But this mouse-brain," she flicked Aldertail with her tail, who laughed. "Won't let me go and rest unless I eat something."

"Well, it seems as if you have eaten something," Willowflight meowed, surprising Riversong with the warmth in her tone. "Come on, you should have a rest."

Aldertail laughed again. "Was it that easy to get her to eat by asking her politely instead of shoving her towards the pile?" Flamepaw let out an amused purr, though his gaze trailed to the medicine cat den.

"I would have liked that," Riversong shot back teasingly as she turned around, stretching her limbs, and trotted towards the warriors' den with a sigh. "Wake me up when the Gathering is starting."

Riversong slunk into the den, the roomy cave warm, and she stepped over trailing tails to reach her nest. Newtheart snored loudly, and the sleek silver she-cat with white markings, Featherfrost, murmured something under her breath. Pinefall was nestled in her own nest, also tired from running from camp to the big river, but a golden eye opened when Riversong shifted to make herself comfortable.

"You alright?" Pinefall whispered. Riversong smiled faintly as she curled her plumy tail over her nose, sensing another pang in her stomach.

"Honestly," Riversong muttered back teasingly. "I need Clanmates that don't always ask if I'm alright."

There was an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly," Pinefall mimicked her friend. "I need a Clanmate who doesn't get annoyed when they're asked if they're alright."

Riversong stifled a purr of laughter. "Please. Let me sleep longer than half a morning."

The solid red-brown she-cat most likely rolled her golden eyes. "Alright," Pinefall whispered back, letting the den fall in silence.

...

 **WINDFALL'S POV**

"Dodge!"

Came Darkrose's yowl. Windfall flattened his smoky-grey ears at the she-cat's call, wishing he would also block out the musty scent of dank mushrooms and old peat. Dark, ghostly trees towered around him, and the sky was a stretch of starless black. Shaking his head furiously, Windfall unsheathed his claws, his white paws coloured more of a pale brownish-grey, and his heart beating.

A russet she-cat with flaring green eyes, scented like musty rock and caves, swiped repeatedly at Windfall's face, claws unsheathed, and he ducked in surprise at Darkrose's command. The opposing she-cat hissed in annoyance, and readied another attack.

"Berryheart, you idiot!" a dark grey shape yelled. The dark blue-grey tom with fiery amber eyes and a faintly transparent body stood next to Darkrose, the dark red she-cat exchanging quick words with him time to time. "You need to strike faster!"

The russet she-cat snapped her head towards the blue-grey tom. "I'm trying to!" she snarled. "But this mouse-brain won't let me hit him!"

Darkrose laughed, her dark-red fur also a tinge transparent. "Is this really how you train, Night?" she purred wryly. "Your cats just _expect_ to be able to hit the other?"

Night stiffened, the battle in front of him forgotten. "In the name of the Dark Forest, Darkrose," he growled. "You should not question a leader's ways."

Windfall cocked his head to one side, exchanging looks with with the PeakClan cat, Berryheart, as Darkrose rolled her dark green eyes. "I still don't understand why you'd teach a cat to think that." she mewed dryly. "I find it more _inexperienced_ training than a _Dark Forest leader's_ training."

 _Ooh..._ Windfall thought, sheathing his claws as Berryheart hesitantly did the same. _Is Darkrose actually trying to annoy Night?_ he purred at his mentor's slyness.

Then, memories flashed through his mind. Of Darkrose purring that she can make him seem like a greater battler, that he could impress Riversong, just by doing it herself...

...

"Stop!" Windfall choked out, unable to do anything as his Dark Forest mentor shoved him to one side fiercely before stiffening. The she-cat's deep green gaze clouded, as if she had zoned out, signifying one thing; she had taken over Windfall's physical body.

Windfall unsheathed his claws as he sliced his claws over Darkrose's shoulder. His mentor twitched, but didn't move or blink.

The tom thought about Riversong for a second. The small tabby she-cat was in a battle with BreezeClan; and Darkrose had pretended to be Windfall all the while as his Clan advanced onto Riversong's...

Windfall scraped his paws along Darkrose's flank as he bit and sliced at her, never stopping unless Darkrose stopped, yowling at her to stop fighting for him. Darkrose didn't move one bit, and Windfall gritted his teeth.

He shoved Darkrose to one side, her gaze flashing from clouded to clear repeatedly, and he planted a white paw on her throat. "Stop fighting!" he howled, unsheathing his claws and readying himself as he sliced down on Darkrose's throat.

Darkrose jolted, and her eyes were clear. She snarled, jerking her head up, knocking Windfall back.

"I was going to win!" she snarled. "I was going to win for you!"

Windfall was going to answer, but his vision darkened until he could see nothing, swamping him until he stopped struggling.

Scratches suddenly stung Windfall's pelt, blood lightly trickling from them, and Windfall's eyes widened. What surprised him was Riversong was glaring at him. Glaring. Windfall swallowed. _Wait... was Darkrose fighting her? she looks like she was about to... die... was Darkrose killing her?_

"Riversong! I'm so sorry- that wasn't me!" Windfall gasped, surveying the suspicious slash on her throat. "I didn't mean to let myself do that to you!"

The tabby faltered. "What did you do," she whispered, making Windfall's heart drop. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

There was a stone lodged in his throat. Darkrose _was_ killing her! "I didn't mean to. I've never done that before... please... I didn't want to hurt you."

Riversong's breath trembled as she stepped backwards, wincing and staring down at her paw. The silver tabby CascadeClan deputy was exchanging harsh words with Mintfur, much to Windfall's confusion.

Mintfur was the head of the patrol, along with Kestrelwing, a grey tom with cream and brown speckles, and Quietstep, a skittish tortoiseshell. Windfall flattened his ears, anger starting up in his chest at Darkrose's attempt, until he noticed three limp shapes on the CascadeClan warriors' side, Quietstep crouched near them. _Are they_ dead?!

Riversong's blue gaze was tired as her eyes flicked towards the bodies, and a thought clicked into Windfall's head. _The murderer she was talking about a while ago! They've killed some of their warriors again!_

Windfall exchanged looks with Riversong, pouring all of his guilt into his amber eyes. _Please forgive me,_ he though as she pressed against her red-brown Clanmate. _It wasn't my fault._

...

Windfall shook his head to clear the memory. _Darkrose didn't mean to kill her, and Riversong will hopefully forgive me,_ he told himself.

Hopefully.

...

 **? ? ?'S POV**

A dark figure crouched at the base of a gorse bush. Peaty, grassy scents trailed from the BreezeClan border, mingling with the fresh, watery CascadeClan scent that collided with the BreezeClan marker. The night was cold, and the cat stifled a shiver as the cool pierced through its grey pelt.

"Hello,"

The dark cat jolted in her spot, and whipped around, green eyes flashing, in the voice's direction. Amber eyes gleamed with knowledge, and the first cat refused to say anything back to the lighter-coloured figure.

"You did rather well out there," the smug, feminine voice continued from its greeting. "You fooled them all."

Green eyes narrowed. "Your acting was terrible. Do I have any choice?" it countered. "And I'm still not killing Riversong. Stop trying to make me feel better about myself in order to manipulate me even more."

The lighter figure's amber eyes widened. "Manipulate you?" it echoed. "Why, why would I ever want to do that?" the mew dripped with a thin layer of sarcasm.

"You want power!" the grey figure snarled. "You're using me to- to..."

The amber-eyed cat grinned. "To what?" it repeated. "To gain leadership?"

"Yes," the green-eyed shape growled, its voice full of reluctance. "That's exactly what."

Chuckling, the smaller amber-eyed cat strode towards the grey one, flicking its tail yet again under the bigger's chin. "I think we should actually start gaining our chances to become deputy," it purred. "I think Honeyfang is next, don't you think?"

The bigger figure's green eyes flashed. "That won't do anything," it growled. "Honeyfang is temporary. Silverwater is still the actual deputy."

"Then I'll get rid of her, and maybe succeed this time," the lighter cat drawled, slinking away to sit down. "Miscarriage wasn't enough to take her out."

"I still can't believe you used an important she-cat's unborn kits against herself!" the grey shape snapped. "You killed her innocent kits!"

Unsheathing its claws, the smaller shape examined them, shifting its paw side to side to catch the moonlight on the pointed tips. "Well, what can you say?" it questioned. "You have to do whatever you can to finally get deputyship."

"Was it worth killing the innocent cats?" the darker cat sighed, closing its green eyes in disappointment. "Or was it just for the pleasure?"

The lighter-furred cat sheathed its claws. "I only recall doing the damage for Ebonyshade and Silverwater's kits," it drawled, blinking slowly. "You did the rest."

"I still hate you for killing Ebonyshade!" the grey figure snarled, struggling to stay in one place without lashing at the smaller cat. "He was innocent!"

Narrowing its amber eyes, the lighter figure got up and stretched its limbs. "Well, you had a choice," it mewed. "Riversong or Ebonyshade. You, absent-minded, chose Ebonyshade."

Then, with a cool smirk, the smaller cat turned around, its amber eyes trained on the bigger cat.

"Thanks, Willowflight." the amber-eyed cat mewed silkily. "You've helped me quite a lot in the long run." it trotted away, chuckling to itself, leaving the grey figure alone yet again, caught in its own dark decisions for the final time.

"You're welcome, you fool," Willowflight whispered back, green eyes narrowed in cruel content as she watched the figure fade into the distance, her claws curling into the ground below and breathing stable yet heart beating quickly. "I will not let you hurt any of my family ever again."

 **YOUWOTWILLOWFLIGHTWTFWEREYOUTHINKING**

 **WILLOWFLIGHT**

 **DUDE**

 **Yaaaaaay. This weird-as chapter was written to confirm some things.**

 **Windfall is in da Dark Forest and he was literally possessed (you guessed it right, Starrysong!) and Willowflight messed up big time (you were right, DarkPitchBlack ;))**

 **Fun fact: Darkrose was one of my old OCs, and Night is the exact same cat that is Aspen's mate from my abandoned story Aspen Claws!**

 **Qotc: What's your opinion on the Willowflight = killer sort of thing? I've had it planned for ages, since I started to delve deeper into Willow's personality, and I sorta liked it.**

 **Fav and review! ~**


	29. Chapter 27

Hey!

This will now be known as River's Shadow: The Super Chapter, as this one chapter is a whopping 4,000 words long. Yayy.

Updates may be rather random for a while. Nearly the end of the school semester, got 2 assignments due next week, and a maths test tomorrow. It'll be VERY hectic.. sorry if you also follow along with Falling Feathers.

This chapter in a nutshell:

*Riversong slams her paws on a table and glares at some cats* "EXPLAIN THIS TO ME YOU DIMWITS"

 **DarkPitchBlack: Yeah.. I don't think Windfall would want to kill the cat he had a crush on ;)**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Heh, I still like Willowflight! The reason behind the glitchy review is probably because I deleted a chapter; it was to merge the Allegiances and Prologue together. It shouldn't happen anymore!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Haha, thank you! And it's a good guess, that that Leopardspot character didn't actually die.. and I'd say Windfall isn't the father of River's kits! And it was very obvious Berryheart would be there.. silly PeakClan cat.**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring: I'd definitely say she's insecure.. why she let herself be manipulated is beyond me. I hope she turns around, too!**

 **NorthernBreeze: Oooh, I loved Mapleshade's backstory! I will most likely use Thistlecloud in a later chapter with Windfall's POV soon! Thank you :D**

 **iDragonSpyro: Thank you! Yeah, I had noticed Venomheart was literally everywhere I looked. On a FF.n friend's story, that Venomheart wouldn't even _know_ of, they strode in and demanded my friend to fix their story. It's annoying, but I had noticed that and wanted to fix it anyway. Thanks for your review!**

 **Willowclaw of mapleclan: .. you did? Oops.. I will hopefully resolve Willowflight's issues soon!**

 **SIlverstar: Thank you so much! That made my day.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **WILLOWFLIGHT'S POV**

A water-vole scuttled across the big river's bank. The soft grey she-cat watched the brown creature with a sharp green eye, calculating its movements carefully. Memories of what happened a few nights ago in this very place flashed in Willowflight's mind, and she struggled to push it away and focus on the prey.

Willowflight bent down in a crouch, her eyes flicking towards the vole and back to where the BreezeClan battle occurred, red-brown stains dotting the tough grass. _Shut up,_ she snapped to herself silently. _It wasn't your fault._

 _Well, the battle wasn't,_ her conscience reminded her. Willowflight narrowed her emerald eyes, refusing yet agreeing that it was of her doing. _BreezeClan just came at the wrong time in the right place._

The vole made a tiny noise, like a half-terrified sqeak. Willowflight stiffened, restricting a growl as she noticed her tail swishing side to side behind her.

Stilling her black-tipped tail, Willowflight stiffened her muscles, her heart beating slow, and stepped slowly towards the vole, desperately attempting to calm the old anger in her chest. She gritted her teeth, and the water-vole scuttled closer towards the river, looking around frantically.

Willowflight bunched her muscles one more time, pushing off and slamming her paw onto the vole. The creature let out a satisfying shriek, and there was a quiet crunch as she broke its neck.

The big she-cat looked up from her catch, feeling like she ought to have caught that quicker, and slowly lifted it up. Eyes flicking rabbit-fast around the clearing, Willowflight let out a sigh, and searched for her hunting patrol.

"Excellent job, everyone," came Honeyfang's mew as Willowflight joined Pinefall, Riversong, and Smokewind. "The prey pile will be stocked."

Smokewind eyed Willowflight's vole. "Creekkit loves water-voles," he purred. "And it's a really plump one, too, especially with Leaf-bare coming."

The long-legged she-cat refused to reveal her pride at the tom's words. "Thanks," she replied with a half-growl. "I hope your kits like it."

The temporary deputy was talking with Riversong, who was holding three mice by the tails. "Well done," Honeyfang praised the tabby. "You too, Pinefall."

The toms seem to be happy with the amount of prey, Willowflight noted, before Honeyfang turned to Willowflight. "You could have done better," he mewed, staring at the water-vole, before turning back to the other two she-cats. "We should head back now."

Willowflight felt a hint of outrage at Honeyfang's words. _Not even a 'good job'?!_ she thought. _I just could have done better!? Riversong only caught three tiny mice!_

With a mutinous grumble and a familiar pit in her stomach, Willowflight followed the hunting patrol back to camp.

"Will you be able to go to the Gathering?" Honeyfang offered to Riversong as the group trotted back. "Especially after the incident?"

Willowflight's sister turned her sleek tabby head. "Sure." she said simply. "I want to know what PeakClan's up to. They've been way too quiet for the past few moons."

Smokewind hummed in agreement. "I wouldn't want Palmkit to suffer the same end as my mother once he's an apprentice..." he trailed off, amber eyes dimming. _We were only four moons old when Palmsky was killed by PeakClan warriors,_ Willowflight recalled.

A while had passed, and the hunting patrol had arrived. Ashflame bounded towards the group with a strange bounce in her paws.

"Perfect!" Ashflame said with satisfaction, surprising Willowflight with her openness. "Heatherbloom's kits are expected to arrive in a few days."

Willowflight's mother continued. "I'm proud of you, Riversong." she praised, an uncharacteristically warm edge to her tone. "I'm glad my kit is doing her duties so well."

Riversong slightly tilted her head in confusion and slight worry, exchanging looks with Willowflight, unable to speak with the mice in her jaws. Willowflight forced herself to shrug, before Ashflame turned to Willowflight.

"You should have hunted where Riversong had," she mewed. Her voice was lower. _Sterner._ "Maybe you could have matched up with the amount of prey you got."

Ashflame turned and trotted away, and Willowflight followed her mother's fur with narrowed green eyes as her own soft grey pelt burned with bewilderment and disbelief. Riversong had dropped her mice onto the ground, her mouth wide. Willowflight would have laughed at her stricken face, but all the times where she would naturally laugh were already wasted.

"Did she just...?" Riversong whispered. She was quite dumbfounded, the look on her face evidence enough. "Did my mother just _praise_ me? After moons of being ignored?"

Bitterness flashed in her blue eyes. They were full of poison, tipped to the brim with anger, collecting day by day until it overflowed. Willowflight felt herself sympathising with her; she had those feelings, too. But why is she directing those feelings at Ashflame? Sure, Ashflame didn't exactly love her like a mother would a kit, but at least she didn't _neglect_ Riversong.

Thoughts of when Ashflame had attacked the bluish-grey tabby flashed in Willowflight's mind. _Why exactly had she attacked my sister? She didn't do anything wrong. Actually, I'm pretty sure Ashflame avoided Riversong..._

"Riversong?" Pinefall's mew snapped Willowflight from her thoughts. "What on StarClan are you doing?"

The tabby shook her head. "I'm so confused!" she gasped. "Ashflame has never said anything like that to me! Ever! I haven't talked to her in nearly a moon! The closest she has been distantly nice to me was when we were sitting vigil for Ebonyshade!"

Pinefall frowned, draping her tail over the smaller she-cat's shoulder. "And?" she pressed, her soft voice somewhat calming. "Is it wrong for your mother to give you a word of praise? If she's being faintly nice to you, isn't that a sign that she's forgiven you?"

"For what?" Riversong snapped. "Forgiven me for being born?"

Pinefall rolled her golden eyes. "No," she mewed. "What I mean is — maybe she wants to be forgiven. Maybe she wants to be your mother again!" Willowflight narrowed her green eyes at her tone.

Riversong faintly recoiled. "She was always my mother, but never showed it." she growled. "Why does she want me to forgive her now? Moons after becoming a warrior?" She has a point, Willowflight thought.

Pinefall laughed sweetly. "She never realised how _nice_ it would be to have a kit like you," she mewed sarcastically, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She can support you, go on walks with you... just like me and Maplesmoke!"

Riversong turned to Willowflight. "Honestly," she mewed, a warm light in her blue eyes. "I think everyone who has talked to me today has had catmint put in their prey, the way they're acting."

Willowflight felt a spark of jealousy. "You should consider yourself lucky," she put on a false purr, "maybe you won't be ignored anymore."

 **RIVERSONG'S POV**

A bluish-grey tabby paw unsheathed a single claw and traced a line in the sandy-grey dirt of the warriors' den. Herbs for her unborn kits lay near her, but the she-cat didn't want to use them. _I can't go to the Gathering with the scent of herbs used for queens clinging to my pelt,_ Riversong thought. _A few cats are bound to notice._

"Are those nursing herbs?"

Riversong jolted in surprise at a familiar mew. A patchy grey-and-orangish-brown tom bent his head to survey the small pile of bitter herbs before turning to Riversong, his amber eyes confused.

"Aldertail!" Riversong half-squeaked, sweeping her plumy tail over the herbs. "They're... they're... for my bellyache. It came back."

"It's been a day since you got your other bellyache." Aldertail narrowed his eyes. "And I don't think bellyaches are consecutive."

Riversong refused to meet his gaze. "They can be," she mumbled. She didn't want Aldertail to know she was expecting kits, and she hoped it wasn't obvious.

The tom's eyes flicked from the herbs to Riversong. "You're expecting kits, aren't you?"

Shock bolted through the tabby, and she let out a gasp as she stiffened. "Noo!"

Aldertail's eyebrows lifted. "No? Those are _nursing_ herbs, Riversong. Ivyheart had them when she was expecting. They smell the exact same."

Riversong didn't meet his gaze.

"I'm going to be a father, aren't I?" Aldertail's handsome amber eyes were hopeful, and the den fell silent. "We're going to have a family."

Deep inside, Riversong felt distant happiness break free in her chest. The kits would be Aldertail's. There was no way they could be Windfall's. They're _his_.

"We are," she whispered. The air felt stuffy and warm despite the oncoming Leaf-bare, and her heart beat fast as a hare. "Aldertail, I-"

"How long have you been expecting?" his voice was softer this time, as if he was talking to a sick kit that wouldn't eat its herbs. Aldertail truly cares about me. Though Riversong felt taut and exhausted, waiting for another murder, she felt at ease in his presence.

"Blackice says I've only been expecting for less than two days," Riversong replied. "I have no idea how the medicine cats can tell, unless it's already showing." she stared self-consciously at her belly. "They said I was rather young to start expecting, but they'll be easier to have as I'm stronger..."

Feeling herself flush at what the medicine cats had said again, Riversong's gaze drifted towards the herbs. "They've already been affecting my stomach. It _hurts_."

Aldertail nodded. "That's why you got a bellyache," he mused, memories flashing in his eyes. "And you're not showing. Yet." he looked at her. "Are you going to tell the Clan?"

Riversong shook her head quickly. She didn't want the Clan to know she was expecting so early, and expecting right before Leaf-bare came by? There was a chance the Clan wouldn't like that. "Not until it starts showing."

"That'll take a while," he mewed. "It usually takes two or three moons for a queen to kit. I'm no expert," Aldertail stifled an awkward purr. "But that's what Smokewind told me while Ivyheart was expecting."

The older tabby felt herself feeling hot, and she shifted her bluish-grey paws. _I can't believe I'll be in the nursery in a few moons, nursing kits... Aldertail's kits..._ Riversong opened her mouth to say something, when Aldertail rasped his tongue over one of her tabby ears, making her stiffen from a strange feeling.

"I love you," Aldertail whispered, making Riversong's mouth drop slightly. "Do you love me, too?"

Riversong's blue eyes flicked towards Aldertail's orange-brown tail, which was curling over her own plumy tabby one. She had wanted to ask him something for a while. There was a feeling in her chest that she couldn't get rid of whenever he was around, like she could show her full self to the world as long as she was with him. He cared for her, more than just a friend would, and that was obvious even in a flick of his tail or the warmth in his mew. Riversong took in a deep breath and met Aldertail's amber eyes.

"Aldertail," the reply came out in a whisper, full of wonder and warmth and joy. "I do."

...

"PeakClan's late," Pinefall whispered as she trotted beside Riversong, Aldertail supportingly pressing against her on the other. Scents of all Clans wreathed around her, some familiar and some others not. The large tree trunk shone with pale moonlight and the three leaders sat on it, shifting their paws around to get as comfortable as possible.

Sagestar, the sick CascadeClan leader, had attacked one of Riversong's medicine cats when they came to give him yet another pile of herbs, and Silverwater offered to take his place at the Gathering again, so the commanding silver tabby was sitting contently beside Acornstar.

"Also, I can't believe Silverwater _forgot_ to announce our names!" Pinefall remarked. "It's definitely not like her to forget anything."

Riversong flicked the red-brown she-cat's ear. "It was a pretty hectic moon," she defended the deputy. "But so was this one, so we must look at least professional."

Pinefall looked at the tabby weirdly, before flicking an ear and turning her head. Then, the CascadeClan group parted. Riversong smelt the unforgettable scent of PeakClan, and she too slid away to let the cats pass through. She saw Berryheart in the crowd, and narrowed her eyes. _Now's my chance..._

"I'm going to chat with one of PeakClan's warriors," she whispered, much to Aldertail and Pinefall's confusion. "Wish me luck."

Riversong strode towards the russet-furred she-cat, who glared at her with piercing green eyes as she noticed the tabby approaching her. "What do you want?"

"Something's been on my mind for a few moons," Riversong mewed with a hint of false authority. Berryheart picked up on that, and her glare harshened. The younger tabby sat down in front of the scarred she-cat and looked her in the eye. "Please explain to me what actually happened to your mentor. Leopardspot."

Anger flared in Berryheart's eyes. "None of your business," she snapped. "You killed her."

"I was a eight-moon-old apprentice." Riversong shot back calmly. "And spent my seventh moon as a medicine cat apprentice. I knew no actual moves, and had come back from my first ever training session." the memory of when a patrol of PeakClan warriors attacked her, Snowbranch, and Sagestar crept to the front of her mind.

"I got the classic red vision and hurt her. Big deal. Not even a single fatal injury. Until the Gathering," she put on a cool tone, making Berryheart hiss. "When your leader announced I killed her. I want to you explain exactly how Leopardspot died."

Berryheart refused to look away, and rage flashed in her emerald eyes like a fox would to an apprentice that decided to tease it. "You shouldn't be poking into PeakClan's private business like that, Riverpaw," she growled. "You killed my mentor. Long story short."

The younger tabby let out a sigh of disappointment. "I did not kill her," Riversong said firmly. "And my name isn't Riverpaw anymore. I got my warrior name."

"I don't want to hear what idiotic name you got." Berryheart mewed coldly. "Can't you understand I do not want to talk to you?"

Riversong stood up, not at all fazed by the older she-cat's words. "Tell me what happened to Leopardspot." she whispered coolly. "Or I'll end up having to get more involved in your stupid Clan-invading antics."

"Ooh, what smart words!" the PeakClan warrior said, mockery in her voice. "I'm so convinced to tell you now."

Riversong restrained herself from shoving her muzzle in the she-cat's face. "Leopardspot's death wasn't that important," she mewed. "If I actually killed her, why are you still hiding it? This _murderer_ ," she pointed to herself, "wants to know how she murdered someone."

Berryheart appeared to snap. "I hate that you beat me in that battle!" she snarled. "Beaten by a brand new apprentice? Unheard of! I got upset, accidentally nudged Leopardspot too hard when helping her back to camp, and she fell off the path, down a cliff!" her claws were unsheathed. "The others thought she slipped, and I blamed it on you!"

Her grass-green eyes then widened in realisation as Riversong's mouth opened slightly. _Berryheart pushed her off a cliff! I didn't kill that cat!_

Riversong smiled to cover up her shock, her blue eyes flicking from a hostile Berryheart to the rest of PeakClan. "Well, I'm surprised your Clan didn't hear your outburst," she mewed slyly, before turning, "thanks for your help."

The tabby strode away, chuckling nervously as if Berryheart had the urge to attack, before a flash of white caught her eye.

"I didn't see you at the last Gathering, Riverpaw." it was Cloudpaw and Icepaw, two PeakClan apprentices. Riversong restricted herself from growling at Cloudpaw, who, when Riversong had been kidnapped as an apprentice, had crossed the line while smugly questioning her about Ebonyshade.

"I didn't want to come," Riversong replied coldly. "And, for StarClan's sake, I got my warrior name a few moons ago. It's River _song_."

Icepaw blinked her blue eyes. "That's a nice name," the PeakClan she-cat mewed. "We're Icewillow and Cloudclaw now. I suppose you wouldn't have known that, because you weren't at the last Gathering."

Cloudclaw looked at Riversong up and down. "You were speaking to Berryheart just then," he mewed, no hostility or mockery in his voice. "What was that all about? You seemed to have made her angry."

There was a few shakes of the head. "Nothing," the younger tabby mewed. "Just had to ask her a private question." she added when Cloudclaw's ears twitched in curiosity.

Icewillow opened her mouth to speak, her blue eyes suddenly saddened, when Silverwater's commanding yowl rang over the Clans, setting a chilly silence, and Riversong shifted her tabby paws to warm them. _It's cold tonight..._

"You said Sagestar will be better by the next Gathering," Acornstar whispered to Silverwater, right as the PeakClan deputy, Brindestripe, hauled himself up the tree-trunk, settled beside Hawkstar.

"He didn't recover as quickly as he should have," Silverwater snapped quickly back. "And I will announce the Gathering has begun!"

Brindlestripe stood up. "A few days after the last Gathering, Skystar had sadly passed," he mewed, a sense of sadness in his mew, "I have been given my nine lives and the Clan is quickly recovering from her death. We have nothing else to report." _That's why PeakClan is so peaceful!_

Icewillow sighed. "I was about to say that."

"Brindlestar! Brindlestar!" the Clans cheered. The orange-and-brown striped tom nodded, and sat down, rasping his tongue over a paw.

Silverwater rose from her spot. "CascadeClan is still having some issues." she looked at Hawkstar with a cool demeanour. "Other than being attacked by a BreezeClan patrol, which was an accident, we are still getting a flow of murders."

Cloudclaw looked at Riversong in shock. Flashes of old memories when they found Ebonyshade's body appeared in her mind, and she kept her gaze trained on Silverwater.

"We have lost two more warriors, and another is missing," Silverwater announced. "Flamepelt and Shadefur had been murdered. Chiveclaw, the other cat, is still missing, so please report any signs of him to us. He is a grey tom with green eyes."

Icewillow whispered sadly to Cloudclaw. Echoes of reassuring spread to the CascadeClan group, and Silverwater smiled softly.

"The troubles of this moon and last moon have been apparently bad enough for me to forget something very important," she let out a light laugh. "We have made a good seven warriors in the past few moons. Willowflight, Newtheart, Riversong, Aldertail, Violetpetal, Starlingcry, and Pinefall."

"Willowflight! Newtheart! Riversong!" the crowd cried out, making Riversong stifle a purr of pride as well as amusement at how many names they had to call out. "Aldertail! Violetpetal! Starlingcry! Pinefall!"

"That's a lot of warriors," Icewillow remarked. "Your Clan is by far the biggest."

Riversong smiled with a hint of smugness. "Yep," she replied. "And we also have four kits waiting for apprenticeship in around four moons, and another apprentice less than a moon away of becoming a warrior."

"One of our queens, Mallowpelt, wants to get out of the nursery." Icewillow purred, her white fur gleaming silver in the moonlight. "Her kits are getting too big for that tiny cave."

"We have nothing else to report." Silverwater then sat down, resulting in Acornstar standing up.

"Leafpaw has gotten her warrior name, taking the name Leafcinder. The prey is running well, the borders are peaceful, and Featherwing has joined Snowshade in the nursery."

"Leafcinder! Leafcinder!" the Clans called. The pale brown she-cat raised her chin proudly, her dark amber eyes, a shade so dark they were nearly black, obviously the reason behind her exotic warrior name.

The tabby BreezeClan leader stood. "It seems like we've been getting a lot of warriors," he mewed. "As Windpaw had also gotten his warrior name. Windfall had joined us tonight."

"Windfall! Windfall!"

Riversong didn't cheer for him. She wanted an apology from him. He nearly killed her. She was barely expecting Aldertail's kits after the battle. He would have killed her kits, if she was expecting before it all happened.

Her gaze flicked towards the BreezeClan group, and she immediately froze. Clear amber eyes were trained on her, full of guilt and pride and regret, half-ignoring the cheers.

Hawkstar dipped his head, snapping Riversong out of her daze. "The Gathering is over!"

Words flew into the air as the Clans started to talk with each other. Riversong nodded at Icewillow and Cloudclaw, and trotted towards Windfall slowly and hesitantly. His white paws shone bright silver, his fur silvery-grey.

"Hey," he mewed, making Riversong look away and focus on her Clan's group. "I want to explain."

Riversong whipped her head up. "Yes, please," she snapped. "Why you were close to killing me? You were trying to bite my throat!"

Windfall's ears flattened. "I blame my mentor for that," he shot back, "it was all h-"

"Beesting?" Riversong growled, cutting him off. "I've never met him. But he seems like a good cat. I don't think he'd ever consider teaching his apprentice to kill someone, yet alone a 'friend'."

Windfall's amber eyes flashed, surprising her with the fire in them. "No, not him!" he snapped angrily. "Darkrose!"

The older bluish tabby flattened her ears. "Who on StarClan is Darkrose?" she growled. "Please don't tell me you're being trained by _another_ cat."

The smoky-grey tom opened his mouth in shock, and fear. "N-no!" he stammered. "Sh-she-"

Anger flared in Riversong's chest. "I don't want to hear another one of your stupid excuses!" she snarled. "Please, just..."

Windfall's amber eye were desperate.

"Just... go away. I need to leave." Riversong said quickly, turning around and bounding towards Aldertail. Windfall let out a sigh, but she ignored it, and pressed against the patchy orangish-brown-and-grey tom. The Clan delved into the night, and made their way back to camp.

...

"Great StarClan, it's freezing..." came Mistfur's complaint. Riversong pricked her ears as she recalled something. _This is the cat I need answers from!_

"H-hi," Riversong mewed, settling beside Mistfur. She slightly scrutinised the older she-cat's unkempt mottled fur and dull blue eyes, noting that she was still enveloped in grief by her missing father. _She's feeling the same as me when Ebonyshade was missing,_ Riversong thought.

Mistfur turned her head in surprise. "Oh! Aren't you asleep yet?"

Riversong shook her head. "I'm not tired," she mewed, a yawn threatening to contradict her claim. "I... I just wanted to ask you something." Mistfur's head tipped to one side, and Riversong continued, "Ashflame attacked me when I first became a warrior in front of you. You mentioned me being in a... prophecy."

The mottled white she-cat blinked. "Y-yes," she mewed. "Well, uh, right after you were born, Blackice and Emberwhisper- Emberpaw, had come back from the Moonflower saying there was a prophecy about you. I can't exactly remember it, something about rivers and shadows... but apparently the two medicine cats saw your face in it."

"My face?"

"That's what I remember." Mistfur's blue eyes swam with distant memories. "And the Clan jumped to conclusions, decided you were 'evil', and Ashflame... well, Ashflame was one of the worst. 'She's not my kit!' she would say. 'She will never be of my blood.' she claimed."

Riversong's ears flattened slowly. "But my size?" she pointed out. "They always blamed me for something, apparently because of my size."

"It was so you wouldn't expect they knew about your 'evilness'." Mistfur rolled her blue eyes.

"You were a part of them." Riversong shot back. "You would spit at me for no reason at all." Mistfur's gaze drifted.

"Sorry," the she-cat's mew was barely a whisper. "I got jealous of all the attention you got. They wouldn't stop mentioning you about... many things."

Mistfur didn't say anything else, and Riversong stood up, feeling satisfied, and licked Mistfur's ear. "It's okay," she purred. "If you mean it, I forgive you."

The mottled she-cat's blue eyes gleamed with hope. "Really?" her mew was raspy. "Thank you, Riversong."

Riversong felt warm inside at the she-cat's genuine apology, and decided to rest in her nest for the rest of the night. It must be tiring, she thought, to go to the Gathering every moon. How must have Sagestar or Silverwater felt?

Then, Mistfur stiffened. Her eyes were wide, and the scent of blood suddenly drifted through the air. Riversong looked in the direction Mistfur was looking, and she too out a gasp.

"Another one." Honeyfang mewed, his head bowed. Pinefall let out a shriek, lunging towards Honeyfang, and wrapped herself around Maplesmoke's body. There was the unmistakable clean slash across the red-and-grey she-cat's neck, scarlet blood gleaming in the moonlight.

"Maplesmoke!" Pinefall wailed softly as cats collected around the dead senior warrior. "Why her?"

Riversong didn't reply, and pressed against her friend reassuringly.

 ***Stares in the direction of a pile of dead CascadeClan cat bodies* Oops.. *flings Maplesmoke towards them***

 **That was super easy to write.. yay?**

 **QOTC: Do you think Riversong will ever forgive Windfall?**

 **Remember to favourite and review! (and check out my new story aka the River's Shadow _pre_ quel)**


	30. Chapter 28

Hiya!

Sorry this was a bit late. I have conquered week 9 of school and finally completed every single assignment and test due this term.

This chapter is a LOT shorter than usual.. sorry, got nothing else for this chapter.

 **Starrysong Summer Hype: Yeah, I think he went to Darkrose because he wanted to impress Riversong with his _legit_ fighting skills. RiverxAlder! (3**

 **Willowclaw of mapleclan: She's all-powerful! Kidding, Willowflight probably found a way to lead the cats astray. Darkrose is a Dark Forest cat, originally one of my main OCs. I'll delve deeper into her story soon!**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: I like Icewillow's name, too! I'll be uploading much more regularly after my school's over.**

 **iDragonSpyro: That's actually a cool idea! Though, I don't know how violated Aldertail would feel if Riversong was meeting with another tom..**

 **okurito: Hmm, I'd say so. Aldertail wouldn't expect Riversong to magically have kits that are specifically his ;)**

 **Chapter** **28**

Riversong stiffened against Pinefall's fur as the red-brown she-cat started to sob. Maplesmoke's already-cold body lay in front of them, chilled by the cool night, and Pinefall was whispering desperate words as if it was an attempt to wake her mother up.

 _Maplesmoke was so caring. She used to look after me and my littermates when Ashflame or Ebonyshade wasn't in the nursery, and also looked after Maplefoot when she was still in the nursery in us when her mother wasn't around._

A tall silver tabby strode over towards the body, orange eyes glittering with surprise. Silverwater trained her eyes on the deep red slash in Maplesmoke's neck, which was still fresh with scarlet blood. Ragged scratches rimming the wound showed it was another calculated murder, and that was what haunted Riversong so much.

"She was at the Gathering with us," Featherfrost spoke up. The ex-loner looked strong despite being part of the BreezeClan battle, and her fur gleamed in the moonlight. "Then Silversmoke noticed her dropping back, and he spoke up, only to find her body later."

"None of us heard a sound." Willowflight remarked. Her green eyes were haunted, scarred, like she never expected something like this to happen right behind her.

Honeyfang glared at Maplesmoke's body. "I have had enough of these deaths," he hissed, climbing up the Stream's ledge. "I want everyone, and I mean everyone," Honeyfang raked his yellow gaze over the Clan, "to never leave camp without a patrol of less than four."

Echoes murmured through the Clan, and Riversong narrowed her eyes. _This killer can kill up to three cats. Or, that's how much they have taken out in one go. If they can kill Maplesmoke with not even a sound, they can kill a whole patrol before it hits them._

"I want a pair of cats to keep watch while their patrol is out, and if there are _any_ suspicious noises, _get back to camp_. This is reinforcing Silverwater's original commands, which weren't followed that well."

Ivyheart, a sharp-tongued queen, flicked her brown-and-grey tail fearfully around Birchkit, a pale brown tom-kit with nervous green eyes. "What if it gets into camp?" she wailed. "They might target our kits!"

A creamy-brown tabby slunk out of the nursery to sit beside Ivyheart. "I don't want my kits to suffer the same fate as Roseheart's," Heatherbloom, the other nursery queen, mewed as she rasped her tongue across her belly, holding her unborn kits. "Remember when that happened? Oh, poor Roseheart. I still can't believe they were stolen by a fox."

Ivyheart stiffened. "Don't remind me," she growled as Birchkit's eyes widened at Heatherbloom's words.

Newtheart nudged Violetpetal's fur softly. The grey she-cat jumped, but her paws still stuck to the ground. Riversong's brother exchanged quiet words to the she-cat, and as Violetpetal answered, her mouth moving very barely, Pinefall let out a calm sigh.

Everything started to go by in a flash. Riversong stumbled as she rose, her head spinning. Cats started to work on preparing Maplesmoke's body, and a red-brown shape slumped in front of the red-and-grey body, receiving a shriek from Violetpetal.

Riversong felt a tail touch her shoulder, and she relaxed. Aldertail looked sternly into her eyes, his amber ones clear, making her smile only very slightly.

"Hey," he mewed quietly, and she shivered happily at the kind, loving tone. "Let's go through the secret back exit. I want to find this killer. Now."

The tabby went to open her mouth to speak in shock when he grabbed her tail and dragged her out of camp.

 **? ? ?'S POV**

"Ah, if it isn't the _leader_." a smug voice whispered in a slumped grey-and-white body's ear. The ear flicked at the warm breath, and a pale figure drew back from where it was whispering. It turned, and dragged a pile of leaves with a paw towards the still body. The leaves were scented with a strange sweet tang, coloured a deep shade of green.

"Look at how you are, now," the pale cat continued, flicking a sweet-scented leaf towards the grey-and-white cat's muzzle. "A puny little thing too lazy to even try and get up to serve the Clan. Who only snapped and broke on the inside when their mate was about to die for a special reason."

The slumped body flicked its tail slowly, and the pale figure bent down, its eyes narrowed in contempt.

"You can't even reply!" it crowed. "Oh, Sagestar! I can't believe even _Honeyfang_ is doing a better job at looking after your Clan. I would rather Silverwater to take over the Clan. Oh, wait. She was supposed to die. My careful planning ceased to work only at the end."

Sagestar let out a quiet mumble, his green eyes not meeting the standing cat's gaze.

"What was that?" the voice mewed with fake curiosity. "You want to hear what's happening in the Clan now? Oh, it was just another death. Maplesmoke, this time. You know, there can only be one Maple in this Clan. Just like there could only be one Flame, or Silver. That's why I asked her to kill Flamepelt, I tried to kill your beloved mate, Silverwater, and the Clan thought the mystery killer nearly murdered a certain Maple."

The body stiffened slightly, his mouth opened slightly in a rasp as he reached for the tangy-scented leaf. The pale figure snatched it back with a chuckle. "You can't eat that yet!" the cat purred. "Not after you've lost another life!"

Sagestar closed his eyes with a blank face. _Giving up already,_ the figure thought, submerged in the darkness of the leader's den. "Easier than I thought. Do you remember how many lives you have left, Sagey?"

The tom shifted its head in a nod as the figure planted a paw on his neck, claws piercing his skin. "Five? No, four. I've claimed three already. You still had an impressive amount of eight lives left before you went to die because of Silverwater."

Sagestar nodded again, and the figure chuckled. "These visits may be a little more... spaced," the pale cat purred. "I want my plan to work. If you die too soon, then it'll fail."

Then, the cat raked its claws into Sagestar's throat, a clean slice. He let out no cry, but his vision turned dark, and the last thing he saw before losing a life was a flash of cruel amber eyes.

When he woke again, his slash healed by StarClan, he reached out for one of the amnesia leaves the cat had left behind for him.

 **ALDERTAIL'S POV**

"Are you crazy?" Riversong sputtered as she stumbled beside Aldertail. "You have no idea where this murderer is!"

Aldertail stifled a purr at Riversong's tone edged with fire. "I'll protect you," he offered as the tabby looked behind her, gazing towards the camp. "And our kits."

Riversong hissed quietly, her dark, rippling stripes even darker in the willow forest's shadows. "Like you could protect me from a murderer in the middle of the night," she mumbled. "And I didn't ask for these kits, did I?"

"Kinda did." Aldertail pointed out, earning a half-embarrassed glare from Riversong. Her blue eyes glinted with reproach, yet there was a bubbly happiness inside that was only just able to be held back, full of wonder and love. _She really doesn't like showing her feelings doesn't she?_

"Kits you wanted or kits you hadn't wanted, I'm here for you," Aldertail announced. "And _I_ want those kits."

"It wasn't like I wanted one of Ivyheart's kits as an apprentice." Riversong rolled her bright blue eyes as she shoved Aldertail roughly. "Now I'll be stuck in the nursery for seven moons while cats like Turtlepelt lecture Nightpaw. Actually, I think Featherfrost or Silversmoke would deserve an apprentice. Featherfrost's been really nice to me. Whitefang and Redstripe would like one, too."

The patchy orangish-brown-and-grey tom laughed. "What about me?" he pointed out. "I want Birchkit. I could teach him how to be fearsome."

"You'd be too wild with Birchkit," Riversong retorted. "Birchkit is so quiet and timid he won't even attack a fly."

"Creekkit, then." Aldertail flicked his tail. "At least she can stalk a tail without being scared to death if it fights back. Yeah, you're right. Birchkit should get someone gentle, like Pinefall or Featherfrost. What would you think their warrior names would be?"

Riversong stopped at a large willow tree, which was coloured a soft grey and speckled with black in the leave's shadows. "Nightkit could be Nightleaf," she mewed. "Creekkit is Creekflower, Palmkit would be Palmfur, and Birchkit can be named Birchfoot."

"Pretty boring," Aldertail teased, making Riversong narrow her eyes. "Mine are Nightclaw, Creekripple, Palmblaze, and Birchheart."

"You love 'blaze', don't you?" Riversong pointed out. "I'm glad you only got named after the colour of your tail. You'd be way too egotistical if you got Alderblaze."

A surge of warmth spreaded through Aldertail's chest as he pressed his muzzle against Riversong's cheek. "Riversong is also a beautiful name," Aldertail purred. "But, yes, only Alderblaze can be the best name."

 **Alderblaze is best name nobody can say otherwise**

 **QOTC: If Riversong wasn't going to have kits and the only four kits were ready to be apprenticed, do you think she'd deserve one? If so, which kit? Birchkit, the timid, jumpy tom? Nightkit, the curious, thoughtful she-kit? Or, maybe Palmkit, the boastful, easily-excitable** **tom, or Creekkit, the bubbly, naive she-kit?**

 **Favourite and review! :)**


	31. Chapter 29

Hey!

Managed to update both of my stories today! Whew..

We are so. close. to 200 reviews on Falling Feathers and 150 on River's Shadow. Thank you all so much.

I think I'm back on schedule again. No school work to complete, and motivation is overwhelming me. Heck, I wrote more than half of this in one sitting. *Edit: I'll be adding italics to this chapter soon. It's 12am, and I can't be bothered to do anything else but sleep..*

Sooo, yeahh..

Also, please remember to review! I only got three last chapter. It would be nice if I could get, like, four.. gah, ya'll are making me ask for reviews. I feel so greedy when I ask for them ;u;

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Oh, really? Oops.. maybe I should have explained who's kits is who's better xD**

 **Starrysong Summer Hype: Nice guess, I actually love Creekkit!**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Don't worry about long QOTC answers! I actually like reading them more.. but I also think Riversong would have deserved Nightpaw!**

 **Chapter 29**

The cool of leaf-bare had only just set in during dawn when the kits first started to kick. Riversong felt a wave of terror pierce her heart, and she sat up in her nest. Aldertail lay near her in the mossy nest beside her, his grey-and-orangish-brown flanks slowly rising up and down. Pelts of many other warriors stood out in the early morning shadows.

Half a moon had passed since Maplesmoke's death. There had been no more murders, and the Clan had started to calm down. But that didn't stop Honeyfang and Silverwater from only sending out patrols of four or more with two cats assigned to watch their backs.

Sagestar had reportedly lost another life, according to the medicine cats. " _It's unknown how it's happening,_ " Blackice had mewed. " _He won't answer to any of us, and refuses to eat more than a bite of prey. But the life was not taken by starvation._ "

Heatherbloom had given birth to two kits; Mudkit, a grey she-kit with dark brown paws and short tail, and Sandkit, a creamy yellow tom with a back covered in darker speckles. Their mother had proclaimed their father had not wished to raise them, and refused to identify who he was. But that didn't stop the Clan from looking forward to new kits.

"Aldertail!" Riversong barely choked out a whisper as she shoved the sleeping tom. Aldertail groaned, before poking open a rich amber eye.

"What is it?" he mumbled back. "Are we on the dawn patrol or something? Silverwater didn't tell me about it..."

The older bluish-grey tabby flattened her ears. "Of course not!" she snapped quietly. "It's the kits! They're starting to kick!"

Aldertail shot up from his nest, his eyes widening. "Already?" he mewed in surprise. "Smokewind said it took a whole moon for Ivyheart's to start kicking."

"I guess I'm lucky," Riversong said dryly. "Maybe I can have these things faster." the tom beside her looked at her in a sort of glower, his amber eyes narrowed.

"These are your kits," Aldertail whispered. "You shouldn't treat them like you dislike them. Those are my kits, too," his eyes drifted to her belly, and she curled her tail hotly over it.

The tabby she-cat sighed. _I never wanted to have kits like this._ Yes, they are yours, but that doesn't mean anything. "Even if I did want kits, I think it's too early." she replied softly. "Ivyheart and Ivybloom are senior warriors. I've been a warrior for only a few moons. And, with the deaths, I don't want to risk any more if a kit strayed away from camp."

"So?" Aldertail pointed out. "They are just kits. You're allowed to have them at this age, and the Clan definitely needs more kits after the deaths..." he reasoned, and Riversong stiffened.

"These kits could be a part of the next set of murders!"

"What if the killer is gone?" the tom replied quietly. "We haven't gotten any deaths in half a moon. And, if the killer was loose, they could have gotten us when we were trying to find it a while ago."

Riversong's blue eyes widened with the realisation, but she refused to back down. "The murderer can't just disappear," she growled, "they're probably waiting for someone to take the bait."

Aldertail stood up in his nest and lashed his orangish-brown tail. "I'm going hunting," he hissed, as Riversong gasped, "no killer is going to get to me. I'm going to hunt for Heatherbloom's new kits."

"It's leaf-bare!" Riversong shot back softly, trotting to the entrance and blocking Aldertail from leaving. "The prey will be hiding. You won't find anything once it starts snowing." She had admittedly never seen snow. Born right when the thaw had started last leaf-bare, Riversong never had the chance to experience such things.

Aldertail shoved past the tabby, out into the crisp air and hardened stone of the camp. He turned to look at a glowering Riversong. "Well, I guess I'm fortunate enough to be going out now when it isn't snowing, huh?" he challenged. "I don't know what's up with your sudden need to go against everything I say. I'm going hunting whether you like it or not."

Claws pierced the ground below Riversong's paws. She didn't know why she felt so angry, so willing to get her way, but she knew she didn't want Aldertail to go out alone. "Please don't go," she pleaded suddenly at the tom trotting away. "I don't want you to get hurt."

The patchy tom stopped at the camp entrance, a rocky arch that had water slowly replacing into ice, and looked at her with grim determination.

"Leaf-bare's here," he said. "My mother used to tell me of what happens in the coldest weather. Kits die of cold. Cats get sick. This may sound bravado, but helping the Clan may just save it from a greencough epidemic." he mewed.

Though Riversong wanted to say otherwise, she knew it was true, and slowly nodded her head. All of her instincts told her that he will get killed in that willow forest, that he wouldn't come back, but she wanted to trust Aldertail to return home. "Fine. Go." she mewed. "Just... be careful."

Aldertail blinked back warmly despite their arguing. "I promise I'll be safe," he mewed, stepping over to lick her cheek before slinking away. Riversong sighed, her heart beating quickly and loudly. She prayed nobody else could hear from inside the den.

A soft grey shape padded slowly out of the den. Willowflight stretched leisurely, her sharp teeth showing in a yawn, and she blinked groggily at Riversong. "You're... up early."

The tabby felt herself relax in her sister's presence. "The cold got to me. It's warmer in the sun out here." she lied.

Willowflight nodded, her strange green eyes somewhat shielded. "It is rather cold," she agreed, fluffing out her black-spotted fur. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill."

Riversong blinked as her gaze flicked to the pitiful fresh-kill pile. _We ought to bury some of it soon,_ she thought as Willowflight headed towards the pile. _Snowbranch used to say burying the prey in snow preserved it for longer._ Sure, it would become cold and wet, but it would last much longer.

More cats flooded out of the warriors' den. Bouncefire uttered a respectful mew in Riversong's direction, while Mistfur's gaze lit up when she met Riversong's. _She still wants to say sorry for being a mouse-brain to me when I was an apprentice._

"I'm so worried about Chiveclaw," Mistfur started to babble to her brother, Smokewind. "Have you managed to get his scent on any patrols?"

The grey swirled tom shook his head sadly. "No." he mewed. His tone was edged with grief. "I think the killer might have dumped his body in the river..."

The white mottled she-cat let out a low, keening wail, and Smokewind draped his tail over her shoulder and led her to a particularly sunny spot to lay in. Riversong frowned as she recalled what happened to the littermates' father. _He was one of the four cats who went missing that night,_ she thought. _When we found Flamepelt and Shadefur's bodies, and Maplefoot's unconscious form, Chiveclaw was nowhere to be found._

Riversong shook her head. _If he's still alive, he would have most likely gotten back to us by now,_ she thought. _Unless he was too wounded from being attacked and got lost. If that's the case, he won't be able to make it through leaf-bare._

With a sigh, Riversong padded over to Pinefall, the red-brown she-cat's golden eyes dull with grief, and offered to share prey with her.

 **WILLOWFLIGHT'S POV**

"Already?"

Willowflight stirred in her mossy nest as she heard a deep, quiet mew. Her heart fluttered when she identified it as Aldertail's. "Smokewind said it took a whole moon for Ivyheart's to start kicking."

 _Whole moon for Ivyheart's_ what _to start kicking? Her kits?_ Willowflight felt groggy confusion flash through her. It was the same feeling as what she felt when Maplesmoke's death occurred, sudden and mysterious, but duller.

"I guess I'm lucky," replied a smooth, exasperated voice. It was definitely Riversong's. "Maybe I can have these things faster." Willowflight's glowing green eyes opened to slits. _What are those_ things _?_

"These are your kits," Aldertail had replied back softly, and it took a second for Willowflight to register what Aldertail meant. "You shouldn't treat them like you dislike them. Those are my kits, too," his handsome amber eyes had drifted to her belly, and the slim tabby flicked her plumy tail around to shield it.

Willowflight couldn't feel anything. Her heart had stopped at his last few words. Kits? Riversong is expecting kits? And they're...

Aldertail's...

Willowflight's head throbbed and her blood felt like lead in her veins, struggling vainly to process what Aldertail had said. Riversong is expecting Aldertail's kits. She is expecting _his_ own kits. _No... this can't happen!_

There were a few more words exchanged between the two cats; the two mates. Willowflight willed herself to ignore them, to tell herself this was a dream, that Riversong couldn't be expecting Aldertail's, of all cat's, kits. Why does it have to be _Aldertail?_

Rustling noises followed. Willowflight perked her ears, unwilling to hear anymore reminders that Aldertail couldn't be hers, but spotted Riversong and Aldertail slink out of the den, the scents of each other tainted with nothing but anger and fear.

 _What are they doing?_

Willowflight waited for the two to come back into the den. Nothing. The she-cat got up from her nest, instantly feeling familiar coldness seep into her fur.

 _Just another boring day,_ she told herself. _No more drama. No more killing. Just calm patrols. Exchanging words with your mother, or friends._

Willowflight steeled herself to move outside and came face-to-face with Riversong. Aldertail had disappeared, and Riversong's eyes swirled with love and fear, a tinge of anger also fading away from them. _What was she talking about with him?_

The soft-grey she-cat barely heard herself talking to her sister when she suddenly found herself trotting towards the dwindling fresh-kill pile. She sat there, unknowing that she was drawing jagged red lines on the already-dead vole's throat, her daze fuelled by anger.

 **RIVERSONG'S POV**

Pinefall managed to laugh for the first time in a few days with the help of Newtheart and Flamepaw. The ginger apprentice's warrior ceremony was long overdue, but he was patiently waiting for his ceremony. Silverwater had promised him he was to get his warrior name this evening.

"S-sorry," Pinefall giggled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I just really m-miss Maplesmoke."

"I know," Newtheart mewed softly, his voice suddenly calm. "But remember. You'll see her in StarClan."

Riversong herself nearly laughed at her brother's 'calming' words. "Now I won't be upset knowing I also need to die to see my father." she half-joked, the pain of Ebonyshade's death now a slight pang in her heart. Pinefall's face fell. She was usually composed enough to keep a calm demeanour, but her mother's death had worn her down to a shaky mess.

"Riversong!" Flamepaw said sternly. "Pinefall's mother had been killed, if you hadn't realised. Please be a little less harsher?"

The tabby rolled her blue eyes. "Aren't you used to the friendly Riversong?" she smiled. "I bet you're only used to the emotionless, cold one everyone thinks me of."

"I don't think there's one cat in the Clan that thinks you're cold and emotionless," Newtheart pointed out. "Sure, a little dry, but I've seen you full of emotion-"

"Yes, yes," Riversong flicked her brother's muzzle with her tail. "That's what you think. Maybe I am too cruel for this world, like I had said moons ago when PeakClan kidnapped us."

"Oh, I remember that." Pinefall mused. "We were hunting and were lucky enough to find an invading patrol of PeakClan warriors. We were beaten, and taken to their camp. I also recall Skystar saying she would demand a ransom to CascadeClan in order for them to retrieve us. But then you and Willowflight came by and saved us," she nodded at Newtheart, who puffed his chest out proudly.

Skystar died a few moons ago, Riversong thought. We can't even expect PeakClan to invade anymore under Brindlestar's watch. She barely knew the orange-and-brown striped leader, but he was apparently level-headed and fair.

"Oh my StarClan..." Flamepaw suddenly breathed, his body stiffening. Riversong snapped out of her thoughts as the apprentice's gaze trailed towards the entrance. "Uhm, Riversong, I'm not sure if you'd want to look now, but-"

That was all he had to say for Riversong's heart to skip a beat. She stood up in a flash and whipped her head around. That was something she should have regretted, as she felt her throat tighten with anguish.

A patchy orange-and-grey shape sprawled at the camp's entrance, and a slash on his neck bled scarlet that ran down his chest. His amber eyes blinked rapidly, and cats suddenly rushed to aid him, and Riversong felt a shriek rise in her throat. That was _Aldertail_ , with the wound decorating his throat. That was _him_ , bleeding his life out onto the ground. That was the father of her kits.

" _Aldertail, no!_ "

 **I'm sorry**

 **I was secretly planning to just make the cat's body just some random cat like Ivyheart to scare some people into thinking it was Aldertail. Oh, well.**

 **Too much foreshadowing during Willowflight's POV.. *shivers***

 **QOTC: Do you think Aldertail is dead? Killed off for the sake of plot? Or alive?**

 **Favourite and review! :)**


	32. Chapter 30

Hello.

I edited this chapter and wrote the author's notes this morning but I lost everything I wrote here due to a stupid misclick ;~;

I'm (again) sorry this was so damned late. I am no longer allowed to go on any technology after 7pm which greatly restricts my writing time. What's ironic is that I have more time during the school period to write contrary to the holidays.

Thoughts on the new cover? I'm not a big fan of it, and may redraw it. I can change it back if enough people want the original back.

Thank you all for 150 reviews.

I legitimately forgot what happened last chapter. So, when I started writing, I didn't realise Aldertail was dying and rushed to fix it. I'm such a bad person lol

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Hmm, drama could happen either way! There _are_ such things as infection and sickness. Thank you!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: I can confirm that Riversong won't die from kitting. I have other plans..**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Muahahaha. I am evil enough to kill Aldertail just to see the reactions. But hopefully he'll live.. (I can tell you like him a lot.. ;)))**

 **Starrysong Summer Hype: Yeah, I have written a few extra plot points if Aldertail was to die. Imagine if Willowflight ended the story earlier than expected by finally killing Riversong. It would make for a dramatic ending. Also, I did just notice how similar Willowflight looks like Ferncloud.**

 **iDragonSpyro: Gee, I wondeeeer. Hopefully the cat who attacked him wasn't the one who crushed on him.**

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller: Hopefully he won't die. Unless I don't have other plans for him..**

 **Tawnypelt37: I'd hope Windfall isn't the father. Riversong is quite sure Aldertail is, but who knows? Also, Windfall would be a freakin' idiot to invade another Clan's territory again. Unless he's "posessed" again.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm (hopefully) going to restrict myself from writing another amnesia-herb situation. I find it kind of confusing now.**

 **Chapter 30**

Willowflight let out a shriek. It echoed all around the Clan, one ear-splitting sound, repeating the anguish over and over until it slowly faded. Riversong stumbled in her place, before falling at Aldertail's head. The bluish tabby let out a wail, and hesitantly pressed her paws against the slash on the tom's chest to stem the bleeding. _Stop bleeding!_

"Riversong!" Blackice barked, shoving the smaller cat away effortlessly. "Out of the way!" Riversong gasped at the senior medicine cat as she careered towards the prey-pile, beside Willowflight, before Aldertail let out a groan.

The patchy tom managed to find the strength to push himself up, and his amber eyes were suddenly clear for a second. Emberwhisper and Blackice flinched back when Aldertail let put a pain-filled hiss and stared in Riversong's direction. "The killer, Riversong... you were right... they were waiting for someone to take the bait."

 _Now won't be the right time to say told-you-so!_ "You're _dying!_ " Riversong choked out, grabbing a few stray cobwebs and sprinting towards the wounded tom. She shoved them onto the cut, but the silver strands were quickly stained red. "Stay awake! Please! Please..."

"I saw a glimpse of the mange-pelt after they attacked." Aldertail rasped, letting himself sink to the ground. "They stuck to the shadows, but the paws seemed to have a reddish tint to them. Actually, that might have been blood..." he trailed off, his orange paw reaching his bloody chest. "And they definitely had amber eyes."

The Clan was silent. _Amber eyes?_ Hadn't Maplefoot, when her and three other cats were ambushed, said the murderer had green eyes? They dealt the same slashes, Riversong noticed, with a clean, deep cut always placed on the neck or chest.

"Aldertail, stay with me," Riversong begged, her blue eyes searching his dimming amber ones. "Remember when the four cats were attacked on the BreezeClan border and Shadefur and Flamepelt died? Chiveclaw disappeared, and Maplefoot barely survived?" Aldertail nodded slowly before grimacing.

"Maplefoot said the attacker had green eyes." the tabby continued. "Are you sure they had amber ones?" What Aldertail had said baffled Riversong. Maplefoot had definitely said that the killer had green eyes that day. What if... there were two killers?

A warm object pressed into Riversong's side, and she startled, pressing her paws harder than she should have on the wound. She turned her head, and a hotheaded tortoiseshell, Turtlepelt, was tapping her pelt with a speckled orange-and-black paw.

"What's this about amber eyes and green eyes?" Turtlepelt questioned. The old, annoyed edge in her green eyes had long-faded from them, the elusive she-cat's unprovoked sourness towards Riversong somewhat forgotten. It was then Riversong realised how little she interacted with cats outside her friend group or patrols, and she sighed.

"When we found Shadefur, Flamepelt, and Maplefoot, Maplefoot had said the killer had green eyes." Riversong replied quickly, her eyes still on the slash decorating the slowly-fading Aldertail's throat. "And, Aldertail just said his attacker had amber. And, look at the wound," she lifted a bloody paw and pointed at the slash. "I'm not sure if you remember, but this injury looks the exact same as the one on each of the other murdered cats'."

The tortoiseshell frowned, her eyes flicking towards the wound and clouding up repeatedly, as if she was comparing Aldertail's wound to the bodies' wounds that had burned into her mind. "You're right," she mused. "They are the same. I think two or three of the bodies had a slightly different injury, a little more jagged, but, yes, this one is the same as all of the other ones." Turtlepelt nodded at Riversong's bloodstained paws and then to the medicine cats, who were frantically picking out herbs and chewing them into poultices. "You should leave the healing to the real medicine cats."

Riversong would have glared at her, but she knew Turtlepelt didn't intend to make her words insulting. "You're right... but A-Aldertail-" she started, but as if on-cue, the patchy grey-and-orange tom moaned and his eyes flickered open. Riversong found herself licking his grey ear comfortingly, whispering soft words, and she let out one last sigh before she felt Ashflame nudge her.

"He'll be okay," Ashflame murmured, her voice uncharacteristically soothing. "The medicine cats can help him. You stemmed most of his bleeding already." the orange-and-black-furred she-cat had progressively started warming up to Riversong, her sudden "dreams" slowly easing, and the unexpected compliment she had given to her tabby daughter would no longer be too surprising. Riversong frowned.

"I did?" Riversong stared at Aldertail's wound and realised that blood flowing out of the injury had slowed down to a sluggish trickle. Ashflame purred, a sound that seems foreign when it is heard during the ghastly event, and draped her tail over Riversong's shoulder.

 _It's strange to know cats who've disliked you at first but grew to enjoy your company,_ Riversong thought. I thought cats like Mistfur and Ashflame would hate me forever. What was their reason to not like me, anyway? Mistfur explained her reason, her snobbishness driven by jealousy, but it wasn't exactly the most reasonable explanation. Ashflame merely mistrusted me and liked insulting me.

"You're unusually calm about this." Ashflame remarked, her green eyes meeting Riversong's blue as she lead the tabby away. "You were a little upset about Aldertail at first."

"Of course I'm shocked," Riversong shot back. "He's my-" she cut herself off with a choking sigh. _Will he stay my mate if he survives this? What if he ends up like Ebonyshade?_

Ashflame stopped in her place and looked at the tabby teasingly. "Your what?" her mother inquired. "I know you like Aldertail. It's quite obvious when you leave together against Silverwater and Honeyfang's orders."

The tabby stopped in her place. _Ashflame wouldn't have seen us leave those times, didn't she? Surely she would have tried to stop us?_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Riversong said curtly, stopping at the camp entrance.

"Sure you do," Ashflame sighed, looking at her with those emerald-green eyes. "Please don't leave again. Riversong, I want to make what I've said up to you. I can't if you end up like Ebonyshade or Aldertail."

 _Is this is your way of saying sorry? False concern?_ "Fine," Riversong growled. "I like him. And he likes me. End of story. Can you please stop following my every move?"

Ashflame sits in her place, her features suddenly crumbling. "I need to remove my dreams from my mind somehow," she half-wailed, "and I'm truly sorry for mistreating you." Riversong let out a huff, knowing the nagging feeling in her chest was the will to forgive. But what is to forgive? she thought. All she did was ignore me. _Going all-out on trying to make me forgive her is far too farfetched._ Absent-minded, her thoughts went to Aldertail.

"Anything to make it up to you?" Ashflame mewed, her green eyes full of guilt. Riversong sighed again, and turned her head slowly towards Ashflame, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"It's fine," the tabby said simply. "It wasn't that bad." she hesitated for a second as she turned around. Willowflight had disappeared from the prey-pile, and Riversong nodded at the pile. "Do you want to share prey?"

Ashflame brightened, and let a smile crawl across her face. Mother and daughter totted towards the fresh-kill pile and settled down together, their pelts touching. Aldertail had been moved into the medicine cat den, and that was when Riversong knew he was going to stay alive.

 **WILLOWFLIGHT'S POV**

Plethoras of grey and green-brown shapes flashed past Willowflight's vision as she sprinted aimlessly in the steadily-paling willow forest, merely blurred lumps of grey against the distinct pale green grass that was soft underpaw thanks to the shade the willows cast.

"Where are you?!" Willowflight howled, her head turning side to side as she tasted the air. "I know you're out here!"

A rustle in a clump of bushes nearly made Willowflight's pale grey ears prick up as she slowed down, puffing.

"Coward!" Willowflight spat as she whirled around to face the bush. "I know you're there! You weren't in camp when I woke up!"

There was no reply to the harsh words that came out of the soft grey she-cat's mouth, and she stalked angrily towards the bushes. _I swear those are eyes peeking out of that bush..._ Willowflight thought as she bunched her muscles.

The she-cat sprung towards the bushes, right in the spot she had seen the leaves stir, and she bit back a snarl as she found a lean furry shape under her paws. Amber eyes glowered balefully at her, the cat's paws batting at Willowflight's chest, but to no avail. Willowflight shoved her muzzle in the other cat's face, and hissed warningly.

"Was it you who attacked Aldertail?" the black-spotted cat snarled. "Tell me, you terrible excuse for a cat!"

The cat writhed under the large cat's grasp, before unsheathing its claws. "He was an idiot to go on a stroll on his own," it replied, its feminine voice full of menace. "It's no doubt he'll get one of Ivyheart's kits as an apprentice, so he's a threat." it finished with a hiss. "He has skill for a loner."

Willowflight stiffened as her gaze flicked over the cat's pale fur. "You talk about murdering cats like they're only prey!" she snapped. "You took Aldertail by surprise, so why didn't you kill him?"

The figure struggled, swiping at Willowflight's legs, before slumping. "He nearly saw me," it mumbled. "I can't risk my place in the Clan by letting them know. You should be lucky I'm telling you this," it added, "I wouldn't normally tell you."

"Coward," the soft grey she-cat hissed. "No wonder you're a stealth killer. You're terrible at fighting and acting."

"And you aren't the same?" the amber-eyed cat shot back, useless under Willowflight's weight. "You killed Aspenfeather, Shadefur, Flamepelt, and a few more... you're also horrific."

"You're a blackmailer," Willowflight snapped. "I had no choice but to follow you, otherwise I'd risk Riversong and Ebonyshade's wellbeing. Oh, wait, you killed Ebonyshade anyway."

The cat rolled its eyes. "Let me go, Willowflight." It said commandingly. "I need to hunt."

There was a flash of glinting claws on Willowflight's paws. "You're such a terrible cat!" the bigger cat snarled, planting her claws on the cat's neck. "You will never become deputy, and I'll count on it!"

"If you don't let me go," the cat continued, "Aldertail will truly die this time. When I become leader, you will certainly won't be deputy, either."

"I don't care if I don't even get offered deputy." Willowflight snapped. "I will kill you right now." she shifted her paw, and her claws sunk into the cat's throat. The cat hissed, and managed to get its legs under her belly to kick her off. Willowflight was flung backwards, the scratches on her legs stinging, and the other cat cackled. "Is that all you can do?" the grey she-cat taunted, whirling around to hiss at the amber-eyed cat. "Admit to being a killer and blackmailing cats? Pathetic."

There was a scrambling noise, and the cat had slunk away. "Watch your back, Willowflight," it purred. "You're the one who's pathetic. You're only angry when you lose yourself. Once Aldertail dies, you're nothing but an overreacting, emotional mange-pelt who killed cats for no reason at all."

Willowflight felt heat crawl behind her eyes. "You don't know that!" she growled. "I have the power in my paws to tell the whole Clan of your tyranny! You'll regret the day you murder Aldertail, I promise!"

"Oh, I won't," the cat replied from behind the shrubbery. "I also have power, too. I can also tell the Clan of your activity. In the end, Willowflight, nothing will go your way. You chose that path when you tried to kill me."

There was silence, and the final rustlings of the cat had faded. Willowflight sat down, her bloodstained claws sheathing, and she felt tears trail down her face. "All I wanted to do was make Aldertail like me," she whispered. "And you ruined my life for the sake of power."

A strange scent met her nostrils, and she blinked the blurriness away and turned her soft grey head. A strong, peaty scent wreathed in the area around her, and she breathed in sharply.

 _Was someone listening?_

Willowflight stood up on trembling paws. That was more distinct than it should be, and it should not reach this far, surely? Trotting on heavy paws, Willowflight followed the peaty scent, the grass turning more coarse underpaw, and she was surprised by the familiarity of it.

There was a group of BreezeClan cats strolling among the willows, stopping occasionally at ponds to stare into the water for fish. One of them, a dark red she-cat, suddenly beckoned to the other cats and got into a hunting crouch. _They're hunting in our territory again..._

Willowflight restricted a growl. _Not again... StarClan, no..._ she turned and sprinted towards her camp, where that cat would be residing in, recovering from the claw-marks she dealt, and stopped at the entrance.

Bursting into the camp, a few cats turning their heads in surprise, Willowflight let out a howl,

"BreezeClan cats are invading!"

 **I swear I'm writing too many Willowflight POVs now. It's getting repetitive and I want actual drama instead of two cats exchanging weird dialogue.**

 **QOTC: Any guesses on who may be the amber-eyed cat? I've barely given any hints about who it may be. It's one of the most random cats that you could think of but I depend on them for the final 10/20 chapters.**

 **Favourite and review? Thanks if you can!**


	33. Chapter 31

...Hi?

So yeah. Here's a chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible, though it doesn't have any sort of action in it.

I decided to take a break. I have been confronting waves of doubt about my stories so much recently I just.. gave up, kinda. I wanted to fix my stories and make them actually interesting, and not just confusing and boring. But I'm finding it hard for some reason. I want drama and interesting events so bad I may just spend my week focusing on making notes about what could possbily happen for each chapter.

I feel terrible for promising to update and then proceed to not update for a while. I'm not putting the blame on assessments now, though it does play a big part in my slow updates. This chapter could have come out earlier if it weren't for school camp.. 5 days without internet or anything to write with.

For Falling Feathers readers: FF is coming, and I expect it to arrive in around a week. I'm trying my best to speed up my writing.

I will probably add italics and stuff in the morning. I'm tired, and I need to spend my night working on an assignment.

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller: Good guess! ;)**

 **iDragonSpyro: Nice thinking! The cat could possibly be feminine? Hmm..**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Ooh, really? Hm..**

 **Key of Light and Darkness: Those are some really nice guesses! Inflicting her own wound could be possible.. but who would be desperate enough to do that? Also, there _is_ a possibility they are working with more cats. Lots of conspiracies to consider. Thank you! I still think the Willowflight chapters are forced, though.**

 **Chapter 31**

Harsh whispers echoed through the Clan. Silverwater's head appeared from inside the warriors' den, her fur ruffled, and she exchanged looks with Honeyfang. "What's going on?" she growled. "BreezeClan invasion? Willowflight, are you sure? Last time I talked with Hawkstar, we both left with good spirits."

"How can I not be sure?" Willowflight scowled, lashing her black-tipped tail. "I saw a red-brown she-cat drenched in BreezeClan scent hunting near the training hollow!" How dare she think I am a liar!

Riversong exchanged shocked looks with the only apprentice, Flamepaw. Fear speckled her blue eyes, while the apprentice looked excited, his paws shifting on the dusty, hard ground. He really should get his name now, Willowflight thought quickly as she stumbled towards Silverwater to tell her more. Flamepaw definitely deserves it.

The silver tabby deputy seemed mildly concerned. "Why were you outside the camp?" she said carefully. "We put a rule in place to prevent anyone going outside without a patrol of three or more. Aldertail didn't follow that, and he got injured."

Willowflight glowered at Silverwater's chiding tone, a flash of pain filling her chest when she thought of Aldertail. "Don't you care?" she hissed. "Come and see for yourselves!" she turned and stepped towards the entrance. "If anyone wants to fend intruders away, like we should, follow me."

Only a few cats rose at her words. Those include Flamepaw, a hesitant Riversong, Maplefoot, Newtheart, and a small, broad-shouldered grey-swirled tom-kit bounced up from his spot.

"I'm coming!" Palmkit announced, his chest puffed out proudly. "I'll protect Nightkit from any invading PeakClan cats!"

"I don't need protecting," a silver-classic she-kit protested, her amber eyes defiant. "And BreezeClan are the ones invading, not PeakClan, mouse-brain." The young she-kit batted a paw over Palmkit's pale grey ear with a delicate swipe, and he rolled his eyes as he dodged. They don't know how lucky they are to not be dragged into a battle, Willowflight thought grimly.

Smokewind, the two kits' father, nudged them apart firmly. "You need to wait a few moons for any sort of battles," he growled. "Not even an apprentice would want to be involved in a big battle."

As Palmkit let out an "aww", Silverwater trained her amber eyes on Willowflight. "And how many cats were on that patrol?" the deputy inquired, her tone serious. "I can't risk any more of my warriors."

"Four," Willowflight replied. "I think there was one apprentice there." Her mind went to the small, smoky-grey she-cat with bright leaf-green eyes and white muzzle. She is unfortunate to be involved in this.

Honeyfang nodded at Willowflight. "Are you sure it's not a trap?" He mewed. "BreezeClan could be waiting for us to fall for the bait, and give them a reason to attack us if someone crosses the border." True, Willowflight noted with a flash of realisation, I knew that apprentice saw me...

"I think we should go," Riversong spoke up, her whiskers quivering. "We need to prove to all the Clans we are strong enough to beat off invaders."

The cats that were gathered around Willowflight crowed with agreement. Maplefoot and Flamepaw exchanged determined looks, while Newtheart and Riversong were solemnly twitching their tails.

"Silverwater?" Riversong turned to the silver tabby. "Can we go and show those fox-hearts that invading is not to go unpunished?" Her claws glinted in the pale sunlight as they pierced the sandy-grey ground.

The deputy hesitates, concern clouding her amber eyes. Willowflight felt a flash of adrenaline course through her veins as the commanding she-cat nodded. "I will go. Honeyfang, please make sure nobody leaves camp while we are gone. I need a cat in the battle patrol to watch our backs and be prepared to alert us if there are any mysterious sounds. We are to go slow and steady as we approach the training hollow. Understand?"

Yes! Willowflight concealed her purr of satisfaction and turned to dash out of camp, the willow forest still in the distance. "We have no time to waste," she growled, malice sparking in her emerald-green eyes, "we need to go."

There was a scuffling of paws as the cats followed, the only sound Willowflight could hear beside the pounding of her heart. The Clan camp behind her suddenly burst into murmurs of worry, but the big grey she-cat ignored it. Who cares if anyone gets injured? We don't train for nothing!

"Near the training hollow, you say?" A dark ginger shape caught up with Willowflight as the ground below them grew into soft grass, and the larger cat nodded towards Flamepaw in reply. "How would they get that far without being spotted?"

"No one was out here." Maplefoot growled, her claws sheathing and unsheathing as she stopped to look at the distinct ring of trees in the distance. "Willowflight, why were you outside in the first place?" The pale red she-cat's amber eyes glittered with curiousity. Willowflight glared at the older she-cat.

"Hunting."

Maplefoot frowned. "Without permission?"

The patrol in front of the two she-cats kept on walking. Willowflight looked at Maplefoot with a deadpan, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "I'll kill anyone who tries to kill me." She mewed. BreezeClan scent met her nose as she walked.

"You'd be on the same level as the killer," Maplefoot pointed out, her amber eyes scanning the steadily-growing shape of the training hollow. "It's a terrible act to kill someone for no reason at all."

Willowflight snorted scornfully. "You're ridiculous," she hissed. "You could say that again and I still wouldn't understand why killing a killer wouldn't be justified. Can we please hurry up with the patrol? We're driving away BreezeClan, for StarClan's sake."

The black-spotted she-cat quickened her pace to pad beside Flamepaw. His blue eyes were focused and darted around excitedly. Willowflight touched his shoulder with her tail. "You seem to be looking forward to this." She said.

"Well," Flamepaw mewed, looking sideways at the large she-cat, "I am. I know battles should not be something to be excited about, but I have been anticipating my warrior name for a while. Mothshine has told me a story of an apprentice that had never gotten their name." His eyes flashed with concern. "I wouldn't want to be that apprentice."

"You'll get it after this battle." Willowflight promised, hoping it was true. Flamepaw had been volunteering to join nearly every hunting patrol for half a moon now, She noted. I was lucky enough to get it early enough.

You aren't worthy of your name, A voice whispered in her mind. Killer of your own Clanmates.

Shut up, Willowflight suppressed a scowl. I hate myself for it already. There's nothing to kill for now, anyway, after they killed Ebonyshade.

Then, the patrol halted. There was a pack of wiry-bodied cats clumped around the pack of trees surrounding the training hollow. Now's our chance! Willowflight thought, shifting her paws in anticipation. Dry willow leaves crackled below her paws as she crouched, heart pounding, and step by step stalked the oblivious BreezeClan patrol.

Excitement raced through her as she advanced on the small grey apprentice at the back of the patrol. The BreezeClan cat had her back turned, and satisfaction made Willowflight's whiskers quiver. Bunching her muscles and taking a breath, she lunged with a battlecry.

The apprentice shrieked, and the larger cat planted a paw on the soft fur on their flank. "Don't come any closer, you fox-hearted invaders," Willowflight warned. "Or she gets it."

Isn't that a little harsh? The voice purred in her thoughts. She's only a kit.

A foolish one, at that, Willowflight hissed back. The apprentice's white muzzle flashed from under her paw brightly in the sunlight. A dark ginger BreezeClan tom with a white underbelly — his looks were somewhat familiar — drew his mouth back with a snarl.

"Leave her alone," he growled, "we don't mean any harm-"

"Say that again!" Willowflight jumped at the anger in Riversong's mew. "We're sick and tired of you strolling around in our territory. Are you trying to steal prey from our queens and elders?" The tabby snuck a look at her belly for a split second, sparking a recent memory in Willowflight's mind, before flicking her tail to signal the other cats in her patrol.

The dark ginger tom stepped back to join his group, amber eyes flashing. Tension rose in the air as both Clan patrols glowered at each other, and Willowflight could feel the anticipation rise in her chest.

A silver-furred tom with blue eyes and darker markings lashed his thick tail. "Leave Mosspaw alone." He repeated the ginger tom's words, and Willowflight only just realised the apprentice had stilled below her paws. "And we'll leave peacefully."

"Beechwhisker," Silverwater unsheathed her claws. "Why drag a helpless apprentice on a raid?"

The silver tom raised his chin to look the deputy in the eye, fear flashing in his own. "Most of the Clan has caught whitecough." Beechwhisker mewed. "Our rabbits are starting to hide from the cold. Hawkstar is desperate for catmint and prey. If we don't heal everyone before long, greencough will take over and destroy us."

Newtheart gasped. "W-whitecough?" he choked out. "Do any of you here have it?" At his words, the BreezeClan cats seemed to calm. Their claws sheathed.

Beechwhisker shook his head solemnly as the ginger BreezeClan tom bristled. "Are you afraid of us coughing on you?" he taunted. "Do you think Hawkstar is daft enough to send out sick cats?"

"Foxbelly," a dark grey tabby BreezeClan she-cat with strikingly sharp black stripes warned the ginger tom. "We can't risk anymore warriors for the sake of battling." Willowflight could see the fear in her eyes, and felt a hint of pity.

Riversong huffed. "Still as arrogant as ever," she muttered to the ginger BreezeClan tom — Riversong called him Foxbelly — with a tired edge. "Go back to your patrol. We're not fighting." she stared in Willowflight's direction, blue eyes glowing. Doesn't she want to battle? Willowflight thought. We're letting them go just like that?

Foxbelly narrowed his eyes, but stepped back. Beechwhisker took a hesitant step forwards as he made eye contact with Silverwater. "Will you let us take our prey back to our camp?"

The silver tabby did not utter a single word as she slowly pondered her choices. "This cannot go lightly," Silverwater growled. "If word goes out that we allowed a Clan to steal prey, that could easily damage our reputation."

The horrified look in the apprentice's eyes made Willowflight startle. She moved her paw from the young cat's neck and let her — Mosspaw — go.

"Hawkstar's going to be so-o mad!" The small grey apprentice wailed as she rushed towards Beechwhisker. "Don't make me battle them!"

Beechwhisker's face had slightly softened at the apprentice's whines. "We don't want to battle." His voice was edged with awkwardness as he faced the CascadeClan warriors. "But we need the prey for our Clan."

Flamepaw unsheathed and sheathed his claws. "I haven't battled in a while," he mewed. "But if they truly need it, I say we let them go, but they owe us something." Maplefoot's orange gaze lit up.

Decent idea, Willowflight thought with a growl. But Maplefoot definitely thinks they owe us something much more than just prey...

The sharp-striped grey BreezeClan tabby suddenly bowed her head. With her muzzle, she pushed the pieces of prey she had at her paws towards the CascadeClan patrol.

"You obviously need it more than us." She growled, blue eyes glowing with sheepishness. Overdramatising quite a lot, there, Willowflight flattened her ears as she eyed the sweet-smelling mouse and water-vole.

Maplefoot stepped forwards and picked up the prey without hesitation. "Thanks," she said nonchalantly behind the fur. "We need the prey for our kits, too."

Riversong narrowed her eyes at the pale red she-cat in annoyance, but didn't protest as the bigger cat walked back to the patrol. "...Thanks, for the prey, I guess. Hopefully your Clan's whitecough gets better." She mewed, briskness in her tone. She really wants to leave, doesn't she?

"If you dare come here to hunt again," Silverwater warned. "We'll fight whether you want to or not." The BreezeClan cats nodded thankfully. "Don't think you can get away with this again." The deputy managed to add. "Do you need an escort?"

"We'll be fine." Beechwhisker growled. "We will leave immediately."

Flamepaw sighed. "Shame..." he mewed. "I had hoped we could fend off our territory some other way. I just want my warrior name."

Willowflight flicked his shoulder again. "Patience." she purred dryly. "You will get it soon enough."

"See you!" Newtheart piped up, his green eyes flashing mischievously. "We don't want to see you on our territory ever again!"

Foxbelly hissed with a lash of his orange tail, but he stayed with his group. Beechwhisker shook out his silver fur and whipped around. "Hawkstar is getting too old for leadership duties. I can't believe I decided to do this." He growled to himself as he stalked away from the CascadeClan patrol, guiding his Clanmates away. Mosspaw sent one more terrified look in Willowflight's direction before scrambling away.

"Well," Flamepaw said, concern and disappointment in his blue eyes. "That was anticlimactic."

Silverwater nodded. "Those fish-brains shouldn't be so determined to hunt on our territory. We haven't gotten any sort of behaviour from any Clan until this season came along. First PeakClan, now BreezeClan..."

"Whitecough," Newtheart started. "Their prey has gone. Did you see how thin that Beechwhisker cat was?"

He was, Willowflight realised as her thoughts went to the silver tom. Thinner than the usual thin rabbit-chasers.

"Come on, we should head back before we get caught in anything else." Riversong growled. "Aldertail won't want us to all stroll around the territory and get attacked." Her blue eyes flashed with apprehension, a painful reminder that she had a right to care for him if he was her mate.

There was a patter of paws as Maplefoot lifted up the prey, and turned around to speak. "I'll hurry on ahead," she mewed. "I'll be alright. The prey'll get cold before long. I'll catch up by the thin part of the willow forest." Then you'll end up beside the river with a wonky-looking slash on your throat, Willowflight thought with a dry purr. Don't want to repeat what had happened before but worse.

"I'll come too," the soft grey she-cat spoke up. "Two is better than one." Maplefoot rolled her amber eyes before turning around and trotting away.

Silverwater nodded, although slowly, and flicked her tabby tail. "Come on, everyone." She sighed. "We need more prey for the Clan, too. We should catch whatever we come across." Willowflight padded along with Maplefoot, only just catching Newtheart putting his orange-and-black tail onto Riversong's shoulder as they trotted back, breathing in the cool, crisp air.

 **RIVERSONG'S POV**

I wonder how Windfall is going.

Riversong could scent Maplefoot and Willowflight racing back to the patrol. They halted next to Flamepaw as Maplefoot grasped the prey in her jaws, and the patrol was silent until the stiffening, paling grass turned to stone as they walked.

"Were the BreezeClan cats there?" Honeyfang raced towards them as they poured into the entrance. The clear, trickling water that sluggishly flowed down the rocky crevices had nearly slowed to the point of it barely dripping. "None of you seem to be injured."

Willowflight stiffened. "I don't lie." She muttered as Maplefoot slunk over to the fresh-kill pile. "Yes, they were there. We sent them off without fighting."

"Why not?" Featherfrost asked, curiosity in her icy blue eyes.

"Apparently most of the Clan has whitecough." Newtheart mewed. "And apparently, their prey has all hibernated. Already."

Riversong felt a shift in her belly, and she felt her muscles tense up. "There was Foxbelly, Beechwhisker, Flintfang, and an apprentice. Foxbelly was desperate to fight, too." She choked out. I can't let the kits bother me now!

As Honeyfang opened his mouth to speak, there were scrambling noises, hisses, and a shrill, fearful squeak. Creekkit scrambled out of the nursery, ears flat, legs trembling. "There's a stranger in the nursery!" The kit wailed. "And they attacked Heatherbloom!"

Riversong felt surprise rush into her chest. A stranger? In the nursery? She ran towards the nursery to hear a pained growl. Bursting into the nursery, she saw a dark scruffy shape pinning the creamy brown queen onto the ground. As soon as she entered, the cat looked up, their eye colour too faint in the dark corner, and slunk out through a small hole in the wall like a shadow, leaving Heatherbloom to find her own paws.

"Wait!" Riversong gasped, looking from the battered queen to the hole. "Heatherbloom, are you oka-"

Silversmoke had shouldered into the nursery, his silver marked fur luminous in the darkness. "You chase after that cat!" He growled, nudging Heatherbloom softly. "I've got her."

Riversong was speechless for a second, before nodding. "O-okay," she replied, rushing towards the shabby hole the stranger had disappeared into. Sunlight filtered in through it. I'm only just small enough, Riversong thought, before shoving herself inside. It lead her behind the nursery, and the stranger's black tail had been visible for a second before the cat climbed up a rocky crevice with ease.

"Stop!" Riversong called, bracing herself if she needed to climb after the stranger. They're good, she noted as she watched the cat climb for a few seconds. Nearly as good as a PeakClan cat. Shaking her head, she crouched and leaped. Chunks of rock crumbled underneath her paws with a crunch, and she couldn't help but look down below. A group of CascadeClan cats watched her. Though she couldn't see her Clanmate's expressions, she could sense they were worried.

Riversong stared up at the stranger. Their figure was slightly familiar, yet she couldn't lay a paw on why. The cat bared the scent of old rocks and grass. It's stopped!

The cat had halted. It shook out its fur before bunching its muscles and leaped over Riversong's head.

"Gy-aa!" The tabby spluttered, hearing the thud of paws below her. The cat had landed daintily on a outlying rock, only a few fox-lengths from the ground. The CascadeClan cats let out gasps. Riversong felt her throat close up in terror for a split second as she also lunged after the black-furred stranger, bracing the landing on the hard, smooth ground. The cat sighed to itself as it spun around and made an impressive jump towards the entrance, its paws barely touching the ground as it bolted. Cats swiped and lunged towards the stranger to pin it down, but the figure dodged the attacks swiftly. It had escaped.

Riversong scrambled down from the rocks, panting. "I'm going after it!" She announced, not taking a second to wait before pushing herself through the gaping crowd and towards the entrance. There was a loud pattering of paws behind her as she exited; Willowflight had followed her.

Willow trees dotted around her as the two cats ran in pursuit of the attacker. A scruffy black tail streamed behind the cat as it ran deeper into the forest towards PeakClan. "They're fast!" Riversong puffed. Willowflight said nothing.

The stranger dodged pale-barked trees with careful manoeuvres, but it was obvious the cat was starting to tire. The grass beneath all three cat's paws crunched at every step, getting tougher and shorter as they got closer to PeakClan's border.

Willowflight hissed and looked at Riversong with cold determination as they ran. "I have an idea. We could split up. I can distract them, and you can sneak up on them. You're fast enough."

The bluish-grey tabby frowned to herself. "I'm not sure it would work..."

"Just try it!" Willowflight snapped, doing a small leap over a willow root. "We can't come back empty pawed!"

Riversong had pondered her choices. It was a good idea, she noted, and it could work if the cat isn't thinking right.

"Go," the big grey she-cat growled. "I can see them up ahead. Run as fast as you can, okay?"

Excitement suddenly overcame Riversong's fears and exhaustion. Her heart raced at the thought. "Okay," she mewed, veering away from Willowflight and quickening her pace. The cat was like a shadow, slinking through the trees without a second thought. Where are they going? Riversong thought as she felt her muscles burn with the extensive running. She was only a little bit behind the stranger; but the stranger couldn't see her.

"Fox!" Willowflight howled. "You're running towards a fox den!"

The black figure had slowed down. It turned to stare at Willowflight for a moment, and Riversong took it as an advantage and stalked behind it, taking a closer sniff at its scruffy fur, before lunging onto the figure. Yes! The black cat gasped, and let itself slump onto the ground, defeated. Riversong pinned it down with a paw on its neck, and Willowflight ran up, her emerald-green eyes flashing with triumph.

"I didn't expect that to work," she growled, bending down to stare at the cat's face. "Who are you? What was the point of attacking an expecting queen?"

The stranger lifted its head and managed to shoulder Riversong's paw away. Its claws were still sheathed and its tail twitched only slightly. They're not hostile, Riversong realised, though she stepped away from the stranger at a distance. And it's tired. It can't run any further. It turned to look at Riversong, and she felt herself stiffen at the familiarity and recognition flashing within their eyes. Their eyes were a rich brown shade, speckled with a paler shade of orange-brown, and were shielded. Their black fur covering its slim, wiry body was unkempt, but recognisable for its scruffiness. Riversong knew this cat! That's why they can climb so well!

"Hold on," Riversong mewed. "Darkpaw, is that you?"

The cat sat down, its black fur flattening. Her fur. "Well, I assume there couldn't be another Dark in this area." She replied, voice the same as before, though it was lower and more soothing compared to when she was a kit. "I believe I recalled sighting you before. Riverpaw, isn't it?"

"Riversong," the tabby corrected, feeling a smile tug at the sides of her mouth. "I didn't know it was you who was running until I saw your eyes..."

Willowflight's claws were unsheathed. "You know this cat?" She mewed, suspicion in her tone. "Great StarClan, Riversong, you seem to know everyone at this point."

"You are the CascadeClan one I had traced when Riversong had escaped throughout that night in PeakClan," Darkpaw continued, sniffing at Willowflight with careful brown eyes. "You had managed to bypass the guard, which was impressive."

"You talk rather strangely, you know that?" Willowflight growled. "Are you a PeakClan spy, or something?"

"When Riversong and her red friend was abducted by the warriors, my brother and I were viewing the battle. You were decent during that fight," Darkpaw added to Riversong. "But those three were ruthless. A few days after, Blaze and I had made a visit to PeakClan. I had met Riversong during the days she was residing there. I despised their ways of training and overall doing their duties, so I decided to leave."

"You're saying you watched her fight the PeakClan cats with Pinefall?" Willowflight asked with hostility. "And you didn't help her?"

"Blaze and I were five and six moons old," Darkpaw pointed out. "The ages where kits stay as kits and aren't trained by an older one."

The large grey she-cat snorted. "You could have spoken up, and maybe stopped that ordeal happening?"

"We had preferred to not get mauled by trained fighters."

Willowflight exchanged a look with Riversong. "So you were in PeakClan when Riversong was held captive?" She growled, stepping forwards. The size difference is quite clear, Riversong stifled a purr. "Why did you attack one of our queens?"

"I believe Riversong may have forgotten, but I had mentioned I considered coming to CascadeClan." Darkpaw lifted her chin, brown eyes slightly narrowed. "My brother escaped to that other one, GladeClan."

"When did you get away?" Riversong asked, still shocked at the fact this cat was the placid kit that she had met moons ago. "Did PeakClan hurt you?"

Darkpaw flicked an ear; it had a massive nick in it. "Nevermind that," she mewed. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"Avoiding the question, PeakClan kit?" The black-spotted she-cat hissed. "Why did you attack an expecting queen?"

"I wanted to ensure I consoled with your leader," Darkpaw stared at her paws. "I wanted to join. Apparently I had checked the wrong den, and that cream tabby was woken up and she attacked me. Then that kit also saw me, and then you came in." She nodded towards Riversong. "I didn't realise it was you."

Willowflight gritted her teeth. "Aren't you going to run away after your little reunion? We cannot return empty-pawed, either." What would the Clan think if we came back with nothing?

"I am not cowardly," Darkpaw sighed. "Or stupid. I'm coming with you both."

Riversong snorted as the scruffy black cat started to walk in the direction of the CascadeClan camp. "We have gotten a lot of cats recently," she pointed out. "Four kits and quite a few on the way." She felt an ache in her belly after saying those words.

"The more the merrier." Darkpaw's brown eyes glittered with impatience and hope. "I won't give this opportunity up. Can you please take me with you?"

"Only time we'll hear you speak like a normal cat," Willowflight muttered. She trotted towards Riversong and whispered in her ear; "Should we bring her or not?" There's a lot of reasons why or why not Darkpaw should come, Riversong thought. Besides, we only just met again. How much has she changed, exactly?

The bluish-grey tabby looked in Darkpaw's direction, blue eyes narrowed. The Clan won't be impressed to know the stranger wasn't exactly intending to be hostile.

"...I suppose we could give her a chance."

Darkpaw blinked, a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

 ***sigh..* I rushed the end.**

 **I'm glad I got Darkpaw back. I love her and I wanted her back. She's also an idiot for choosing the wrong den. She's a strange character to work with, but I still love her.**

 **Riversong calls her Darkpaw because she considered the kit as more of an apprentice, due to her sharp mind and attitude (which was way different to a regular kit's) even though Darkpaw was still a little too young for an apprentice name. It's a weird explanation, but I prefer calling her Darkpaw.**

 **QOTC: If Darkpaw gets into CascadeClan, what are your guesses on her warrior name?**


	34. Chapter 32

Not much to say here.

Hiya.

I know. It's been three months. But I had to put certain things first.

I keep on breaking my promises to update regularly. It's been killing me that I haven't been writing.

Falling Feathers C20 is coming. Only, I cannot promise when. At least, before Christmas.

I can only promise that updating may be sluggish. Some weeks I can write, others I cannot.

If you'd like to keep in touch about updates (e.g if I'm late again) feel free to PM me. I check my emails often.

 **Key of Ice and Snow: I just love the suffix -streak. Good guesses! I can all but wonder what her name could possibly be at this point.**

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller: Hehehe.. well, this story didn't come back as soon I had wanted, but I'm glad I got this finished today. Darkspirit sounds like a really pretty name!**

 **Amberpetal: Darkheart is a nice guess! It really suits her.**

 **Starrysong in Autumn Leaves: I'm glad you like Darkpaw. :)**

 **Firecat21870: I like Darkshade as a name a lot!**

 **MoonfeatheredSky: Glad that you like Darkpaw. Hopefully this satisfies you!**

 **FaeGhostReader: Bread loaf? Hahaha, I would prefer that over a broad leaf any day.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **DARKPAW'S POV**

Darkpaw narrowed her brown eyes at the commotion that erupted from the Clan. Namely, vicious growls and hushed murmurs, but she wouldn't let them get to her now. _Finally,_ she thought, _I have waited for this for many moons._

Riversong's ears were flattened against her head as she walked. She was so different to the cat Darkpaw had barely met in PeakClan — cold and weary. Darkpaw could also detect something else, especially after noting the more careful way the tabby walked, stiffly, and the faint scent that reminded her of a queen, she frowned... _Is she expecting kits? What had happened within this Clan in the past few moons?_

The large grey she-cat who had been with Riversong was even more strange. It was hard to see they were littermates; the only feature they shared was the same slanted style of the eyes. Darkpaw knew there was something deeper than just the she-cat having a natural dark look in her eyes. Haunted, maybe, was a word she could use for the cat's emerald eyes, or explicitly guarded. _Just what has this cat seen or done? It couldn't have been worse than what I've seen, surely..._

A silver tabby with sunset-coloured eyes looked at Darkpaw with an intensity that faintly surprised her. She rose, and Riversong dipped her head as the silver cat approached with a commanding aura. "And this is?" She asked, disapproval in her gaze.

"You would know me as Darkpaw," the black she-cat mewed respectively, also dipping her head. "I have left PeakClan of my free will, and had hoped you would welcome me here."

The silver tabby's face reflected a flicker of slight confusion, and the Clan stared to hiss and shift in their places at the mention of PeakClan. Darkpaw saw this with an inward smile. "I apologise if it's inconvenient-"

"Some sort of PeakClan spy?" A pale red she-cat shoved her muzzle in Darkpaw's face in a flash, teeth gritted. "We have enough cats already. If you want peace, go to BreezeClan, kitten."

Darkpaw's brown eyes narrowed in a cool glare, meeting the other's amber eyes squarely. "I'd prefer to have someone of _importance_ to take control rather than you."

The she-cat's hackles raised in anger before a grey tom with strange golden tuxedo markings shouldered his way through, muscles stiff in a defensive position.

"Not now, Maplefoot," he growled to the she-cat before looking to Darkpaw. "What was the entire point of your attack on a queen?" _They don't seem to be as aggressive as I guessed they would be,_ she mused. Though, the dangerous gleam in his eyes told her otherwise.

The entire Clan was silent. Riversong and the grey spotted she-cat stood to one side, exchanging harsh whispers from time to time. "I intended to talk with your leader," Darkpaw said coolly, receiving a few more hackles raised, "but I apparently checked in the wrong den. I did not touch the queen first, only she attacked once I surprised her."

She caught the eye of the cream tabby she-cat from the other side of the camp, and the tabby dropped her gaze. The grey-and-gold tom frowned. "I understand that you wouldn't be willing to face an entire Clan, but, invading a camp and entering a random den?" He shook his head.

Darkpaw dipped her head again. "I am sorry for intruding." She hesitated on her words, the question she wished to say on the tip of her tongue. "I suppose I should ask... one more thing. I would be honoured to join your Clan."

There were a few stifled sighs in the group. The silver tabby grunted, thoughtfulness in her orange eyes. "You were a PeakClan cat, correct? Do you understand what they had done to our Clan in the past? Do you really think they will let you go easily?" She gritted her teeth, rage in her eyes. "Do you really think we can _trust_ you?"

Darkpaw felt a flash of fear as she looked into the silver tabby's face. These cats truly hate PeakClan, don't they?

"May I talk to your leader?" She broke the silence, hoping the vulnerability in her voice would tell the cats she could be trusted. "I understand if you want to send a few cats with me into their den." Darkpaw looked around the camp, the small den close to a steady flow of water catching her eye.

Riversong stepped forwards, her eyes no longer shielded. "Darkpaw," she started. "Our leader isn't with us right now. Or, I mean, he can't speak with anyone for that matter."

Confusion flickered in Darkpaw's mind. Can't speak with anyone?

"Sagestar is sick," Riversong continued. "He is dying. No cat can talk to him, besides our medicine cats who check on him. Silverwater is considered as our leader for now." She blinks at the silver tabby. "So I believe you should be talking to her about joining the Clan."

The scruffy black she-cat looked at the bluish-grey tabby in disbelief, before looking to the silver striped cat, Silverwater. Silverwater looked intensely frustrated, and that was when Darkpaw realised, _This isn't going to end well._

"No." Silverwater growled. "We have enough cats. Our ranks are swelling, and we have four kits about to become apprentices and another apprentice to earn his warrior name. _We do not need you._ "

Riversong looked taken aback by Silverwater's harsh words. Darkpaw, on the other paw, took the leader's words in with a hint of bitterness. _I can't join._

"We shall escort you out of the territory." The grey-and-gold tom added grimly. "You won't be welcome here."

Darkpaw bowed her head, shame burning at her ears. _Where will I go now, when Blazepaw has left for BreezeClan and I am left without him?_ Her half-brother certainly would be overjoyed to see her again — but she decided against going with him, and knowing the dark ginger tabby, he would use her words against him in protest.

Silverwater turned to address a few cats. Riversong's red-brown friend — Darkpaw didn't know her warrior name — Pinepaw, a dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes, and a tiny dark ginger tom with black markings slowly approached her, varying emotions in their eyes.

"Newtheart," the grey-and-gold tom mewed to a younger black-and-orange swirled tom, "make sure she has left the territory completely." He nodded, pity in his green eyes. Darkpaw realised with a jolt his eyes were the exact shade of emerald as Willowflight's.

As Darkpaw was touched lightly on the shoulder by the dark ginger tom's long tail, she felt herself being led out of the camp and over the sandy rock terrain and away from the mountain both CascadeClan and PeakClan was settled on in silence.

"I'm sorry you weren't accepted," the ginger CascadeClan tom whispered as they took a turn away from the willow forest. "I suppose the others and I were lucky to be given a chance."

"It was bound to happen," Darkpaw replied with a disappointed sigh. The tom had black paws, ears, and tail-tip, along with a white chest and belly. Though he was unusually small, he was definitely old enough to be a warrior, his voice deep and serious.

The tom blinked his deep green eyes. "I'm Flamepaw," he mewed. "I wasn't born into CascadeClan, either. Neither was a few of my Clanmates, like Featherfrost, Whitefang, Silversmoke, and Aldertail, Riversong's mate."

"I didn't expect Riversong to have a mate already," Darkpaw mused, feeling uplifted by Flamepaw's comforting mews. "She's already expecting kits, I believe."

"Kits?" Flamepaw said in faint surprise. "She's never said that. Ever. How would you know, anyway?"

"I met Riversong in PeakClan when she was abducted." Darkpaw sighed. "And, can't you tell by just the way she walks and the fact that she has the scent of an expecting queen she's going to have kits?"

Flamepaw frowned, stepping over an oak tree's stray root. "You're right," he said finally. "She only just became mates with Aldertail less than three moons ago, too. She hasn't told the Clan anything about it, nor has Aldertail, but everyone's guessed, anyway."

Darkpaw stared straight ahead, deep in thought. "How much has she changed?"

"Hmm?"

"Has Riversong acted differently since you came here?" Darkpaw repeated. Flamepaw blinked at her inquiringly. "She's an interesting cat from what I have seen, sure, but she's definitely a changed cat compared to how she was when I first met her."

Flamepaw was quiet for a few seconds, "…Yes, most of the Clan has noticed, but nothing much has changed, really. She's usually quiet and reserved, and while her Clanmates know it, some think she's cold and dull because she barely reacts to anything unless she's provoked. I have noticed after Aldertail had been attacked," Darkpaw pricked her ears, "it's like… she forgot about him completely."

There was a tiny growl from the red-brown she-cat, Pinepaw. "Riversong isn't cold and emotionless," she snapped, looking at Flamepaw sternly. "Of course she still cares about Aldertail. Have you ever been on the brink of losing a cat you love? Sometimes it's best to avoid thinking about them. Take it from me, and talk a little quieter, okay?"

"Sorry, Pinefall," Flamepaw growled, though there was respect in his eyes. "We should stop talking." The dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes flanking Darkpaw flicked an ear in annoyance.

Darkpaw chuckled. "Apologies."

The group continued walking. Darkpaw wasn't the biggest fan of the silence, but as she wasn't far too keen on starting another conversation to disrupt the calm, she held her tongue willingly.

 _Where will someone like me go once I'm alone?_ The thought struck her mind immediately, adding to the numb feeling in her head. _Travellers have informed me about distant places full of territory and prey, but how could I make it that far without getting into trouble?_ She shifted her head slightly.

Staring at the steadily growing clouds in the distance, dark and swirling with rain, Darkpaw came to one conclusion. Other than the occasional cat who was genuinely sorry about her rejection, did she see any cat go against Silverwater's decision? Not even Riversong?

 _No… these Clan cats aren't to be trusted._

 **ALDERTAIL'S POV**

 _Can I move my paws?_

 _…_

 _Ow… no._

 _Where am I? It's… dark. Too dark._

Aldertail wanted to screw his eyes shut as an attempt to shield the pain pulsing from his throat. _Stupid cat…_ he thought, though he knew his wish to mangle whoever attacked him would be a futile attempt. _You made her upset. And everyone else, for that matter…_

All he could see was grass the colour of stone and a sky a shade you could catch at night right before the sun would rise and swamp the expanse with streaks of gold. There was no wind to ruffle his itchy, bothersome fur. The air was slightly warm, though Aldertail all but wished he could taste the crisp, cool air of his home.

 _I want to know if I'm dead… But this isn't StarClan, because I can't see any stars like I did when I went to the Moonflower…_

He pressed a pale brown paw to his chest and drew it back, wincing as agony blossomed from the contact of the wound to his paw. He nearly retched at the sight of the thick, drying blood streaked across it. _I hate this place._

Aldertail recalled that he occasionally caught whispers that drifted by him, distant and desperate. Some of the whispers were voices he recognised; most of them were Blackice and Emberwhisper, some Pinefall and Newtheart, but none of the sweet voice that was Riversong's… When he stretched open his eyes to the dark world once, he heard a heart-wrenching screech.

This time, he heard a triumphant cry. It chilled him to the bone, though he didn't know why…

Another terrible wail. Then a cackling laugh. And silence.

The tom pricked his ears. That wasn't a whisper — it was coming from his left. He turned that way and shook out his fur, vainly trying to ignore the flash of pain. And he set off.

After a while of painful walking, he froze at the sight. Ghostly cats sprung at each other with deadly snarls and glinting claws- _Are they fighting with claws unsheathed?_ Aldertail thought with horror, unable to wrench his amber eyes away as a golden tabby slumped to the ground. A grave-looking grey tom with bloodstained white paws put his muzzle to the tabby's cheek, a malicious smile tracing his lips. Though, the lithe grey tom's amber eyes contained intense guilt.

 _Did he kill that cat?_ Aldertail shivered, despite the stuffy, warm air that reeked of dead things. _Great StarClan…_

As his gaze flicked around the ghastly clearing, surrounded by skeletons of trees, he caught the hollow stare of a dark blue-grey tom with sunset-coloured eyes, and a deadly-looking scar stretching across his face.

"Who are you?" Aldertail whispered. Though the words were barely audible, the blue-grey tom got up, shook his strangely see-through fur, and stalked over. The grey-and-orangish-brown tom took a step back, fear shooting through him. "Why aren't you doing anything to stop that cat?" he demanded. "Don't y-you know killing is against the code?!"

The blue-grey tom closed his amber eyes. "I suppose you don't know who we are. We train our cats to fight to their true potential. There is no mercy."

Aldertail's mind instantly started to race with half-confused thoughts. "No, that's wrong," he said, cold horror spreading through his body. The dark blue-grey tom only blinked. "That cat might have had a family, kits…" Though he wanted to think otherwise, his mind went to Riversong.

The dark blue-grey tom sighed in exasperation, though the bloodshed behind him still raged. "We make cats stronger. What use would a family be, if they are only a hindrance?"

"…we." Aldertail could only echo.

"We are a large group of cats who train our Clanmates to extend their capabilities to their fullest," the ghostly cat replied nonchalantly, amber eyes glowing. "My name is Night. I am the leader of the Dark Forest."

Aldertail suddenly knew he was in a bad situation. _The Dark Forest? Bouncefire had told me about the original Clans and their involvement with this place… it didn't end well._

Night snorted. "I assume you were sent here because you died." His eyes flicked to the wound on Aldertail's neck, which was still pooling blood, though the tom didn't feel his vision flicker from the loss at all. "What was your reason? We don't tolerate StarClan spies."

 _I can't be dead,_ Aldertail thought with horror. By the way his medicine cats were speaking in the blank meadow, they must have been keeping him alive enough for them to not worry about him. "I haven't done anything wrong to go to this mange-ridden forest," he spat. "I am a loyal warrior of CascadeClan."

Night's eyes flashed with contempt, and he unsheathed his claws on one paw. "A cat cannot survive long with a wound like that," he mewed, examining the silver claws, "I know what kills and what doesn't. That is a fatal wound."

 _No._ The orange-and-grey tom gritted his teeth. "I am not dead. Either this is a dream, or I'm hallucinating."

The blue-grey tom was instantly on top of the other, an unsheathed paw placed painfully on Aldertail's bloodstained chest. "You stupid, impudent cat," Night snarled, "do you not understand? You are dead. You are here for a reason. No living Clan cat would find his way to the Dark Forest without dying."

Aldertail was lost for words, the needle-sharp claws pricking through his bloodied fur. He resorted to giving the ghostly tom a death glare. Night only started to laugh. "You are stubborn. There's a reason as to why I'd talk to a living Clan cat. I've seen your every step, Aldertail. I was just like you. Destined to be turned on by a cat you once knew."

"What."

He knows my name. Night bend closer to whisper in a orange-brown ear. "The cat who wounded you is still out there. They are currently strolling around in your camp right now. You, and everyone else in your cowardly Clan trust them. They were your friend. They noticed you leaving the camp on their own, so they pounced on the chance to eliminate someone who would be a threat."

Suddenly, Aldertail's mind spun with too much new information. "You mean… the killer is in CascadeClan?"

Night's eyes sparkled with triumph. "I… suppose," he said silkily, pressing his claws deeper. "But I've been favouring you for a while. You have potential, Aldertail. The other one noticed my interest and tried to remove you. But you proved your strength even more when you managed to make it back to your camp after being attacked by them." He shifted his eyes. "You also have an ambition. You want a chance at leader, don't you?"

Aldertail tried to inch away from Night's claws. "I-I…" he stammered, disbelief plastered on his face. "Not anymore… I have a mate, and kits coming on the way…"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Night said with a small chuckle. "But you… you have your own path! You can have power over your Clan, who mocks you and distrusts you for being a loner! How can you possibly prove your worth any other way than to surge through the ranks with brute force?"

He breathed warm, unpleasant air into Aldertail's ear, not letting him get the chance to utter a single word. "If you train here, Aldertail, we will open you with welcome paws, and you will _succeed_."

With that, Night lifted his paw, and blood dripped out of the wound on Aldertail's chest. The grey-and-orange-brown tom bit back a howl of agony and forced himself on his paws, dazed.

"I can't trust you," he rasped, lifting an unsheathed claw. "My Clan is not mocking me. They trust me. I proved my loyalty moons ago."

Night shook his head, pity in his amber eyes. "If only you knew," he said simply as Aldertail stepped forwards threateningly, "what _she_ is saying behind your back while you slowly bleed out."

And he sliced Aldertail's sluggishly-healing chest wound open.

Aldertail screamed, blood pumping out of the slash. His vision darkened and bright spots flashed around him. He collapsed under the shock of it all. _So much blood…_

Night had disappeared, a trail of red paw prints fading into the distance of the dark mass of dead, thin trees.

The smoky grey tom with white paws suddenly ran towards Aldertail with a shocked rich orange gaze. "Hold on!" the lithe tom snapped, pressing his paws onto the wound, which doubled the rate of the darkness closing in. "You shouldn't be here!"

Aldertail, blinded by the hot pain, noticed the tom moved a paw. A moment later, the grey tom shoved something dry and crinkly into the wound. Aldertail howled out again, though the sound gargled in his throat.

"Don't die," the tom continued frantically. "You don't deserve to be sent here… oh, no, no, no…"

Aldertail finally blacked out, much to his relief.

 **RIVERSONG'S POV**

 _That didn't end well…_

Riversong thought with a sigh as she watched Flamepaw's black-tipped tail disappear through the entrance. But, at the same time, Silverwater was right about her decisions…

"She also had amber eyes…" a cat whispered.

"They're much darker than any I've seen," another voice replied in exasperation. "Aldertail mentioned them being amber, not brown."

The bluish-grey tabby hissed some disgruntled words under her breath. _Typical of them to think a cat who was as old as a brand new warrior was able to kill someone._ "Well," she mewed to Willowflight, whose green eyes also displayed faint disbelief. "What do we do know? We had brought her here."

Willowflight lashed her tail. "I didn't trust her," she muttered. "But she seemed reasonable, at least. But she is right," looking at Silverwater, whose eyes were closed and mouth was set in a frown, "a cat from PeakClan of all Clans would have a tough chance of joining."

"But you don't understand," Riversong glared at her paws, "that Darkpaw is diffferent to any PeakClan cat. She left of her own accord. Her half-brother went to GladeClan. That is not something a true PeakClanner would do."

" _True PeakClanner_ ," Willowflight echoed with a snort. "Look at how she climbed. A cat capable of climbing like that can only be of a PeakClan cat who has been around for a very long time. I've talked to one of their warriors. It apparently takes a lot of skill and trust in a cat in order to teach them how to climb so easily."

"But it's still not very fair to her," Riversong said back. "It's like if the Apprentices' den gets flooded and one asks to sleep in the Warriors' den, then they get denied. How would you feel?"

"Annoyed at first," Willowflight's green eyes glimmered, drifting to Maplefoot and Ivyheart, who were whispering to each other quietly. "But I'd get over it. You're overthinking this, Riversong. A cat only got her offer declined to join the Clan. There's also BreezeClan and GladeClan to join." But she sniffed. "Though, BreezeClan would have the nerve to say no, too."

Riversong sighed. "I guess you are right," she admitted with a tiny smile. Flicking her tail and straightening up, she beckoned to the fresh-kill pile. "Do you want something…?"

Willowflight raised an eyebrow. "Anything to stop you from complaining about the deaths or cats not joining the Clan." She lightly shoved the smaller she-cat with her shoulder, who snorted at the gesture, before padding together towards the pile.

…

After Snowbranch's group returned from escorting Darkpaw out of the territory, Emberwhisper burst out of the medicine cat den, yellow eyes wide and filled with horror. The medicine cat hurriedly made her way to a tiny, uninhabited cave, frantically pawing the cave and withdrawing the golden paw, claws now covered in silver cobwebs.

Riversong looked at Willowflight with concern. The large grey she-cat returned the look with an equally confused look. "Is everything okay?" she called to the dark grey she-cat, attracting a few of her Clanmates' attention.

Emberwhisper looked Riversong squarely in the eye, foreboding in her golden depths. Willowflight's green eyes filled with pure horror. And that made Riversong stiffen on the spot, much to the medicine cat's attempts to hide whatever was happening in the medicine cat den.

"What happened to Aldertail?" Riversong whispered, padding towards the medicine cat stiffly. "What happened to him?"

Emberwhisper's mouth didn't utter a single sound. Riversong pushed her way past her, towards the medicine cat den. As soon as she put her head into the cave, the smell of blood met her nose. _Please tell me he's okay…_

Riversong instantly wished she hadn't even considered looking inside, as she saw Blackice pressing poultices, cobwebs, and her already scarlet paws onto Aldertail's brilliant red-coloured chest. The black tabby didn't even spend a second casting a look at the small tabby, only saying, "Go.".

"No," Riversong whispered. "How did this happen to him?"

Emberwhisper slunk past Riversong and shielded the ghastly scene of Aldertail bleeding out onto the sandy ground. _There is so much blood…_ "The wound got infected and then opened again," she hissed quickly, nudging Riversong. "It'd be best for you to not be in here." Emberwhisper looked at Riversong's stricken, horrified face. "Please," the medicine cat snapped, tossing the cobwebs towards Blackice and swiftly grabbing some tiny round-shaped green leaves. "Eat these and leave."

 _Aldertail cannot be dying,_ Riversong thought, Emberwhisper's words sounding as if she was underwater. She stumbled in her place. Then, something sharp-scented was shoved in her face, and she gave in to Emberwhisper's pleads and licked at the thyme before turning and racing out of the camp, trying vainly to tell herself that this wasn't happening.

The tabby didn't know how long she was running. All she knew was that she was following the previous escort patrol's scent, to the closest end of the territory, out of her worst nightmares.

Rain dripped onto her fur. It slowly turned into a cascade of cold water, thundering down onto the puddled ground that was no longer soft willow forest grass or sandy-grey stone, but dead grass and mud. But she kept running.

 _He is going to die,_ Riversong thought numbly. _The medicine cats didn't try hard enough. He would have lived if they had tried._ She tripped over as she ran, but she forced herself back up, not looking back.

She stopped after she started to shiver, despite her legs and head burned with fatigue. She caught the leafy branches of an oak tree in the distance, but Riversong just knew she couldn't make it far enough.

Pawstep after pawstep, she still padded in the icy rain towards the tree, her only chance of shelter in this downpour. Numb and cold, she slumped onto the ground, her head hitting the tree with a dull thud, all memories of warmth forgotten.

A warm, soft body suddenly curled around her, the scent of surprise swirling around her. She twisted her pounding head around as she heard a shocked word, " _Riversong?_ ", to see wide, soft brown eyes burning into her vision.

 **Again, I'm so sorry.**

 **Falling Feathers is due around Christmas.**

 **QOTC: Well, it's obvious Darkpaw was the one who was also at the convenient tree. Do you think things will work out with Riversong and Aldertail? Will Aldertail finally.. *gasp* die?**

 **Until next time (which I hope won't be over a month),**

 **~ Dawn**


End file.
